Hope Begins in the Dark
by AttorneyDoug
Summary: In the beginning, there was nothing. And then there was Chaos, formed by the dying embers of the atmosphere. After foreseeing what is to come, a child was forcibly formed in the cosmos through the energy of the creator and destroyer. The child was raised by Chaos, hidden away in the stars, awaiting his destiny to restore peace and justice on the planet Earth.
1. Ad Astra Per Aspera

**Hey guys! I've already posted this fic on Archive of our Own, but I thought, _hey why don't you post it here too?_**

**Anyways hope y'all enjoy. This is just a fic to fuel my love for a number of AU's. Feel free to give it a favourite or even bookmark it, and I love reviews so do that too! I like receiving constructive criticism, cause it benefits both my writing and my self-esteem!**

* * *

In the beginning, there was nothing. A swirling abyss, stretching out far and beyond, enveloped by nothing but darkness. No life was evident in this dull, monotonous void, nor light to brighten up this empty expanse. The bustling process of waking up and working all day did not exist in this time. There was no meaning or purpose; nobody you could live for. All that is was obscure; unknown from all.

And then, as if being articulated, the dark void drifted together and took form. A wordless process as the emptiness combined into the centre, creating a large figure. A small light formed within its core, soaking in the dying embers of the atmosphere. The light shone on the small flecks of darkness, illuminating the surrounding area. It stretched across the cosmos for a short second, spreading its warmth around for eons. The ball of light pulsed and rippled outwards across the galaxy as it took its final form. What was once nothing became the form of the creator, Chaos.

She was made from nothing but was suddenly everything. Her hair looked like a beautiful nebula, floating around as if weightless. Each strand of hair glittered with stardust and rippled with colour. Her eyes held the universe within them, full of possibilities shining through, but deep and dark enough so that they gave off a mysterious and unknown vibe. Her skin sparkled lightly with flecks of plasma, and her smile was said to be as warm as supernovas. Time seemed to slow down as she heaved in a small and gentle breath. As she breathed in the nothingness of the world, she exhaled productivity. She did not like the dark expanse or the lack of life. She hated how boring the universe looked. But most of all, she disliked that there was no meaning and that there was a lack of _purpose_.

Her thoughts sent shockwaves throughout the universe. As if on command, everything that came to mind created a chain reaction bursting from her core. Her hands crafted the cosmos from the sadness that this dull place oozed and formed something beautiful. What was once a black expanse radiated colour and brightness. She created the stars that glimmered in the night sky, enveloped by dazzling nebulae. Supernovas burst from twisted rocks that floated aimlessly, and planets were made that orbited around gently. Some planets contained life, an endless array of creatures and beings that existed on the soil they were birthed from. There was suddenly movement in this world, and Chaos was happy.

From her stomach, a small egg formed as a by-product of her thoughts. And as she smiled, the egg hatched, forming the first batch of primordial beings. She named the first Gaea; a gentle being with long luscious locks full of flowers and vines. Her skin was as brown as freshly dug soil, with small light freckles splattered across her face like sand on the shore. She gazed over towards the second whom she called Eros, who smiled gently back towards her. His hair was silky blonde, and his eyes a light pinkish-red. His cheeks were roses on his pale skin, and his cheeks were gently rounded. She cradled the two closely into her chest for just a moment before letting them go off on their own, spreading the life and purpose of the world that she intended. She watched as Gaea enveloped Chaos' most loved planet, Earth, spreading life and happiness upon it. She gazed fondly at Eros, who went off and brought love to places. But her gaze lingered on her last primordial child.

She saw many things as she gazed upon him. The being exuded danger and destruction. His hair was dark and unearthly, each strand glimmered like obsidian stone. His skin was tanned and glimmered like the magma coursing through his veins. As he opened his eyes she could not help but gasp. It was like staring into hell; pure evil radiated from these two orbs. She absentmindedly named him Tartarus. In her mind, she saw what the future entailed for the primordial. Many separate timelines flickered through her head, and whilst she saw many things, she was only blinded by the raw power he invoked onto others. His actions in all timelines were so volatile and _evil_. She knew he could never be redeemable and would only cause suffering for others. She almost stopped glimpsing through the future.

But one thing caught her eye. One small miniscule action that would inevitably create a chain reaction across the universe. A small flicker of hope washed over her. The answer to the evil he would soon cause. Gently grabbing onto his arm, she compelled him to look at her. His burning black eyes were like embers that stared into his soul. She felt movement in her core, a warm bubbly feeling enveloping her as she enacted her plan. She could feel Tartarus moving away from her, trying to avert her gaze. She drew some of his essence out and merged it with hers. He howled in pain, clawing desperately at her hand as it gripped him harshly.

A small light formed in between them, pulsing brightly and with raw power. As it formed, tiny specks of stardust circled it, drawing in the light of nearby supernovas. Chaos watched as the light took form, creating limbs and features out of thin air. Strands of glowing green hair sprung out from the head. Whilst the top glowed and glittered much like Chaos', the underside was dark and black much like Tartarus'. A constellation of freckles dusting the slightly plump cheeks with a warm blush. The skin glittered with the remnants of stardust, pale yet radiant, and the eyes when opened looked just like Chaos'. Warm and inviting, yet containing the universe, they opened gently and gazed over the now bright expanse before them. A small little boy, forged by the creator and the destroyer. His face shape and body looked horrifyingly similar to the build of Tartarus, but looked so much like Chaos'. A complete mixture of the two had been formed.

Chaos cradled the child to her chest, smiling gently as he nuzzled into her shoulder. He looked up gently and made eye contact with his father. Chaos watched as Tartarus stared at the being in wonder, as if mesmerised that something created from him could look so innocent and loveable. However, the moment ended too soon as his face set itself into a distinct scowl before he teleported away, joining Gaea and Eros.

For now, Chaos vowed she would shield her child from the clutches of Tartarus and watch over the universe as it grew. She would nurture her child and care for him, helping him grow and manage his powers and responsibilities. The time would come for her to hand him over to his fate, but for now, she would spend time with him. She would not interfere, only gaze onwards, thinking of what it could have been if she had helped.

* * *

Izuku was not born like normal children. From the early moments of his long and exhausting life he recalled staring into the eyes of his mother and seeing the galaxy shining back. He paused before staring back into the abyss spread out before him, seeing many bright gleaming constellations staring back at him. He could feel them welcoming him with a feeling much like the warm embrace his mother gave him.

He turned again to look at the man before him. He assumed that this was his father. His cold eyes did not hold any warmth for him, only displaying curiosity much like a man looking at his finished product. They were black, like the time before they existed. Empty; soulless; deserted. All Izuku could see was death and he did not like the look of it.

The man stared at him, astonished slightly before wandering away, joining the other world with the other Protogenoi. Izuku knew this would not be the last time he saw them, but did not dwell upon it anyway. Instead, he settled in the loving embrace of his mother, clutching gently onto her long silky robes.

For many eons, his mother hid him up in the stars, away from the problems of Earth. She kept him a secret from his other brothers and sisters, and shielded him from all the bad things in the universe. He grew and learned many things, developing his powers and controlling his emotions. But Izuku wanted to _explore_. He knew everything about the world but had never experienced it. He wanted to see humans and play in the luscious dirt his sister moulded with her hands. He wanted to touch the clouds and taste the air that Ouranos had protected. He loved the universe and the conversations he had with the stars, but he wanted to _see_ more and _feel_ more. He yearned to escape and to create.

But his mother forbade it, only telling him that his time would come eventually. Izuku knew it was not wise to argue with his mother, so instead he waited and watched the world evolve. They watched the evolution of humans, from their primitive lifestyles to their modern routines. He distinctly remembers crying and weeping as the asteroid hit the Earth, killing the dinosaurs and wiping out majority of the plant and animal life.

("But mother!" Izuku sobbed loudly, clutching onto her robe from his place on the floor, "The stegosaurus' and the pterodactyls looked so happy. Why did they have to die?"

Chaos only watched onwards, her chin raised upwards and her eyes gloomy.

"Life is a precious thing, Izuku. They are not like us. Their lives are more fragile and short. Every moment they live and breathe should not be taken for granted, yet this is often the case. They wander about, living aimless lives, wasting away without having meaning, all for it to be taken from them so abruptly."

Chaos knelt down gently and stared into Izuku's eyes. Their universes collided as they made eye contact. She placed a caring hand onto his shoulder. He noted how he could feel the warmth radiate through his robes.

"Izuku. I want you to understand that whilst life is delicate, it should not be wasted. You should always yearn for meaning in life. Promise me that you will never take your existence for granted."

"I promise.")

He watched the many wars that took place between different nations, and the conflicts from simple-minded things such as what to watch on television. When huge blockbuster movies came out, he watched them too. When scientific discoveries were revealed, he gasped in fake surprise as well. He loved watching over Gaea's place. Humans were so weird and petty, but he loved them.

His favourite era was when quirks evolved from humans. At the time of the first baby glowing in the hospital bed, he excitedly talked about it to his poor mother all day. He gave her headaches as he mumbled happily about all the different possibilities that this could bring for mankind. His favourite past time was talking about the different types of quirks to his mother as she ran her warm fingers through his hair. He could go on for eons talking about the different possibilities each quirk contained.

("…And the guy with the wooden body could do so much with his quirk! Not only could he encase villains within a wooden barrier, but he would also stretch out his limbs and save so many civilians! His wooden body would be pretty durable, so he'd be able to withstand many hits from other quirks. He could lift off debris from inside a wreckage and save people, but I wonder if his wooden capabilities could help in construction or agriculture…")

And he loved talking about the heroes that came out of it. He could not pick a favourite just yet, as the era was so new in itself, but he loved the whole concept all the same. He remembers sitting there one day, watching a hero fight a villain in animated excitement. His mother watched with a concerned face, unlike Izuku's joy-filled persona.

"But mother! Look at how he utilises his quirk like that! Propelling himself from the wall and launching that attack! Heroes are the best! I wish I was a hero too!"

He buzzed against her hip excitedly. His mother, however, would sadly smile down and kiss his forehead.

"Possibly, Izuku."

And he would frown as she patted his forehead, smoothing down his green hair. He longed to escape this place.

He just didn't realise how soon it would be.

* * *

Chaos smiled sadly. She watched as Izuku stared out from his spot in the viewing chamber, watching a horrific event occur. A new hero had just emerged, proclaiming that he would be the Symbol of Peace. Of course, Izuku adored the new hero, yet with an admiration unlike anything she had experienced before. Izuku's eyes glittered with hope and his smile was blinding. Chaos knew the days were drawing closer than ever. She would have to start the plan shortly, but she needed to talk with her child first before anything happened. "Mother!" Izuku whipped his head around, glancing at her happily, "Look at this new hero! He's so strong and cool! He just saved a bunch of people, mother! He's even carrying them all! I wonder what his quirk is…"

"Izuku, my child," Chaos started.

Instantly Izuku sobered up. He could tell this would be a serious conversation that required all his attention. He gently walked over and stood in front of his mother politely, hands twiddling in anticipation.

"Izuku, you have grown and matured so much throughout the years of your existence. I have enjoyed and treasured my time with you very much, but you cannot be with me any longer."

Chaos felt tears spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She cradled Izuku's head gently in her arms, running her warm hands through his hair for quite possibly one of the last times. Izuku leaned into the touch as he too started crying.

"I am leading you onto the path of your destiny, my child. I cannot tell you much, but you will not remember me, nor the life you have lived. These memories will be locked away until you remember who you are."

Izuku's plush bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I won't remember you?"

"No, Izuku," Chaos whispered, "You won't. But you will get to see the universe. You will see it all, I promise you."

Izuku hugged her tightly, sobbing into her robes. Chaos bent over and hugged him just as tightly, cradling his head gently.

"Why is life so cruel? Why must I forget who I am and who you are in order to explore the universe?"

Chaos simply cupped his face with both her hands. Izuku reached up and held them there, trying to remember ever inch of her face, to remember the feelings he experiences with her. But it would be to no avail (yet).

"I never said life was fair. You will remember one day, I promise you. But not now. It's time to be a hero, my little angel."

The last thing Izuku saw was his mother's beautiful face smiling down at him.

And then there was darkness.


	2. Alis Volat Propriis

~ FOUR YEARS LATER~

Aizawa Shouta ran a hand through his long messy black hair, tiredly glancing out the window. Yamada Hizashi hummed loudly next to him to the upbeat tune of the radio. To put it quite frankly, they were both nervous. Each were decked out in their hero costumes cramped in a small blue car driving around the outskirts of Musutafu. He absentmindedly squeezed Hizashi's hand, his partner keeping his eyes on the road dutifully. Shouta burrowed his head into his capture gear slightly throughout the long drive. Hizashi, noticing his discomfort, flicked the station off before slightly turning to him.

"You know," he said, his voice slightly lowered, "This orphanage that we are visiting will definitely have better services than the last one, I'm sure."

The two of them had been assigned cases of checking the local orphanages in the area for possible breaches of codes of conduct following the increase of villains as a result of poor treatment. While the job seemed meagre in comparison to fighting villains at large, their agency decided to keep the more well-known heroes on deck in case of a large scale attack. It wasn't that Shouta was complaining, it was just that dealing with smaller children discomforted him.

Hizashi and him had talked multiple times at the prospect of them settling down and starting a family, however, between the two being active Pro Heroes and Shouta's current hesitation, it was a hard topic. It wasn't that it would never happen, it's just that Shouta found it illogical for the time being.

"I sure hope so," Shouta sighed tiredly.

"Aw come on, Shouta. Lighten up a little! This place has tons of little listeners that will definitely be excited to see some Pros in action!"

"Well, they'll be excited to see you because you're in the charts. I'm just an underground hero."

"Honestly Shouta, they'll idolise anyone with a hero costume on. Seeing heroes gives these kids hope and stirs them off the villain path. Now let's go see these little listeners!"

The rest of the drive there was an easy short drive. Small units and houses blurred together as the car sped past. They pulled up to a small grey building covered in pot plants. There were small little trinkets hanging everywhere, and children's toys laying haphazardly over the pavement in the front. There was an abundance of flowers and trees that faced the building as if protecting it. Now that Shouta noticed it, there were so many animals in this area. Just across the road, a small tabby cat curiously crept towards the building. A few blocks down, a deer gazed directly at the vicinity. Birds covered the trees all through the area and lined the powerlines across the road. How had they not notified the council about this? Either that, or Shouta didn't know that Musutafu was an animal-friendly place.

But that didn't seem right. This city had just as much villain attacks, if not more, than all the other main cities in Japan. Ever since the introduction of quirks, most animals often retreat to the forest in order to avoid villain attacks and survive in peace. Some even develop quirks themselves. In all honesty, this area seemed like a fairy-tale.

They both walked up to the building slowly, absorbing the little vicinity. It seemed like the children here were at least provided with supplies and not contained within the building. On the door there was a little framed sign that said 'Musutafu Orphanage' in obnoxious curly writing. Hizashi knocked lightly and waited patiently, humming an awful song that played on the radio earlier.

They didn't wait long, as a nice young lady answered the door. She had lovely long black hair with golden ends as if they were dipped in molten gold. Her face was rounded with slightly chubby cheeks and a small mouth. She had a button nose and dimples beside her mouth when she smiled. Her eyes, much like her hair, was a beautiful golden colour. She wore a vibrant green dress with white polka dots. They noted that her feet were bare.

"Hello there and welcome to Musutafu's local orphanage! My name is Tanaka Ayane. Is there anything you-"

She paused when she finally realised who was waiting at the door (she recognised Present Mic, not Shouta of course).

"Oh my gosh," her hands found her face in shock, "Two pro heroes at our door, ok then. Hello, please come in."

Shouta and Hizashi bowed lightly before walking into the genkan and removing their footwear. They noticed the small bowl of water and a clean white towel next to a little bonsai tree.

"I'm sure you know who Present Mic is, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Pro Hero Eraserhead."

"A pleasure to meet you both," she said politely, "If you wouldn't mind, could you please wash your feet at the basin near the bonsai tree? It helps to stop the spread of bacteria her in the facility."

Shouta and Hizashi shared a look. They knew this place would tick all the boxes. They complied, and once finished cleaning their feet followed Tanaka into the main hall. Much like the outside, the inside was also colourful and filled with toys and plants. There were a few beanbags sitting around in one area, with lots of puzzles, dolls and trinkets. The whole place was organised and efficient. There were also no hazards for the children.

"So, what brings you to our orphanage?" She smiled lightly, "Is there any immediate danger that we are unaware about, or are you two looking to adopt?"

Shouta blushed slightly, his face still set in a bored expression. Hizashi, noticing his discomfort, took the lead.

"Nothing to worry about fellow listener," he said cheerily and loudly, "Just resuming normal protocol for us heroes! Gotta check out the kids and see how they're holding up in a place like this, ya dig?"

"Oh how kind of you!" Tanaka clapped her hands together happily, "Would you like to meet the children? They are playing at the moment and one of my co-workers, Watanabe Yuka, is currently supervising them."

"Yes," said Shouta, "I presume that the children are always heavily supervised and attained for?"

"Oh yes of course!" said Tanaka cheerily, "It would be bad practice to leave them by themselves, as most of the children in this orphanage are aged from 3 months to 8 years. Once they reach age 8 they are eligible for the foster home program that Musutafu runs. This program has their own location just on the south side if you were going to take a look. But yes, the children here are managed and treated with respect. We toilet train them, feed them their three main meals a day, as well as morning tea and snack time, as well as providing designated play times and set sleeping schedules depending on age."

Shouta and Hizashi smiled to each other as they walked with Tanaka. It seemed they didn't have to stay too long. The only main thing would be to check the living conditions for themselves, but the place seemed hazard proof in the most part.

Tanaka held the glass door opened and they stepped out onto the pavement. The backyard area was very large and spacious, filled with trees and bushes. Flowers lined the outsides of the fences, and there were little dandelions growing out of the ground itself. There was a small cubby house located on the edge of a sand pit, where kids were happily playing around in. Small little tricycles lined the cement strip that ran close to the building, and there was a shed filled with other toys that could be used. As the heroes entered the area, all of the kids stopped and looked over in awe. Shouta stared at his partner and noticed a large smile on his face. He also noticed some other supervisors in the area, but the one he assumed was Watanabe smiled and waved at them.

"How many children are registered in this facility?" asked Shouta politely.

"As of currently, there is about twenty children. We only have two infants, and the rest are aged 2 to 8."

"Do you offer any other programs that allow the children to see parts of the city, or are they just maintained in here?"

"We do have regular trips to a local park here in Musutafu, as well as times where we can explore selected parts of the city. We also have a community bus that takes the children to and from the nearest government-run school, however, that's just for children who are required to take mandatory schooling. Our orphanage has certain requirements that we as employees must adhere to, such as receiving a degree in teaching. This degree allows us to teach the students up to a kindergarten level here in the facility before sending them off to learn with the big kids."

The two heroes both nodded dutifully. It was obvious that the children were provided for in this place, and that they wouldn't have to worry. Speaking of children, most of them had stopped and crept closer to the heroes. Hizashi smiled and cheered happily.

"Hey there little listeners!" he laughed, "It's your fellow Pro Hero Present Mic and his BFF Pro Hero Eraserhead! We are here to see you little guys!"

The children all laughed and cheered happily. Some of them even came up to the two and hugged them happily, crying about how nice it was for some heroes to see them. It broke their hearts a little (Shouta claimed it was only a _little_) but they just smiled and talked (by them he means Hizashi). Shouta stepped back a little and took note of all the children in the area. They were all clingy, cute and bubbly, which he assumed was the normal stereotype for little kids.

It was then that he noticed one child that wasn't with the entire group, lying on the grass out on a tiny hill. It seemed as though the Earth was swallowing him whole and giving him a big hug, and the flowers around him bent over and gently kissed his face. He seemed as though he was sleeping, but upon further notice the child was just daydreaming. He turned over to Tanaka, who was gently talking with one of the children about Present Mic's radio segment.

"Excuse me, Mrs Tanaka," he asked hesitantly, "Who is that child over there?"

Tanaka looked upwards to where Shouta was gesturing and smiled warmly. It seemed the sight of the boy also lifted her spirits slightly.

"That's one of our children who has been here since birth," she sighed sadly, "His whole case was very peculiar. He wasn't even registered in the system, didn't have a birth certificate or any registered family members that took his family name. He just showed up on our doorstep in a crib with a note and a large amount of money in a bank account that is locked for the time being. But he is the sweetest, most kindest little human being you will ever stumble upon. In fact, we originally thought he had a florakinetic or nature-related quirk, because once he arrived here all of these flowers and plants just started growing out of nowhere. Whenever he sets foot onto the ground or daydreams like he is, it looks as though the Earth is hugging him.

"I just want to let you know," she said softly, "That we have had him tested at the doctors, and it has been proven by multiple specialists that he does not possess a quirk, so if you do go talk to him, just be aware of this fact. He loves quirks though, so feel free to connect to the kid with that. He is such a smart boy for his age – he possesses so much knowledge that we haven't even taught him yet! He must've had smart parents…"

"What's his name?"

"His name is Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku. What a delicate little name for a precious child. Something was so alluring about the small boy, so Shouta decided to step away from the other kids and take a closer look. It almost felt as though he was gravitating towards the smaller child, or as if some magnetic force was pulling him closer to the small boy. Hizashi glanced up and saw his partner walk away, but chose not to disturb him (the children were so cute he _had_ to play with them all).

As Shouta crept forwards, he noticed that the child seemed to be glowing. His skin sparkled as if somebody sprinkled him in stardust. He had little curls of green hair that framed his face angelically, and his little round chubby cheeks had a constellation of freckles covering them. When he opened his eyes and stared at Shouta, he could see the universe within them. His little plush lips fell open slightly as he looked at the older man, sitting up slightly and looking over.

_This boy was so precious oh my god-_

"Hi there," he said gently, kneeling down to look at the boy.

He sat up a little bit, shaking the leaves in his hair by moving his head softly from side-to-side. Shouta nearly lost his mind right there from the cuteness.

"Hello," he said softly, tiny little hands rubbing at those gorgeous eyes.

His little eyes lit up in recognition slightly as he took in the appearance of Shouta. The older man blushed slightly under the intensity of his gaze.

"Eraserhead," he softly muttered.

"Wait," said Shouta, shaking a little bit, "You know who I am?"

Izuku nodded happily, his face stretching out into a bright smile. His eyes lit up like supernovas and his smile was so blinding Shouta teared up a little (he would protect that smile).

"You are one of my favourites! I used to…um…"

Izuku spaced out for a minute and clutched his little head tightly. Shouta bent down and rubbed his back lightly as Izuku's face scrunched up in pain. He gave up after a few seconds, huffing slightly as he hunched his back a little.

"I don't remember why. I'm sorry."

"Hey kid," said Shouta, sitting down next to the upset boy, "You've done nothing wrong. We all forget things every now and then. It's natural for humans."

Izuku frowned a bit at the word 'human' but otherwise stayed neutral, leaning into Shouta's touch a little. He laid his head down after that, lying next to Shouta on the grass. He could've sworn the ground moved to hug him again, but it was probably his imagination acting up.

"I love lying here and staring up at the clouds. The world is so pretty, and the ground is so soft. I always feel happy here."

Shouta nodded slightly, lips curling into a small smile. He listened to the boy ramble on about how he adored heroes next, and from there he talked about quirks. Shouta felt like he could listen to his soft caramel voice any day. In fact, he got so lost in the moment that he didn't realise he was combing his right hand in Izuku's locks.

The smaller boy looked up at him and Shouta could've cried. The boy's eyes widened and glittered as he hummed happily. His lips curled upwards and it was such a pure moment.

Shouta was not crying. _He wasn't._

"Mr Eraserhead," he said, playing with the black material of his pants, "You'll probably hate me after I say this, but I don't have a quirk, and that means I can't be a hero."

"Woah there kid," Shouta stared as fat little tears rolled down his plump cheeks, "I don't hate you, and you don't need a quirk to be a hero."

Izuku looked up in astonishment, tears still moving down his face.

"You don't?"

"Of course not," Shouta rubbed Izuku's back gently, "Anybody can become a hero. They just need to be a good person and always help others."

"But I can't do that without a quirk!"

"You're helping me right now."

Izuku blushed slightly at that and hugged Shouta's thigh. Shouta smiled and combed his hand through those green locks once more, pleased with the satisfied hum that came out of the boy. He couldn't ignore the blissful feeling within him at interacting with Izuku. This kid was something else, and Shouta couldn't let him live within this place and then get chucked into the foster care system. What are the chances that someone would adopt him when they left? He _needed_ the boy more than anything.

"Hey there Shouta! What'cha doing over here," Hizashi called out cheerily, "I just checked the place and it's all good…oh! Hi little listener!"

Shouta stared back at his partner and smiled softly, still combing the hand through Izuku's hair. Hizashi blushed slightly, taken aback by the genuine gesture. He then glanced down to the little boy who was now leaning slightly on Shouta's thigh, clutching the black fabric with his tiny little hands. The small boy's eyes, puffy and red, widened in recognition at Hizashi, obviously recognising the Pro Hero in front of him.

"Present Mic!" he chirped happily, "Another Pro? I am so happy!"

Hizashi's smile widened considerably, taking in the cute boy who's eyes held so much trust. He glanced back over at Shouta and was surprised at the mellow and genuine look on the man's face. Nobody (except himself) could get him to smile like that. This kid must be something special. An unspoken agreement passed between the two men.

This child was too precious. They needed him in their lives.

* * *

Izuku knew he was no ordinary child. He knew in his heart that he had a great future ahead, filled with hardships and struggles. He possessed knowledge that no regular 4 year old would have. But this did not dishearten him. No, it only made him happier.

It was this knowledge that joined him on his first day at the day-care closest to his Dad and Papa's unit in Musutafu. He had been living with the duo for just over three months now, and he loved them so much. They filled the empty void that he possessed when he thought about his birth parents. He couldn't remember, but he knew that they were important people.

He gripped tightly onto his Dad and Papa's hands as he skipped along the path. He was very excited to make new friends with people his age. The kids at the orphanage were very nice, but he wouldn't be seeing them as often as before. He couldn't wait to lie down on the grass and talk to the flowers about his day.

"Papa, Daddy," he said warily, "Can I still makes friends even though I'm quirkless?"

Shouta and Hizashi paused and stared at each other before enveloping their boy in a tight hug. They knew that being quirkless was a tough topic within the house, but they still believed that Izuku would become a hero in whatever field he chose.

"Woah there _little stella_," Hizashi said, rubbing Izuku's back gently, "Being quirkless does not define you. You are a beautiful human being and anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives."

"But on this topic," said Shouta as he pulled away, "If anyone at all hurts you or calls you names because you don't have a quirk, then tell us right away."

"We just want you to be happy."

Izuku teared up. The little boy always seemed to have so many tears in his tiny little body. Shouta and Hizashi both brushed them away before kissing his cheeks, causing Izuku to giggle. They loved it when he laughed. The sound was so melodious and pretty, like little chimes that rustle through the wind.

They took off again and came across the small little day-care that Izuku would be joining. It was in a little white cottage with a large sign that said 'Sandy's Super Day-care'. Izuku's eyes lit up at the sign and he smiled at his two dads. They smiled back happily before opening the small gate at the fence and knocking on the little door. There was two reasons actually why they chose this day-care in particular. One, because of the close proximity, and two, well because…

"Miss Tanaka!" Izuku squealed happily.

The familiar lady bent down so Izuku could wrap his little arms around her neck. When the superhero partners were looking for possible day-cares, they realised that Tanaka Ayane from the orphanage Izuku used to stay at also worked part-time at the local day-care nearby. They thought it would be good for Izuku to have a friendly face.

"Hello there, Izuku," she smiled happily, "And hello too Present Mic and Eraserhead. Would you like to come in, or are you off to work?"

"We are in a rush to get back, but we just wanted to make sure Izuku would be ok," smiled Hizashi happily.

"Bye kiddo," said Shouta, bending down to ruffle Izuku's hair, "We'll be back by four, is that ok?"

Izuku nodded happily, once again crying. The two men opened their arms with a sigh and let their kid barrel into them, squeezing them tightly with a large hug. Izuku hummed happily as he got lost within the hug, feeling his Dad's long black hair tickle his cheeks, and his Papa's hand's on his back squeezing just as tight. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they let go and waved to Izuku. Izuku happily took Miss Tanaka's welcoming hand and waved back with a smile.

Upon entering the day-care, most of the children stopped what they were doing and came around Izuku. They mostly stared and squealed happily that there was a new person here. But Izuku noticed another person who had not joined in the celebrations. The boy scowled slightly as he tried to complete a puzzle, small hands gripping the pieces tightly. His blonde hair puffed up around him like an explosion, and his little red eyes were set in a frown. Unlike Izuku's pale skin, his was tanned and had no freckles.

"Hello children," said Miss Tanaka, "This here is Midoriya Izuku, and he will be joining us from now on."

Choruses of "Hi Midoriya" were heard throughout the building. Izuku shyly waved with a large smile on his face, joining the other kids and talking with them. Izuku knew that although Eraserhead and Present Mic were his dads, he still had his original family name for privacy reasons. He noticed the other kid again, who was still struggling with the puzzle, and went over to talk with him. As he got closer, he could see the kid grumbling under his breath angrily.

"Hello," he waved happily, "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

The boy dropped the puzzle pieces and glanced over at Izuku, an angry yet disinterested look on his face. However, as soon as he saw the boy and made eye contact, his face morphed into curious confusion. He blushed slightly before looking back at his puzzle pieces.

"I don't care."

Izuku bit his lip slightly, scooting over and sitting opposite of the boy.

"I'm sure you don't mean that. What are you doing?"

The boy seemed annoyed that Izuku was still around him, but didn't make any move to get rid of him.

"I'm doing a puzzle, stupid."

Izuku frowned slightly.

"I'm not stupid."

The other boy winced as if making a mistake before aggressively joining a puzzle piece with another. His face twisted into a little smile before morphing back into concentration. Izuku seemed curious and noticed another piece that could be joined together. He reached down and was about to grab the piece before relenting and staring back at the other boy.

"Can I help you with the puzzle?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to finish it _myself_."

"Ok."

Izuku placed his hands in his lap as he stared at the boy in stunned silence. He was a very pretty boy. He liked how although he was a very aggressive person, he looked like a little Pomeranian.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're pretty."

The boy blushed slightly before turning his attention back to the puzzle.

"What's your name?"

The boy glanced up and stared at Izuku for a long time. He looked into his eyes and was blinded by the intensity of his gaze. His red eyes glowed like magma, and Izuku wished he could stare into those eyes more often.

"I'm Bakugou Katsuki. Don't call me Katsuki."

"Oh, ok. Then I'll have to call you something else. Ka-tsu-ki, ka-chu-cha…oh! Kacchan!"

The newly dubbed Kacchan stared back up at Izuku with a patronizing glare.

"Don't call me that," he growled angrily.

"I like it! Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan!"

Kacchan growled but made no move to stop him. He seemed to like that the little greenette had come up with the name. He continued his puzzle and Izuku continued watching him happily. The little boy started humming a tune he heard his Papa hum every now and then, and he noticed it almost relaxed Kacchan.

The other boy placed the last piece in and cheered victoriously, raising his left arm in a fist towards the sky much like All Might would. Izuku clapped happily and did a little happy dance next to Kacchan before hugging him. Kacchan paused for a bit before shoving Izuku off. The younger boy didn't think much of it though and instead chose to talk about heroes with Kacchan, which he enjoyed thoroughly. Kacchan grabbed his hand roughly and tugged him outside so that they could talk more in private. Izuku hummed and grabbed Kacchan's hand tighter, noticing that it was a little bit sweaty.

"I think All Might is the best," hummed Izuku happily as he laid down in the grass, "He always smiles and saves people!"

"Yeah!" Kacchan smiled victoriously, "Every time he fights he always the winner!"

Izuku laughed as the Earth swallowed him up like it's done many times before, giving him a gentle hug. Kacchan didn't seem to notice, still talking about heroes and how they always win. He didn't even notice the group of kids who crowded around Izuku excitedly.

"Midoriya!" one of them cheered, "What's your quirk?"

Izuku paused before sitting up and curling in on himself. He gripped his little yellow t-shirt slightly, looking down at the grass and avoiding eye contact. Kacchan sat up and stared at Izuku in anticipation, showing a bit of judgement in his eyes.

"I-I, don't actually, have a quirk," he whispered gently.

All of the kid's faces instantly soured. He played with his fingers for a little bit, watching as the other kids whispered among themselves. Some pointed and laughed, whilst others moved further away from him, as if he had some sort of disease. He stared over at Kacchan, who looked at him in disbelief.

"You don't have a quirk?" said the same child, "How?"

"I don't k-know," he sobbed lightly, "I j-just don't h-have one."

The same child, a taller boy with large hands that seemed to elongate, stepped closer to Izuku threateningly. Izuku shuffled back a little bit.

"That means you can't be a hero, you useless Izuku," he mocked, "Izu-ku. De-ku. Deku. You useless Deku!"

He jabbed him with one of his fingers at the smaller boy and laughed. All the other kids mocked him and laughed at the small boy, chanting 'useless Deku' over and over. The other teachers were oblivious to what was going on in the playing area, simply chatting with one another. Kacchan still stared at him, face twisting into a dark frown.

Izuku sobbed silently, tears running down his face. He had just made a new friend, and now Kacchan probably didn't want anything to do with him.

The previously mentioned boy slowly stood up and moved in front of Izuku, staring at the other kids threateningly.

"Bakugou," sneered the tall boy, "What are you doing defending this useless Deku?"

"He's not useless. He has more potential then you dumb extras. Now scram!"

Small crackles of explosions instantly sprouted from his outstretched hands. The kids stepped back in fear, some running away. Kacchan looked murderous at the others, but Izuku's eyes shone in admiration.

"Now DIE!"

A big explosion set off, scaring all of the other kids and sending them running away. Izuku's eyes sparkled and his face smiled so widely. Kacchan blushed before kneeling down in front of Izuku.

"I don't care if you don't have a quirk, Deku," said Kacchan, "You're still gonna be my hero partner, whether you like it or not. Like Iron Man or some shit."

"That's a bad word, Kacchan," whispered Izuku, but he didn't seem to care. He kept on staring at Kacchan's palms, wondering curiously about how he made those explosions happen. He put his hand on Kacchan's palm and traced a finger over his palm lightly. Kacchan watched on in curious interest, staring at Izuku's eyes and seeing the universe within them.

"Was that your quirk? Can you show me again?"

Kacchan nodded happily and let off a few small explosions in front of Izuku's awaiting eyes. The smaller boy's eyes gleamed happily as he watched. Kacchan's explosions reminded him of a star forming in the galaxy. They were warm and comforting…just like…something he couldn't remember.

Bakugou himself glanced over at Deku and watched as his eyes lit up happily. He loved how excited and entranced he was over his quirk, so he continued to let off small explosions. And when Izuku laughed, well, he vowed he would protect the small boy with his life.

Both boys didn't even notice when Miss Tanaka came over and separated the two. She scolded Bakugou for using his quirk and scaring off the others, but he didn't care.

It was totally worth it.


	3. Saepe Ne Utile Quidem Est Scire Quid Fut

**Hey guys!**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the late update - I'm currently in the middle of block exams and have had no time to write, but I managed to squeeze this one in! It's a little shorter than usual but oh well its contenT**

**Secondly, I have received queries about whether or not this is a yaoi fic and that if I made it Bakudeku then it would ruin the entire fic for everyone. I just wanted to clarify that while yes, it is Bakudeku, it is NOT a yaoi fic and will most likely NOT contain smut. This is pretty much because I can't write smut (welp). The furtherest it will probably go to is being soft boyfriends. If you do not like this pairing, then leave your opinions to yourself (please).**

**That being said, this story focuses on the journey of Izuku and finding himself again whilst pursuing his destiny as the saviour of the world. Its got mythology, its got plot, and it's bakudeku soft boyfriends.**

**Thanks fo rthe support, sorry for the rant, and I hope you enjoy 3**

* * *

Bakugou walked ahead along the path through the forest, turning his head back and smirking victoriously as Deku followed him. The little boy had grown on the temperamental child, and Bakugou would even say he enjoyed his presence (although he'd never say it out loud). The duo had been spending more and more time together at the day-care. They both enjoyed playing heroes and talking about the villain fights that have happened over the years. Deku actually knew a lot about the fights, although every time Bakugou asked why he would get really sad and say he didn't remember. Deku had a fucking bad memory sometimes (Bakugou remembered everything).

Today, the boys were both travelling through the local Musutafu forest. Bakugou always walks through here with his dad and the old hag, and, because Bakugou thought it was decent, he wanted to take Deku around here. Deku always looked at everything like it was the most beautiful fucking treasure you could find, especially nature. He was always lying in the grass or playing with the flowers, so he knew the boy would enjoy the scenery (he did).

Deku's eyes lit up as they walked down the dirt path, his little plump lips parted softly. Bakugou watched as Deku mumbled to himself idly and stopped to smell every fucking flower he could find. He found it cute, but decided to keep going up ahead. They were pirates today and were looking for "treasure" but it seems like they'll never find it at this rate. Bakugou grew impatient and grabbed Deku's hand roughly, pulling him along like a sack of potatoes. Deku gave in and followed him, mumbling something lightly.

"What was that, nerd?"

"You smell like the cookies Papa makes."

Bakugou's eyes squinted slightly before he huffed and turned back onto the path and letting Izuku do his own thing. He definitely remembers meeting Deku's dad's for the first time, and _boy was that an evening_…

(Bakugou waited in the genkan of the day-care next to Izuku. The little boy was playing idly with the bonsai tree near the water where people washed their feet.

"Hey Kacchan!" Deku spoke excitedly, "This plant is so cute! It like a curly tree, curly curly…"

He traced the small trunk of the tree with his finger, happily humming to himself. Bakugou was getting irritated and quick, not because of Deku being annoying (he didn't find it endearing) but because his parents were taking a long time to get here. Did they have something better to do than pick up their kid? His wretch of a mum was busy too but she still picked him up on time.

"Hey nerd," Bakugou said, his loud voice reverberating around the room, "Where are your parents? We've been waiting here for so long."

"Hmm?" Deku's head tilted curiously, finger idly touching the bonsai tree, "Oh! They are at work! They are very busy, but they will be here any minute now."

Bakugou wondered how Deku still had the energy to say that joyfully. Being here around these damn extras exhausted him. His energy was always sapped as soon as he got in his dad's car.

He crossed his arms and scowled at the white walls. They were bright and obnoxious and he hated them and he wanted to go _home and he needed-_

The door opened slowly, light shining through the opening. This guy that stepped in looked like a hobo ninja because of his black clothes and scruffy black hair (what was those noodles around his neck?), but the other guy…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakugou jumped up, eyes widening in shock, "You're Present Mic!"

"HEY THERE LITTLE LISTENER!" Said superhero shouted in glee, making the walls shake with the force of the greeting, "Oh, and there's our _little stella_! Hey kiddo!"

Bakugou whipped his head around just in time to see the sparkles shine in Deku's eyes. His face stretched out into a grin so fucking bright he had to shield his eyes. The little child scrambled off the floor and into both Present Mic and Hobo Ninja's arms quicker than Bakugou could say 'eat shit and die'. Now that he looked closer, he could tell that Hobo Ninja was also a Pro Hero. Deku didn't tell him he had _Pro Heroes_ for parents, now that was both cool and unfair.

"How was your day today?" Hobo Ninja spoke softly, his voice tired yet his eyes alive with warmth, "And is this, your friend?"

Bakugou puffed his chest out and smirked in his normal characteristic way. His face lit up in pride as Deku nodded happily into their chests.

"Uh huh, that's Kacchan!"

Both parents smiled and motioned for them to follow after signing out both the boys. Bakugou slipped his hand into Deku's as they crossed the road, staying close to the adults. It wasn't a far walk to their little apartment, and Bakugou didn't need a car to get himself places. He was capable of doing it himself.

"Hey Deku," he said as he turned towards the smaller boy, "Why didn't you tell me you have Pro Hero's for parents?"

"I'm sorry," Hobo Ninja stopped walking suddenly, bending down low and becoming eye-level with Bakugou, "What did you call our son?"

"Deku?" Bakugou said, both annoyed and confused, "I didn't call him anything."

"You just did it again. I would prefer it if you didn't call him useless so much."

"Deku's not useless. I'm just sayin' his name."

"I can assure you I know my child's name."

Bakugou looked at Deku curiously. But the characters on his clothes said 'Deku', and whenever he drew a picture in the day-care he always wrote 'Deku' at the top of the page.

"It's not?" he said in both curiosity and embarrassment.

"It's ok," Deku squeezed Hobo Ninja's hand lightly, "I know he doesn't mean it. It's a nickname."

"I can stop if you want me to," Bakugou mumbled lightly, head tucking down into his chest with morbid shame.

"No," Deku clung to his arm happily, "It's cute. Sounds like 'dekiru'!"

Bakugou raised his head in defiance and with confidence.

"Yeah!")

Bakugou later learned that Deku's actual name is Izuku (although he feels like the boy told him already. He probably wasn't listening) and enjoyed his time with his parents. He also found out that his other parent is 'Eraserhead' or something, but he still calls him Hobo Ninja just to piss the dude off. And also because it makes Deku laugh. _His laugh sounds like little bells ringing-_

They continued on their voyage together through the forest, seeing pretty trees twisting up into the sky with birds chirping happily as they passed. It felt like the whole damn city of animals turned up to get a look at the duo as they marched along. As they were walking, they came across a big large fallen tree that stretched across the creek running through. It was a little bit slippery, and the creek below was filled with water that sat idle and still in the ground. Bakugou used to feed the wild koi that would swim within the water. But Bakugou wasn't stopping to feed the fishes. They were doing bigger things!

He took the lead, letting go of Izuku as he climbed up onto the sturdy bark. He walked confidently across, turning back and motioning for Deku to follow. He did, but more cautiously than the fiery blonde in front of him. Bakugou was so lost in the peaceful moment that he didn't watch where he was stepping. He slipped on an adjacent piece of moss and tumbled into the creek with a gasp. Although it was a shallow creek, Bakugou managed to still get entirely wet, his blonde tufts clinging to his forehead and dripping with freshwater.

He wiped his face and sat up, groaning at his lower hip a little. It was just a bruise, but it still hurt to begin with. He didn't even think about Deku until he was right up in his face with his arm outstretched in front of him. His eyes were wide and concerned. If Bakugou stared hard enough, he'd be able to see the glittering embers of stars circling through the cosmos, inviting him gently with warmth and comfort.

"Are you ok Kacchan?" he asked, bottom lip wobbling and tears gathering up in his eyes.

For a moment, Kacchan didn't know what to say. All he could focus on was Deku's eyes. But then he got his resolve back and smacked his arm away just shy from gently.

"I'm fucking fine, nerd," he barked out angrily, scowling slightly, "I don't need your help."

Izuku recovered from the insult quickly, knowing that the boy was just filled with shame for slipping.

"No cursing, Kacchan," he chided gently.

Bakugou cursed some more anyway.

* * *

Izuku played with the hem of his shirt as his Papa drove the car around. There was a weird song playing in the background, and it sounded weird, but they were all humming the tune anyway. Even Dad seemed a bit brighter today, but Izuku wasn't sure why. Were they going on a little trip? Seeing some more places? Or maybe Izuku was going to meet some more people?

He was perfectly fine with staring out the window, watching all the trees blur past. He saw a flock of birds flying high in the sky and watched as they flew high in the sky. Izuku couldn't ignore the feeling that he should be up there too, flying, wandering aimlessly through the skies…

He rubbed his head lightly. He always had these weird thoughts and feelings, but he never knew why. His brain was so weird.

The car stopped gently and his Dad yawned lightly. They both exited the car, and Izuku waited patiently for them to help him out of his booster seat. Dad came around the side and gently tucked Izuku close to his hip. Izuku laid his head down on his shoulder and smiled happily as he received a little kiss from his Papa.

Izuku thought he heard someone coming, so he gently opened his lashes and glanced upwards. A tall person with dark blue hair and…engines protruding from his arms…came up to the three of them. Izuku knew he had seen this person somewhere before, and it didn't take him long to find out.

"Shouta! Hizashi!" The taller male hugged the duo, "It's so good to see you guys! Oh and is this the new little addition to the family?"

At the nod from his dad, he crouched down and got eye-level with Izuku. He watched as the man's face contorted into a warm and gentle smile. He knew who this person was.

"You're Ingenium!" he cheered happily, "You're such a cool hero!"

"Hopefully almost as cool as your dad's," he chuckled good-naturedly, "What's your name, champ?"

"I'm Izuku!"

"That's pretty cool that you can trust me with your first name! In that case, I'm Tensei Iida. And how old are you?"

"Almost five now!"

"Wow!" his eyes widened comically, smile never fading, "So old already? You must be very clever for your age. You look pretty smart."

He ruffled Izuku's hair a little and chuckled with the smaller child. Izuku liked Ingenium. Sometimes he would watch the hero news with his Dad and Papa on the couch, and whenever Ingenium popped on the TV he would cheer and re-enact every fight scene as it played. It was hard to recognise him here without all the armour on, but he could still tell that it was the same generous human under the mask.

Izuku made little grabby motions with his arms at Ingenium lightly. The older man, unsure of what to do, looked towards his two mates from high school for help.

"He wants you to hold him, if that's ok with you," said his Papa, leaning over gently, "Trust me, Shouta always steals his hugs from me."

"I'm not taking anything. I just like hugging my child."

Tensei reached his arms out and gently cradled the child to his chest. Izuku curled his arms around his neck and tucked himself under his hip lightly, resting his head against his strong shoulder. Unlike his Dad's smaller shoulder, Ingenium's felt firm but supportive. Izuku liked hugs. Hugging Tensei felt like a warm shower. He looked up to find the said man to be blushing slightly, his arms gently pulling the boy closer to his chest.

"Wow. I wished Tenya would hug me like this."

"Who's Tenya?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Oh! I should introduce you two! You guys will be good friends I just know it."

Tensei walked over to the picnic spot, Izuku still curled around his hip. He noticed that there were other people sitting around too. There was a lady with long dark purple hair and light blue eyes, and there were other people wandering around. Izuku saw though that there was another child sitting gently on the picnic blanket sitting politely with his feet tucked under. He had a little toy car sitting in his hand that he dragged across the blanket. Every now and then, the blanket would crinkle up slightly, but the boy just paused in his playing and fixed it up before resuming.

Izuku assumed this was Tenya. He seemed to look like a nice person, although a lot more obedient and rule-abiding than Tensei. He had the same dark blue hair and blue eyes as Tensei, except his face was a bit more stern and he had clear glasses on top of his nose. Instead of having engines within his arms, he could see the tips of the rods poking out of his calves.

"Tenya!" Tensei called happily, still using one arm to hold Izuku gently, "I have a little friend for you!"

Tenya glanced up at the call of his brother. He squinted a little as he looked at Izuku, but much like Tensei blushed slightly as he looked at the smaller boy. Izuku let himself be lowered onto the mat with Tenya. He watched the taller boy look over in slight curiosity before placing his arm out quickly.

"Hi there! I'm Iida Tenya, brother of Ingenium!"

"Woah there buddy," Tensei clapped his shoulder lightly, "Ease up on the introductions. Don't wanna scare the kid."

Izuku, however, was not scared. He admired the boy's enthusiasm, and his own mouth stretched into a large grin. He brought his own arm out and shook the boys hand lightly. Tenya pursed his lips as if this was the first time someone shook his hand (it was).

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Izuku."

Tenya seemed a little discomforted at this.

"Are you sure? Being on a first-name basis with someone here in Japan displays strong intimacy and closeness."

"Yup!"

Tenya nodded slightly before picking up the toy car and placing it in Izuku's face.

"This is my toy car. I called him Sokudo!"

Izuku watched on in curiosity as Tenya explained how he attained this car and why it is his favourite. Izuku nodded on happily and let the boy ramble on, laying back against the blanket and staring up into the bright sky.

"…and I like how the colours, hey wait, are you even listening? It's good manners to look at people when you are listening."

"Yes, I'm just looking at the clouds while you speak."

Tenya looked on in slight discomfort before returning back to the topic of his car. Izuku gently grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the ground as well, watching as Iida blushed slightly at the contact. He pointed up at the sky with a small finger.

"You see up there?"

"What am I looking at?"

"Look at the clouds. They look so fluffy as they move through the sky."

Tenya nodded warily.

"They do look fluffy."

Izuku turned his body so that he was facing Tenya. Tenya glanced over towards the smaller boy, shuffling away a little bit.

"I like you, Tenya. Can I be your friend?"

The taller boy choked on his own saliva.

* * *

Shouta stroked a hand through Izuku's hair as he flicked through the channels on the TV. The smaller boy, now eight years old, was tucked into his side on the comfy couch, watching the TV with Shouta as Hizashi cooked dinner in the kitchen. It had been a long and anxious day, with no crime at all throughout the city. It was very suspicious, and was currently causing public unease. Izuku had been jittery all day, jumping about and flinching at any movement. He was obviously just as tired and uneased as Shouta, but at least he seemed a little bit more calm now.

"'Zuku," he whispered softly, "You alright?"

Said boy nuzzled into Shouta's hip more, lazily draping an arm around his stomach. The hand carding through his hair continued as he flicked through the channels idly. Hizashi popped his head around and smiled at the pair before going back into the kitchen and continuing his cooking.

Izuku jerked up, panic written across his face. He looked tense and scared, yet a little curious. Shouta removed his hand in a panic and watched the small boy shake slightly. Izuku clutched his head tightly before wordlessly darting around towards the large window in their apartment that faced the south of the town. He looked out, staring off into the distance, watching everything yet his focus was on nothing they could see. Shouta placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, worrying slightly when the boy didn't respond to him. Hizashi also peeked around the corner and came next to Shouta, curling up next to him and watching Izuku in concern.

"Izuku," Shouta called lightly, "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

Could this just be a big misunderstanding? The timing felt very off, and it made the couple anxious. Especially so, since their unresponsive child slowly turned to them. His face was strangely blank, not a flicker of emotion within his eyes, which was very uncharacteristic of the boy. When he spoke, it was so soft that Shouta and Hizashi should not have heard what he said. But somehow, his voice reverberated around the whole apartment, causing silence around them.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum."


	4. Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant

**Hey guys! New chapter came out quicker than expected, huh? I was just so excited I wrote some more! **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

To say that Shouta and Hizashi were shocked was an understatement. After Izuku uttered those words, they both glanced warily at each other, Shouta more in confusion. Hisashi, having knowing many languages, translated to Shouta before warily grabbing his hand. They glanced back down at Izuku, who was lightly tracing his finger down the windowsill with a solemn look on his face. Shouta paled considerably before scooping up their child and placing him in bed. Maybe Izuku had just eaten too much sugar (Hizashi always snuck him lollies from time-to-time). Even after placing the child in the futon, his attention was on the right wall. Shouta tried not to think about how that was still the southern direction and instead knelt beside Izuku. He placed a gentle kiss to the forehead after Hizashi before turning off the lamp and closing the door behind him.

Warily, he combed a hand through his hair and sighed before leaning into Hizashi's shoulder. Hizashi stroked up and down his back before kissing Shouta lightly on the lips.

"It's just a fluke," he said softly, "Izuku probably didn't even know what he was saying. He'll sleep it off, wake up tomorrow and be all bright and cheery again!"

Shouta nodded, still spaced out. Izuku probably was just jittery about the day and got a bit freaked out. He tried to convince himself that it was just a random event. Weird things like this would never happen again.

_Famous last words._

It was almost midnight, and Shouta found he still couldn't sleep. What Izuku had said earlier had really spooked him out. Hizashi joked about needing an exorcist to inspect their child, to which Shouta responded with a glare. Nevertheless, he knew Hizashi was only trying to lighten the mood and calm Shouta down, so he couldn't stay angry at his partner for long. He tried to curl up against his side and forget everything that had occurred, but the image of Izuku's expressionless face haunted him for the rest of the night, sending him off into a restless sleep.

Later the next day, they found out through private sources that there was a major villain attack, one that the media had not aired or discovered for some odd reason. They only found out through their agencies, but even then the details were quite vague. It left the duo wondering if Izuku had a small imperceptible foresight quirk, but alas, they knew that the boy had visited many specialists in the past and was diagnosed quirkless four years ago. He had already passed the maximum age of quirk's emerging anyway, so even then it brought on Shouta's anxiety.

Izuku woke up and returned back to his normally bubbly self. It seemed that Hizashi was right. He had completely forgotten the events that had occurred last night and instead chose to talk about the dream he had that night.

"…I was in space and then I was holding a star in my hands! It was so warm, I could feel it pulsing in my hands. And then I blew on it and billions of tiny sparkles flew away! They were so bright, Papa!"

Izuku giggled lightly into his hands, gesturing animatedly about his dream. Shouta smiled from nearby as he read the newspaper, whilst Hizashi leaned over Izuku and hugged him from behind.

"Even brighter than the sun?" he said, smiling widely.

"So so bright! And colourful! My dream was so colourful!"

It was funny for the duo to think that this was the first and last weird experience of Izuku's. _Very funny indeed…_

* * *

It was around June, just a few days after Izuku had been deposited down to Earth by his mother. The orphanage was quiet, and Izuku had been given his own room for himself as he adjusts to the new surroundings. Although he remembered nothing of his past life, his dreams were filled with constellations and warm hugs. He curled gently under the covers as the soft light of the night sky filtered through the blinds.

Just before the door, a short burst of light signalled the arrival of two beings. One had short and soft blonde curls that rippled even in the still air, glowing brightly with power. His electric blue eyes sparked dangerously, standing out from his radiating tanned skin. The man had a long, almost crooked nose with a neatly trimmed beard. His face was set in a frown as he stared at the child sleeping in the centre of the room.

Next to him stood a man with shoulder-length black hair that almost glowed with a blue hue. His eyes were a deep sea-green that stirred as if a storm was billowing through. His face, unlike his counterpart, had small but prominent smile lines etched on his tan skin. His beard was more longer and ragged than the other mans, but his nose was straighter and shorter. Both men had long robes on, with the first man having white robes and the second man having pale blue. Their robes were clasped with golden vines that twirled around their hips and on their shoulders.

They slowly edged around the corner of the doorway, peering gently at the small child sleeping soundly. The being with golden hair summoned his weapon in anger as thunder crackled in the sky. A large lightning bolt crackled within the vicinity, remarkably not waking up any of the children or adults currently there. The other man grabbed his shoulder harshly, making the lightning bolt fizzle out of existence.

"Must you always resort to violence, brother?" He hissed angrily.

"This child possesses raw untamed power," the other growled, "It is older and more ancient than ours. I should smite him where he sleeps."

"Just because there are many threats out there does not mean we should label him as one."

"Anybody could be a threat these days, especially since you-know-who has been wreaking havoc since the start of civilisation."

The man shifted uncomfortably. They do not speak of his name, as names hold power, but his brother did have a point. The world was just as violent, if not more, and filled with bloodshed and war. But he knew deep within him that this small being would not be the fall of society.

"He is nothing but a child," said the second man, "He does not pose a threat to anybody. I do not believe he is here to cause trouble."

"Nonsense Poseidon!" said the other man, "How dare you object my reasoning! I am your king at it is my word against yours."

"You shouldn't judge this child because of their power, Zeus," Poseidon lightly smacked his bicep, "Screw your head on properly and look at the child. He dreams of outer space and the loving comfort only a mother could bring. Now tell me, does that seem like the thoughts of an evil-doer?"

Zeus glanced down warily, watching Izuku as he inhaled and exhaled lightly. As much as he wanted to show the child who's boss in this domain, he couldn't bring himself to kill the child. He just looked so harmless and serene lying on the futon. Zeus could almost say he adored the child (almost). He was so caught up in memorising the child's breathing pattern that he didn't notice Poseidon creep up to the child.

"Wha-uh, POSEIDON!" he whispered angrily, "You can't just TOUCH him!"

Poseidon gave him an almost daring look, cheekily smiling before replying.

"Watch me."

Poseidon gently placed a hand on top of Izuku's head and ran his fingers through the silky green locks. Much like theirs, they glowed and radiated with tiny hints of plasma, giving his hair a subtle glow. Izuku unconsciously leaned into the touch in his sleep, humming pleasantly and shuffling closer. Poseidon's eyes lit up and his eyes crinkled at the edges, giving him an almost peaceful look.

"Brother," Zeus murmured, "We shouldn't stray here. We don't want to cause unnecessary attention on the child."

"I like this child," Poseidon hummed gently, "He reminds me of Theseus."

Zeus huffed in annoyance.

"Yes, we get it. You're attached to the youth, now come on. Olympus is currently unguarded and they require our presence."

"You mean it is unguarded because _you're_ not there? The other gods are plenty capable."

Zeus huffed before teleporting away. Poseidon lingered just a little longer before teleporting back, leaving the room in its former glory.

* * *

Sometime after, when Izuku was just shy of nine years old, he walked home from primary school with Kacchan. Kacchan didn't live too far away from him, so they often took the same route. However, Izuku decided that he wanted to go a different way home after he said goodbye to Kacchan. As of right now, his explosive friend was talking about these limited edition hero cards that his mother got for him as a late birthday present. Of course, Kacchan's birthday was in April, but he told Izuku that he likes getting good presents, so he didn't mind the wait.

"They're holographic too," he smirked casually, "So whenever I move them they change into another hero pose. Some even have a snapshot of their ultimate moves!"

Izuku looked up excitedly, hands bunching into little fists.

"So does that mean you have an All Might one with him doing a smash?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gosh Kacchan you have to show meeee!"

Izuku clung to Kacchan's arm tightly, shaking in excitement. Kacchan grumbled a little bit but let him cling for a good five seconds before pushing him off. Izuku didn't mind though. He knew Kacchan wasn't a hugger, but he took every opportunity he could get to sneak in a little squeeze or two.

"I bet his card looks so cool! I wonder if it would have his quirk name on it. Most people don't know what his quirk is because he always dodges the question in interviews. Not even Dad or Papa know what his quirk even is! But it'd be pretty cool to have stats on there. Do they have stats? They would've had to have measured the amount of…"

"Deku, you're mumbling."

"Oh right, sorry."

The rest of the walk consisted of some more chatter from Izuku, but he did have to bite his tongue to stop himself from spilling so much information. He just couldn't help it! He always got so excited speaking to people and he had so much to say! Just like whenever he gives hugs, he has so many to give (but not enough people to hug L).

They came up to the Bakugou household. Kacchan lived in a nice house that was very big and spacious. It was made of nice beige bricks with a nice curved spruce roof. The trees out the front were always nice and bushy, but neatly trimmed, and the lawn was freshy mowed as per usual. Kacchan grumbled about his mum being a neat freak before stomping up towards the front door. Bakugou Mitsuki came out and waved at Izuku, who waved back happily, before smacking her son on the forehead and screaming at him to have some manners and say goodbye. Kacchan grumbled under his breath before raising a hand lazily to wave at Izuku. Izuku's smiled widened as he waved before wandering back towards his place. However, instead of turning right like he normally does, he decided to keep going straight.

Now, why did Izuku do this? He may or may not have seen some pretty birds that he wanted to see. So he happily skipped along, past the flowers in the little old lady's home, into the junction where more trees are along the footpath. Many little birds sat among the tree, all glancing down at Izuku curiously. None stirred as he walked closer, placing his hands on the trunk of the tree.

"Hello little birds!" he said happily, "My name is Izuku, what's yours?"

The birds chirped, although he could not understand them. He just smiled happily and nodded along. The birds had little orange bellies and long tiny beaks. The top of their feathers that ran down their head, back and over their wings was teal, and they had a tiny little white stripe over their cheeks and under their beak. Izuku loved seeing the tiny birds fly around, and he often told his Papa that one day he would keep one.

("I won't steal it," Izuku said, wagging a finger around, "It'll become such good friends with me that it will come live with me."

Hizashi has to put a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the serious expression on Izuku's face. Instead, he nodded along lightly before placing a kiss on Izuku's forehead, pleased with the little hum he got afterwards.)

Izuku lifted a finger up and laughed happily when a curious bird flew down and landed gently, curling its little feet around his pointer. Izuku stared at the bird in curiosity, his little green orbs sparkling in glee. He was so absorbed in the moment, that he didn't even notice the person come up from behind him.

"Hello there little one. Found a friend I see?"

Izuku paused and glanced around slowly. Before him stood a tall lady with long brown hair braided into a plait behind her. Her face was long but beautiful, with thin lips that stretched into a melancholy smile. Her startling grey eyes almost looked cloudy, as if she knew Izuku would have a hard future ahead of him. Her pale skin almost blended in with the creamy robe she wore. In her hair were little golden vines interwoven that matched the silky patterns along the edges of her robe. Izuku could tell that she meant no harm, but he could feel the power emanating from her.

"Yeah," he muttered shyly, "It's a little bird."

Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah," she hummed, "A common kingfisher. Quite a spectacular little bird, isn't it?"

Izuku nodded before reaching out a tentative finger to stroke the bird. He was pleased to find it leaned into his touch.

"How about you tell me a little bit about yourself, young child," her tone took on a more formal one. She could obviously feel the power the young boy possessed unknowingly, and therefore wanted to determine the threat before she acted.

"Dad and Papa say I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he lifted his head lightly, "I'm don't have to tell you anything."

The lady's smile widened. A smart boy he was.

"Fair enough. May I interest you in a little story?"

He nodded warily before sitting down on the footpath. She kneeled gently next to him and folded her hands lightly on her lap before staring at Izuku intently.

"Long ago, there was a young man name Perseus. As a babe he was caste out into the sea in nothing but a chest with his mother, for Argos feared that he would kill him. He grew up on an island and was tricked by King Polydectes to obtain the head of Medusa. So Perseus, aided by two gods, obtained one eye and tooth that the sisters of the Gorgons, or the Graiae, shared with each other, in order for them to give him supplies that would aid him in his journey. Once they complied, Perseus slayed Medusa by following her reflection in a shield and beheading her in her sleep. After this, Perseus returned to the island and turned Polydectes and his supporters into stone through the use of Medusa's head, therefore rescuing his mother and escaping the island."

Izuku nodded along slowly. For some reason he already knew this story, although how or why he knew this was still a vague mystery in his mind. It almost felt like he had experienced that story before in another life.

"Now, child," the lady spoke gently, "Can you tell me why this story is relevant?"

Izuku's eyebrows scrunched up in thought as he pondered the question.

"Is it because he's a hero? He did what he could to save his mother and get revenge on the wrong things that the king did. So, he just did his job as a hero and saved the day."

The lady nodded lightly, humming to herself pleased.

"I must go now, but I have enjoyed this meeting. Until next time, little one."

Izuku waved goodbye silently before continuing on his way home with his new little friend. He named the bird Tomodachi because this was his new little friend. He couldn't wait to show his Papa!

Meanwhile, the lady silently watched from behind a tree. She chuckled slightly before noticing a vague presence behind her. Smelling the ozone in the air, she huffed in annoyance before turning to the other person.

"Father," she bowed lightly.

"I see that you have met the child," said Zeus, "Well, speak of it. Is he a threat? I would very much like to kill him where he stands."

"You are just on edge because of you-know-who and his latest attack," she placed a gentle hand on his arm, "But the hero handled it very well. He will have permanent damage, but he did his part in the natural cycle of hardships."

"You are getting off task, daughter," he snapped lightly, "Is the boy a threat?"

She glanced back over to where Izuku was walking off, humming lightly to himself with a little skip in his step.

"No," she said at last, "He is quite smart, actually. He appeared to know the story I told him. The power that runs through his veins is almost ancient. It is raw and untameable, yet I do believe he is unaware of his very nature. This could quite possibly be happening for a reason. Have the Moirai contacted you?"

"No," he huffed, crossing his arms, "I hate being left in the gutters."

The lady frowned before glancing back up, looking Zeus in the eyes.

"Then I believe this is something more foreign coming into play. He displays an aura of the same lineage the god's possess, yet if he was the offspring of one of us, it would have been known by now. I believe it is best to let the child grow and play it by year."

Zeus looked annoyed that he couldn't do anything, but he bent to his daughter's word.

"Very well, Athena. You would best be going as of now. Do not linger."

He teleported away with a loud thunder clap. Athena chuckled before following suit.

* * *

Izuku sat down gently beside Kacchan. It was their first year in middle school, and it had honestly been quite the jump. Now, the boys attended Aldera Junior High, a small little school in Musutafu that was close to where they lived. Much like primary school and day-care, the boys faced hardships, especially Izuku, due to his lack of quirk. However, that didn't seem to dampen his spirits too much, as it was mostly just verbal stuff. Kacchan sometimes got angry at him though, especially when Izuku jumps in to help others in fights. Izuku knows it's the right thing to do, but Kacchan tells him that he's just going to keep getting hurt.

'Oh well Kacchan', he thought almost sourly, 'You'll just have to accept that I want to be a hero too, and heroes help others no matter how small the cause.'

Izuku loved history. He didn't know why history had been a fond subject, but he always seemed to do well and he enjoyed learning (or I guess revisiting) about the past. Kacchan thought his obsession with history was weird, but he thought a lot of things were weird so Izuku didn't dwell on it.

Today they were learning about mythology, in particular, Greek mythology. It was bound to be a fun lesson. Some of the kids even cheered at the thought. Kacchan growled and muttered something along the lines of "goddamn extras". Izuku jabbed him playfully with the end of his pen before returning his attention to the board. He listened on to the teacher explain the start of the unit and what they would be covering, before she started to explain the actual lineage of mythology.

The teacher that taught history was an older woman in her late forties named Tadashi Yuki. She had shortly cut black hair that curled slightly at the ends, but otherwise stayed straight. She had cat-eye glasses hanging atop her long pointed nose, slightly covering her small beady red eyes. Her teaching methods involved her telling others what is deemed right in her eyes.

"Now children," said Mrs Tadashi, "Can anyone tell me who the creator of the universe was in the eyes of the Greek civilians?"

One brave girl raised her hand but cringed slightly as Mrs Tadashi raised a long crooked fingernail and pointed it at her.

"Um, was it Chaos, Mrs Tadashi?"

Izuku suddenly paused and let that sink in. _Chaos_. That was a very familiar name. It sparked feelings of longing and comfort arise in the poor boy. He didn't know why and he couldn't understand how this had anything to do with him, yet he felt sad at the fact that he couldn't remember why. He realised that he was gripping his head, if Kacchan kicking him under the table had anything to do with it, and suddenly raised his head again to see a long red fingernail in his face.

"Midoriya," she warned, her voice nasally and high-pitched, "I will have you paying attention in my class, thank you. Now, for your incompetence, can you please tell me the first primordial beings that were created by Chaos?"

"Oh, um, wasn't it Gaea, Eros and Tartarus?"

"Yes, it was actually. Now…"

Izuku couldn't focus straight. That was another name that sent chills through him. _Tartarus_. He knew that name. He felt like he knew that face as well, although he just couldn't understand it.

As he listened to the explanations, he knew something was off about the story. There wasn't just primordial beings created by Chaos alone. No, there was a central part to the story that was missing, although he couldn't remember what it was. It was so close to him, sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he felt like even if he tried to reach for it he would never grab anything.

And he hated being in this room, because he _knew_ that everything Mrs Tadashi was saying was _wrong_ and he didn't know why it offended him so much, but it was just horrible and nauseating for him to listen to something so personal be told so wrong, as if Chaos or Gaea were in the wrong. He needed some air, but he couldn't go anywhere without looking suspicious.

"Psst, nerd," Kacchan whispered inconspicuously, "You 'kay?"

Izuku shook his head lightly. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Oh why was he crying? Why did he always have to cry over stupid things? He didn't even know these beings. He'd never met them in his life! Why was he getting worked up? Oh no, now Kacchan probably thinks he's weak and he'll never let Izuku become a hero with him because he's so worthless and cries over everything-

He felt a warm hand lock around his arm and pull him out of the classroom. Amidst the commotion, he heard Kacchan yell back that they were getting some air and that Izuku didn't feel well, and before he knew it they were running down the halls and out the back door. Kacchan kept on pulling him and Izuku felt lax in his grip. They burst out to the main gardens in the school and found the small log that the two usually sit to eat their lunch. Kacchan pulled him down and knelt in front of him, his face set in a deep frown (Izuku could still see the concern in his eyes).

"Okay nerd," he said, "What's got you so worked up?"

Izuku sniffed and wiped his nose a little, glancing down at his red shoes.

"I don't know. It's stupid, I don't even know why I'm crying-"

"It's obviously not fucking stupid if it's got you worked up like that. Chill the fuck out, I don't care. Just spill."

Izuku nodded before clasping his hands together and playing with them nervously.

"I will probably sound really weird and dumb, but I just couldn't stand being in that classroom, Kacchan. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I do know that what she was saying was _wrong_. It felt so horribly _wrong_ Kacchan, and I was so offended and I felt sick and I just needed, t-to get, out of t-there…"

Izuku hiccupped, tears streaming down his plump cheeks. Kacchan simply stared back at him in solemn silence, letting Izuku cry his heart out. It wasn't long before he held his arms out and let the smaller boy tuck himself into his side and cry into his shoulder. Kacchan was stiff in his hug, but at least had the decency to let the boy have his time.

Izuku didn't know how long he stayed in his hold, but he knew deep down that he shouldn't ignore these weird feelings. He clutched his head lightly as he let go of Kacchan, standing up slowly and walking back towards the classroom. He didn't even notice the large ominous shadows falling over the school. He was completely oblivious at the Dracaenae staring at him from behind, licking their lips slightly.

He was unaware of the man standing outside the railing of the school, chanting a soft stream of words. A wicked grin was set atop his pale face, and his dark eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Flectere si nequeo superos, acheronta movebo.

"Ancheronta movebo.

"Ā̴̡̦̣͗n̸͓͕͈̽̈́̄̔̿́͆͊̈̑̀͝c̸̡̨̙̯̝͈̝͔͔̜̝͎̄͂́̂̐̆̉͐̃ḧ̷͇́͒̈͗̎͛̃̾͒̇͘͝ę̶̙̉̊̋͋̊̾̀̌̏͊̆͝ŗ̸͇̺͚̘̣́̏̚͜ǒ̵̢̲̙̪̐̀̀n̴̨͉̝̫͓̱͈̈́͑͂̈́̑͒̈͜t̷̝̳͇̗̚à̶̢̡̟̩̗̦͔̼̜͚͉̄̾̔́̾͝ͅ ̵̭̗̞̱̺̪͆͊͘m̴̲̠͚̲̮̟̩̯̗͗͑͑͂̀̑̽͆͆͆̚ͅơ̵̡̫̙̫̯̝̞v̸̢̨̡͎̹͎̮͕̜̪͛́͂͗ę̸̻̖̼̖͙̗͉̥̦͈̓b̵̀̾͋̈̾̕͜͠ó̵̦͔͔͇̩̂͐́́̆̈̚.̶̨̰͇͈̻̰͊̃͛̇͐̇̍̋̈́̅̈́̆

̴͙̝̯͓̳͇̪̩̜̀.


	5. Speramus Meliora Resurgent Cineribus

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay, but here's the new chapter! I hope you like it 3 leave a review and favourite this story if you enjoyed it, and please, if I need to improve on anything then tell me :) I won't bite I promise.**

**Also season 4 is amazing and provides for my manga ass (I won't spoil I promise)**

* * *

The trees swayed gently along the small strip of land known as Dagobah Beach. The smooth, shiny granules of sand were hidden beneath the large piles of garbage, deeming the once beautiful area a wasteland. The gentle waves that kissed the shoreline were barricaded by walls of garbage. Izuku sighed softly, a small and steady hand gripping the bar gently. Kacchan shuffled awkwardly next to him, staring around at everything but the greenette in front of him.

"This place stinks," he said, nose wrinkling, "It's all just fucking trash. Are you sure that this is the only god damn beach in this joint?"

"Well," Izuku said blearily, "It's the closest one to our house, well at least for walking distance."

Kacchan huffed and angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking a small stone off the path. Aside from the houses lining the small esplanade, the beach was pretty deserted. Izuku glanced out and noticed the small jetty that commenced from the shoreline, noticing how the wooden boards were rickety and off-balance.

"Maybe we should have got Papa to drive us to the other beach," Izuku mumbled, looking down at his large and obnoxious red shoes.

Kacchan glanced over at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hey nerd, wanna tell me what was going on with your shit-show today?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. You started hyperventilating and muttering all this gibberish."

Izuku glanced over at the beach again, watching sadly as seagulls perched on top of a tall refrigerator half-buried in the sand.

"It just wasn't _right_. She was making it out that they were bad but they are not."

"And how do you know that, huh? Just because you don't agree with something doesn't mean you're right. Your thoughts aren't the fucking bible, Deku."

Izuku bit his lip, glancing back down towards his shoes. Before he knew it, his eyes were welling up with big fat tears that sparkled and rolled down his cheeks. Kacchan gripped his shoulders a little tightly before reaching a tentative hand up and wiping one cheek.

"Hey, hey," he said, tone firm but soft, "C'mon Deku, you're better than this. M'sorry for making you cry, but man up, dammit!"

Izuku sniffed and snorted lightly, his giggles reverberating around the area. Kacchan blushed a little at the sound before pulling the boy into a strong and insecure hug. Izuku hummed and wrapped his arms around the taller figure, finding a sense of normality by just feeling the stiff material of Kacchan's uniform on his face.

Once again, he found himself staring at his shoes. They were so big, his toes could wriggle freely within them. Dad said that his taste in shoes were more out there for his liking, but at least his Papa liked them. They were so red. He liked the colour red.

Red, warm, warmth. They looked so warm, felt so warm.

Warm, like hugs. Sunshine. Cuddling in blankets. Hands combing through hair.

Gentle squeezes. Kisses. Smiles.

Space.

(Izuku hummed lightly as he hovered, his garments spiralling out around him. His hair swayed gently even through the absence of a breeze, simply floating aimlessly as each strand of hair pleased. He was tucked up against a body, staring out into the empty void of space. The nearest star looked like a pebble within the dull blackness around them. He turned and immediately found the planet Earth, even though it was many lightyears away. Earth was his favourite planet.

The arm circling around his tiny waist squeezed once before another arm cradled around him, lifting the small child up into their chest. Izuku cuddled within the warmth. So nice, comforting, pleasing.

Even though he was looking at the figure, they were still blurred and unrecognisable. Instead, he glanced out and looked over to the right, seeing a vast expanse of cloud and dust coming together slowly. His eyes widened in excitement as the core of the cloud collapsed and radiated light, shining brightly and spreading it's warmth throughout the galaxy. Izuku clapped in delight. He always loved seeing the formation of stars.

The being holding him gently squeezed him before humming lightly, a soft soothing sound that had Izuku leaning into their chest, drifting into a blissful sleep…)

Izuku was vaguely aware of Kacchan calling him, gripping him tightly by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. Izuku opened his eyes blearily, finding himself leaning against the metal fence lining the esplanade (how did he get on the ground?). Kacchan seemed to relax a tiny bit as Izuku made eye-contact, but his eyes were still wide and sweat gathered near his forehead.

"What the fuck was that?" he whispered angrily, "You were mumbling gibberish again and collapsed on the ground.

Ah, so that was what the pain at the back of his head was. He rubbed it absentmindedly.

"M'sorry Kacchan," he mumbled again, "I ruined our adventure."

Kacchan's nose wrinkled a little bit before he scooped up Izuku into his arms and flopped him onto his back. Izuku made a weird sound that seemed like a squawk crossed with a dog's bark before wrapping his arms around Kacchan's neck.

"W-why are you carrying me?"

"Tch, cause you're a weakling and I'm your hero."

Izuku nuzzled into his back, noticing slightly as Kacchan's grip became tighter.

"Yeah, you're right."

Kacchan grunted before continuing on the long trek home. Silence filled the area before Izuku hummed softly.

"Something's gonna happen tomorrow, Kacchan. Something that I can't control."

The boy didn't reply, simply continuing on the long trek back towards their neighbourhood, but Izuku could tell that he had tensed up a little.

"Just be strong, Kacchan."

Kacchan turned his head and gave Izuku a weird look.

"Of course, stupid Deku. I'm gonna surpass All Might and be the number 1 hero, and you're gonna be my partner. I'm already strong!"

Izuku nodded happily before staring back out over the beach, noticing something strange between the piles of trash in the ocean. There was a man standing within the water, staring curiously back up at the two. He had a puzzled expression on his face, but he was staring so intently at the duo that it made Izuku uncomfortable. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had met him before. Izuku nuzzled his head onto Kacchan's back whilst noticing briefly how the man's black hair almost glimmered within the pale moonlight.

Pretty hair.

* * *

It was currently homeroom, however, the teacher was running a little late. This gave some of the students the opportunity to do things that the teachers necessarily didn't approve of. One of these included bullying Izuku for his quirklessness.

Their entire class didn't understand why Bakugou hung out with the quirkless boy. He was a useless person, lower in life than them, and they couldn't comprehend why somebody would willingly spend time with the boy. He was a freak, disabled in life, and had not been blessed with their gifts. Yet, the boy still held himself high. How dare he mock them like that, choosing to associate himself among them!

"Hey Deku," chanted one boy. He was tall and had long fingers that elongated like branches. Bakugou turned his head and stared down the extra that was talking to him.

Deku glanced up lightly from his seat, staring blankly before sighing softly, almost in resignation.

"Why were you smiling before? You think you're better than us?"

Bakugou glanced around at the others. Some were giggling lightly, whilst others sneered at Deku. How dare they think they can make fun of Deku with him around.

"Oi!" Bakugou slapped his palm on the desk angrily, "Quit your yapping. Deku is way better than any of you extras!"

"But what makes him better, Bakugou," said the same boy, crossing his arms and sneering, "He's _quirkless_. Why do you associate yourself with him?"

"Because he's a goddamn good person you shit-stain. You're the one bullying him and calling yourself a hero."

"Sir said that he was gonna apply for U.A earlier in the day," chimed in one of the more braver girls in the class, "We need to show him why he won't make it."

Bakugou felt a small little grip on his bicep. He glanced down to find Deku there, gently smiling at him. 'No,' he thought angrily, 'Don't take the hits, Deku. You don't deserve this.'

"It's ok, Kacchan," he smiled warmly, "They don't know any better."

"Oh-ho-ho," said the same boy from the start, "Do you hear this? He thinks we don't know any better?"

He reached out and poked the boy with his elongated fingers.

"How _dare_ you insinuate that we don't know right from wrong. You are _wrong_. You shouldn't _exist_."

Deku shook his head as he stared at nothing but Bakugou. Bakugou swallowed and angrily stared around at the unrelenting classmates.

"Watch your tongue, you-"

Deku gave him a warning squeeze, essentially stopping him from talking. His face was melancholy and saddened at the wrong actions of their classmates, but he wouldn't stop the actions. Almost as if he knew it _had_ to be done. Is this what Deku meant yesterday?

Bakugou will admit, Deku was acting funny recently, what with all the constant gibberish and crying. He got a bit intrigued by the muttering though (no, he was not concerned) and looked up some of the words Deku uttered. Turns out he was speaking Latin, but how come he was supposedly fluent in the ancient language? He'd have to ask, cause the last time he checked Deku isn't a grandpa. But now wasn't the time.

"Stop standing up for him, Bakugou. It's time we taught him a very valid lesson."

The boy came closer so that he stood over Izuku. He bent down and shuffled through the boy's bag, smiling when he found the small and used journal within. Bakugou's eyes widened in realisation. It was one of Deku's hero journals. He remembers the first day that Deku brought one of the books to his house.

(Bakugou stepped through the door of Deku's family apartment, following the chattering boy through the house. His dads were sitting on the couch, one reading and one watching TV. Hobo Ninja nodded in his direction before going back to his book. Bakugou gave a grunt before running after Deku. What had the boy so excited for? Bakugou came over to visit literally every day yet the boy still had so much energy whenever they saw each other (he wouldn't admit he ever got excited).

Walking into Deku's room, he noticed how the boy was hovering over a small book, his hand holding a small lead pencil and his face scrunched up in concentration. He leaned over to look before the boy covered up the pages, blushing slightly.

"No!" he screeched happily, "It'sa surprise! You can't look, not yet!"

"Ok ok," Bakugou held his hands out placatingly.

"Wait," Deku had a hand outstretched, halting Bakugou, "Stay right there! Don't move!"

Instantly, Deku's hand set to work, sketching lightly over the new pages of the notebook. Every now and then the boy glanced up and looked at him intently before going back to his book again, taking careful consideration with his work. Bakugou, already getting annoyed at the boy's actions, huffed and crossed his arms lightly.

"No, put your arms back down, I'm nearly done!"

"What is this for?"

"I can't say, Kacchan, please just do what I say."

The boy groaned before uncrossing his arms, staring in exasperation at the little boy. His tongue was peeking out at the corner of his mouth as he worked, eyebrows scrunched and hand moving erratically. At last, the boy's eyes lit up like stars before smiling back at Bakugou.

"Ok, you can relax now."

Bakugou joined him on the floor and shuffled close to get a look at what Deku was doing in that book. Deku shyly showed him the final product. It was a drawing of Bakugou himself, drawn on the left side of the page so that there was room to write on the right side. The drawing itself was rough but decent for a five year-old boy.

"What am I looking at, silly Deku?"

"M'not silly. This is for my hero books!"

"Your what?"

"My hero journals!" Deku's eyes sparkled, "I might not have a quirk, Kacchan, but I'm gonna work on my thinking skills. I put notes down about heroes-"

"Wait, heroes?"

"Yeah, Kacchan."

Bakugou's face stretched out into a smirk at being called a hero. Instantly intrigued, he bent over and stared at the picture again.

"I've only done your picture, but I did one on All Might earlier today. Papa gave me this book to do the notes in. I haven't told Papa or Dad yet, cause I wanna surprise them!"

"But you don't need a quirk to be a hero, Deku."

Deku shuffled slightly at that.

"Well, I know, Kacchan, but I thought that this could help me be better. Do you think it's ok?"

Bakugou hummed for a little bit. He knew his answer, he just like teasing Deku a bit.

"Well," he smirked, "I'm sure it'd be cool for my hero partner to be super smart."

And in that moment, Deku's responding smile outshined the sun.)

The tall boy flickered through it, snickering at all of the heroes that Izuku had done an analysis on. He stopped when it landed on the most recent one. There was a detailed sketch of Mount Lady, the hero that debuted earlier this morning, which also included extensive notes on how her quirk could be utilised and implemented into hero work. The boy showed it to the class who laughed and cackled in response. Bakugou frowned slightly as the kids laughed, but another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait, Deku," he whispered harshly, "Were you at the fight this morning without me?"

Deku winced before nodding. The nerve of that boy!

"Why did you go by yourself? What if something happened and I wasn't there to protect you?"

Deku lowered his head slightly and stuttered out an apology. Bakugou felt he needed to reprimand the boy for his actions. What would he say to the boy's parents if he had been injured?"

(He wasn't concerned, he would swear it on his life).

"Oh my gosh! Not only are you a quirkless Deku, but you're also a pervert!"

Bakugou frowned angrily at the accusation. Deku frowned too, but instead of lashing out he just gripped Bakugou's bicep tighter.

"There are a bunch of notes in here about all the quirks of heroes. It's got their strengths and weaknesses too. Man, this stuff is creepy. It's the work of villains."

Deku's grip went slack against his arm. Bakugou glanced down at him, finding that he was curling in on himself, head bowed and eyes squinted. He was no doubt trying to contain the tears within his eyes. Bakugou snarled and let off a warning explosion. It was just a little pop, but it had the entire class that crowded around them stepping back. The boy holding the book smiled wickedly, as if getting what he wanted.

"Stop being such a dickhead and pull your fingers out of your ass," Bakugou hissed.

"This is villainy!" The boy shook the book up and down, "Little quirkless Deku can be nothing _but_ a villain! I bet it's in his blood!"

Deku flinched violently at that, shaking uncontrollably.

"You know what? I'd rather not have a villain up my sleeves."

The boy grabbed the ends of the books as Deku watched in silent horror. The book shook before tearing down the middle, pages flying everywhere around the class. Students laughed and sneered at the lost look on Deku's face.

"Y'know, Deku," said the boy, walking closer to the desk, "If you want a quirk that bad, take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life!"

Although there was silence, every student just smiled and turned away. Deku was eerily silent, not saying a word. A strong breeze idly passed by outside, shaking the trees slightly. Bakugou was absolutely appalled, but couldn't say anything, because at that moment, their homeroom teacher had finally decided to arrive. He yelled at Deku to clean up the mess he didn't make, and the boy obliged diligently.

As they picked up the pieces of paper scattered across the floor, Bakugou reached out and moved to tap Deku's shoulder, only for the smaller boy to gently grip his hand before it reached its destination.

"Deku," he whispered sullenly, licking his lips lightly in apprehension, "Is this what you were talking about last night? Y'know, the bad thing that was gonna happen today?"

Deku glanced down, avoiding eye-contact. He stayed this way for some time before nodding his head once.

"Yes."

Bakugou nodded his head to show he had heard, not daring to make a noise. He knew that the nerd was lying.

After they had been dismissed, it was just Bakugou and Deku left in the class. Both boys were quite shaken, although one more obviously was hurt. Bakugou grabbed Deku's hand and squeezed once before dragging him along out the door. Deku's head was still bowed and he was strangely silent. Bakugou didn't like the silence and would rather take Deku's incessant rambling any day.

"Hey nerd," he said, softer than usual, "Don't let them get to you. I still believe you have a better chance than any of these extras at being a hero."

"I know," he said softly, eyes glimmering a little, "I wonder what he would have done if I had jumped…"

Bakugou gripped him by the shoulders, turning around and facing him in a serious matter.

"You are not jumping," he said fiercely, "I don't give a rats ass about how they feel, and you shouldn't either."

"Oh, I wasn't even considering suicide, Kacchan. I just know that you still believe in me, and I know others do too."

Bakugou shivered at the word 'suicide', but grunted anyway and walked out the school door. However, instead of following him, Deku hung back, glancing down awkwardly. Bakugou could tell he was trying to bottle up the tears, obviously still shaken from before.

"I have to go buy some milk from the store for Papa," he said, warily, "You head on home without me."

"But why can't I go with you? We're a team."

Deku bit his lip slightly, eyes downcast.

"I know. I just need to be alone. You need to trust me."

Bakugou knew his expression looked hurt, but he nodded angrily and stormed off down a different way, not hearing what the other boy had said in return.

He wouldn't cry, how could he? He wasn't told to kill himself.

* * *

Izuku watched Kacchan go before turning right instead of going straight. It hurt, lying to Kacchan like this, but he knew that he needed to go a different way by himself. Sort of like a gut feeling. A purpose? His destiny? What a strange feeling (he chased it anyway).

He hummed lightly as he stared up at the pale blue sky, watching the birds as they soared through the sky. Turning right, he went down a small ledge and passed underneath a bridge. Izuku figured that with all that had gone on that day, he should feel depressed. Originally, Izuku was upset, _very _upset. However, after spending some time by himself and mulling it over in his mind, Izuku was a little scared at the raw fact that he _wasn't_ sad, but rather_ determined_. He felt like he could punch the sun and dig his way down through the Earth. It puzzled him that even though he has been ridiculed by these kids his entire life, he still found it in himself to smile and continue marching forwards.

Izuku was just a lucky boy. He had Kacchan, Tenya and Tensei, his dads, and so many more people that supported Izuku in all his endeavours. These people helped Izuku light the fire within him, and the ridicule only added more fuel to the flames.

He followed the road, noting the large Cherry Blossom trees standing tall and lining the road. Their petals absentmindedly scattered themselves among the asphalt, laying there in contentment. Izuku smiled happily and pushed the negative thoughts of the other kids to the back of his mind. Giggling with joy, he raised his left arm in the air and pounded it high. He gave off his greatest All Might impression, laughing joyously as he passed under the small tunnel-like bridge. He would prove to them all that he could save others. He would be just like All Might, a symbol of peace to all who seeks his help regardless of their nature. Somebody who could smile even in the face of evil and reassure others that they were safe.

Izuku was so caught up in his reverie that he didn't even hear the ominous squelching coming from the drain. The slime pooled out and clumped together, vaguely resembling a human body before making its way over behind Izuku. Said boy stopped his walking and turned around slowly, noting the sludge rapidly moving towards him. The boy at first was paralysed with fear, his face morphing into fright. Before he could move away, the sludge gripped tightly at his ankles and lifted him slightly into the air, curling up his body and caressing around his neck harshly.

Izuku tried to scream, but instead suffered a mouthful of slime. He could feel the slime pour down his throat, clinging to his oesophagus and through his windpipe. He couldn't escape the horrible feeling of every nook and cranny within his body filling up with the sludge. And _oh my god is this the feeling of choking?_ He couldn't breathe, he couldn't even breathe, he needed some oxygen. The slime was disgusting as it clung to the back of his throat, the texture making him want to throw up. But he couldn't. Even as his little quirkless body tried to expel the sludge, it wouldn't budge, compressing itself lightly within him.

"Now this is a nice meat-suit," said the sludge monster, his voice ugly and distorted, "You're my hero, kid."

And this is how he dies. Well, world, it was nice knowing you. He felt like he didn't experience it enough. His body felt light and weird. He knew he was passing out from oxygen loss. His eyelids drooped as he felt the last remnants of the sludge fill into his tiny body. The last thing he felt before his vision darkened was the sweet, loving caress of warm hands as they cupped his cheeks. Soothing him into a peaceful slumber.

Izuku woke with a jolt, coughing and spluttering and sucking in oxygen greedily. He heaved on his hands and knees, jolting only slightly when he felt a large hand gently smack his back. He coughed out a large clump of sludge before slumping over. He didn't realise how good oxygen was before he lost it. Wiping his mouth lightly, he stared down at his uniform. It was dirty and torn a bit at the front near his knees, but his back, however. He could tell there was a large tear within the uniform, if the breeze on his back was any indicator.

It was only now that he realised the large shadow looming over him. He decided to hazard a guess and look up, meeting the eyes of his life-long idol. He was much larger in person, and his muscles were _huge_. They rippled over his large form, tight and bold within the form-fitting white t-shirt and cargo pants. Izuku could tell he was fanboying, if the wideness of his eyes and the openness of his jaw was an indicator. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Kacchan this! He saw All Might in casual clothes. s…

"Ha-ha-ha!" All Might laughed joyously, "Thought I lost you there!"

Oh my gosh his voice was so exhilarating in real life. Izuku thought he would pass out from the raw excitement he was enduring right now.

"Now, my boy," All Might spoke, oblivious to Izuku's inner turmoil, "I'm glad you are awake, but are you all well with breathing?"

Izuku shook his head, eyes sparkling in wonder. All Might's smile widened (how was that possible?) as he stood up victoriously.

"That's fantastic! I'm sorry I arrived late on the scene, but it appears that you had it under control anyway. And do not stress about the laws of quirk use, I have made a note to the detective that you were acting in self-defence!"

Izuku halted at that, but his thoughts were pushed aside as All Might continued on.

"With your help, I have contained the villain within these two soda bottles. This is some pure diet evil!"

All Might victoriously pulled up two soda bottles filled with the sludge villain. Izuku slightly sympathised with the monster, as he was sure his body being in two different places at once was probably not a good experience.

"A-All Might, sir," Izuku stuttered slightly, searching through his bag in a hurry, "C-Could I get y-your autograph, please?"

He found one of his journals that hadn't been destroyed, his 12th Hero Analysis journal to be precise, and flicked over the hard cover to the first page. It was specifically kept blank in rare cases like these (not that this has ever happened before, but Izuku liked to be prepared).

He handed the Pro Hero the marker he had in his bag before waiting silently, buzzing and jumping around in excitement. The hero did his usual big and bold signature before skimming idly through the notes.

"Wow," he said in astonishment, "These notes are incredibly detailed. You must have a knack for analysis."

Izuku nodded happily, delighted that he was receiving praise from his life-long idol. However, there was a distant nagging question that had been on his mind since he was a youth. One that only his hero could confirm. The hero handed the book back politely and stretched upwards with a grunt.

"Well, if there's one thing we heroes always battle, it's time. Now, catch you on the flip side!"

All Might crouched down in preparation for lift off. Izuku knew that this was his only chance. It was now or never. He felt it deep within him, that he needed to do this. It was his chance at pursuing his destiny.

All Might jumped and Izuku latched on like a leech.

* * *

At first, Toshinori was amazed by the tenacity of the boy, but this astonishment was soon erased by the absurdness of the situation. This boy, not even in high school, had willingly latched on to his leg as he propelled himself into the sky. Such recklessness was not even reached by some students even at UA. The boy could have been killed if Toshinori had not acted fast. As they landed on a building, the man backed up and prepared himself to scold the child.

He glanced down at the boy before him and was once again blinded by how mesmerising the child looked. His hair was green and silky, with each strand curling around his face delicately and glowing slightly underneath the pale sunlight. His face was round and slightly plump, with rosy cheeks covered in a constellation of freckles that stood out among his pale skin (it glittered too – was it a part of his quirk?). But his eyes, oh, it made Toshinori want to protect the boy with everything he had. Those eyes were mesmerising in themselves, green and glimmering with hope and love. The boy was just so precious, so pure, and it took even greater strength than facing All For One to try and reprimand the boy for his actions.

"N-now, young man," he started, already feeling himself failing miserably, "That was very dangerous what you did, jumping on to me like that. If you had fallen I would have never forgiven myself."

The boy flinched slightly, shaking with something akin to nervousness but not quite. Toshinori hated this but knew he had to say something. He opened his mouth to say something more, yet the boy interrupted his train of thought.

"All Might," he spoke softly, yet his voice echoed with determination, "I deeply apologise for grabbing onto you like that. It was rude of me, but I don't regret my decisions. I needed to ask you something, something extremely important to me."

Toshinori coughed lightly into his fist and grunted at the sight of blood. 'Shit. I'm running out of time. I need to get out of here before the kid sees,' he thought.

The boy fisted his hands tightly, confidence seeking through.

"I want to be just like you, somebody who can save others with a fearless smile, and someone who will always protect others no matter the cause."

Toshinori felt the steam rising before he could see it. It curled around him slightly and obscuring his view of the boy, who at this point in time, was still oblivious to the action in front of him.

"That is why I need to ask you this. All Might, can I become a hero without a quirk? Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?"

"Quirk-less?" Toshinori grunted.

"I have no quirk, which means I'm a part of the oppressed in our nation. I am constantly made fun of by others because of my state, but I know deep down in my heart that I would love to be a hero and save others myself."

Toshinori knew there was no turning back. He had deflated into his skinny form, and it was only a matter of time before the boy saw too. His shirt hung low around his collarbones and drifted in the wind that politely blew away the steam. He noticed that the kid had his jaw dropped open, similar to their prior meeting before, but he lacked a definite screech. Toshinori felt weird under the kids gaze, but knew deep down what he needed to do.

This child was too special and contained a life too precious to be thrown away. The boy was reckless and apparently was not blessed with the abilities of others, yet that confused him greatly. If this was the case, then what did he see earlier?

Either way, even if he was quirkless like he said, he would be in constant danger in the ever-increasing workforce of heroism. He knew it was cruel, but in order to protect the boy, he needed to shield him from the darkness of the world while he could.

"S-sir," the boy stammered, "What happened, t-to your muscles?"

'C'mon, Toshinori,' he thought idly, 'Start it off light, and then build on.'

"You know how guys are always constantly sucking their guts in at the pool? I'm like that."

The boy nodded thoughtfully before throwing up a questioning eyebrow, which was an obvious gesture for Toshinori to continue.

"I wouldn't go spreading this secret round online, kid," he said, "This is some serious stuff, and I trust that you won't tell others about this."

The boy nodded, wringing his fingers together tightly. Toshinori lifted up his shirt lightly, exposing the gruesome injury underneath for the boy to see. The older man watched as the boy's expression went from nervousness to shock and sympathy.

"This was from a fight that happened six years ago…"

"Was that the one against Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Hehe, you know your stuff, but no. That guy couldn't lay a finger on me if he tried. This fight was one that I asked not to be broadcasted to the world. My respiratory system is in shambles, and my stomach was scooped out. I've wasted away from constant surgeries, and I've been reduced to a maximum of three hours of heroics per day. I kept it under wraps not only to protect myself, but to protect others from the knowledge of this fight and its burdens. The Symbol of Peace cannot be tainted with fear."

Toshinori paused to glance at the kid, lowering his shirt and covering the wound. The boy seemed to look like he was following, so he took it as his chance to continue.

'Don't be a wuss, just tell him, Toshinori.'

"Do I think you can be a hero? Unfortunately, no."

He noticed how the boy flinched almost accusingly, but in a more resigned way, as if he expected that answer.

"This world of heroism is extremely tough and brutal, and you would only cause more harm for yourself and for other by trying to fight in a world at a disadvantage. If you aspire to save people, there's always the police force. They could use a bright mind like yours, and despite being frowned upon by the community, it is a noble profession worthy of praise. I won't denigrate dreaming. But, that being said, you need to be more realistic."

The boy clutched lightly at his sides and nodded slightly, humming as he did so. Toshinori could feel the guilt clawing at his throat and turned away, walking towards the stairs. As he wandered down, he could see the saddened gaze of the boy's face haunting his mind. He truly felt awful, but if the boy claimed to have no quirk, then he would only kill himself in the line of fire. It would only make himself feel bad for encouraging a dream that lead to death.

It was then that he heard the first explosion. Smoke curled upwards and into the sky from a distance, easily giving away the location to the Pro Hero. He glanced down to reassure himself that the soda bottles were there, but alas, they had fallen from his pockets.

'Looks like I better get down there,' he thought sullenly, 'I've run out of time, but I might as well see what I can do.'

He sprinted down and ran on the one lung he still possessed.

* * *

Izuku sniffled as he walked along the road. The weather seemed darker and more overcast than it was before, and the neon lights of the signs and billboards were duller in colour, but he paid no attention to it. Even though he knew deep down that maybe this dream of his could never be implemented into real life, but for his idol to say it to him left him with a bitter and cold understanding of reality. He could never become a hero. It was a silly, stupid dream. How did he think he could just get into heroics on analysis alone?

He wandered down the city road, watching the cars zoom past him almost faster than they normally do. Is everything now devoid of emotion because I am seeing the world as it really is? The kids and teachers at school always told him to look at reality and think about his future, but he desperately refused to accept this, whether it'd be in blind motivation or blind stupidity. He shakily raised a fist to his face, furiously wiping away traitorous tears and snot that escaped. 'Don't cry,' he told himself, 'Don't cry now. There's no use in crying.'

His eyes watered up despite his requests, glimmering with unshed tears. He turned a corner and continued down the road, only to hear a deafening explosion. He stared up sadly, noticing a large crowd gathered around the street staring with cameras pointed towards something. Now that Izuku noticed it, the glow reflecting of the buildings almost seemed orange, and there were a large number of firetrucks and police cars. In all his depressed glory, he forced his legs to take himself over towards the action.

He tried to peek over the shoulders of others, but to no avail. He could smell the smoke, so there was definitely a fire, and there were multiple explosions. Huh, explosions. He distantly wondered what Kacchan was doing.

Some people shuffled around, and he got a glimpse of the villain in the centre of all the action. No, no no no it couldn't be. It was the same villain that attacked him earlier. What? B-But how did it get here?

Oh no. Izuku wished it wasn't true. It was his fault. His actions of grabbing onto All Might and flying in the air with him must have knocked the soda bottles onto the ground. Great, another thing that is Izuku's fault this afternoon.

He gripped his trembling mouth with shaking hands and tried not to cry. He watched silently as Backdraft sprayed the adjacent fires with water, but the other heroes did nothing in order to stop the situation. 'Why weren't they helping?' he thought, 'It's a heroes job to protect others.'

He listened in on a conversation between a young couple nearby.

"Oh dear," said the lady, "And that poor kid getting caught up within it all."

A kid? _Oh god_. This was well and truly Izuku's fault. He tried to stand on his tippy-toes and see the action. Just to give himself some hope.

Wait. He saw explosions before. Explosions, large ones too, right in the centre of the action, precisely where the villain is located now. Izuku hoped it wasn't true. He desperately prayed to whatever God was out there for the hostage to not be his best friend. In the flicker of a moment, all it took was for someone to shuffle to the right, giving Izuku a clear view of the villain attack.

Right within the centre, surrounded by sludge, was Bakugou Katsuki, struggling within the villain's grasp and grunting angrily. His face was set in a deep scowl, but Izuku knew him. Kacchan's eyes were wide and his breathing appeared to be quick and fast. He was _scared_.

And Izuku _ran_. He ran as fast as he could into the heart of the battle, pushing past people grouped together and running past the heroes and the flames. 'Why am I running?' he told himself, panicking slightly. 'What do I do now?' He blantantly ignored the astounded cries of the public and the shouts of the heroes. All he could think about was saving Kacchan.

He figured that the eyes of the villain were a potential weakness due to being in the open air with no protection. Whilst the rest of his body is sludge, the eyes are compact and sensitive (Izuku can still feel the phantom linger of an eyeball in his bronchial chambers). With all his strength he chucked his school bag at the villain, impacting him right on the eye and forcing him to partially let go of Kacchan. The boy coughed and greedily sucked in oxygen much like Izuku beforehand. His eyes were slightly unfocused, but Izuku helped him anyway. He knew the boy would probably be a little mad afterwards at Izuku's help, but he didn't care. He grabbed Kacchan's hand that was now free and reached over, pointing it towards the face of the villain. He squeezed once, knowing that Kacchan would create an explosion. It was big and loud and helped to buy them some more time.

Kacchan glanced upwards towards Izuku and his face dropped. He looked torn between screaming at the boy and accepting his help, but it wasn't long before his expression was set to default mode: angry boy™.

"Deku!" he shouted angrily, "Get out of here-mpf!"

The sludge villain forced more sludge down Kacchan's throat, backing away from Izuku with a squeal of fear.

"Not again, not again," it's distorted voice screeched around the area, "Stay away from me, kid. You're danger-"

The villain's rant was interrupted by the arrival of All Might, who stood tall in his gold-age costume. His smile didn't exactly reach his eyes.

"Young man," he said lightly, "I wronged you before. My morals of heroism became misconstrued. I deeply apologise."

He turned towards the villain, shoulders square as he squatted and reeled back for a punch, blasting the slime villain away. He grabbed Kacchan and Izuku as the resulting wind nearly blew them away. It was only a moment before the slightly cloudy weather changed into a rainy day. The crowd cheered at the thought of a single punch from All Might changing the weather. Izuku marvelled at this too, but was just glad in all honesty that Kacchan was safe.

Said boy was currently ignoring him as the heroes fussed over the two. Izuku didn't listen to the scoldings that he got from the heroes, but rather the praises that Kacchan received. They talked about how cool Kacchan's quirk is and that he'd make a great sidekick for them one day. Izuku agreed, much to Kacchan's annoyance.

They walked home together in silence, which was starting to become more normal nowadays. Kacchan, however, uncharacteristically didn't hold his hand nor look at the other boy. Is this what it is like to be ignored? Izuku didn't like it.

They made it to the end of the road where the two would go on their different ways from here. Kacchan turned around and stared at Izuku so intensely it made his heart skip a beat in fear. They stayed like this for a long time before Kacchan grunted and walked away, stomping angrily down the narrow alleyway. Izuku knew that, in their silence, Kacchan was embarrassed for Izuku to have helped him, and that he would prefer this to be kept as a secret. Izuku knew there was coverage on the news anyway about the villain attack, but decided to not mention it.

He was just about to turn around when he saw All Might literally appear from the bushes, startling Izuku for a moment.

"All Might?" he said softly, "What are you doing here? How did you get away from the press?"

"Oh-ho-ho!" he laughed loudly, as if the past event earlier in the day had not occurred, "My boy, us heroes have our ways of evading the press! Now, I have a proposition for you-"

He was cut off by a wet cough, sprouting blood everywhere and reverting in a puff to his skinny form. Izuku's eyes widened in fear but also interest. He idly wondered what All Might needed to tell him.

"I was wrong earlier. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier. My morals of heroism were blinded, and I wrongly oppressed you because of your predicament. I came to this realisation through watching the villain attack."

Izuku's eyes widened even after All Might admitted his wrong-doing. He wondered idly though, why the man had more to say despite apologising right then and there. What more could he want from the boy?

"At that time, no one could act. None of the licensed heroes were doing their part. But you, a quirkless, timid boy, ran into battle headfirst when others couldn't. And that really touched me."

Oh no. Here come the tears. Izuku sniffled as he felt a fat tear roll down his cheek.

"My boy, um, I feel really embarrassed to say this as of now, but, what is your name?"

Izuku noticed the light blush dusting the man's sunken, hollow cheeks.

"Midoriya Izuku, sir."

"Young Midoriya, why did you run into battle before?"

Now Izuku would like to know as well, cause he sure didn't.

"Well I, um, I don't know. I just started running before I could process what I was doing."

"Ah, yes. There have been many stories of past and present heroes. All these stories have one thing in common, and that is their legs moved by themselves."

Izuku choked on a sob as he lowered himself on the pavement, holding himself up by his hands on his knees as the tears streamed down his face.

"Young man, you too can become a hero."

Izuku sobbed in relief. Even though his dads would tell him that they would support him in anything that he pursued, there was always this lingering feeling where he still didn't feel good enough. But, despite this, despite this entire horrible day, despite all the pent up emotions inside of Izuku, hearing these words was enough to lift him into the cosmos.

And within the cosmos, Chaos smiled, and the stars glowed brighter than they had ever done before.


	6. Timendi Causa Est Nescire

**Hello fam! Enjoy this chapter! Let me know if it's confusing though.. please**

* * *

Some say that the crack of dawn is a truly remarkable piece of art one does not experience often. We often take it for granted and never truly embrace the raw beauty a sunrise captures every single day of our lives. Currently at Dagobah Beach, the first few warm embers of the sun only just scraped across the surface of the water, illuminating the purple sky with orange light. The waves gently kissed the shoreline, receding a little further back than normal due to all the trash accumulated along the beach. It was currently a little past 5 am, and Izuku was regretting his life choices.

He grunted as he hauled a broken and battered refrigerator up the slope of the beach, pulling with all his might. Considering he had only just started a little over a month ago, he could tell he was making great progress. At the start of his training, he could only move the refrigerator two metres. Today, he can move it 3 metres! Progress!

It was just Izuku at the beach, as All Might was currently sleeping! He wanted to surprise All Might by clearing some of the beach up before training actually commenced for the day. He just wanted to show him that he was a diligent person who strived to do their very best, and what better way than to prepare yourself early?

Distantly, he wondered what his dads would think. This wasn't the first time Izuku had snuck out and it sure as heck wouldn't be the last! Deep down he knew it was wrong, but the thought of 'this is for the sake of mankind' dissolved any of those thoughts. 'Kacchan would be so proud,' he thought with a giggle, 'I'm a sNEakY bOY!'

"Um, Young Midoriya?"

Izuku turned around sharply, coming face-to-face with his newly dubbed mentor. He gulped audibly before wrenching his scrawny arms behind his back, eyes downcast in slight nervousness.

"H-hello, um, A-All Might."

He glanced back up through his lashes and noticed the confusion seeping through the older man's eyes. Not wanting to disappoint him any longer, the boy cautiously picked up a large tire and rolled it around the immovable fridge. All Might watched warily as Izuku glanced downwards, his focus entirely on the tire itself and the long journey it had to the end of the beach.

"Well, um," All Might stammered, currently at a loss for words, "Whilst I appreciate the enthusiasm, my boy, why now?"

'_Well gee All Might to save your solar system but whatever_'. These thoughts in his head were so confusing and weird, he hardly knew where they were coming from! Izuku just wrote it off as hallucinations from a lack of sleep and waking up at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

It was actually a valid point though that All Might brought up. Why _now_? Why not later in the morning like they had agreed to?

Izuku supposed it had something to do with the bullying. Whilst he and Kacchan were a leap ahead of everyone else (Kacchan's words), the rest of his class were surely exemplifying developments in the brain. Surely some form of independence and opinion was proliferating within their brains, and with all the negativity and social stigmas surrounding the quirkless population, they were bound to exhibit these traits as they enter adolescence. Isn't that the age of freedom in speech and thoughts? The time where children formulate opinions and claim their dominance?

"And whilst I appreciate your views of the generation, care to explain this 'bullying' epidemic you just happened to not mention to me at_ all_?

'Did he just say that out loud?' Oh well, it's not like this wouldn't have occurred eventually. It was getting harder every day to hide the bruises and small cuts he acquired at school. Yep, that's right. Not even his parents know (he doesn't know whether to be proud that he's keeping secrets from two Pro Heroes, or feel bad that he's keeping secrets from two Pro Heroes).

Izuku could feel the concern radiating off of the giant man, and therefore came to the conclusion that he wasn't getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

"Uh, b-back to the first question," Izuku wrung his hands around nervously, dropping the tire down onto the sand.

"If you insist, but we will be talking about his _later_."

Izuku gulped at the protectiveness oozing from All Might. The man had deflated ages ago and looked less (more?) intimidating than before. However, that still didn't seem to dampen the man's spirits.

"I-I love coming here early during the morning," he said, a soft smile gracing his face, "The colours the light brings from the sky kiss the waves and illuminate the darkness with streaks of oranges and yellows. It makes me feel a lot more at ease, for some silly reason."

He tilted his head back and smiled at All Might cheerily. He could've sworn he saw some of the tension leak away within his shoulders. The poor man was probably stressed out of his mind as it is.

"But I should also take accountability," Izuku glanced downwards sternly, "It was a poor decision on my part to start training early, but I was so caught up in the process of proving to everyone that I am capable of achieving anything, that I blindly ignored my own health and wellbeing.

"However, I too am aware of the strain hero work has on people. I tend to understand how people feel majority of the time in life, and while I must go through my own battles, I do not want to place anymore stress on top of your already sky-high platter. I can apologise, however, for feeling like I could handle this alone."

Izuku knelt down gently on his knees, gently placing his hands over All Might's worn joggers and bowing his head.

"I hope that I can be forgiven for my actions, and for you to understand why I have kept the bullying to myself."

All Might instantly sat down and pulled the boy towards him into a gentle hug. Izuku's traitorous eyes leaked tears that glimmered gently in the morning light, illuminating the constellations on his cheeks. Despite the older man being nothing but skin and bone, his hug was warm and inviting. Izuku felt a warm hand running through his hair, and he absentmindedly leaned into the touch.

"Never apologise for this," All Might said softly, "Never feel like you have to keep this from anyone. Not your parents, not your friend, not your school teachers, and not even me. Never suffer in silence, my boy, because we all love you."

Izuku pulled back and stared up in shock at his mentor's face. In all his quirkless life, he had managed to shoulder most of the burden because he thought that nobody else should have to go through with this treatment. But here was All Might, telling him he should let other people know and understand because they care about him.

Izuku knew in his life that he was loved. He had no doubt about it, whether it was from his dads or All Might, heck, even Kacchan loved him in some odd way. But just hearing it made his whole body shake in relief as he sobbed silently.

"We all want to help you, Young Midoriya," All Might whispered lightly, "If there's anything wrong at all, then at least tell me."

Izuku reignited the hug and simply stayed in his mentor's hold. They both had sand all over them now, but they didn't seem to care. They stayed in this position for quite a while before a passing thought came over Izuku.

"Oh, that reminds me," he chirped excitedly, "Hey All Might, can I tell my parents about One for All?"

All Might pulled back a little too fast and stared down at the boy in seriousness. Izuku could see traces of doubt swirling around in his head.

"Why the sudden thought?"

"I think they are starting to become suspicious of my early morning escapades."

All Might spluttered in shock, coughing up some blood into his hand.

"You haven't told them?"

"They would have become extremely overprotective. And they probably will be, but I feel like I need to tell them about this. I can't just go through my life lying to them. Oh, and they have had me tested and I can positively say I will never get a quirk in my life, so they would be very suspicious."

All Might frowned in silent thought. Izuku hoped with all his heart that the man would consider it. Toshinori himself stared at the boy in thought, but one glance at those sparkling eyes and he instantly caved.

"If we must, my boy. I trust your instincts."

Izuku cheered happily whilst the older man smiled, bringing them together for another hug.

"Do you have any specific time where we can all talk?"

"Oh," Izuku lifted his head, green curls bouncing lightly at the movement, "We can do it at lunch! My dads' are off work today, so they'd be happy to talk then. Probably around, let's say, midday?"

Izuku noticed All Might's attention perk up when he mentioned his dads, but he didn't seem against the idea.

"Sounds delightful, my boy. Do you have an address handy on you?"

Izuku nodded and pulled out a little scrunched up piece of paper. All Might seemed to note his preparedness of the situation with a little nod.

Now Toshinori himself was a little nervous about the prospect of meeting Young Midoriya's parents. The boy never spoke much of them, but he did say he was adopted. Toshinori was never a man of judgement, so he didn't have any problems with the whole same-sex relationship, but he couldn't help but squint a little at the address.

It looked really familiar, and he had definitely seen it before. But from where?

* * *

Shouta lightly read the newspaper at the table, staring down at the story covering the entire page. Knowing that he couldn't focus properly on reading it, he folded it and placed it back on the sofa before returning to the table. Hizashi hummed loudly in the kitchen to some pop song he had heard whilst being in the radio station earlier that day. But that wasn't what had him on edge.

Their son was bringing a "friend" of his over for a chat. Izuku himself wasn't specific on who was coming over, saying that it was a surprise before running back to his room in a fit of giggles. But they trusted their boy's judgement, knowing at the back of their minds that yes, they had taught him to be alert to judgement and read other people's body language for signs of danger. Basically, they refreshed him on courses heroes take in order to know whether someone was trustworthy or not, which was pretty much an extended version of the don't talk to strangers talk little children receive from parents and school teachers. They were very pleased at how quickly Izuku had caught on, so it wasn't like Izuku was bringing over an S-rated villain.

But he was still suspicious. How could he not be? He loved his family and would do anything to protect them. And there was the fact that Shouta himself was a naturally suspicious person. Hizashi could vouch for that every time he tried to take a cookie from the jar (he counted them before bed).

There was a loud knocking pattern at the door. It was overly complicated but it just screamed "Izuku". The door jingled with keys before slamming open in excitement. Shouta's eyebrow had risen in curiousness and light humour at the state of his child. Izuku was practically buzzing as he took his shoes off and ran through the house. He slammed lightly into Shouta and squeezed him happily. Shouta himself just ruffled his hair lightly with a smile. Izuku then did the same for Hizashi, with the other man squealing in excitement.

They then heard other, more heavier footsteps down the hallway. Shouta's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw just who had entered their house.

Said man stared in surprise at Shouta, large sunken eyes widening in both fear and astonishment. How in the world had Izuku managed to get the Number One hero wrapped around his pinkie finger?

"All Might," he said sternly, arms crossed as he sat at the table, "What brings you here with my son?"

Shouta could see Toshinori's eyes widen as his previous thoughts were undoubtedly confirmed. His head shook lightly from Izuku in the kitchen to Hizashi and then to Shouta.

"Izuku, you never told me just who your parents were!"

Said boy frowned in thought, lips scrunching up cutely.

"I guess I never did. You know my parents though, right?"

"I _work with them_."

"Great!" Izuku came and gently hugged Toshinori's side, "Then I guess I don't need to introduce you all!"

"Izuku," started Shouta, hand coming up to pinch his eyebrows in slight wonder and annoyance, "Why have you brought the Number One hero to our house for lunch?"

Izuku faltered a little bit before confidently standing up and staring at Shouta in the eyes.

"Dad, there is something I have to tell you."

Shouta noticed the serious edge within his voice and nodded his head to show him he was listening. Hizashi came out of the kitchen, holding steaming bowels of katsudon, Izuku's favourite, and placed them on the table. They all sat down, with Toshinori sitting across from Shouta and Izuku sitting next to him. Hizashi later joined them next to Shouta, and with a light itadakimasu they started the meal and the conversation.

Over lunch, Toshinori explained what had happened with the Sludge Villain incident. The two men nodded in remembrance. They had been absolutely horrified knowing that their child was involved in a villain attack and had literally pulled their child into a bone-crushing hug once he had gotten home. After that they had scolded the boy for his actions like the responsible parents they are, but not before reassuring Izuku that they were just glad he was safe. However, Shouta frowned when he heard what had happened prior to that. Izuku hadn't explained that he had been captured by the Sludge Villain prior to Bakugou, and both parents were even more disappointed by what Toshinori had said after that. At first, they were disgusted that the man had the _balls_ to tell their precious child to not follow his dreams. Shouta knew Izuku would be a great hero, quirkless or not. However, he could see where the older man was coming from. Yet, despite this, there could have been a nicer way at explaining why instead of being so blunt to Izuku.

Soon after, Toshinori explained what he had in mind for their boy. He told them about his quirk and the plans he had for Izuku to become his successor, and instantly, Shouta's mood soured.

"So let me get this straight, you want to give a _quirk_ to Izuku?"

Hizashi jumped at the sound of his voice and tentatively reached over.

"Now now, Shouta, don't jump to rash conclusions-"

"You want to do this after telling _my son_ that he can't follow his dreams without a quirk?"

Toshinori looked like he had been slapped in the face, and Izuku's eyes shimmered with more tears (this kid cried too much for his own good). But Shouta was on a roll and he wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Are you just like everyone else in this world? Once my child shows any ounce of heroic capability you finally notice him? Deem him _worthy_?"

"Wait, Dad, please listen-"

"Why should I allow this? Go on, All Might, _enlighten me_."

Toshinori swallowed before standing up and walking over so that he was directly in front of Shouta. From there, he gingerly lowered himself onto the ground, bowing before Shouta.

"I deeply apologise for my actions," he started slowly yet sympathetically, "I acted irrationally by denying Izuku of his dreams. My morals were blinded and I had not been acting as the hero that I have aspired to be in my life. But your child showed me the way. His heroic acts broke down the walls crafted in my mind because of my ignorance. He showed me what it means to be a true hero, and carefully reminded me of why I decided to continue this profession in my life. He proved that despite lacking in a quirk, he does not lack in true power. Out of all the heroes present at the battle, including me, it was him who acted out of the goodness of his own heart. And that is what inspired me to pass on my quirk to him.

"He was worthy of my power from the start, but I was blinded by the idea of power coming from a quirk rather than from the heart. I completely recognise that this entire situation is my fault and mine alone. I hope you can forgive me for my actions."

Shouta stared at the man in silent thought before touching his shoulder lightly and allowing him to stand again. Toshinori apologised again before sitting back down at his chair. Shouta sighed softly before speaking again.

"Toshinori," he breathed slowly, "Thank you for apologising, and despite what has happened, I can vouch that I trust you. I just wanted to hear you _beg_ for it."

Hizashi spluttered and Toshinori coughed blood into his hands. Izuku's eyes lit up in silent adoration. Shouta's lips curled into a gentle smile before frowning again.

"However," he continued, "It you hurt my child again, the consequences for you will not be so light again."

Toshinori nodded before bowing his head in thanks.

"Well," started Hizashi, "I'm glad that's all sorted. How's the meal, _little stella_?"

Izuku was definitely crying now, and whether it was from the food or the conversation, Shouta couldn't tell. The boy nodded happily though, smiling as he chewed on the meat. Toshinori rubbed his back lightly with a tender smile. 'Yes All Might', Shouta nodded sternly, 'Show some respect to my fucking child'.

"I'm glad you told us about this, though," Hizashi continued, "We really respect that you decided to not hide this from us. So, from the Aizawa-Yamada family, we thank you."

Shouta and Hizashi bowed their heads lightly after sharing a fond look. Izuku buzzed in his chair before coming over and hugging the two of them in gratitude.

"Oh," said Toshinori, "That reminds me. Before I leave, there is something that Izuku should share with all of us."

Shouta glanced over to see Toshinori giving Izuku a stern look, with said boy sinking lower into his chair.

* * *

Tenya nodded to himself thoughtfully as he completed the maths questions during his homework. Sternly holding the pencil much like they were taught in primary school, he jotted down the working for the question, hand moving faster than his brain. It was incredibly important for him to do his homework as soon as he got it, especially tonight, as his friend was coming over.

Tenya prided himself on being a very studious person. He followed the rules, he made sure he had at least nine hours of sleep every night, and he always had his three important meals during the day. His brother always compliments him on maintaining good habits, and Tenya always smiles and thanks him. Today, however, Tenya would bend them a little bit. He had a friend coming over for the night.

Tenya had known Izuku ever since he was four years old. They'd spent much more time together ever since then, but nothing like today. You see, Tenya had invited Izuku over for a sleepover.

He'd never had one before, so he decided to spend some time on Google earlier in the day to see what it would be like. Majority of websites said that sleepovers entailed playing games with friends, talking with them and having an extremely late bedtime. Whilst Tenya preferred to get his normal nine hours of sleep, he decided that he would gladly spend time up so that Izuku could have some fun.

After his homework was complete, he settled by watching some relaxing TV. His eyes lit up as he saw the journalist recounting his brother's latest save. Yes, his brother was the Pro Hero Ingenium, and Tenya was very proud of his achievements.

The doorbell rung suddenly, followed by an overly-complicated knocking pattern. 'I guess Izuku is here', he thought idly.

He walked over and unlocked the large wooden doors to find Izuku standing there with a large duffel bag. Uncle Yamada stood next to him, decked out in his hero gear and smiling widely.

"Hey there mini Tensei!" He shouted loudly, "Izuku's so excited for your sleepover!"

"Papa," Izuku said, turning to him, "I'm super excited!"

"As am I," Tenya smiled happily, "Izuku, would you like me to take your bags up to my room?"

"Oh, it's fine Tenya," he said happily, "I don't mind, I'm happy to bring them up myself."

"If you insist. Uncle Yamada, would you like to come inside for a bit?"

Uncle Yamada shook his head lightly, his large smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh no," he said joyfully, "I have to head out on patrol soon. Your other uncle is currently patrolling as we speak! I just wanted to make sure our _little stella _is safe and sound with his bro!"

Tenya nodded, smile stretching over his face. It was hard to stay formal and polite with Uncle Yamada. His excitement was infectious!

"Before I go, and because it's a priority, can I get a YEAHHHH?"

"YEAHHHH!" Izuku screamed happily, eyes closed and fist pounding into the air.

"Yeah!" Tenya happily said, more reserved than Izuku but still shouting.

Uncle Yamada waved happily before thanking Tenya and leaving in his car. Tenya and Izuku both waved happily before closing the doors and making their way up to the younger boy's room (Although at the time Tenya didn't realise _how much_ younger he was than Izuku). Izuku immediately dumped his bag near the door and jumped onto the bed and smiled brightly towards him, practically buzzing in excitement.

"Thank you for inviting me over Tenya!" He squealed, cuddling one of Tenya's teddy bears, "I've been so excited all week!"

"Same as I," he smiled gently, "I haven't had a sleepover before, so I don't know what to expect, but I promise you will have a fun time!"

"Wait," Izuku's eyes widened, "You've never had a sleepover?"

Tenya stared down in embarrassment, arm rubbing lightly up his arm.

"Unfortunately, no."

Izuku crawled back over the bed and gripped Tenya's arms. Tenya glanced up and met Izuku's stunning green eyes, seeing the depths of the cosmos staring back at him.

"Tenya," he breathed lightly, "Get ready to have the time of your life."

He gulped loudly before nodding.

Turns out, Tenya loves sleepovers. They first jumped into their swimmers and had a fun time in the pool. They then grabbed out the large piece of tarp and the detergent for the waterslide, which they placed going down the hill on Tenya's property. After this, Izuku convinced Tenya to have a whipped cream fight with him, in which he complied only on the older boy promising to clean up after. And after a messy battle of whipped cream, the boys laid there on the grass, one considerably more comfy than the other (why does it always look like the Earth hugs Izuku?). They both talked about whatever came to their minds. Izuku majority of the time led the conversation, but Tenya too talked about things that enjoyed him, such as his brother and his hero work. Izuku would always listen, eyes sparkling and face lit up in excitement. He hung onto every word Tenya said, and the younger boy always nodded in understanding.

Later on, they watched movies together in the theatre room. Tensei joined too once he had gotten off of hero work, sitting down on the other side of Tenya after rubbing Izuku's hair fondly. They watched many movies together before they all crawled back into their rooms. Tenya looked at the time and noted it was 2:38 in the morning. They both wished each other goodnight and fell asleep, with Tenya sleeping on his bed and Izuku sleeping on the trundle bed. Before drifting off to sleep, Tenya smiled at the thought of having such a good friend.

And despite only getting 6 hours of sleep, he enjoyed every moment of the sleepover.

* * *

Toshinori was definitely proud of the progress that Izuku was making in his training. He sat there on top of a broken down cupboard, watching as said boy was dragging the large fridge to his big rubbish pile. He strained and panted harshly as he pushed, but Izuku didn't look like he was giving up any time soon. After a good half an hour, the fridge was successfully in the rubbish pile, and Toshinori couldn't have been more prouder.

"Congratulations, Young Midoriya!" he exclaimed boldly, "You have moved the heaviest piece of garbage on this beach 100 metres! I congratulate you on this momentous occasion."

Izuku smiled lightly as he leaned on the fridge, puffing harshly and wiping sweat from his forehead. He seemed like he was prepping himself to say something, so Toshinori decided to pause and let the boy take his time to recuperate.

"You know," he said between pants, "I don't know if I even thanked you properly for saving me from the Sludge Villain."

"There's no need to thank me, young man," he said gently, "You seemed to have the situation under control anyway once I arrived."

"Really?" Izuku cocked his head lightly, "But I blacked out. How did I have it under control?"

Toshinori thought back to the incident. He honestly couldn't explain what he had seen.

(Toshinori had been late that day. He was on a trip to see Principal Nezu within U.A., but he had become distracted trying to find where the Sludge Villain had escaped. He ran throughout the neighbourhood in Musutafu, checking street after street. And as he rounded the corner, he found his target forcing himself into Young Midoriya's body.

But he didn't exactly look like Young Midoriya. For a start, his body was glowing a soft golden hue. His eyes when opened were glowing a golden colour similar to that of a star, and he had large, glittering wings protruding from his shoulder blades. He saw the boy snap his head up before drawing out the sludge with a simple flick of his hand. Once the sludge villain gained it's bearings, it moved back towards the boy. Izuku outstretched his arm, face blank, and once his hand came into contact with the Sludge Villain, this is where things got gruesome.

The villain exploded into tiny clumps, letting out a scream as it splattered across the walls beneath the bridge. Izuku himself had slumped forwards onto his face, wings fading and shedding from his body like crumbling leaves into the wind. His body no longer was pulsing with power, and he looked like that of a small human child. Toshinori acted quickly and took out two soda bottles, putting remnants of the sludge villain into the bottles. After doing this, he then turned to the child.

He gently turned the boy onto his side and patted his back, expelling sludge from the boy's lungs. Once the boy woke up, well, the rest is history. He clung onto Toshinori's leg, said man dumped him on a nearby roof, and the boy asked if he could be a hero despite not having a quirk. Whilst Toshinori was confused that the boy claimed he didn't have a quirk (was there some kind of activation whenever the boy is unconscious?) he told him the truth of it all regardless. The boy was upset, and the events of the day continued from there. It was on his walk back home after offering his quirk to Young Midoriya that he thought about the earlier event.

Now, Toshinori knew he wasn't crazy. This boy had incredible power, despite claiming not to have a quirk in the end. The only thing that proved he was not going insane was the large tear within the boy's uniform on his back.)

As he returned to the present, he glanced down and noticed Young Midoriya looking up expectantly. Toshinori scrambled for a lie that he could say without giving away his suspicions.

"Well, uh," he stammered, "Despite being unconscious, you managed to not give in to his power until I got there. It was strong of you to do that, as many would have given in to the urge to die."

Midoriya seemed at ease with that statement.

"Well, thank you again," he smiled bashfully.

"Don't worry about it, my boy."

But even as Izuku continued on his cleaning duties, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder about the raw and untamed power Izuku unknowingly had beneath his skin. It made him scared as he realised that if Izuku got knocked out, he could potentially destroy universes.


	7. Homines Quod Volunt Credunt

**Hey there fam! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little shorter than usual but it was written with love I promise!**

* * *

Izuku skipped along the avenue happily, humming a soft melody lightly under his breath. He had just finished his daily training with All Might, and despite the constant aches and pains within his muscles and joints, he was constantly filled with energy afterwards. He didn't understand the _real_ meaning at first, but Izuku assumed that he was just exhilarated from the training, which wasn't necessarily wrong. Izuku loved his daily routine of waking up, slaving away at a beach doing community service work, and going home three to four hours later to see his dads and have a larger breakfast. But come on, could you blame his excitement? _He was training with All Might_.

The birds chirped happily within the air and flowers turned towards him as he walked. The day was bright and sunny and not a cloud was spotted within the dazzling blue sky. The sun kissed his green curls, and a gentle breeze swayed past him. He was in a great mood and nothing could stop his excitement. Not even the weird dog staring at him from across the street.

Hang on. Izuku stopped walking and stared at the dog(?) that sat in the alleyway. It was larger than it seemed after a second glance. Its shadow towered over the small strip of road separating itself from Izuku. The dog panted heavily, slobber oozing in thick wet strips onto the road, and its beady red eyes gleamed dangerously from afar. Izuku gulped after clinging tightly onto the strips of his backpack, edging away slowly. It was too big to be a mainstream dog, unless it had a gigantification quirk of its own. But Izuku knew that this was no quirk. Whatever this thing was, it definitely wasn't friendly.

Intuition told Izuku that this was bad and he needed to get out of here. Izuku's legs said no.

The dog pounced, claws elongating with a mighty roar. Izuku shielded his face with his arms as he fell back, teeth gritting and eyes clenching shut. The tell-tale sound of an arrow firing was the last thing he heard before the dog touched him. A giant gust of wind puffed around him with a large whoosh. Izuku wiped his eyes aggressively and opened them to find…gold dust?

A large pile of gold dust, in fact. Several little piles of it, floating gently down from in the air and onto the hot tar of the road. A single, golden arrow emblazoned with ancient markings sat beneath the road. Another glance at the head of the arrow showed a single picture marked into the arrow.

It was a laurel wreath.

Izuku glanced behind him, expecting to see his saviour, only to find nothing but the trees and houses lining the street. He glanced down to be sure he had not imagined the whole thing, yet the arrow was gone. No golden dust covered the road. Izuku checked his face and fingers for any traces of gold, yet nothing showed. He had really just conjured up a fever dream. 'This is it,' he thought morbidly, 'I am going crazy.'

He picked up his bag that laid haphazardly on the side of the road and quickly shuffled out of there as fast as he could. He didn't stop walking fast until he made it into the small area of forest before his apartment blocks. He puffed gently, not because he was out of breath, but because he was so overwhelmed with what had just happened. Was he just attacked by a villain again, or did he just imagine the whole thing? Papa always said he had a wild imagination, but this was just too extreme. Maybe he needed to get tested for some mental disorder. He could see the tabloid now. 'Local boy from Musutafu hallucinates rabid dog attack and dies of a heart attack'.

"Pfft, hey little sis, listen to the little dude panicking."

Laughter that sounded suspiciously like the delicate strums of a harp reverberated around the area. Izuku turned his head around, finding again nobody standing behind him. He had officially lost it. He might as well hand himself back to the orphanage that kept him as a child…

"I'm not younger than you! And you must stop this nonsense, you big oaf. You're driving the kid into hysteria. Gods, we have Dionysus for that, so don't you start."

Izuku stared around the area, head moving rapidly around. He settled himself into an awkward stance, legs wide and arms clenched together into tiny fists.

"ERGH! Just show yourself, unless I really _have_ gone crazy!"

"NooOOOoooO, you're going maaaad crazyyyy!"

"Oh, cut it out! Your language skills slacken every century."

Izuku blinked and with that two people shimmered into existence. The one on the left had long auburn-brown hair tied into a long plait that ended near the small of her back. Small little gems were interwoven into her hair that glimmered subtly within the shadows, barely noticeable to the human eye. She wore what seemed to be silver robes that had vines curling around the belt and around the hems. She finished the outfit off with brown sandals, and a headband that wrapped around her head. Her skin was olive yet pale within the shadows.

On her left was a man who was a fair bit taller than her. He wore an obnoxious yellow chiton that sparkled. His hair, which was a divine golden blonde, also sparkled within the light. His eyes were a piercing blue that radiated much like his tanned olive skin, and Izuku could just make out a small splash of freckles over his long yet buttoned nose. On his vine belt was a small lyre attached that hung almost awkwardly. Overall, he seemed to shine even when under the blanketed trees of the forest. Izuku shielded his eyes when he looked at him.

Both of them held long elegant bows made of mahogany wood. The lady held a bow that was engraved with silver markings, and the man's bow was marked with gold engravings.

She turned to him once Izuku had noticed him, and again, Izuku could make out a small splash of freckles on her pointed nose, as well as the same piercing blue eyes as the guy. Izuku knew that in some way these two people were related.

"How come the hellhound was attracted to you, boy?" the female spat, edging a little closer almost menacingly only to be stopped by a muscular yet lithe arm on her shoulder.

"Woah there," he said soothingly, his voice instantly calming Izuku's nerves, "Don't scare the cool dude off."

He leaned down beside the lady and his voice dropped an octave lower, almost a whisper yet Izuku heard what he said as if it were crystal clear.

"Besides, the guy's powerful. I can feel his aura from here."

"Um, excuse me?" Izuku said, facing them head-on, "What are you doing standing there and whispering about me for?"

"Well obviously, he could hear you from there," the lady pointed towards Izuku, clearly ignoring his earlier request, "We should leave and inform Father of our discovery."

"Um, hello?" Izuku said loudly, causing the two to turn their heads towards him, "Will you stop bickering and tell me what the heck is going on?"

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before the man laughed again, small chimes echoing around the air. He slapped a hand good-naturedly onto the lady's shoulder, which she obviously did not like if the snarl was any indication. She turned away before the man looked back towards him, smiling a wide toothy grin. Even his teeth shimmered within the light. Izuku guessed he must have an illumination quirk that caused him to exude sunlight.

"We're nobody important, little man," he chirped happily, "We just came by to see you! You looked so lonely walking home by yourself."

"But I was happy just before I was…"

"Hmm, what was that?" The man interrupted, "Oh! Before we go, I have to think of a nickname for you!"

"Ugh," the lady crossed her arms, huffing indignantly, "You and your nicknames. Don't start with an entire poem whilst we wait here."

The man clicked his fingers, eyes lighting up as he turned towards her back.

"What a great idea!"

She turned around angrily, nostrils flaring and shoulders hunched.

"I did not suggest a poem! I specifically said to not indulge in it, otherwise we'll be here all night."

Izuku watched idly from where he stood as the two bickered on and on between each other. Whilst he was very agitated at the fact that these two people have popped up out of nowhere to torment him, he was more annoyed that they were both ignoring him as well! And whilst these people might be even more hallucinations of his, he would prefer it if his mind would listen to him for once in his life.

"Oh! I've got the perfect nickname! You can be kosmos!"

The girl turned towards the guy sharply, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"_Kosmos_?" She spat, "After the creator? Are you joking?"

"He gives off a certain vibe," the man winked at Izuku, "I just know, and you should know that I love you even though you piss me off, ad nauseum!"

The woman huffed before turning away again, but the sparkle did not diminish from the man's eyes (Izuku felt like he should be worried).

"I have a great poem to share! Listen closely, little kosmos! Anything that comes from my mouth speaks the truth!"

Izuku leaned forward intently, waiting for the man to speak his 'wise words'.

"Fiat justitia ruat caelum. That mean anything to you kid?"

Izuku dumbly shook his head and edged backwards a bit. He didn't like the way those words made his skin tingle and the hairs on his arms stand on edge. Was this all some fever dream that he was conjuring up in his bed? He knew he had some weird dreams, so maybe this was just his inner subconscious making his life miserable? He wished it was.

"Now look who's scaring the child," the lady snarled at the man, "Don't be ridiculous. Let's just go and report our findings to Father."

"Wait," Izuku had his arms outstretched almost in a pleading manner, "Who_ are_ you two? I feel like I know you but I can't remember. I can never remember anything from before. Can you at least tell me your names?"

The man's face softened, whilst the lady's face became firmer. They were like two opposites, yet they were the same. Izuku couldn't explain the feeling, he just _knew_. However, in the blink of an eye, the man's face grew cheeky and the lady's complexion was blank.

"That'd be against the rule, little kosmos," he chuckled, the sound much like little bells, "We're nothing but AA batteries that keep the world going 'round! Ah, _ars poetic_."

"Now that was too obvious for the boy," the lady snarled, "Any more hints and his head will explode!"

Izuku tentatively touched his face, hoping the lady wasn't actually serious. His eyelids became heavy and he blinked tentatively, and, much like he suspected, the pair had disappeared. He was convinced it was all a fever dream – first the dog and now the two siblings (well, they never said they were siblings. Izuku pretty much just assumed). He continued on his way home, albeit a lot more silent, thinking about the day ahead of him. He pushed this experience in the back of his mind, instead focusing on the loving hugs his parents would give him as he arrived home.

* * *

Bakugou was by no means a stupid boy. He was the top of the class, equal with Deku in grades and only exceeding the boy due to his grades in sport, and he had just enough self-awareness to formulate plans and strategies. In other words, he was a smart boy with an arrogant mouth.

But that never stopped him. He told people outright whether or not something was good or not. He did it to Deku all the time. He was just that kind of guy. If it's shit, he'll tell you. If it's fucking good, then he keeps it to himself because it hurts his pride.

But anyways, he always knows what's up. And lately, he knows that Deku has been avoiding him doing jack shit. Bakugou wasn't concerned (he totally was), even when he cornered Deku after school later that afternoon asking him what the fuck was going on.

"H-hey, um, Kacchan- "

"Hey shitty nerd," he grumbled out angrily, "Wanna explain why you've been avoiding me like the bubonic fucking plague?"

Deku frowned angrily at that. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows scrunched up (Bakugou swore it wasn't cute).

"I'm not a you-know-what," he spoke softly, "But I haven't been meaning to avoid you."

"Yeah, well you have been. I've been wondering all day and night, every day, what I have done to make you avoid me. So, Deku, _what did I do_?"

Deku shook his head frantically from side to side.

"I-It's not you!" he whimpered, "I'm s-so sorry you thought that it was your fault. I-I'm a horrible person!"

He sat down against the wall as tears rolled down his cheeks. Deku always sobbed like a damn baby, so Bakugou wasn't all that surprised. He did, however, sit down next to him silently, staring out at the gardens in the school and glare at anyone who was watching their moment.

"I j-just couldn't tell you," Deku sniffed, "I'm not even s-supposed to b-be telling you now, b-but, I'm going to anyway. Cause you're my best friend, K-Kacchan."

Bakugou nodded in approval. Damn nerd at least knew where they both stood. As best fucking friends. And, while it didn't seem like it for the past four months, he was willing to listen to Deku's brilliant excuse. Because, in his grand words, he was the best goddamn friend anyone could ever have.

He watched silently as Deku composed himself, breathing in deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Bakugou was acutely aware of the fact that their knees were gently touching together. Deku wiped his eyes before turning to face Kacchan front on, causing the boy to swallow a little at their closeness.

"Kacchan, what I tell you right now is a super important secret. That means you can't tell _anyone_."

"Well no shit Sherlock," he spat angrily, "I know what a fucking secret is. And who would I tell anyways? S'not like anyone at this damn school would care, and do you think I would tell the Old Hag?"

"Well, no," Deku smiled gently, "I know you wouldn't. Which is why I'm trusting you with this."

Deku placed his hands on top of Bakugou's left ones. They were warm, yet they lost a bit of their softness from the callouses that currently marked his hands. Had Deku been doing some training?

Come to think of it, Deku did look a bit more, well, defined, in Bakugou's most elegant terms. He had buffed up a little in the arms and legs, and his shoulders looked a little broader. Bakugou again nodded in approval. About time Deku started getting his ass in shape.

"Kacchan, I'm getting a quirk."

Bakugou paused and scanned Deku's face. He noticed how the nerd's eyes started to twinkle brighter than before, and his lips stretched out into a large grin. He was practically buzzing in excitement.

"Um, what the fuck? Care to explain?"

"Oh! Well, I should probably explain from the start. Um, do you remember the Sludge Villain?"

"How could I not?" Bakugou shivered unconsciously, "That thing was nasty as hell. Forced its way down my throat and I did nothing but choke. And then…"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Deku again.

"You didn't have to save me. I had it under control."

"Yeah, I know," Deku smiled that same smile again, and it made Bakugou want to push him off a cliff, "But it came to me first."

Bakugou instantly paled. So, the villain didn't just attack Kacchan, but it also got Deku? _Deku_? How did he survive? Unless…

"I was walking down a different path than normal," Deku started, rubbing his hands together gently, "I don't know exactly why I went a different way, I just had the need to. I still can't explain it. But anyways, I went down under the bridge, and the Sludge Villain came out of the drain. It started to force its way down my throat, and I was sure I was dying. I'm positive I blacked out.

"I woke up later, and All Might was there. He had saved me, Kacchan, and he wasn't wearing his normal hero suit. He was wearing cargo pants!"

Bakugou couldn't believe it. His friend was saved by All Might as well? But, more importantly…

"Cargo pants?"

"Cargo pants!"

Bakugou hummed in thought before looking back to Deku. He was on his knees now, glancing up at him with such adoration that Bakugou had to look away.

"Right, but what does this have to do with getting a quirk?"

"Oh yeah, so All Might was about to leave, but then I jumped onto his leg just as he took off- "

"You _jumped_ onto his leg whilst he was jumping away?"

"Yeah! And we flew through the air until he noticed me on his leg, and then we landed on a building!"

Bakugou spluttered in anger.

"You idiot! You could have died! What if you let go mid-air?"

Deku paused and contemplated it like the goddamn prick he was. The little shit.

"Hmm, I guess I would have died. Anyway, I asked him a question, and then he said no, and- "

"What did you ask?" Bakugou interrupted Deku's little muttering session with a hand on his knee.

Deku's face fell, lips forcing themselves to curl down.

"He, um, told me I couldn't be a hero without a quirk."

There was silence for about a minute before Bakugou stood up abruptly and let out the largest explosion Deku had seen in his life. It was the afternoon, so the people who had been watching them had long cleared out of the school by now, so he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. But even so, he was just so angry. The _nerve_ of that old geyser! How _dare_ he tell Deku that he can't do anything without a quirk. Goddammit, he had hoped that All Might wasn't one of the many dumbasses that are biased and negligent towards the quirkless generation, but here he was proving him wrong.

"Kacchan! It's alright, it's ok, I'm ok."

"No, it's not!" Bakugou shouted at him, "How can you sit there all happy and smiling after your favourite hero, no, _our_ favourite hero, told you that you couldn't do what you've wanted to for your whole life?"

"But can you blame him?" Deku had his arms outstretched beside him, face pleading, "What would I have done, Kacchan? To have no superpowers in a world of heroes? I would've just gotten hurt! Become a liability! As much as it hurt I could see where he was coming from!"

"When the world says no do you just fucking give up?" Bakugou sniffed, trying his hardest to not cry, "That's not the Deku I know. That's not why I call you Deku."

Deku whimpered before hugging Bakugou tightly around his hips, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Bakugou hugged him awkwardly, squeezing tightly around his shoulders. Deku pulled back and stared up at him with eyes glazed over with tears.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because I proved him wrong," Deku rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, "I tried to save you from the Sludge Villain, and he realised that he had lost the true meaning of being a hero. He caught up with me after we both talked again, and he told me I could become a hero."

Bakugou, again, nodded in approval. Damn right Deku was a hero, and it was about time the world started noticing it too.

"Oh, and he offered me his quirk too."

"EH?"

* * *

Toshinori walked gently over to Dagobah Beach, listening to the sounds of the waves lapping the shore in the distance. It was a nice walk from his little apartment complex, and he thoroughly enjoyed the morning exercise he accumulated every morning to visit the beach and check over Young Midoriya's progress. Speaking of Young Midoriya, was that faint yelling coming from the beach?

Toshinori ran the last 500 or so metres towards the beach, buffing up into his hero form, and noticed that yes, his last thoughts were confirmed. Yes, his pupil was screaming on top of a large pile of rubbish, and his friend was there too. What was his name again?

He had to take another glance at the beach because _wow_, Young Midoriya had really done it. All of the rubbish was cleared from within the ocean and around the entire beach. Not a speck of it was left in the sand, leaving the area pristinely clean. Toshinori was beyond impressed. The boy had exceeded his expectations, finishing cleaning up the beach within the five months that they had started training. That left him with exactly a month before the U.A. exams to practice with his new quirk. Well, once Toshinori gave it to the boy.

Midoriya swayed a little on the top of the garbage hill, but his friend caught him and slung him rather roughly over his shoulder before jumping down the makeshift steps on the hill. He placed him down roughly and slapped him across the face. Toshinori gasped, however, Midoriya didn't seem too fazed by it, only laughing in glee. His friend grinned next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

Toshinori glanced over Midoriya's form and took notice of the defined muscles the boy now sported. It wasn't overly buff, but there was just enough definition for him to become a suitable host of One for All. The older man couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye. Seeing Young Midoriya's journey grow and expand had just made him emotional.

He noticed Young Midoriya's friend lean over towards the boy and whisper in his ear, pointing suspiciously at All Might. Young Midoriya nodded before watching the boy stand rigid and annoyed. He scowled as he walked up to Toshinori before punching him in the face.

"Kacchan! I didn't think you'd punch him!"

"That's for telling Deku he couldn't be a hero, you bastard!" He screeched angrily, returning to his position next to Young Midoriya. Toshinori gingerly held his abused cheek before standing back up tall and narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"While I'll allow that punch, as it was uncalled for me to dampen Young Midoriya's dreams, I do not understand why you are calling my protegee such a derogatory term."

Bakugou raised one eyebrow before Midoriya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, All Might," he said loudly, "It's not what it seems like! It's just a nickname, he's called me that forever."

"But isn't that a little rude to be calling someone useless on every turn?" Toshinori crossed his arms, "I won't allow you bullying Young Midoriya like that."

"Goddammit old man," 'Kacchan' sneered, "I read the characters of his name wrong when I was a kid. But the meaning for us is different. Deku sounds a bit like Dekiru, y'know?"

Toshinori nodded in understanding. It was just a term of endearment, no matter how weird it may seem.

"All right, Kacchan. I understand."

Kacchan's eyes bulged out of his head at that.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU OLD GEYSER!" he screeched, "Only Deku gets to call me that. My name is fucking Bakugou, show me some respect!"

Toshinori held his arms up placatingly whilst Young Midoriya restrained his aggressive friend. He couldn't help but wonder how such polar opposites attracted towards each other and became friends. It was random, but he wasn't here to judge friendships.

"My apologies, Young Bakugou, but before I get carried away, there are other things we must discuss. Young Midoriya, did you tell your friend here of our secret?"

"I'm sorry, All Might," he said softly, "I couldn't not tell him. Keeping this from Kacchan would only cause more hurt and lies. He should be just as connected in this story as we are. Please forgive me."

He bowed his head a little, whilst Young Bakugou crossed his arms silently, scowl still etched on his face. Toshinori's face softened as he grasped Young Midoriya's shoulder.

"Do not worry, my boy," he said gently, "I understand your reasoning; however, I would recommend that Young Bakugou would be the last person you inform of this secret. The more people that know about One for All, the more dangerous it becomes."

Midoriya nodded happily, eyes sparkling as a determined smile covered his face. With that, Toshinori plucked a strand of hair from his head and glanced down at Young Midoriya.

"Now that you have completed your training, I deem you worthy of inheriting my power!"

Midoriya smiled happily in a relieved sort of way, whilst Bakugou smirked beside him.

"Now, eat this!"

Midoriya's face instantly fell to that of confusion, whilst Bakugou cackled beside him.

"W-what?" said Midoriya, "Why do I have to _eat your hair_?"

"Because One for All can only be passed down to another holder by digesting the current holder's DNA," Toshinori spoke wisely, "Unless you would prefer to digest some saliva, or maybe even some blood?"

"No no no," Midoriya shook his head weakly, arms waving around beside him, "I'm good with the hair, thanks."

Bakugou was still laughing besides him, all the way through Midoriya wailing as he tried to eat the hair. At one point, he even took out his phone and began recording the boy as he struggled, insisting that he would watch the video every night. Once Midoriya has digested the hair, he flopped onto the sand in relief.

"How long does it take for One for All to kick in?" he asked blearily.

"Usually around three to four hours, my boy. Don't try to use it at home, but do see me tomorrow morning so that we can learn to harness your power!"

Midoriya grinned tiredly whilst Bakugou pulled him up from the sand.

"And I'll be here to monitor your dumbass while you train," he boasted loudly, "Because I'll look after you if you get hurt!"

Toshinori found himself nodding in approval at that.

The next day came by quickly, and Toshinori made sure to get there extra early to see the two arrive. Young Midoriya was bounding down the steps, eager and ready to learn, whilst Bakugou walked at a steadier pace, face etched in a drown and hands in his pockets.

"Young Midoriya," Toshinori boomed, in his skinnier form yet still loud and spirited, "Are you ready to harness the power of One for All?"

Midoriya couldn't speak, instead nodding in excitement. Bakugou, however, looked at his emancipated body with more scrutiny that he originally thought.

"So, _this_ is what you look like when you're not All Might?"

Toshinori nodded, smiling brightly despite the small insult. He knew that Bakugou wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. This was probably the way he dealt with shock.

"Heh," Bakugou ducked his head as he chuckled, "No wonder you escape the press so easily."

Toshinori chuckled in amusement.

"Well, having two different alter egos certainly does wonders," Toshinori smiled, "But anyway, Young Midoriya, I want you to turn around and punch that large fridge standing a bit away from the large garbage hill."

Young Midoriya turned and noticed the fridge that he had struggled pushing across the beach.

"Now, I want you to feel the power running through you, clench your butt, and let your heart cry out!"

Reddish-pink lines crawled up Izuku's body, starting from his heart and working his way outwards. He then stepped forwards, swinging his arm back and thrusting it towards the fridge.

"SMAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!"

The fridge exploded on impact, sending debris flying everywhere. A large gust of wind followed his movement, send bits of sand flying into the air. Toshinori smiled happily, and Bakugou smirked gleefully. However, their expressions dropped to that of horror when Midoriya turned back around.

His arm was swollen purple and flopped around at an awkward angle, dripping blood at the knuckles. It was definitely broken, there was no doubt about it. Midoriya's face was gritting in pain, yet he still managed a smile as he clutched his broken arm.

"Whoops?"


	8. Luctor Et Emergo

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this hasn't been completed sooner. I feel like the quality of my writing has decreased and so I really spent some time working on this chapter.**

**I have tumblr by the way - it's with the same username (AttorneyDoug) so if anyone wanted to stop by and have a chat with me about anything then I'm all ears!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

Toshinori sighed as he walked through the large looming halls of U.A. quickly. Young Midoriya followed closely behind him, staring at everything he possibly could with wide sparkling eyes. The only indicator of his pain was revealed as he clutched his swollen purple arm to his chest tightly. Other than that, the kid was in absolute awe of his surroundings. Young Bakugou walked next to him, and although the rather tough boy had a large scowl sculpting his face, he too seemed to be absorbing the atmosphere around him.

Toshinori himself followed the path he made quite often as a young student here – the journey to the nurses office. Or, more specifically, the journey towards death, otherwise known as Recovery Girl. The old woman was bound to whack Toshinori's skull and reprimand him for being so foolish and getting Young Midoriya in this predicament, but there were more things to worry about.

Aizawa and Yamada were bound to be in the building somewhere. If they got word of a small green-haired freckled child walking through U.A. with a broken arm, then Toshinori would suffer a fate worse than both death itself and Recovery Girl combined. The older man didn't need that on his conscience.

"All Might!" Young Midoriya cried, bouncing around excitedly, "I can't believe we are in U.A! This is the first time I've ever been here!"

"Wait," Bakugou glanced over at Midoriya, "Even though Living Microphone and Hobo Ninja work here, they haven't even given you a tour?"

"Nope! Even though my arm is in excruciating pain right now, I'm really enjoying the thrill of being in such a renowned high school. But, where exactly are we going, All Might?"

"To an old friend," Toshinori puffed, eyes glancing around nervously, "Someone who will take care of your arm for you."

By all rights, only the teachers should be at the school today. It wasn't a school day, so Toshinori didn't have to worry about running into students, and the teachers would most likely be in the office working on lesson planning or marking assessment pieces. Although, despite this knowledge, Toshinori knew that being an underground hero made Aizawa especially sneaky, so his nervousness was justifiable. Then again, it could just be Nezu. He has eyes everywhere and knows everything, so Toshinori wouldn't be surprised if Nezu knew about Young Midoriya and Young Bakugou already. He just hoped he wouldn't "spill the beans".

They came across the First Aid Room™ and all filed in quickly after knocking, with Toshinori glancing around outside before locking the door. Recovery Girl was waiting patiently on a seat, with the bed set up and equipment ready if needed. Toshinori glanced down at Midoriya and noticed his excitement increasing.

"Wait a minute," he buzzed, "You're Recovery Girl! Your quirk allows you to heal the injuries of others through a single kiss!"

Recovery Girl smiled, although it was quite strained, particularly when she noticed Young Midoriya's purple and swollen arm. She gently led him over to the bed and instructed him to lie down, glancing over at Toshinori briefly and sending him a suspicious look.

"Quit nerding out, dork," Bakugou leaned against one of the cabinets in the room, decidedly not sitting down in one of the chairs, "I'm sure the old woman doesn't want to hear you ramble on about stuff she knows."

Midoriya's cheeks blushed as he ducked his head in a silent apology. Recovery Girl shook her head lightly before grabbing his swollen arm and making eye contact with him.

"Getting excited over things that thrill you is a perfectly rational response," she glanced back over towards Bakugou, "But I understand your concern, even if it was phrased in an unmannerly way."

Toshinori watched as Bakugou let out a small "tch" and turned his head to the side in a frown. His sunken eyes could only just make out the delicate rosy hue of his cheeks from this distance. Whilst the room was not large in comparison to other classrooms in U.A., Young Bakugou distanced himself a little from Toshinori. He was probably still a little upset at how he treated his close friend. Either that or he was just the type of person to distance himself from experiencing emotion around others. Probably both.

"Oh my," she hummed, inspecting the damage delicately, "Can you tell me how you acquired this injury, dearie?"

"Oh," Midoriya mumbled, "I, um, have recently, uh…"

"Young Midoriya was in the process of utilising his quirk this morning during our regular training," Toshinori swallowed nervously, "He tried to land a punch on a broken down refrigerator which caused the state of his arm as of now."

Recovery Girl huffed, undoubtedly angry at the older man. She quickly did a small x-ray of his arm from a small device before setting it up to the computer. After glancing over the picture, her scowl seemed to only deepen.

She took hold of the boy's arm and bent over, giving it a gentle and overexaggerated kiss. Instantly, the colouring of Young Midoriya's arm faded to its normal healthy complexion, and the angle at which it was bent was acceptable. Midoriya himself sagged a little, and his eyes were half-lidded, as if he was on the verge of passing out. As Recovery Girl moved back upwards, she gave Toshinori a cold look, telling him that this was _most definitely his fault_ through all the rage she could muster up as an old lady. Toshinori sweated nervously under her intense gaze and nodded to himself.

"Wait, hold up," Bakugou said from across the room, "How come Deku fell asleep? If you did something old lady then I will fuck you up."

"Like many quirks, all have some drawbacks. Whilst the prospect of healing with nothing other than a simple kiss seems fanatical, it cannot simply be that way. The 'healing part' must come from somewhere, as I cannot just create the energy myself. Think of it like the natural laws found throughout science, where energy cannot be created or destroyed."

"Yeahhhh," Midoriya slurred, "Iss ok Kacchaaan. I'm juss sssuperr tired."

Bakugou huffed before joining Young Midoriya on the bed. Whilst he looked rather stiff with a large frown on his face, he allowed the littler boy to lean against him sleepily. Midoriya babbled on gently, mumbling nonsense in his incoherent state. Toshinori sighed before turning and finding himself on the receiving end of a stern gaze from Recovery Girl.

"Ma'am, I can explain-"

"This is your successor, am I correct?" She said sternly.

Toshinori gulped. Recovery Girl nodded before continuing.

"Care to explain why both his fourth and fifth metacarpal bones were shattered, and why there was a fracture in his radius?"

Toshinori inhaled slowly, staring over at the sleepy boy currently playing with Bakugou's hair. His good hand tugged slightly against the blonde strands, enough to make the larger boy scowl angrily. Despite this, he made no move to shove the greenette away.

"Well, you see…"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it," Recovery Girl remarked, walking away and packing up her utensils, "This child appears young, and from memory, does not attend U.A. high school as a student. Looking at the severity of his injury and the resulting fractures, I can only deem that this boy has no control of his quirk as of yet.

"You're lucky that the breaks were not too bad in his hand, otherwise I may have needed to perform surgery. A break with that power should have done more damage than it did, however, it seems that his body is more durable than the average human. However, I want him to get control of One for All before the new school year. I don't want this visit to become routinely, much like a certain someone many years ago."

Toshinori hated the way the old woman looked at him, as if conveying to him that this whole ordeal was his fault. And it most definitely was. He should have known better to give Young Midoriya a proper explanation instead of throwing him out in the deep-end. But how was Toshinori supposed to know? One for All never really made his bones shatter on impact. He couldn't help but be in awe of the quirk's ever-growing power, much like Nana used to tell him as a teenager…

"Understood ma'am."

Recovery Girl huffed again before reaching down and grabbing some gummies out of a large jar. It seemed the jar was already half-full after its initial refilling three days ago. Toshinori assumed that students must really be giving it their all during their final exams. He wondered solemnly whether or not Recovery Girl had actually gotten some well-deserved rest. It's possibly why she's a little bit snappy today.

"I'll let you off with a small warning like that, seeing as this is apparently the first time he's used the quirk," she rubbed her face tiredly before facing the two boys, "I recommend not training for the rest of the day. Maybe you can all brainstorm possible ways to utilise this quirk. Whilst he has the muscle mass available to not blow up his arms, I wouldn't be putting too much strain on his body this early. We wouldn't want you to end up with permanent damage before you get your provisional license."

Midoriya nodded determinedly with half-lidded eyes. Bakugou scowled before shoving the little boy over his shoulder and walking out. Toshinori spluttered, coughing up blood into his hand, while Midoriya waved tiredly. He glanced over towards Recovery Girl who currently was handing him a clean handkerchief. He gratefully wiped the blood off and dumped it in the cleaning basket near the door. Before he exited, he felt a gentle hand wrap around his wrist.

He turned around and met the crinkled eyes of the older lady. Her face was scrunched up in sympathy, and the silence that echoed around the room made his heart quench tightly.

"Take care, Toshinori," she said softly, "Look after yourself."

His lips spread out into a warm smile, sunken eyes shining brightly. He clasped his large bony hands within her small ones, voice soft as he spoke.

"You too, Chiyo."

* * *

It was exactly a week before the exam, and despite the training that both Deku and Bakugou himself endured, they couldn't think of a way to use his quirk without breaking his body. Of course, there were many suggestions, but Deku's smart enough to realise the familiar rush of power that injured his arm in the first place, so before he actually broke the bones he released the hold on his quirk. Well, that was after the first two and a half weeks that the nerd broke his arms for. It was definitely understandable that the old lady was angry every time Deku's dumb ass walked into her office. Not even his puppy dog eyes could get him out of her unforgiving mercy.

Bakugou grunted angrily, exploding a rusty old bike lying in the sand. Nothing worked, and it was so goddamn frustrating. Of course the little midget couldn't control his quirk. He's never even had one in the first place! 'If I had the goddamn quirk, then things would be way different,' he thought, kicking some sand into the wind.

He turned to Deku, who was currently word vomiting to All Might that maybe he needed to focus on him utilising his quirk like a fucking egg in a microwave. What a load of crap. His cooking skills were terrible, so why was he comparing his arm to a goddamn egg? What he needed to do was get that extra power out of there so that his arm didn't say _sayonara._

"…I just need to concentrate extra hard and feel the power coursing through my body, making sure that it's present but doesn't explode with all the pressure…"

All Might nodded like he understood his gibberish, hands crossed and eyebrows scrunched in thought. While training with the old man was definitely a bonus, hanging out with him too was beginning to feel extremely weird (he secretly enjoyed it). He could understand Deku's excitement at seeing All Might out of his normal get-up (were those cargo pants?).

"I think you're looking at it all wrong," Bakugou shouted over the muttering, "You're focusing on the power aspect too much, that's what we're trying to get rid of here."

"Young Bakugou is right," All Might chorused, "We don't want you to get injured any more than you have been Young Midoriya. We should focus our energy on expelling the excess power."

Bakugou's cheeks blushed lightly at the praise, ducking his head slightly. Deku nodded and glanced over towards Bakugou, eyes shining in silent thanks before muttering again. The explosive boy scowled before going back to his training, focusing on building up his own muscle and improving his explosions. He wanted to be able to switch between small concentrated explosions and massive explosions. Deku told him that to be heroes, they needed to not only consider the lives of civilians, but also the state of their environment around them. And with a power like his, well, there's gonna be lots of fucking damage.

"In fact," he continued, "I feel like we should end our training for the day. Perhaps we would all benefit from some extra sleep."

"Ok. Seeya old man."

"Have a safe trip Young Bakugou."

Bakugou nodded before grabbing Deku's arm and pulling him along.

"Bye All Might! Thanks for the help!" He cheered, waving happily before hoisting his duffle bag onto his shoulders and walking normally.

All Might waved before turning around and walking away. Tonight, the duo were having a sleepover at Bakugou's place. Before training, Bakugou had made sure that his room was nice and tidy before stopping off at the shops to get the ingredients for katsudon, Deku's favourite dish. They haven't had a sleepover in a while due to how busy they have been with training, so Bakugou wanted this night to be nice and relaxing. He also had to dig out all of the old All Might movies that they watched as kids together.

His thoughts trailed back to Deku. The nerd was walking calmly next to him, lost in thought much like himself. The greenette turned back towards him and their eyes met, his sparkling as Bakugou's stared in their usual stormy way.

"Thanks for inviting me over tonight, Kacchan," he said softly, fingers twiddling together in nervousness, "It's been so long that we've really hung out together."

Bakugou didn't say anything, instead choosing to study Deku some more. He was clearly anxious if the jumpiness and finger-twiddling was any indication.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight," he pondered, deep in thought yet still as anxious as ever, "I always feel at ease whenever I look at them."

"Ok, I'm gonna stop you right there," Bakugou paused, making sure Deku gave him his full attention. The smaller boy stopped and stared at Bakugou intensely before stepping closer, shuffling forwards to grab his hand gently. Bakugou snatched it away before speaking again, ignoring the hurt that shimmered in his eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just the two of us spending time together and doing shit like always. And before you deny it, I can just tell, nerd."

"How can you tell that I'm nervous? I thought I was doing a really good job hiding it!" Deku flung his hands in the air as if the universe had done the most horrible thing to him (When he looked back and reflected on this moment years later, Bakugou would shake his head in wonder).

"I know because I've known you since we were toddlers," he huffed quietly, "I can pick up the signs cause I just know your damn ass that well. You wouldn't even leave me alone, god you were so clingy."

Deku giggled at that, his laughter reverberating through the air melodiously. Bakugou would never say it out loud, but he loved it when Deku laughed. Even at the most random of times, his laughter would carry out, lifting his mood and giving him a weird burst of energy. Guess that's what happens when you hang around a person that is the living embodiment of sunshine and rainbows.

"I'm sorry I was such a clingy child."

"Nah don't sweat it. I can't imagine my life without your dumbass."

"Aw Kacchan, that's so elegant of you."

"Piss off."

They walked around the bend towards his house. He noticed that the hedges had been neatly trimmed again, and the windows were open, allowing fresh air to blow in. The old hag must've felt the need to do a bit of cleaning (which he silently appreciated).

The house itself was just as Bakugou remembered – the best in every way much like himself. There were two patches of neatly trimmed grass on both sides of the paved stone path that led to the house. Each patch of grass contained four tall hedges that curled upwards nicely, resembling a softer version of a narrow cone. A brown brick fence lined the front property, keeping the family home nice and secure from the outside world. Near the gate, two circular lights stood proudly, with one being above a mailbox embedded into the wall. The rest of the yard had more shrubbery contained within, as well as a small play area. The most impressive aspect of his home though was the actual house itself.

Many people classed the house as a prestigious home that was creatively innovative. A unique design that incorporated both vintage and modern elements. It was sleek, it was trendy, and it definitely screamed perfection. It was a three-story home with beige bricking for the walls and a green wooden roofing. All the windows were tinted green with dark oak paling. Despite the large size of the house, it seemed to be larger on the inside. Anybody could easily get lost in his luxurious household. He didn't have to worry about Deku though. His friend had been here multiple times and knew which room was what. Despite this, every time they came over Bakugou couldn't help but notice the way Deku's eyes lit up as he absorbed every miniscule detail.

It was actually kind of ironic that despite Deku's parents both being Pro Heroes, they lived in an apartment and the Bakugou family lived in a large estate (well, large for Musutafu). However, Bakugou just assumed that maybe in case of emergencies they preferred to stay somewhere without as much meaning. That's what he thought anyways. If Hobo Ninja wanted the hobo aesthetic, then he can increase it for all he cared.

As they entered the home, they took their shoes off in the genkan and wandered off towards Bakugou's room. He had been praying that they wouldn't run into his mum, but damn the gods hated him right now.

"Hey brat, good to see you too, you little shit," she crowed from the kitchen, "Oh, and Izuku! Fancy seeing you here."

She winked like a fucking ninny and Deku laughed joyfully like the little angel he is.

"Hello again, Mrs Bakugou," he said politely, "It's always a pleasure seeing you. Thank you for welcoming me in your home again."

Deku bowed before lightly hugging the old hag. She gently ruffled his hair before harshly ruffling his own.

"Hey what the hell?" He barked angrily.

"Quit your whining and go play together," she yelled just as loudly, "You two have fun and don't get into any naughty business while I'm cooking."

Bakugou spluttered before storming off into his room, followed by a very red Deku. The fucking audacity of her to just assume that. _Goddammit_. She even smirked like she solved the world's hardest math equation by herself. What a load.

"Ignore her, Deku," he growled, loudly storming up the stairs, "She's just being annoying."

"I-It's fine, Kacchan," he wheezed, "I always feel like I'm used to her teasing, but it gets me every time."

They entered Bakugou's room, and while it had evolved from when they were children, it still had the same general layout as it did when they were kids. Upon entering his room, there was a double bed that jutted out from the far wall, centred in the middle of the room. The quilt was stylised in a black, orange and dark green pattern, and the bedsheets were a simple cream colour. Adjacent to the bed were two bedside tables, one holding a cactus and another book, and the other having a little lamp and beside clock. Above the bed was a large window covered by blinds that overlooked the outside street.

On the left wall there was a bookshelf with many different kinds of books laying haphazardly together. On some shelves were little figurines of heroes and other hero merch. Next to the bookshelf was a nice mahogany desk with his laptop placed on it, as well as little writing utensils in jars and some school books to the side. There was also some more figurines lying along it, with the most notable being the limited edition All Might that Deku got him as a present for his 8th birthday.

On the other wall to the right was his closet, with many different shirts and shorts folded neatly on shelves. Some of the more expensive and better quality ones were hanging on the metal rack that spread from the shelves to the end of the wall, covered by a sliding mirror door. Along the walls, there were a few posters of heroes, but there were less than what there was.

Deku dumped his bag next to the door and flopped down onto the bed. Bakugou joined him before grabbing out the notes they had for studying. Both of them, as keen as they were for the sleepover, wanted to be sure they knew everything that they could in order to pass the written portion of the entrance exam. Bakugou wasn't going to blow his chance to become the number one hero when it was so close.

The old hag had brought in some taiyaki on a large circular plate that she had heated up in the microwave. It was just a little something to eat before the katsudon that they were having later. Deku thanked her as she left and they both ate together. He heard the other boy mumble something about some of the taiyaki fish being frozen in the centre, but Bakugou knew he wasn't being impolite, just making an observation.

They laid there together, basking in the nice aroma of taiyaki wafting through the place. Despite his brash nature, Bakugou enjoyed these peaceful serenities from time-to-time. He noticed with painful accuracy how close Deku was to him. He could just make out some of the many constellations scattered across his cheek. Yet, even though he often stared at his freckles (he swears he's not a stalker), he could never memorise the pattern.

Bakugou prided himself on his memory. He has always had a good memory, and his mum often force-fed him enough foods in his life to improve his memory. That's why he's one of the top students in Aldera. Combine this with his determination and hard-working attitude, then he was definitely gonna be one of the best heroes out there. Which is why looking at Deku's face always both amazed him and made him extremely annoyed.

He tried to trace them and match them up with real constellations within the night sky, because why the fuck not? On the cheek facing him, he could see Gemini, Auriga and Camelopardalis. 'Weird', he thought, 'Last month on that cheek I saw Orion and Taurus.'

He didn't think much about it for the rest of the night, instead preferring to stare down at his book of notes and study away. It wasn't until later in the night when Deku jumped up with a look of shock that rustled the boy from his studying session.

"Hey, what gives?" He growled angrily.

"Kacchan," Deku turned to him, shock still evident through his wide eyes, "_Kacchan_, I figured it out."

"Whatever it is, dipshit, just tell me."

"Ok," he clasped his hands together, "Ok, yeah, ok. My power, One for All, I think I know what I'm doing wrong."

Bakugou sat up in interest, folding the corner of the page in his book before closing it and setting it down. He didn't need to say he was listening because Deku just knew he was from his body language.

"I'm the taiyaki fish!"

"What the fuck."

"No, no, that came out wrong," Deku flung his arms around weirdly, "When your mum put the dish in the microwave, it probably didn't turn properly, so the pastries weren't cooked all the way through…"

"Well duh," said Bakugou, "She can cook but sometimes she's hella stupid in the kitchen."

"I'm not calling your mum stupid," mumbled Deku, "I'm trying to explain this. It makes more sense in my head."

Bakugou paused for a second, taking in Deku's anxiousness before nodding his head and relaxing a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Ok," he said, breathing a little, "When I used One for All at the beach, I focused all of the energy into my arm, so when I punched the fridge, all the energy that was released far exceeded the durability of my arm, hence why I broke it.

"And then I thought about your comment, where you said that I'm focusing too much on the power aspect, and that I'm not trying to get rid of it, only just work my way around it. It made me think about All Might. His power is incredible, and it's even more incredible that I have it too. But, even though I'm a suitable host, it was silly of me to think that I'd be able to harness that much power this early along my journey."

"But what does this have to do with you being a fish pastry?"

"Oh, right," Deku blushed lightly, "Well, you see, they were still frozen on the inside instead of being cooked through because your mum put a big plate in a smaller microwave. And that got me thinking, I've been focusing on using this power when I need it. Therefore, when I punched the fridge, I focused all the power into one place.

"But, if I focus the power throughout all my body, then I can use One for All in any place with less force needed!"

Bakugou sat there for a minute, thinking it over silently. It did make sense, even if the story seemed absurd in the beginning. But, he'd have to see it to believe it.

"Then show me."

"W-What?"

"Show me you can do it."

Deku gulped before nodding determinedly, his eyes sparkling a little. Bakugou watched as he crouched low, bracing his body before igniting the power within him. His eyes watched over Deku's body as red lines marked his skin, criss-crossing over his arms and legs, up his chest (through his shirt, obviously) and over his face. The boy grunted, gritting his teeth together tightly as his whole body shook with the power contained within him. Bakugou was just about to tell him to stop when Deku stood upright slowly, the lines fading from his body slowly. He was still tensed, so Bakugou knew that he hadn't gotten rid of the power yet.

That's why he didn't jump when the lightning-like electricity jumped across Deku's body. The smaller boy faltered a little, but didn't lose his grip on the power, watching in awe as the lightning danced across his body. It had an aqua-green hue to it, and it didn't appear to be that harmful, considering how it didn't affect the electricity within the house.

"Kacchan are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, nerd," he said lightly, "Are you in any pain?"

"A little, yeah," Deku glanced over himself, "But it's manageable. I can move my limbs without feeling like they're about to snap off."

"Well don't punch anything. Let's just stay to the basics of strength and cardio for now and every day you just keep practicing using, well, whatever that was."

Deku released the power he held and flopped back down onto the bed, obviously tired from his little performance.

"What was the electricity though? Some kind of energy release mechanism?"

"Yeah probably," Bakugou hummed thoughtfully, "It's kind of like extra kinetic energy being released from your body or something. Fuck if I know."

Deku nodded, smiling happily even through his exhaustion. Bakugou looked away before hearing his mother scream that dinner was ready. The two of them eventually sat up and went down, following the yummy scent of katsudon awaiting them on the bottom floor.

* * *

Each and every day, Izuku made sure to practice using One for All like that. Whilst he still seemed to get tired after using it for quite a while, he seemed to be getting the hang of it. He told All Might about what the two of them had discovered, and it was safe to say he was overjoyed with the news. Izuku thought he was overexaggerating a bit, but he guessed he felt better knowing that Izuku wouldn't really be hurting himself like that again much more often (he also assumed the threat from his fathers that one time at dinner was beginning to lift slightly on All Might's conscience). On the last training session with All Might and Kacchan, he practiced using this new acquired skill by punching a broken-down cupboard. The electricity rumbled around him, and whilst his limbs creaked a little, he was able to successfully break the cupboard into tiny pieces with nothing more than a few splinters in his hands.

After a little mini celebration and saying goodbye to Kacchan, All Might stopped him from leaving to have a quick word.

"Midoriya, my boy," he said softly, "I am extremely astounded at the progress you have made to come this far. I will admit, I didn't think you would get to this level this early, but that doesn't mean that I am not proud of you."

He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pulled up a collage that he made of Izuku's progress. One photo was him as a skinny boi, and the other was just after he had finished cleaning up the beach. While Izuku was still on the skinny side, the muscle definition that he had acquired was definitely noticeable. It also made him realise that all of the hard work and determination that he put in to making himself stronger to become a hero had paid off. He couldn't help but tear up a little at his progress.

"Just look how far you have come," he smiled, the blue of his sunken eyes shining brightly, "Do not think for one moment that you have not achieved much. You have put in more work for the past six months than most students can say they've done at U.A. You have every right to be proud of yourself. _I am proud of you_."

Izuku definitely could not hold in his tears as he sobbed loudly into All Might's warm and gentle hug. The taller man wrapped the smaller boy up into his chest, stroking a skinny hand softly through Izuku's green locks.

"Although," he said with a smile, "We do need to work on your crying, my boy."

Izuku's laughter rung throughout the crisp night air. After that heart-wrenching moment, he said his goodbyes and walked back towards his home. It wasn't too long a walk, and thankfully, he didn't experience anything weird on his trek. Well, at one point he felt some eyes on him as he left the beach, but he just assumed it was All Might (it wasn't).

As he entered the house, he could hear the TV playing the news silently in the background. He noticed that his dads weren't home and silently reminded himself that they took the afternoon shifts at their respective agencies for patrolling. After a quick check in the fridge for food, he noticed that there was a small microwavable container sitting in the corner with a note attached to it. He gently read over the note, noting that his dads were due to be back just after eight o'clock. Because the exam was tomorrow, Izuku didn't want to stay up too late, but he also wanted to say goodnight before skipping off to bed.

He ate his dinner silently and opted for studying some more in his bedroom. He'd lost track of time, though, because before he knew it there was a gentle knock at his bedroom door. After a small reply from Izuku, the door opened and both his dads came in, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Izuku sat up tiredly and embraced them both in a three-way hug. He hummed gently, enjoying the sound of his Dad's heartbeat next to his ear and the soft hand of his Pa curling through his hair.

"Hey there, _little stella_," his Pa said softly, "Did you have a big day today?"

Izuku nodded tiredly. His brain was so overworked with studying hard for the written portion, and his limbs were sore from practicing One for All. He was just glad that he was here, in this very moment, hugging his dads together before the exam. Throughout the stress of hero life and getting prepared for the exams, both his dads have been super busy. It's been hard to squeeze in some family time, so the comfort of tonight and this simple hug is definitely welcoming for all of them.

"You've got an even bigger day tomorrow," his Dad said gently, a stray hand combing up and down Izuku's back, "Did you eat the dinner that we had in the fridge for you?"

"Yeah," Izuku whispered, "It was good, thank you."

His Pa squeezed them both gently, hand still combing through his hair.

"We just wanted to speak with you for a little bit before you go to bed," said Pa, "We haven't had much time as a family this week. We've missed you, squirt."

Izuku shuffled closer towards them, curling into both of their embraces. He would never get old for this. It didn't matter if he was a Pro Hero, he'd still be hugging them tightly like this.

"I've missed you both too."

They all pulled back from the hug and all sat down together on the side of the bed, with Izuku in the middle and each parent on the outside. His Pa sat on the left and his Dad on the right, and each had an arm curled around Izuku's back.

"For the exam tomorrow, you've just got to work as hard as you can," said his Dad, "You'll nail the written portion, we've seen how hard you've been studying, but for the physical aspect, you need to be ready for whatever U.A. throws at you."

"We can't tell you what the exam will be about," said his Pa, "But we can give you a pep talk. Just do your best, that's all we ask of you. Don't finish the test feeling like you haven't done enough. Make sure you give it you're all, and no matter how this exam finishes, just know that we're both so proud of you already."

"You've far exceeded our expectations," his Dad said softly, squeezing him gently around the waist, "But even if you don't make it in, you're already a hero in our eyes."

Izuku's eyes shined with unshed tears. Oh gosh, they weren't stopping. He could feel the tears bursting forth, rolling down his cheeks as his body shook with heavy sobs. Both parents wrapped their kid up in another tight hug, whispering words of comfort to him.

"Well," said his Pa cheekily, "If on the off-chance that you _don't_ make it in, we can always talk to Nezu."

"Are you kidding?" his Dad snapped, "Of course he's going to make it in, he's _our_ kid. And besides, Nezu scares me."

Izuku laughed despite the tears that continued flowing, and both his Pa and Dad shared a fond look between themselves. This little moment between them all might have been something miniscule compared to the rest of his life, but Izuku knew that none of them would forget it.


	9. Fortes Fortuna Iuvat

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Catch me on tumblr AttorneyDoug or have a link! **

* * *

Darkness. That was all he could see. Swirling around endlessly, moving outwards with no apparent end. There was only the faintest flicker of lights within the distance, like a hidden galaxy far beyond reaching distance. It was as if he was watching an event occurring from above, unable to do anything but simply observe.

He was aware that he was dreaming. This had not been the first lucid dream for Izuku, but it certainly didn't remove the obvious discomfort leaking from his mind. While the notion of a lucid dream was a common presence, it still felt like a foreign entity. This probably had something to do with his lack of control when dreaming. While Izuku knows he is dreaming, he cannot actively control his thoughts or change the occurrences of his dreams. It was really as if he was a person watching a story from above, seeing as time flows onwards without being able to meddle with it.

The darkness slowly cleared to reveal the faint outline of a body. It seemed to be floating within the centre, and its figure was slumped over, hiding its features from Izuku. The person did seem to have long, curly strands of hair that floated around aimlessly, not being tethered to any gravity or force. The person wore golden robes that too floated lightly as if caught by a gentle breeze. The hems were lined with glittering strands of ivy that twirled around the bottom of the robes. Somehow, despite the darkness around them, the person's skin seemed to give off some sort of light, as if power pulsated through their form even through unconsciousness.

All of a sudden, a circle of light burst from the beings chest, rippling outwards through the galaxy. Izuku shivered within his dream, feeling the raw power wash over him like a wave as it kisses the shore. The being glowed a yellow hue, starting from the chest and expanding outwards, glossing over his arms and legs, and through his hair. Great golden and glittering wings extended out from their back, each containing gorgeous sparkling feathers that were tipped with a teal hue towards the ends. The hairs on their head glowed as well, changing to a golden colour that shone brightly within the dark. On top of their head, little brown horns protruded from within the curls, twirling around gently and curving inwards towards the top. The beings skin radiated brightly, lighting up the darkness around them. From Izuku's place, he could feel the power of this being as it seemed to stare off into the distance.

Yet, despite the power, this being did not smile. It's face seemed reserved and melancholy, as if the weight of the world was balanced on their shoulders. From further analysis, the figure seemed to have little splashes of white dots across his face, much like the little constellations surrounding them. His eyes were golden, and while their colour was bright, they seemed stormy. While the being stood tall, his shoulders sagged a little.

Izuku watched as the being made eye contact with his. While the person in front of him seemed unrecognisable, they were still oddly familiar. He had seen those eyes before, he recognised those body features. Yet, whether it was some sort of magic stopping him from making the connection, he couldn't seem to see the bigger picture.

The being floated over softly towards him, leaving a trail of sparkles in his wake. Izuku himself was mesmerised by the elegance of the being's movements. The action of moving in this still area was so effortless for them, yet, no matter how much Izuku tried to move around, his spirit was locked.

Their golden eyes softened as they came close to Izuku. Their face showed hidden sympathy, as if wanting to stay a little longer. They reached out and cupped what would have been Izuku's face.

"Wake up, Izuku," they said, their voice as soft and soothing as water trickling down a stream, "Today's a big day. You've done so much already. It's time to wake up."

Izuku blearily opened his eyes, the voice of the being's switching to something familiar. He looked up to find his Pa, crouching down beside the bed and staring down at him softly. His Pa's hand gently cupped his face, rubbing soothing circles around his cheek with his thumb. He was already in his hero gear, so he must've woken up earlier than usual. Izuku glanced over at the little alarm clock beside the bed to find that it was indeed six in the morning. While Izuku was supposed to catch the train to U.A. with Kacchan, he wanted to see his parents before they left.

"Wake up, Izuku," his Pa moved his hand towards Izuku's hair, stroking it tenderly, "It's a big day today, and we wanted to see you before we go."

Izuku nodded tiredly before sitting up and shuffling towards his Pa. Just like he used to do as a child, he curled up on his Pa's lap and tucked his head under his chin. His Pa wrapped his arms around him and gently hugged him, humming another tune idly to himself. Not long after, his Dad strolled in, coffee mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He too sat beside Izuku and welcomed him into a gentle hug. Despite his age, Izuku would never stop hugging his parents.

"There's a coffee sitting on the bench for you," his Dad said, sipping lightly on his own.

"I told him not to make one for you," his Pa bickered, "Before we know it we'll have two coffee-addicted morons strolling round the place."

"There's also hot porridge sitting in the oven for you."

"It's cinnamon flavour," his Pa added with a wink.

Izuku smiled before hugging both his parents again and wishing them a safe trip together. Shortly after, he grabbed out the porridge from the oven and sat at the dining table. He loved the taste of cinnamon porridge in the morning, and it was an added bonus that the breakfast meal was perfect before basic cardio. He was also grateful for the coffee that his Dad made. Much like his Dad, he loved coffee, but chose not to have too much to prevent himself from relying on the caffeine boost as a wake-up call. Despite feeling sad that his parents had to leave him so early, he was glad that they had put in the extra effort to make sure he was well and prepared for the exam. He noticed offhandedly that there was a little checklist on a notepad nearby that included everything he needed to bring today. He silently thanked his fathers for their consideration, as Izuku was undoubtedly a person who forgot things.

After having a short and cold shower to wake himself up, he got changed into his school uniform and collected everything he would need for the test today. Writing utensils, his notebook, a water bottle, and so on. He shoved them into his little yellow bag and glanced over at his phone. Kacchan said they'd walk to the train station together from Izuku's apartment, so he'd send him a text to let him know he was nearby. He hadn't said anything yet, so Izuku decided to go over his study notes again. Not long after, his phone buzzed with the text, and Izuku scrambled out the door with excitement.

He quickly locked the apartment with his keys before joining Kacchan, who leaned against the light pole down on the street. He seemed rather calm, yet Izuku could tell that beneath his brash scowl, he was very nervous (even if he vehemently denied it later). He wore his school uniform with the addition of a scarf. The winter season here was just about finished, but it was still somewhat chilly.

"Sup nerd."

"Kacchan," Izuku nodded his head lightly, "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah," he scowled, hands bundled in his pockets, "Just got here actually. You seem excited."

"Yeah," Izuku smiled lightly, staring off to the side, "I've got so much energy. I think it's a mixture of both nerves and pure excitement. I'm glad though because I was really worried that I'd have to drag myself out of bed. My parents were also there to wake me up, which is super nice because it feels like I haven't seen them in ages despite living with them for the past ten years. They've been so busy preparing for the entrance exams. I wonder what it's going to be like. They haven't told me anything because that'd be unfair…"

"Deku."

"Yeah Kacchan?"

"You're rambling. We're also nearly here."

Izuku mumbled a soft "oh" before glancing upwards. The walk to the train station wasn't that far from where they lived. It wasn't fairly busy this morning, with only a couple of individuals waiting around the train tracks. Izuku recognised some students waiting from the school nearby, possibly going to take the entrance exam at U.A. as well.

They both sat down on a nearby bench as they waited for the train. Kacchan preferred pulling his earphones out and listening to some heavy metal, whilst Izuku's thoughts seemed to wander back to his dream earlier. Who was that mysterious person? How had his mind conjured up something so vivid and realistic, yet entirely unfamiliar?

Before Izuku could really process it, the train rolled up to the station. It wasn't overly packed, which meant both him and Kacchan could sit on a carriage together without being surrounded by people.

The train ride itself was quite calm and peaceful. Houses and buildings sped fast, almost a blur through the windows. Izuku caught sight of some birds flying in the sky close to the train, taking the journey with the duo from the outside. There was a gentle breeze over the buzz of the train, letting the trees outside sway lightly. Izuku leaned on Kacchan's shoulder and watched in quiet amazement. When he thought everything was beautiful just the way it was, life seemed to throw him another curveball.

After forty minutes, they jumped off the train and walked the rest of the way to U.A. It wasn't that far from the train station, but it was slightly uphill, which annoyed the duo. Other students passed by, obviously reaching the same destination. Izuku stopped to just admire the scenery before him, eyes alight in childlike wonder.

There was a large cement wall that stretched around the whole perimeter of the school grounds. On top of that was another fence-like structure to stop kids from climbing over. In the centre of the path was a large gate, lined with blue and inscribed with the school initials up the top in the centre. It was already opened, and students were pouring through excitedly. Some of the second and third year students were lined along the path just behind the gate. They were helping students navigate their way towards the main hall.

The path itself was wide and stretched down towards the main building. There were many trees that were planted within the freshly cut grass, giving U.A. a nature-like touch. Along the paved path were hedges that were also neatly trimmed, as well as large white stone arcs that continued towards the building. There were also sculptures of prominent figures within the school. Izuku didn't actually know any of them, but it made him feel inspired to be in the presence of an amazing institution.

The actual school building itself was impressive by itself. It had four large buildings that stood in the corners of a square-like formation, with interconnecting pathways about halfway up the buildings to join them all together. The windows were blue and paled with white stone trimming. The centre of the square was an open area, and the ground floor had an outside patio area lined with stone columns. Altogether, U.A. high school was an amazing establishment, and even though he's been there before, Izuku couldn't help but stop and admire its beauty.

"Oi nerd," Kacchan bellowed, turning around, "You're taking too long. I'm just gonna head on in without you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure," Izuku waved him off, giving him a bright smile, "I'm just in awe. This could be our future high school!"

"This _will_ be our future high school," Kacchan grumbled, "You're not gonna fail and neither am I. We'll be the first ones to make it here out of that crummy middle school."

Izuku nodded his head, face set in a determined smile. Kacchan huffed before turning back around and making his way towards the building. Izuku noticed that people seemed to recognise Kacchan from the Sludge Villain incident™, some turning around and pointing while others whispering to their friends. Not long after, Izuku slowly walked towards him, still absorbing all of the details around him.

Izuku knew he was another step closer on his journey to becoming a hero. 'I just have to remember all my hard work for the last ten months and keep moving forward,' he thought resolutely, face etched in a determined yet nervous smile, 'This is my first step towards becoming a hero!'. He took a step forward on now-wobbly legs, and successfully tripped, falling forwards at a rapid pace. 'This is it,' his mind screamed as he braced for impact.

But it never came. In fact, he felt somewhat weightless, as if gravity had suddenly chucked a Midoriya Hisashi and left suddenly in the blink of an eye (ha). It was honestly a weird feeling for him. His body tingled slightly, and he felt the air caressing him gently. He squawked a little before he heard a gentle chuckle from beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Izuku turned his head to the side and met the eyes of his saviour. She was a short and slightly chubby girl with brown hair stylised in a bob with a fringe. She had two strands of hair that were slightly long and curled around at the front to frame her face. Her rosy cheeks were slightly plump and stretched as she smiled widely, and she had a small button nose. But her eyes were what caught Izuku. They were wide and brown with beautiful lashes that framed them well. He couldn't help but be reminded of someone close to him as he stared at those eyes.

Much like Kacchan, she wore a scarf, but it was more of a tartan pattern. She topped it off with a button-up coat over a woollen shirt, as well as a little skirt, tights and black slip-on school shoes. Izuku could tell just by looking at her that while she was very sweet and dainty, she was most likely a very strong person.

He didn't even realised she had touched him until she plopped him back onto the ground and tapped her hands together. She must have some kind of quirk that allows her to switch gravity on and off with the touch of her fingers. He'd have to ask her about that later, well, if he could even talk to her. He didn't have much experience with girls as a kid. Well, with anybody really. He was just the quirkless Deku back at Aldera. But here, he was able to give his dream a running shot.

"My quirk is making you float," she said cheerfully, "Sorry for stopping you, but, well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall."

She smiled good-naturedly at him and clasped her hands around her backpack. Izuku smiled back, albeit a little more wobbly.

"This sure is nerve-wracking," the girl said, walking over to him.

"Um, y-yeah," Izuku stammered, keeping pace next to her, "I'm m-mostly just excited and nervous."

"It's hard to not be excited," her eyes glittered brightly, "We're at U.A.! Just being here is like a dream."

Izuku's nerves seemed to fade as he found himself more involved in the conversation. It turns out he can talk to girls, he's just never had the practice.

"So are you going for the hero course?" he offered politely.

"Yeah," she said excitedly, pumping her fist in the air, "It's going to be tricky, but I'm willing to put in the effort! What about you?"

"Same here. I've always wanted to be a hero, so passing this test is what I'm aiming for."

"That's cool. If we both pass then maybe we'll be in the same class."

They both entered the auditorium, signing in and getting their allocated seats. They both turned to hug each other amongst the crowd. Izuku couldn't help but notice that she smelt like strawberries.

"Good luck to both of us," she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, same here! But, before you go, can I get your name?"

"Well sure, future classmate. I'm Uraraka Ochako."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku."

They shook hands with a smile and left to go find their seats. It didn't take too long for Izuku to scramble his way through the crowd. Thank goodness they were allocated with other members of their school, meaning Izuku was sitting next to Kacchan. Izuku shuffled his way through the cramped aisle, apologising as the other students grumbled angrily. He found Kacchan sitting with an empty spot to his left, scowling like usual with his arms crossed. He seemed to be leaning as far away from the student next to him as possible. His eyes softened when he spotted Izuku, and he seemed to relax a little in his shoulders.

"What took you so long?"

"I made a friend Kacchan!" Izuku giggled happily, "She saved me from faceplanting by using her quirk, and we talked a little."

Kacchan muffled a laugh by coughing before turning back to the greenette.

"You tripped?"

Izuku pouted, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Yes, okay? But it doesn't matter, because we talked and it was fine. You know, Kacchan, she actually has a really strong quirk. With the touch of her hands she can make anything weightless, I think. Like, think of all the practical aspects of a quirk like that! She would make a great rescue hero…"

"Did you thank her?"

"What?"

"Did you fucking thank her for not letting you go splat before your exam?"

Izuku stopped, mouth open as he tried to think back to the conversation. He let out a huge moan after realising he hadn't. What a horrible person he was! This random girl politely saves him from mortal humiliation and he doesn't say thank you.

"Noooo, I have to thank her. How rude of me!"

He clasped his hands to the side of his head as Kacchan held in another laugh. But before he could rat himself out anymore, a loud voice took over the microphone.

"WELCOME TO TODAYS LIVE PERFORMANCE!"

Izuku's eyes sparkled and he clasped his hands to his mouth. His Pa was there, looking so cool in his hero costume. It just made him even more privileged to take this further step along his path to becoming a hero with his parents by his side, well, in a more literal way than other students could say.

"EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY'!"

Dead silence echoed throughout the auditorium. Well, except for one eager beaver we all dearly love. Izuku, clearly deserving of 'son of the year' award, let out a resounding 'HEY', pounding his fist into the air and smiling widely. Kacchan ducked his head in embarrassment and shame as almost every head in the auditorium turned their way.

Amidst the silence, a small little chuckle could be heard a few rows down below them. A girl with pink hair and pink skin turned to them, smiling earnestly as she laughed. When she opened her eyes, her sclera were black and her pupils were a piercing gold. She even had tiny little cream horns protruding from her head.

"I like your flow little man," she said happily, "Can we all get a 'HEY'?"

She pumped her fist into the air happily, and it seemed that her optimistic attitude was infectious. A boy down the right hand side of the auditorium pumped his fist into the air with a 'HEY'. It was hard to see from their view, but he appeared to have yellow hair with a black jagged streak on one side, similar to electricity in a way.

Izuku's smile widened as more and more people joined in, some in pure joy or others nervously. He could see Tenya down below him a little, his hands chopping up and down as he flamboyantly let out his own 'HEY'. He stared to the side and noticed Kacchan frowning again, but this time it was different. He lacked the usual hardness in his eyes, as they were akin to something more softer.

Izuku glanced back down at his Pa, who in that moment happened to be looking at him. He had a genuine smile, eyes softening in gratitude as he stared at his son in everything but blood. They both shared a small imperceptible nod of the head before his Pa calmed the crowd down to quiet again.

"I'm glad to hear it my examinee listeners! I'm sure you know who I am, if you don't, then do you live under a rock? I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! ARE YOU READY?"

Unlike the first time, everybody let out a loud 'YEAH', some albeit more nervous than others.

"Alright! This is how the test will go, my listeners. You'll be experiencing ten-minute-long 'mock cityscape manoeuvres'. Bring along whatever you want, but U.A. does have a strict no weapons policy unless you have the appropriate documents filled out. After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location! CAN I GET A THUMBS UP IF THAT'S OKAY SO FAR?"

Everybody put their thumbs up into the air. Some wagged them around good naturedly, while others only raised their thumbs a little bit, as they were either slightly confused or just nervous.

"That's so kids from the same middle school can't team up, hey," said Kacchan, leaning on the bench in front of them and turning to face Izuku.

"Yeah," he said softly, "And I'm pretty sure that's why consecutive ID numbers are assigned to different locations. That's so annoying though. It means we won't be together for the test."

"That doesn't matter," Kacchan mumbled, "Whether or not we are together, we're both gonna crush this test and get into U.A. side-by-side. You're capable enough to fight by yourself, so don't blow your opportunity."

Izuku nodded determinedly before turning back to his Pa.

* * *

The written portion of the exam was easy for both Izuku and Kacchan. Thanks to their hard work and studying, they were both able to answer all of the questions on the exam. After a quick goodbye and good luck, they both arrived at their designated testing grounds. When Izuku arrived, he was absolutely amazed. There was a literal makeshift city right in front of him! It looked exactly like a miniature replica of Musutafu's CBD. And this city was only for Izuku's group. Imagine how many more replicas of cities they have on campus!

The students around Izuku marvelled at the size and were just in overall amazement of U.A.'s calibre. One guy near Izuku was astounded at the size of the city. Another was perplexed at how realistic the structures were. But what really caught Izuku's eye was how confident everybody seemed.

One person with wings for arms flapped them around confidently, letting out a loud "tch". Another person with stylised blonde hair and a belt wrapped around his tummy laughed a little, standing in a confident stance. Others had determined frowns and were wringing their arms around to warm themselves up. Izuku himself was shaking like a leaf. The confidence and determination he had was somehow absent. 'Why is everybody so confident?' He thought, 'Aren't they nervous? Ah, they've even got equipment to match their quirks.'

He stared at the belt the boy wore before him and wondered absentmindedly what its purpose was. He turned his head to the side and suddenly noticed a familiar face. It was Uraraka! She's at the same testing site as him! She seemed to be calming herself down, and Izuku really didn't want to intrude, but he really needed to thank her for earlier. Just before he was about to go over to her, he felt a familiar hand clasp down firmly on his shoulder.

He jumped, but it was mostly because of his nerves. His head spun around and he was suddenly face-to-face with Tenya. He was at the same testing site as well?

"H-Hi Tenya!" He stammered, "Nice to see you again."

"I hope you're not going over there to interfere with that girl," he said solemnly, "You and I both understand how important this exam is. I would highly recommend not disturbing her meditation."

Izuku bowed his head in shame. Of course Tenya would think that. People around him seemed to giggle and whisper to each other about him. They were already writing him off as not being a threat because of his jumpiness.

"Sorry you think that way," Izuku mumbled, ducking his head in a silent apology, "I was just going over to thank her. She helped me not faceplant out the front as I was walking in."

"Oh, I see," he said, touching his chin in thought, "Maybe tell her thanks after the exam. However, I do have a question for you. Forgive me for my bluntness, but, why don't you have any equipment to aid you in your quirklessness?"

"Oh," Izuku mumbled, trailing off silently. That's right. Tenya doesn't know about One for All, and because he was a close friend of Izuku's growing up, he knows about his prior quirklessness. Izuku couldn't tell Tenya about One for All because it was simply too risky, but it hurt him to keep that secret. Oh well, he'd just have to think of a lie.

"That's not true anymore, because…"

"AND…BEGIN!"

The voice of his Pa carried out amongst the speakers, and knowing his Pa, he would want him to run. Izuku immediately scrambled in between the students and pushed his way through the now-opened gates of the faux city. As he was running, he focused on using his new power, feeling it flow all through his body and using a power output that he could manage without breaking any of his bones. Teal lightning flickered across his skin as he felt his speed increase.

Distantly, he heard the cries of outrage from the other students behind him, but that was soon cut short by the voice of his Pa.

"WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST'S STARTED! RUN! RUN! THE DIE IS CAST!"

Izuku tried to breathe normally and calm himself down. His heart rate pulsed loudly in his ears, and the buzz of electricity running across his skin seemed to distract him more than usual. 'Okay,' he thought determinedly, 'It's okay. Just calm yourself down. Try to find any robots in these suburban streets. I can do this! I'm fine! I'm meant to do this! I'm meant to become a hero!'

In the distance, he saw a one-pointer fly out of one of the streets. It was large and bulky, and it sent debris flying everywhere by just knocking into one single building. These machines whilst quick were more fragile than the others, so it didn't require too much of Izuku's power. He just needed to pay attention and analyse its movements. The machine beeped and whirred as it seemed to lock its target on Izuku.

"Target locked," the one-pointer whirred, "Prepare for termination."

Izuku called upon his power, green lightning dancing around his skin. His surroundings seemed to slow down. 'Here it comes, here it comes, here it comes,' he thought anxiously. For a moment, Izuku seemed to forget to move his legs. He stood, paralysed in fear, watching as the machine charged towards him. His thoughts buzzed around wildly, and he felt himself saying "why can't I move?" He knew he was terrified on instinct. Things as scary as this will slowly become the new norm for him, despite how afraid it makes him.

But then he thought about all of the people in his life that have helped him get this far. His dads, All Might, Kacchan. Every experience, every lending helping hand, every conversation. His mind was filled with gentle hugs and hands carding through his hair, something that was always a welcomed action in his life. He knew that all of their wisdom and guidance should not go to waste. This was his moment. This test would determine whether or not he was good enough for the hero life. But deep down inside, he knew the answer.

"SMAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!"

The front of the one-pointer collided with Izuku's fist, sending debris flying everywhere. The machine recoiled from the impact and shattered completely with an explosion, cracking the road and breaking some windows of the surrounding buildings. Izuku panted, yet a large determined grin set on his face. That's one point. He can do this.

Most of the students had pretty much caught up by now, but it didn't matter. Izuku sprinted, running down the street in front of him, scanning every alley for possible robots around him. He noticed a three-pointer in the left alley near him and quickly changed direction. Some other students were close to the robot, but he couldn't let them steal his chance to get in. At first, he felt it was selfish of him to take others points, but later as he reflected on it, he knew that in order to get anywhere in life, you had to do whatever you could in order to survive.

He punched the robot before it could detect him, completely obliterating it and creating an explosion that shattered any surrounding glass. Next to this robot, another three-pointer came out from an alley, coming awfully close to a student with wild purple hair. They seemed to be trying their absolute best to destroy the robot, but with no luck. Their quirk must not be suited for physical attacks. Despite it being an exam, Izuku didn't want anybody to get hurt.

The robot swung an arm up slowly, getting ready to pound the boy. He tried talking to the robot, asking him random questions, but the robot wouldn't respond. Ah, his quirk was probably voice activated. Izuku felt the power pushing him, thrumming under his skin and tingling his bones. The boy braced for impact as the robot swung his arm down, preparing to jump away. In the blink of an eye, Izuku had collided with the boy, cradling him to his chest and rolling on the road.

The three-pointer's arm had smacked the road, creating a massive crater. Before it could recognise the newest threat, Izuku had punched the robot, making it explode on impact. He heaved a little bit before turning to the boy he had saved and reaching out a hand to help him up. The boy looked at him in both awe and suspicion, but took the hand with a small "thank you".

Izuku decided not to linger, as he heard his Pa shout over the speakers that there was around six minutes of the test remaining, and so far Izuku had only gotten 7 points. He unfortunately needed more in order to pass, so he scavenged the nearby alleys.

As he continued, he found another three-pointer, as well as four two-pointers and two one-pointers, which made his overall score at 16, however, it just wasn't enough compared to his other competitors. Most of the time Izuku spent ducking around and saving others from falling debris or exploding robots, but by the time he could turn around and snag the point for himself, somebody had done it for him. He'd found another two-pointer and three one-pointers, but that only meant he had 21 points. It just wasn't enough to put him in U.A.'s hero course.

He looked around and saw Uraraka using her quirk to destroy some robots. While she panted, Izuku could hear that she had 28 points. She must be panicking too, considering it's a low score too, but she seemed to not let it show as much.

Tenya was zipping around and kicking robots. He had about 45 points, which was impressive in itself. He just needed to calm down. He could definitely find some more robots to smash. Yeah, definitely.

He searched around the area, but despite how much he looked, there were barely any robots left. Whenever he found one, somebody would either destroy it with their quirks or deactivate it from behind. 'Ah, so that's to account for the stealth quirks,' he thought soberly, 'But even so, there's practically no robots left.'

All of a sudden, a loud whirring sound pierced through the atmosphere. A large machine had just entered the playing field, literally destroying anything within its path. It swung a massive arm into the side of a building, sending large chunks of bricks and cement into the nearby buildings and roads. Some nearby students ducked and weaved through the debris, trying to escape the grasp of what is known as the zero-pointer.

'Seriously?' Izuku thought, face morphing into fear and shock, 'Zero points for _that_ thing?'

As if a signal had been sent out, everybody ran away from the ferocious beast. Izuku was currently standing still in silent shock, staring up at the large automated body as it loomed dangerously over the buildings. He absentmindedly noticed the concerned look on Tenya's face as he ran past, but all his focus was currently on the being in front of him.

'Okay,' his mind thought, 'Calm down Izuku. You need to get out of here before that thing squashes you.'

His legs for once obeyed his mind's command and propelled him from the ground. As he ran, he stayed vigilant in case there were any other robots he could hopefully take out before the end of the exam. But there was honestly nothing left. Well, if you didn't count the large zero-pointer charging at them slowly.

It was then that Izuku noticed the painful moan of a familiar person. He turned his head and glanced back from where he came from. Amidst the debris, dangerously close to the zero-pointer, was Uraraka, the kind girl who saved him from a harsh embarrassment earlier in the day. The girl with a gentle quirk that seemed to be quite powerful. The girl whose eyes held such joy and laughter. She was there, lying limply on the ground, her foot trapped beneath the rubble.

She appeared to be both in pain and exhausted. She must have overused her quirk during the exams. Her whole body shook as she desperately pulled herself on the ground, trying to free her foot from the rubble's grasp. Her face twisted into fear and desperation as she grunted, using up the last of her energy to frantically escape the zero-pointer's clutches.

Izuku was reminded of her words earlier. 'It's a bad omen to trip and fall.' How could Izuku sit back and let her kindness go to waste? He needed to thank her for her help earlier. But before he could do that, he had to help her. He needed to _save her_.

Much like when he saved Kacchan, his legs acted before his mind could. He was running on pure adrenaline now as he crouched low and propelled himself upwards. 'Save her, save her, save her.' A simple mantra put on replay within his mind. Everything around him was blank and non-existent. It was just himself and the zero-pointer. His body was running on pure survival rather than rationality. His main focus was to defeat the zero-pointer and save Uraraka. His body called upon the power lying dormant within him, focusing all his energy on this single punch. The sleeve of his jumper tore away as red lines flowed angrily across his skin, green lightning flashing dangerously. His face was set in an unwavering frown as he pulled his arm back, prepping himself for the final blow. If the zero-pointer had some sort of emotion programmed into it, it would definitely be cowering right now.

Before he punched the zero pointer, his brain had one final thing to say. Distantly, in the back of his mind, a soft voice let out a simple yet powerful message only available to himself. It's words both simultaneously relaxing him and strengthening him for what was to come.

"It's time to be a hero, my little angel."

"DETROIT SMAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH!"

The force of the punch caused the mainframe of the zero-pointer to explode, causing a shockwave throughout the entire vicinity. The gale force winds that were produced as a result of the punch caused the rubble to fly everywhere. Izuku simply hovered for a split second, watching with awe and amazement as the large robot was decimated by the work of his own hand. It was when gravity seemed to take over that his mind caught up with his actions.

The adrenaline seemed to fade as he fell, and he was well aware of the pain of broken bones. Both his legs and his right arm flapped awkwardly as he fell, and his arm was swollen and purple. He must've forgotten his limit and used too much power. It was quite possible that his urge to save Uraraka must have override his ability to think coherently, thus resulting in him using too much power.

He cradled his arm to his chest, eyes leaking unwanted tears that floated up into the sky. He needed to think about how he was about to go splat in half a minute. 'Think Izuku, think!' He thought desperately. Maybe if he punched the ground with his uninjured arm, he could rebound himself off of the ground. But the timing of his punch would make or break him. If he mistimed it, he was a goner for good.

Just as he was about to Detroit Smash™ the ground, he felt a slap to the face, slowly down his fall and letting him hover slightly above the ground. He turned his head blearily to find a struggling Uraraka, who was balanced precariously on a floating chunk of the zero-pointer. Her face was contorted in agony as she pressed her fingertips together.

"Re…lease," she grunted, sweat dripping down her face.

Izuku fell the rest of the way, face-first into the cracked concrete with swollen purple limbs bent at awkward angles. Uraraka's makeshift vessel plummeted into the Earth as well, except she just managed to hold on. Around them, debris continued to fall, creating craters in the ground and breaking through glass windows of adjacent buildings.

Distantly, Izuku could hear the sounds of Uraraka puking, and he politely turned his head away to give her some privacy. He desperately wanted to obtain some more points, but with the state that his body was currently in, he knew any attempts would be futile. Instead, he listened as his Pa's voice announced the end of the test, except Izuku could detect a slight undertone of anger within his voice. He didn't think much about it though, as he watched Tenya off to the side, staring at him in shock and wonder. Blocking out the voices of those around him, he sent his close friend a smile to show him that it was alright, and that they would definitely talk after this was all over. It was only after he felt the gentle kiss of Recovery Girl that he passed out.

* * *

Within the examination room, Toshinori shifted on his seat. While there were many different students up on display, his eyes were immediately drawn to Young Midoriya. Although he didn't seem to be gathering up as many villain points, his actions did not go unnoticed by the U.A. staff. He was also gathering up many rescue points, setting his grand total up very high.

Toshinori looked to his left and noticed Aizawa and Yamada watching their son's progress as well. They both seemed to have proud looks on their faces, silently smiling as Midoriya destroyed a one-pointer. The other staff members of U.A. chatted amongst themselves quietly, noting down good candidates for the hero course. One of the members in the meantime had been given the all-clear from Principal Nezu to release the zero-pointers in the testing areas. Toshinori watched the screen silently, observing the movements of the young students.

"It's time's like this where kids really show their true colours," Aizawa observed, voice tired yet intrigued.

'Indeed,' Toshinori thought silently, 'Will these kids step up and show some courage, or will they back away and leave the situation to the others?'

At first, they all seemed disappointed by the lack of courage shown by the students. Most were self-absorbed in their conquest for points, as they instantly turned away and scanned for more robots. Others paused to stare at the giant beast before claiming that it was simply too hard a task for them to achieve. Toshinori glanced down at the screen displaying Young Midoriya, and watched as the boy appeared to be paralysed in fear. 'You can do this, Young Midoriya,' he thought silently, 'We all believe in you.'

Whilst the boy ran, he appeared to stop and stare ahead of him. Some of the teachers paused and questioned his motives, when they suddenly became aware of the situation. There was another student trapped under some rubble, and Young Midoriya was going to save her. Toshinori was so proud of his pupil. Already he was using his powers to help others and make the world a better place.

It was even more spectacular when Young Midoriya had leaped off of the ground to punch the zero-pointer into oblivion with a hearty "Detroit Smash". Excited whispers were heard throughout the watching area. But, it was exactly a second afterwards that Toshinori knew something was wrong.

Young Midoriya was falling and appeared to be in apparent pain. The arm that he had punched the zero-pointer with was definitely broken, if the awkward angle and wrong colouring was any indicator. His legs also seemed to be broken as they flapped horridly in the wind. Toshinori distantly heard the small sound of a pen snapping to his right. He glanced up at the sound, and it was then that all the colour had drained from his face.

Both Aizawa and Yamada glared at him with the most terrifying gazes he had ever seen in his life (and this was from the man that had faced All for One). Aizawa's dark hair floated as his eyes gleamed a dangerous red, whilst Yamada's glasses fell slightly from his face, revealing green eyes that squinted menacingly. Both men were tensed and ready to strike, much like that of a snake feasting on its prey. It became clear that it was Aizawa who broke the pen, not even caring at the ink that was now dripping down the side of his hand.

'Well,' Toshinori thought as he swallowed nervously, 'I'm done for.'


	10. Alea Iacta Est

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My grandma had surgery, my dog died, and I completely ruptured my ACL. I needed some space, but now I'm ok and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Numb. That's how he felt. He watched as the world faded out of existence before him. All the commotion around him was blocked from his vision. No longer could he hear the persistent clink of dishes, or the TV playing in the distance. His eyes were continuously in and out of focus, taking note of the detail around him before shuffling back into his metaphorical shell. A dull buzz sounded within his brain, playing nothing but static on a record too broken for use. There was a…

"IZUKU? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT THAT FISH?!"

Izuku jolted suddenly at his Pa's voice, dropping the fish from his chopsticks into his dish beneath him with a clink. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he noticed the worried faces of his fathers looming over him. He felt like a bad son. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. Izuku was having an existential crisis at the ripe old age of fifteen. He had most definitely failed the practical exam and ruined his chances of getting into the U.A. hero course. All of his hard work with All Might and his parents, and Kacchan…was definitely wasted. The past week he had felt sick inside, waiting for the ominous letter from U.A. that would ultimately decide his fate.

He noticed his Pa and Dad share a worried look with each other from their spots across the table. Izuku glanced down and gathered himself before placing a reassuring smile on his face.

"I'm sorry! I just spaced out there," he smiled, his tone sounding fake to his own ears, "Dinner is really good, Pa!"

They both didn't seem convinced. Izuku watched as his Dad's frown deepened, and his Pa's eyebrows scrunched up impossibly more. The smaller boy winced, shoulders hunching up slightly before resuming his meal, savouring the salty taste of the fish yet eating quickly to avoid talking again.

He hear his Dad sigh before reaching across the table and halting the movement of his chopsticks. Izuku's startling green eyes locked onto his Dad's black ones. His eyes looked like an abyss, almost a void within space, yet staring into them brought him comfort. It re-emerged feelings that were locked deep inside of him, where he simply knew what he was seeing yet cannot make the connection. He used to do this a lot as a kid, but overtime these occurrences seemed far and long in between.

"Izuku," his Dad said, his voice stern with a soft undertone, "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

"We're both just really concerned," his Pa said gently from beside his Dad, "You've been acting weirdly since the entrance exam when you have no need to."

Izuku glanced down at his fish sitting within the dish. It was much easier to look at than to stare into the faces of his fathers.

"I just feel like a horrible son," he muttered softly, hunching over in his chair, "I don't think I passed."

His Dad raised an eyebrow as he stared down his son.

"Why is that?"

"I just didn't defeat enough robots to warrant me a spot in the hero course. Everyone has tried their hardest to help me achieve my goals, and I just couldn't reach the standard that you all expected. It feels like I've just wasted everyone's time and effort."

His parents shared another look between themselves before they both leaned forward on the table, trying to be as comforting as possible. Izuku tried to avoid eye contact with them both by fidgeting with his fingers, but he couldn't stop his eyes from reflexively glancing up at their smiles.

"You know that we already know the result," his Pa started, speaking uncharacteristically soft, "And you know that we can't tell you because of confidentiality reasons. But you should also know that despite the result, we are so incredibly proud of you."

"You put in such a great effort, and your heroism was evident," his Dad said, eyes sparkling, "Even though it took away valuable time to get points, you helped that kid with the purple hair and saved him from any possible injuries. That moment right there, I was proud to call you my son."

His Pa nodded enthusiastically, blonde hair waving beside him. Izuku glanced back down into the eyes of his fish, his own eyes welling up with unshed tears. They sparkled beneath the warm glow of the lights above as they rolled down his cheeks.

"We didn't even care about points after that," his Pa said, volume increasing with ever-growing excitement, "You were a true hero out there! Definitely better than any of those other kids taking the entrance exam!"

"You're just biased because he's your son," his Dad snorted, eyes twinkling playfully.

"Oh come on, Shouta! You're just as bad!"

Izuku giggled lightly, soft burst of laughter shaking his shoulders as his face stretched into a bright smile. His parents always knew exactly what to say to cheer him up. Having this conversation also helped him reflect on his experiences. Despite what the letter would say, he was proud of his achievements. He was proud of his effort when training with All Might. He was proud of studying extra hard with Kacchan. He was proud to be his Pa and Dad's son.

Even when the traitorous voice inside of his head told him that he wasn't. He was just adopted. This wasn't his _real_ family.

But he didn't even know who his real family was. And that didn't matter. The circumstances that allowed him to be here on this planet weren't relevant.

Because Izuku knew that he was put here for a reason. And family isn't always what you're given.

It's what you make it.

* * *

Izuku sat comfortably on the couch, fidgeting slightly under the arm of his Dad. They were both curled up together watching the news as they awaited the arrival of the infamous letter. The anchor on the screen talked about the latest heroic efforts from the top 10 heroes. They were just starting to talk about Hawks' latest save when they heard the tell-tale shriek of his Pa. He shared a nervous look with his Dad, who simply sat there and smiled softly.

Not long after, Pa came running back into the room, chanting loudly and speaking nonsense to the duo. Izuku could appreciate his efforts, as the older man only wanted to calm his son down. Yet, even with the encouragement from his fathers and the constant cheering-up, Izuku couldn't help but feel nervous for what was to come. He assumed his reaction was logical considering this letter contains the outcome that will dictate his future career path. It is pretty daunting knowing that he could potentially fail and end up having to learn at another high school…

"Ok, _little stella_," his Pa placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he kneeled in front of him, "I'm gonna stop that train of thought right there. Just relax, it'll be fine! And know that we _didn't_ have to pull any strings this year!"

"Wow, way to go and spoil things, Hizashi."

"Rude."

Izuku ignored them in favour of reaching for the envelope. It seemed a bit heavier than your average mail, and after some feeling he noticed that there definitely was some sort of device in it. He ran his thumb along the formal print on the front, stating his name and address. This was it. His future, his path, his journey to becoming a hero. Everything he had worked for was building up to now. Just gotta open the envelope.

Izuku tore at the sides, leaning over the small coffee table as he did so. The device clattered onto the table and instantly whirred excitedly, making a few beeping noises in the process. All of a sudden the room was illuminated as a large holographic rectangular screen burst upwards. Izuku's jaw was officially dropped. The hologram displayed All Might's perfect face right before him. His face was literally so close to the camera, and _oh my gosh Izuku was going to pass out_.

"THIS IS A PROJECTION!" All Might's spectacular voice boomed, reverberating around the room.

"He always has to go overboard with these things," his Dad facepalmed, sighing into his hand.

"It's literally _All_ Might, Shouta! He takes up the whole screen!"

His Pa cackled at his own dad joke, slapping his knee enthusiastically as his Dad prayed for someone to end him. Izuku, however, was too entranced with the screen in front of him. His eyes were latching onto every detail laid out before him. He couldn't help but fanboy a little bit despite knowing the man personally. Because even if the circumstances had changed, All Might was still Izuku's favourite hero (his parents don't count shush). The man was a literal God!

But wait, why was All Might on the projection for U.A.? 'Wait, hold up' he thought, confusion circling his brain. '_Wait a minute_…oh my god…is this for real?!' But before his brain could spiral once again into confusion, All Might resumed speaking. Izuku took the time to notice that he'd stepped back from his up-close position. He wore a large yellow suit with small vertical black stripes, a white undershirt, and a rich blue tie. Whilst the outfit was bold, it suited him well and literally screamed 'I am here'.

"It's been a while. There's been much to deliberate on. APOLOGIES!

"I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A."

"It's definitely not one of Nezu's brightest moments," his dad mumbled as All Might chatted with the person offscreen. "He wants to meet you, by the way."

Izuku's eyes sparkled with hidden admiration as he turned back to the screen, subtly leaning back against his dads who were situated on either side of him.

"You literally blew us away, Young Midoriya! You got a 98% on the written portion, which is a great effort in itself. On the other hand, the practical is what counts the most if you want to get into the U.A. Hero Course™.

"At the end of the practical you accumulated 21 villain points. The normal benchmark for these generic robot tests are at least 40 points or higher. With just those points you've got alone, it normally results in failure."

Izuku's bottom lip wobbled as his head lowered. He knew it. He was never going to make it in with just 21 points. U.A. is such a prestigious school with an extremely low acceptance rate. Not just anyone could walk on through and enrol in the hero course. With the competition only increasing for U.A., of course the benchmark would be relatively high. His mind traitorously whispered 'you stupid' as he gripped his pyjama pants tightly in an enclosed fist. 'I'm pathetic', he thought to himself, 'I knew it.'

"But that's not the end of the story! Let me entertain you! Please watch the screen!"

Izuku's head shot up as projection All Might pointed a remote to a nearby screen with a resounding beep. His eyes immediately widened in recognition at the familiar face. It was Uraraka! She seemed really anxious and fidgety, much like he was at the moment. Izuku bluntly remembered that he still had not thanked her despite her saving him twice. He couldn't do it after the exam because he woke up in the U.A. infirmary. He remembered that moment very clearly, especially with all the scary mumbling from his Dad, the tense energy from his Pa, and All Might was cowering in the back corner? Never mind that, he still needed to thank Uraraka for her kindness. Oh my god he was such a horrible friend!

"She came to see us right after the test," All Might spoke, sounding much like the news reporter from earlier, "Why, you ask? Stay tuned!"

All Might pressed another button and the footage started rolling. She stepped forward into the room where his Pa was talking with another teacher.

"Excuse me, but…" she said uncertainly, "Do you know Midoriya Izuku? Um, that curly-haired boy…with freckles…you know the one? He's, uh, really plain looking."

'She remembers me!' Izuku thought, both anxious and intrigued.

"Can you give him some of the points I earned?" She said passionately, "At the end he seemed really desperate to get some more points. His desperation was different to everyone else around me. They all seemed confident that they had the right amount of points, but the boy, he knew he didn't have enough. And then, despite this, he chose to stop and _save me_.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I kind of rambled a bit, but please. At least give him the points he lost from trying to help me."

"You've acquired your quirk," All Might continued, "And you've moved others with your actions."

"Please," Uraraka said, clasping four pairs of fingers together, "He is a _hero_. He deserves a spot in this course more than any of us."

Izuku was definitely crying by now. There was no denying it, and by this point he had just come to accept it. Uraraka was being so nice to him, offering to give him some of her hard-earned points and giving him potentially her own place within the hero course. He rubbed at his eyes and sobbed lightly as his fathers snuggled up closer to him.

All Might excitedly slashed at the camera and successfully directing Izuku's attention back to him.

"This exam, you see, we weren't just watching for villain-based points!"

The clip continued in the background next to All Might, showing his Pa stepping up towards Uraraka and heartily patting her on the head.

"I'm afraid we can't give him your points, but there shouldn't be a need for it, my little listener!" He said cheerily, eyes gleaming mischievously behind his yellow-tinted glasses.

"A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all!" All Might boomed excitedly, "Think this is all for the cameras? THINK WHAT YOU WANT! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is! RESCUE POINTS WERE ALSO A FACTOR HERE! Another fundamental way for U.A. to evaluate you!"

Izuku's eyes widened at the implications. He did remember helping those whenever he could during the exam, especially that purple-haired boy, and then there was the zero-pointer with Uraraka. Oh boy, he definitely racked up some points here. He couldn't help the small smile that came with the excitement. It grew larger when his Pa squeezed him on the left.

"70 points for Midoriya Izuku!" All Might announced happily, "And while we're at it, 35 for Uraraka Ochako!"

Izuku's hands were now cupping his face as he smiled widely, and both his Pa and Dad had latched on in excitement, just being present and congratulating in silence for the time being. It seemed that they too had both relaxed after the announcement. Izuku noted distantly that it must've been hard to pretend that they didn't know the result in front of him, especially since he'd been moping around the whole week thinking he didn't get in.

All Might extended a hand out towards him through the hologram, and Izuku had just enough braincells left to remind himself not to reach back.

"You're in," he exclaimed, "Come now, Midoriya! THIS WILL BE YOUR HERO ACADEMY!"

* * *

Nezu sipped his tea lightly, waiting patiently within his office. It was the beginning of a new day, a fresh beginning for many young and talented individuals. Yes, for today is the start of a new school year for U.A. Preparations were finished, classrooms were set up, and all activities and field-trips were planned accordingly. Resources were collected, assessment calendars were finalised, and teachers understood their roles for the year.

Nezu himself was particularly fond of the new and upcoming students to start their first semester. All of them had incredibly powerful quirks that would surely pave the way for future heroism. He knew that this year would be unlike anything he had experience before. And he knew it would all have to do with one single student.

He sipped his tea again before dabbing the corners of his mouth with his most prized handkerchief. He thoroughly enjoyed analysing the pupils of this school.

There was a gentle knock at the door before it was opened by Mr Aizawa. He held the door open and allowed the very person he wanted to see walk through gently. The being's eyes were curious and calculating, as if taking into consideration every aspect of the room. There seemed to be nothing special of him at first glance. What was it that Uraraka Ochako told Mr Yamada? Oh yes, "plain-looking". But Nezu knew more than the general population. He knew his mind was superior to others, and not just because of his spectacular quirk. No. It was the keen edge of his animal instincts that allowed him to see greater and beyond.

Because this kid was not from here. Oh no, he could not be. And Nezu just wanted to speak with him. He had been looking forward to this meeting for the whole week.

"Good morning Mr Aizawa and Mr Yamada," he said formally, "I am very grateful that you had allowed part of your time this morning to come meet with me."

Nezu's eyes sparkled with great intensity as his eyes returned back to the pupil before him. The student stared back with equal intensity, only it was more refined and tinged with nervousness."

"Hello Nezu," said Aizawa, sitting down in the office chair in front of the desk, "This is our son, Midoriya Izuku. We kindly ask that you refrain from referring to him as our child around other students and unknowing teachers for now."

"Oh yes," Nezu leaned on his paws, a smirk forming slightly on his cheerful face, "I completely understand your reasoning. Quite a smart decision for the future and security of your family."

His eyes again found the student's, and he prided himself on the fact that he received a little nervous shiver from him.

"Hello Midoriya," he said kindly, "My name is Nezu, and I am the principal of this school, as you are aware."

Nezu watched as he fumbled with his fingers nervously, as if collecting himself for his next words. Nezu liked that he performed his actions meticulously instead of rushing into things.

"G-Good morning, sir," he said nervously yet cheerfully, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"No no," Nezu waved his paws around with a smile, "The pleasure is all mine. I'm so thrilled to be in the presence of Aizawa and Yamada's child. I've heard great things about you."

He slightly smirked again, watching as the being's cheeks blushed ever so slightly. Yamada squeezed Midoriya's shoulder lightly before leaning over and whispering him words of encouragement. Nezu watched on in delighted interest before directing his attention to his notes.

"Now," he said, voice kind yet commanding, "You all should be aware of the reasons why I have scheduled this meeting. It is imperative that everyone within this room should be made known of how Midoriya's learning will occur."

Nezu silently noted that this was not why he had propositioned the meeting for Aizawa and Yamada. Oh no, not at all. In fact, it was really just an excuse for him to see the boy himself. The boy intrigued Nezu during the entrance exam, and from that moment he just had to _meet_ him. There was something interesting in him that made Nezu want to analyse him. His very presence made the animal want to know every thought that swirled through his head, how the boy functions, his fears, his passions. Everything about him was just so _foreign_ and Nezu loved it.

"Yes," Yamada said, voice loud as always, "You said something about favouritism?"

"Indeed," Nezu clapped his paws together, "Now, I am well aware that Midoriya is a very important part of your lives outside of school, but whenever we are inside the school, you should be very careful where you extend your parenthood with him."

"So are you saying that I can't show concern for my child in his learning?" Aizawa grumbled, slight anger seeping through his features.

"Oh no," Nezu chirped, "I'm not saying you cannot console him or ask him about his troubles. I am just implying that the relationship you should have with Midoriya cannot exceed that of a teacher-student partnership. Simply act as if Midoriya is only a pupil within school grounds and nothing more.

"Of course, as you both know the syllabus this year, you cannot share any important information or tell Midoriya things that will be happening throughout the year that is not normally shared with the students. You can help him with any homework or assignments if needed, but this should not extend the normal guidelines of how much help you can give, regardless of whether he is your child or not. For any upcoming field-trips or information sheets, give them to him anyway to give off the impression that he is to hand them to his parents. As for favouritism itself within the classroom, you should not give Midoriya any advantages within the classroom, nor should you mistreat him in any way. Only refer to him as Midoriya and not by his given name.

"Whether or not you actively tell your students of the relationship between you all is up to you," Nezu leaned over the table again, "But I highly recommend that if you wanted to keep it under wrapped, then follow these simple instructions and there should be no speculation."

Nezu waited patiently for the two heroes to understand all the information given to them before passing his attention to Midoriya.

"Now, Midoriya, you yourself should not disclose your parentage to anybody within the school unless directed otherwise. You should also refer to your parents by their given surnames during class, or simply call them Sensei if it is too awkward or unnerving. Is that clear?"

Midoriya nodded, green curls bobbing up and down with him.

"Excellent," Nezu smiled as he threw his paws up in the air, "I'm glad we had this discussion, but whilst we are here, I would be thrilled to get to know you more, Midoriya. I know you must be thinking how I am showing favouritism here, but I simply ask from a friend of your parents to their _son_. How are you feeling?"

"Well," Midoriya said slowly, "I am very nervous to be here, but I'm also excited for the year to come. It finally feels like everything in my life is slotting into place."

"Good, good," Nezu smiled, utterly captivated by the enigma of the child, "It must feel so amazing to have tied first-place for the entrance exam. If my knowledge is correct, your friend, Bakugou Katsuki, also garnered the same amount of points as you?"

"Yeah!" Midoriya smiled, "He got more villain points within the exam though. I was surprised that he even gathered some rescue points as well, even if it only was just around 10 points, that's still amazing for Kacchan!"

"I am very glad for you both," Nezu said honestly, "You two will become great heroes in the future, I am sure of it."

"Thank you, sir," Midoriya mumbled, slightly taken back at the honestly within Nezu's voice.

Nezu glanced back over towards the two parents sitting next to the boy. Yamada's smile was incredibly large as he squeezed Midoriya's arm tightly, actions compensating for his inability to raise his voice within this private manner. Aizawa himself had an extremely fond look on his face, which Nezu both expected and was surprised at. He figured that Aizawa was obviously more mellowed and soft around Izuku, but to see it in person when the man was well-known to be tired and uninterested for majority of the time. It made Nezu glad to experience small changes within people when they were around their loved ones.

"Aizawa and Yamada," he said softly, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere, "Could you please wait outside for a moment. There is something I need to speak with Midoriya about. Do not fret, he is not in trouble. It is only about his learning for the school year ahead."

The two men both nodded before getting up and waiting outside. Nezu's eyes watched their movement as they walked out the door. Once the door was safely closed, his eyes snapped back to Midoriya, who was now again nervous and fidgety before him. Nezu linked his paws together on the desk and leaned forward professionally, eyes slightly hungry for new information.

"Now, Midoriya," he spoke, the volume of his voice having lowered slightly, "I know that you currently possess One for All."

The being's voice hitched slightly, eyes widening and body tense. He almost looked ready to bolt for the door, but the boy was smart enough to know that leaving now would do him no good. Nezu secretly enjoyed the challenging look reflected within his eyes.

"I want you to know that your relationship with All Might does not need to change even though we are on school grounds. If you need to talk to him about your quirk, then please by all means go for it. I will try to support you in any way that I can, but please, if there are any troubles with your quirk or how you are feeling, come talk to All Might or myself.

"I am well aware that your parents know about your quirk, but just for safety implications, please do not express the knowledge that I know as well to them. I only know about your quirk because of reasons that I cannot fully express to you as of now, but later on I will divulge with you my knowledge."

Midoriya nodded slowly, trying to process this information. Nezu noticed how he now seemed more satisfied and relaxed within his presence, which is what he ultimately aimed to achieve. He watched as Midoriya stood up and bowed to him politely before thanking him and re-joining his parents outside. Nezu nodded to him and watched as he walked out the door, eyes tracing every movement. Oh yes, he could feel the power rippling through the boy, waiting to be released. He silently thanked his animal instincts for delightfully giving him the answer to the question that he'd been asking himself ever since he saw the boy. Oh, he was very glad he had this meeting today. Midoriya was just too captivating now that he knew.

Oh yes, Midoriya is not from around here. Not at _all_.

* * *

Izuku walked down with his parents and waited patiently within the staffroom. It was still too early to send him off to class, as Nezu had scheduled the meeting at such an ungodly hour during the day that they just had to stay at school and wait it out. The staffroom itself was quite a cosy environment. His Dad had made him a coffee in a sweet blue and yellow mug that he now sipped on quietly. Izuku sat on his Pa's little desk chair and simply chose to glance outside at the spectacular view. He could see the entire entrance from where he sat, as well as parts of the city and the rest of the surrounding forest.

He felt a hand ruffle through his hair that made him glance upwards. Decked out in hero costume and all was one of his Dad and Pa's friends – Midnight!

"Nemuri!" He squealed excitedly, placing the mug down and turning to give her a hug. Nemuri gave the best hugs out of all of his parents friends, and he loved spending time with her.

"Hey squirt," she said happily, "How does it feel being in U.A.? You must be so excited to be in the hero course."

"Yeah I am!" He nodded, shaking excitedly within her arms, "I'm can't wait to meet all of my new classmates and learn lots of cool information."

"Yeah?" she said, one eyebrow raising as she released the hug, "I watched your exam the other week. You killed it out there. You're already a better hero than the others."

He blushed silently as his cheeks stretched out into a bigger grin. Nemuri chuckled silently before ruffling his head again.

"Oi, Nemuri," his Dad scowled as he moved over to them, "Trying to steal my son from me over there?"

"Of course not, Shouta," she smiled devilishly, hugging Izuku again from behind, "Why would I? It's not like he's delectable or anything…"

His Pa immediately scooped up Izuku from behind and separated the two. Nemuri cackled good-naturedly at the expression on both of the adults faces.

"That's it," his Pa said, a smile threatening to take over his features, "Stop corrupting my kid, Nemuri."

"Oh Hizashi," she smiled, standing up straight with her hands behind her head, "I would never."

She winked at Izuku before walking off to finish her own preparations for the morning. His Dad sighed before walking over and joining the family group hug that was now taking place.

"It's probably time to head off now, Izuku," said his Pa, "It's almost eight o'clock, so Katsuki will probably text you that he's here any minute now. You wanted to walk in with him, right?"

"Yeah," Izuku chirped, "We are both in the same homeroom, so we were going to walk there together. Did you two have to pull any strings to make sure we were together?"

"Not at all, actually," his Dad said, sipping his own coffee, "The first draft that came in already had you two together, so we didn't even have to change anything."

"Not that we _would_ have," his Pa added in, winking at Izuku, "Cause you guys are totally not our favourites. Nope, not at all."

His dad slapped him playfully as they bid their final farewells to Izuku. He gripped his yellow backpack tightly around his shoulders before waving and setting off through the massive hallways. Nobody noticed him slip out of the staffroom, so it was honestly a good start for the day. Within three minutes of him walking through U.A., Kacchan had already sent him a message saying he was in the foyer. Izuku replied that he was nearly there and for him to just wait there for him. Not long after, he turned the corner and found him leaning up against the wall.

"Hey, nerd," he said with a scowl, his eyes softening as he spotted Izuku, "Ready to go kick some ass?"

"Yes, Kacchan," he smiled happily, "Come on, let's go to homeroom."

As they walked through the halls, Izuku noticed other students making their way to their own homerooms. Majority of the students were here already, as U.A. had made it mandatory for students to arrive here at eight am. This was mainly due to setting up reasons and in case newer students got lost within the building, but it was also a provided opportunity for students to get to know their future classmates. Izuku literally bounced in excitement as they turned the corner and saw their homeroom in the distance.

"I'm so excited! This is our first step to becoming heroes, Kacchan!"

"It's pretty neat that we tied for first place," Kacchan said, "But don't get too comfy yet, successor, cause I'm gonna still be the number one hero."

"Just you wait, Kacchan," Izuku challenged, a determined smile illuminating his face, "I'll work hard and make this quirk my own, and I'll be a worthy competitor for the title of number one hero."

"Blegh," Kacchan stuck his tongue out in disgust, "You could've just said you'd be number one as well. No need to give me a headache from your word vomiting before we get to class."

Izuku chuckled before passing through the large door that Kacchan held open for him. There were already a lot of students waiting already. Izuku immediately began to analyse every single one of their classmates. One of them had earphone cords that hung from the cartilage of her ears. What an interesting quirk! Another person had pink skin and horns on her head. When she turned towards them, her eyes were a piercing gold with black sclera. How unique!

His train of thought was suddenly stopped when Kacchan bopped him on the head with his hand.

"Oi, nerd," he grumbled, "Stop analysing people. You're being fucking weird."

"Oh!" he smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Kacchan! I'll try not to!"

"OH!" the pink girl smiled happily, "Hello new people! What are your names?"

"Why does it matter to you, Raccoon eyes," Kacchan grumbled, slouching and digging his hands into his pocket.

"Calm down, angry boy!" She giggled, "No need to unleash the testosterone on the first day!"

"Do you wanna fucking go?"

"Kacchan!" Izuku whined next to him, "Don't get angry with our classmates. Let's try to be friends with them."

"Like I give a fuck about friends. I've got you, I don't need any shitty extras getting in my way."

Kacchan went over to a desk near the window and plopped down into it. Izuku could feel the anger radiating from where he stood near the door. A brave and daring boy with red hair that was styled very interestingly went over to talk to Kacchan, and Izuku silently prayed for his safety. He turned back to the pink girl and smiled at her happily.

"Sorry about Kacchan," he apologised, "He's a good friend once he warms up to you."

"Oh aren't you just a cutie," the girl came up and hugged him. She squeezed him tightly, and Izuku's heart soared. He loved hugs.

"I'm Ashido Mina," she pointed to herself, standing up proudly with a large smile, "My quirk is called Acid and I love dancing!"

"My name is Midoriya Izuku, my quirk is called Superpower, and I like All Might!"

"Don't we all?" said another guy who walked up to him, "I'm Kaminari Denki, my quirk is electrification and I like girls!"

"Oh my gosh, are you a pervert?" Ashido squealed, backing away playfully.

"What? NO," Kaminari said, his expression confused, "I thought we were just sharing interests."

"Not like that silly!"

Izuku laughed along with them. His classmates were already so nice and friendly. It was definitely a much needed break from his time during middle school. Distantly, he noticed a familiar face walking up to him. It was Tenya! Izuku didn't know that Tenya was in the same class as him? That was so cool!

"Hello Izuku," Tenya said politely, "It is such a miracle that we ended up in the same class together. I look forward to learning how to be a hero with you!"

"Tenya!" Izuku smiled, reaching forward and hugging him, "It's so good to see you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE SHITTY HAIR!"

Izuku turned his head as he hugged Tenya to face Kacchan. The boy was utterly fuming, whilst the red-head held his arms up placatingly with a silly grin on his face.

"No need to fight, bro," he chuckled playfully, "It's ok if you're nervous for the school year."

"WHO SAID I WAS NERVOUS?!"

"Oh," Tenya mumbled as he let go from the hug, "I didn't realise that Bakugou was in our class as well. What are the odds that we'd all get put together?"

Even though Ashido and Kaminari had moved to stand near the red-head, Tenya's voice dropped into a whisper as he spoke next.

"Did your parents have anything to do with this?"

"No actually," Izuku said as he shook his head, "They didn't do the drafting process for the teachers. It was just honestly luck."

"Oh," Tenya frowned, "Actually, that reminds me, I asked you back at the entrance exam, but you never replied because we had to go. But now I'm even more confused. I apologise if I sound blunt, but how did you come first in the entrance exam without a quirk?"

Oh, yeah. Izuku completely forgot again about this situation with Tenya. He knew he couldn't tell Tenya yet about the origins of his quirk. Enough people knew at the moment, so he just went ahead and told him the lie that All Might came up for him.

"I have a quirk now. I was just a really late bloomer," he said, hoping his voice sounded truthful, "It came in a few months before the entrance exam. We went to see a doctor and he said it was just an extremely rare occurrence. But now I'm here."

"Oh," Tenya mumbled, hand touching his chin in thought, "Well, I'm glad that you are on the path of heroism with me now, considering you had such great aspirations as a child."

His hand chopped up and down, and in that moment Izuku couldn't help but think Tenya looked like a robot. Both himself and Tenya then introduced themselves to more classmates. Izuku met the girl with the earphone plugs and later found out that her quirk was super cool and perfect for finding out useful information. Her name was Jirou! He also met another boy who could multiply parts of his body on his arms. His name was Shouji! All of his classmates were so cool and friendly, and once he had introduced himself to them all he made his way back to where Kacchan was sitting. He had waved off the red-head's attempts at conversation, which Izuku later found out his name was Kirishima, and Kacchan has completely dismissed Ashido and Kaminari's existence. Once he spotted Izuku he sighed in relief.

"Oh my fucking god they were so annoying," he grumbled, head leaning on his fist.

"I'm sure they weren't that bad. Ashido and Kaminari were really nice, and I'm sure the other boy is friendly too."

"They're _too_ friendly," Kacchan spat, "It's _sickening_."

Izuku rolled his eyes before noticing the door open slightly, and the person that walked in was very familiar. Izuku's eyes widened in recognition. This was his chance to say thank you!

Uraraka's eyes met his, and instantly she ran over and met him in the middle with a strong hug.

"Midoriya!" She smiled happily, "It's so good to see you! Congratulations on tying in first place! That's incredible! It was just like Present Mic said, and it makes sense with that punch you did on the zero-pointer. That was awesome!"

"It's so good to see you too!" He said excitedly, "I can't believe we are in the same class!"

"Yeah, me neither. Can you believe that I got fourth place?"

"Well yeah I can," Izuku smiled, "Your quirk is so cool and capable for hero work. Of course you passed."

Uraraka smiled and leaped in to hug him again. She was so warm and comforting, and Izuku lost himself within the hug. Well, almost lost himself. He stopped and pulled back suddenly, knowing exactly why he needed to see her so bad.

"Oh, I completely forgot," he said, slightly ashamed in himself again, "I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" She seemed confused, "If it's for the hugs then you can have more."

"No, well, I love your hugs, but I wanted to thank you for saving me. Twice. Once from humiliating myself at the start of the day, and again for saving me from going splat against the concrete during the exam. And I wanted to thank you for speaking on my behalf. That was really kind of you."

"Oh! No you don't need to thank me. That's just what a friend would do for another friend. It really was nothing!" Even through saying this, her cheeks were a nice rosy colour.

"Well, I appreciate it very much," Izuku said seriously, "So thank you, and I hope we can be great friends and work hard together this year!"

"Me too!" She clapped her hands delightedly, "I'm so thrilled to be here! So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, yeah? Wonder what our teacher will be like? Boy, I'm nervous…"

"If you're here to socialise then get out," a tired voice drawled out from down below.

Uraraka froze and turned around, and Izuku glanced down outside the door. His eyes widened in excitement, and his face stretched out into a large grin. Oh yes thank you higher powers of this universe for giving him the best experience so far at U.A.

His Dad sat there, lying on the ground in his yellow caterpillar-like sleeping back. Only his face was visible for the time being, but he slowly pulled a jelly pouch out and up near his mouth.

"This is the hero course," he grumbled as he sucked on the pouch.

Izuku noticed as all the people around him quietened down and stared at his father in shock. All except for Kacchan, who face loomed into an excited grin. He made eye-contact with Izuku and nodded determinedly, with Izuku nodding back elated with glee. His father then pulled himself out of the sleeping back and stood up tiredly.

"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down," he spoke, both tired and unamused, "Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

Everyone stayed quiet. His Dad made eye-contact with him and silently conveyed with his eyes that he too was excited for the year to come. Izuku's face set back down into a determined smile. This was it. His hero journey was finally beginning.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleased to meet you. Quickly now, change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

Everyone quickly grabbed their clothes and changed in fear of what was to come. Most were just confused as to why they were not going straight to the entrance ceremony, but they decided to just go by their teacher's word. It was wise not to anger him and disobey his orders on the first day. Izuku, however, silently knew what the year would be like. Class 1-A would follow the flow of his father, where hero work would be the number one priority. They would be wise with time, develop their rational thinking, and have higher standards. This was all just because Izuku knew the man and what he mainly focused on when teaching. And he knew deep down that if anybody did not meet his expectations, then they would get expelled.

When they made it out onto the school grounds, Uraraka boldly asked him a question.

"But Sensei! What about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?"

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes. U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That applies to us teachers as well.

"Today we will be conducting a test of your quirks. Soft-ball throwing, the standing long jump. The 50 metre dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests.

"This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating.

"Bakugou," he said, challenging the boy he knows well with a raised eyebrow, "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven metres," Kacchan scowled, eyes lighting up in determination.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle."

He tossed Kacchan a ball as said boy walked up and into the circle. Izuku watched as Kacchan considered the ball for a second, tossing it up and down within his hand to get a feel for it. He stretched his throwing arm, staring off into the distance as he considered how he would approach this. Izuku knew he was going to blow this test out of the park. Literally. He knew what Kacchan was capable of and was honestly excited to see the end results.

"Give it all you got," his Dad called, standing off to the side with a small device in his hand.

"Awesome," Kacchan said with a cocky smile, leaning back and prepping himself for the throw.

He extended his arm back before swinging it around and launching the ball into the sky with a massive explosion and a scream.

"DIE!" He yelled as the ball propelled itself through the air at an extremely fast pace, instantly out of Izuku's vision.

'Die?' Izuku thought in his head, 'More like begone thot. That was some throw!' Distantly he reminded himself that Nemuri shouldn't have shown him memes. Izuku noticed that his classmates were also in awe at Kacchan's throw. Kirishima himself was grinning earnestly, and Tenya nodded to himself with a small smile, expecting Kacchan to go all out like this.

"It's important for us to know our limits," his Dad spoke up again, looking at the device within his hands. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

He held out the device that showed the distance the ball had travelled, and Izuku's eyes could not have gotten any wider. 705.2 metres. That's how far Kacchan's throw and quirk had propelled the ball. Absolutely incredible. It seemed like everybody around him also felt the same.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Some cried behind him.

"705 metres? Seriously?" Another person shouted in awe.

Kacchan turned to Izuku and through him a cocky smile. 'Beat that, Deku,' he said with his eyes. Izuku nodded back towards him, accepting his challenge. But both of their faces dropped instantly when the next person said something that all of them would regret.

"So we can use our quirks for real? Man, the hero course is great!"

Kacchan mouthed him an 'oh fuck' before turning back to his Dad, who frowned back at Ashido.

"Awesome, you say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here, and you think it'll be all fun and games?"

'Oh god,' Izuku thought, 'Yep he's definitely going to pull an expulsion out.'

"Right," his Dad continued, "The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged _hopeless_…and will be _expelled_."

'Bingo,' Izuku thought, smiling nervously.

"Your fates are in our hands," his Dad smiled eerily, "Welcome, this is the trials of the first day."


	11. Fluctuat Nec Mergitur

**Hey guys! I hope everyone is safe within this global pandemic 3 enjoy this chapter**

***EDIT - I added a part in before Izuku and Yaoyorozu's conversation***

* * *

Shouta watched on with a smirk as the students squirmed and trembled with unease. They mumbled with uncertainty as they considered his words, shifting from foot-to-foot, staring anxiously and awaiting his next words. Shouta glanced over towards his son and Bakugou. Unlike the rest of the class, they were smiling nervously, but there was a hint of determination within their eyes. Well, Izuku was, anyway. Bakugou was smiling like a feral. God, those kids were just used to his grumpy and scary attitude.

"The lowest scorer will be expelled?" a boy with red spiky hair said nervously to Tenya beside him. 'Kirishima Eijiro', he noted silently. This kid both literally and metaphorically bulldozed his way through the entrance exam, placing below Izuku and Bakugou. Shouta was both pleased and annoyed of the unease he created amongst the boy. He'd have to work on this within their class lessons. _His _students wouldn't get scared on the battlefield.

"It's only the first day!" Uraraka Ochako cried passionately, "I mean, even if it weren't…that's totally unfair!"

Izuku shifted next to her, eyes darting nervously between her and Shouta himself. He huffed lightly before turning to her with tired, dark eyes. He noticed the girl shiver as her warm brown eyes met his cold black ones. Distantly he felt the puzzle pieces click in his mind. Ah yes, Uraraka. She had that 'Zero Gravity' quirk that caught his eye. It was a powerful quirk that was very applicable for search and rescue hero work, yet it made her nauseous quite quickly. He'd have to work on that as well. Although, because of that outburst she'd have to prove herself to him. Heroics isn't a walk in the park. But first, he'd have to lecture his students.

"Oh sure," he shrugged, scratching his head softly, "Same with natural disasters, highway pileups and rampaging villains. Calamity is always around the corner. Sadly, it's become a global normality. I'd say any county, including Japan, is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness."

He sighed, staring out at the students before him. He noticed the two recommendation students idly standing off to the side together. There was a sudden sharp glint within Yaoyorozu Momo's eyes after his words, as if her intelligent mind was already formulating strategies for the test. Yet, even as she seemed determined, she also looked uneasy. Her eyes constantly shifted to the left, glancing at the other students. She almost seemed afraid, like something was going to jump out of the crowd with guns blazing. Maybe she recognised somebody in the class? This didn't explain her 'on edge' behaviour, though. However, Todoroki Shouto, the son of Number Two Hero Endeavor, seemed rather closed off and hard-edged. His scar over his left eye was most concerning, and as a fellow teacher, Shouta knew he'd have to monitor his students and analyse their behaviour and mannerisms. He'd have to keep an eye on Todoroki just in case something was going on behind the scenes. While he hasn't confirmed anything as of yet, he wouldn't put it past Endeavour. That guy just screamed 'dangerous'. But alas, it was only the first day, and he didn't want to confirm his suspicions just yet.

"If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at McDonalds, then you are sorely mistaken. I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years _U.A. will run you through the wringer_. There are no excuses in the world of heroes for tardiness. We will instantly get down to business and challenge you to become better versions of yourselves.

"That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. _So bring it._"

No longer was there any unease between the students. There was only confidence. Students stood straighter and placed themselves with pride. Some smiled competitively, whilst others nodded determinedly. His eyes scanned the class, lingering slightly on Izuku before settling on Bakugou, who tossed him the ball back. His son's fist was clenched in front of him and his eyes sparkled. The galaxies within them were swirling with passion, showing he was ready to give it his all.

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

The first event was the 50 metre dash. He got his students to line up in pairs. Of course, Izuku paired up with Bakugou towards the end, whilst the rest of the pairs were mostly randomised. Each exercise was already set up before school started, so all Shouta needed to do was reboot the robot timer at the end and calibrate it with the sensitivity bot at the start. It didn't take him long, however, and he was pleased to find his students waiting patiently for their go in two lines without much chatter.

"Alright, Iida and Asui," he stated tiredly, hand grabbing the whistle from his pocket, "On your marks, get set…"

He blew the whistle sharply, and the duo were immediately off. Tenya, of course, had the upper advantage against Asui, charging ahead and propelling himself forward with the engines in his calves. Gusts of wind blew behind him as he ran, quite literally blowing the competition away. Asui pounced on all-fours as she attempted to stay close, although she surprisingly wasn't that far behind. Shouta distantly noted her quirk 'Frog' from the entrance exam. It had many uses and was an incredibly versatile quirk. It seemed her quirk allowed her body to propel herself forward much like a frog could. It was quite likely that her genetic make-up contained partial elements of frog DNA that altered her body to literally become more frog-like. 'It might be a good quirk, but there's bound to be some weaknesses. But even I can tell from here that she's here for the right reasons.'

The machine at the end beeped and gave Tenya's time, which was a fast 3.04 seconds. Asui came in sharp behind him though, earning herself a good 5.58 seconds for her hard work. 'Eh,' he thought idly, 'Iida's quirk is good, but we'll see how well he does in all the other tests. I wonder if Tensei gave him a few pointers…'

Shouta watched on as Uraraka made her shoes and clothes weightless with her quirk. Shouta was pleased to see that she had some semblance of control. She was partnered up with Ojiro Mashirao, whose quirk was a large flesh tail that he used to destroy the robots in the entrance exam. Shouta already liked this kid, as he did have the martial arts background that most heroes learn once they reach high school. It was smart of him to pick up on it early, and when combined with his quirk, really projected his fighting ability.

He blew the whistle and watched as they both charged forward as fast as they could. Ojiro launched himself with calculated burst of power from his tail, while Uraraka sprinted behind him. The muscles in Ojiro's tail were quite proficient and strong, as it was able to support the amount of force required to project Ojiro across the track and towards the finish line. Uraraka's attempt, though, was not as calculated. Whilst her quirk made her clothes and shoes lighter, they did not provide the speed she needed to sprint. The robot beeped out 5.49 seconds for Ojiro and 7.15 seconds for Uraraka.

Next up was Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga. They were both confident as they stepped up to the line. Ashido was more competitive and self-empowered, whilst Aoyama was more boastful and held an air of arrogance.

"Hehe," the stylish blonde laughed, French accent shining through his Japanese, "So unimaginative, all of you."

Shouta could pick out an insecure child when he saw one. Beneath all that glitz and glamour that he radiated, there was obviously a scared and fragile person. He knows that Aoyama will be a liability on the field. His quirk itself is not suited for his skinny body. But it wouldn't be his quirk (eventually) that would hold him back. It would be confronting his fears. Whilst his mind did consider expelling him to save him the false sense of security he is currently building up, he did recollect and remember that Aoyama did well in the entrance exam. He did have potential.

After the sharp shrill of the whistle, the two took off. Shouta realised that Ashido was quite literally skating on the ground with her acid, which was another very practical quirk. He could see the determination in her. Aoyama, on the other hand, burst forth with a bright sparkling beam from his stomach, sending him past Ashido and leaving faint traces of glitter in his wake. His time in the air, however, was short-lived. His stomach gave out, causing him to tumble to the ground and Ashido to skate past him quickly. Aoyama somehow managed to get back up and project himself forward again, ending up closely behind Ashido with a time of 5.51 seconds.

'They're pushing themselves to their limits,' Shouta thought with a nod, 'By seeing how much they've improved, I can guess what they're capable of, and what they're not. This is inevitably linked to how creatively they use their abilities.'

He glanced back to the line, and, oh no, it's the problem children. Bakugou looked like he was ready to murder someone (Shouta has never seen the boy's face completely calm in his life), whilst Izuku had a grin on his face that was slightly reminiscent of his own.

"Ready to eat my dust, nerd?" Bakugou cackled, arms crossing in front of him and ready to propel himself forward.

"You better watch what you say, Kacchan," Izuku smiled back, green lightning dancing across his skin, "It's not like I tied with you on the entrance exam."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Bakugou," Shouta sighed, rubbing his face, "Please refrain from the derogatory language whilst at school. I'm not one to care too much, but other teachers might punish you for that behaviour."

Bakugou nodded, a wild grin on his stretching his face. Shouta knew he just ignored what he said, but he couldn't properly care to deal with it right now. He'd better start this race quickly. He knew he was testing their patience enough as it is.

With a shrill blow of the whistle, they were off. Bakugou burst forward with his explosions, and Izuku kept up to speed next to him, electricity literally leaking from his skin and expelling into the air. The two were neck-and-neck, puffing together as they gave it their all. They rushed past the robot quick enough to disorientate it for a second, it's mainframe beeping and whirring slightly.

Bakugou panted, hands on knees and sweat dripping slightly down his forehead. Izuku was beside him, hands on his head as his lungs inhaled air greedily. And oh Shouta could just feel the bickering coming.

"I…huff…totally…huff…beat…huff…your ass, Deku."

"Nu-uh," Izuku taunted, breathing in another breath, "I won."

The robot finally got its act together before an inevitable fight broke out between the two childhood friends.

"4.13 seconds!"

Shouta huffed out a small laugh at their bewildered faces at the results. They tied, _again_.

"Wow!" Izuku's eyes instantly sparkled, "I can't believe I was able to actually tie with you. Again!"

"You just taunted me and said you won, dipshit," Bakugou snapped back.

"Yeah, but I didn't really believe myself."

Shouta frowned at that. Izuku needed more confidence. Whilst he definitely was prepared enough, even with the training regime from All Might and the fighting lessons from himself and Hizashi. It wasn't the first time he'd seen that lack of confidence. He couldn't help but remember the first time he discovered the quirk analysis book Izuku wrote in…

(They were all sitting in the living room together watching an All Might movie that Shouta was certain they had seen seven times already. Izuku was sandwiched in between the gentle hugs of Hizashi and himself, a position that they found themselves in often. Normally, whenever Izuku watched this movie, his eyes were so alight with child-like wonder and curiosity. The galaxies within them would swirl around with constant energy, absorbing every detail around him. Yet, sitting here now, his eyes were strangely uncertain and, he daresay, fearful. Now that was unusual, especially when watching an All Might movie. The boy even seemed more fidgety than normal. He was about to ask something when Izuku had shot up from his spot and stared into both his and Hizashi's faces.

"I have a surprise," he said with a scared expression, "But, I'm not sure how much you'll like it."

"Why's that, _little stella_?" Hizashi said softly, and honestly, thank whatever deity was out there for Hizashi. Whilst Shouta himself had gotten better at consoling children, he was not on par with Hizashi, and Shouta thanked the man silently for the amount of times where he helped lead the situation.

"Well, um," Izuku fumbled, twiddling his fingers together, "The kids at school think that it's, um weird and creepy."

"There's nothing creepy about you kiddo," Shouta said, honestly breathless at this. Izuku never told them that he was teased at school. They had no idea that whatever he was hiding made him so scared to share about, let alone warranted taunting by children.

"We're all a little weird too," Hizashi said, gently squeezing Izuku's shoulder. "Especially Dad over here."

Shouta gave him a glare to which Hizashi only replied with a cheeky grin. It caused a little chuckle out of Izuku too, but the boy was still nervous about whatever he was hiding. Shouta frowned and leaned on his knees, giving him his full attention. He observed, out of the corner of his eye, Hizashi doing the same.

"Dad's not weird," Izuku frowned childishly, "He's the coolest. And you're the best Pa ever too."

They both tried to not ascend into heaven there and then. Izuku needed them, clearly, as he battled his inner emotions. Izuku glanced back down at his shoes before nodding resolutely. He seemed slightly more confident, but he still exuded unease. Shouta hated seeing his kid like that.

"I-I'll just go grab it."

Oh, so it is an object of sorts. Izuku ran off and over to his room, leaving the partners to stare at each other worriedly.

"I didn't know he was being teased," he whispered harshly, clearly forgetting his quirk, "What do we do, Shouta? It might not even be that bad, but I don't just wanna sit here and do nothing!"

"But it could be that bad," he hissed back, and then softly, "He's quirkless, Hizashi. You and I both know the statistics of bullying there are. Who's to say that he skips the data just because he's our son?"

Hizashi's eyes softened considerably, staring at him helplessly. It wasn't an easy topic, but there was the lingering fact that quirkless discrimination can happen and it could always happen to Izuku. They didn't like to think about that fact, but they had always mentally prepared themselves in case it ever occurs. They would be prepared to talk with the school about it if it ever presented itself as bullying. But there was also the problem that Izuku never really lets on about his own struggles. Sure, he was always open to them, but ever since they came across the damn child he had always presented this self-sacrificial attitude. He'd take the brunt of the emotions and not let himself or Hizashi know just to "protect them". It bothered them, but hey, at least they had Bakugou. They'd already had this discussion with him and told him to come to them if there were ever any big problems. Now that was a fun conversation.

Izuku sprinted back around the corner, but instantly slowed down in nervous anticipation. He had a small little notebook in his hands. Distantly, he recognised that it was the one Hizashi bought him to write notes in for school. What was in that little book that made him so nervous?

"Okay, um," Izuku said slowly, gathering himself, "I h-have a journal, here, that I use to, u-um…"

He stopped, looking unsure of himself. It made Shouta's heart squeeze painfully at the reminder that his son lacked confidence. He tried to be as reassuring as possible in that moment. It seemed to do the trick, as Izuku continued speaking with a tiny blush across his cheeks.

"I have a journal," he raised it slightly, showing the duo, "And I use it to write my hero notes in."

"Hero notes?" Hizashi questioned, his voice encouraging.

"Y-Yeah. I like to put notes in here about quirks and what they can do. It's fun to think about, and I like to put in ways to help make them better, as well as things that make them bad. I'm doing it to make my brain better for when I'm older and become a hero."

Shouta took note of the front cover. 'Hero Analysis' was written on the front messily in black permanent marker.

Izuku passed them the book tentatively, eyes calculating and fearful. Yet, there was an element of trust within them, which Shouta was still glad remained.

They opened up the little book by flipping the cover over. The first page had a large drawing of All Might with notes scribbled off to the right-hand side. Thy contained everything from little observations made in fights about his quirk, possible improvements, and ways in which he could amplify his power further. Whilst the notes themselves were written in childish terminology, they were incredibly detailed for a five-year-old child, let alone a teenager in high school. The way Izuku soaked up the information from fights and elaborated them down below showed he had a keen eye for detail. Oh my Nezu was going to steal him.

"The kids at school think that it's like I'm a stalker. They say that it's really weird and gross."

Hizashi and him stayed silent for a moment as they turned the page. Their hearts melted when they saw that the next few pages were dedicated to them. The drawings were especially cute, and the corresponding notes were incredible. There was even a few minimal observations he made that he himself could use the next time he went out on patrol. The only other pages were one of Bakugou, Tenya, Nemuri and Tensei. '_There could've been one of Oboro too…_'

"You probably think that I'm a creepy kid," Izuku spoke, eyes tearing up fast, "I'm sorry."

"No no no, kid," Shouta said, voice uncharacteristically fond yet still in shock, "This is incredible, Izuku. We're just so amazed. You're so talented."

Izuku was now over the threshold of how much tears his eyelids could contain as they streamed down his face. Hizashi was quick to pull the boy in between them, hugging him close, so that they could all read his notes.

"R-Really?" He hiccupped, "I'm not a villain?"

"Oh god no!" Hizashi yelled loudly, "Izuku, this book is filled with so much valuable information! You really do have a gift! I'd say you'd be even better than pro analysers by the time you're in middle school!"

Silently, Shouta cemented Izuku's words into his mind. But for now, their kid needed them both.

"Izuku," he spoke, slowly yet surely, "Never doubt your ability. You can do anything you believe because you have both the head and the heart to get you there.")

So far the testing had been pretty decent. The students pushed themselves to the best of their abilities, and all of them showed promising potential. Well, he was a bit doubtful of Mineta Minoru. The boy did seem to particularly pay attention to the girls, yet, despite this, he couldn't seem to expel the kid. Whilst he may seem to be a pervert, he did have the potential to become a hero. Besides, if it ever got that far to the point where the female students were uncomfortable, then he could always implement some harsh consequences.

They had all gotten up to the ball throwing. Since Bakugou had demonstrated earlier on, he didn't need to go again. All the students except for Izuku had taken their throw. The most notable of all was Uraraka, who received an infinity on her turn. Since nobody could even measure up to that, the fight was on for second place in the round.

Shouta sighed and knew he had to be tough on his kid for this round. It was for his own good anyway. Izuku always knew that whatever Shouta did, he did it so that Izuku could be better. Also, he needed to seem harsh so that people don't make the connection between their relationship. These may be his future classmates, but as of now, Midoriya's parents should remain a secret. Then again, he may have to revise his prior statement of potential. He didn't believe he could just willingly share the information due to trust. And it all bottled down to his suspicions of one girl he couldn't see…

* * *

Izuku grabbed the ball and walked up to the pitch. He thought he was doing pretty well throughout all the tests. He hasn't won any of the rounds as of yet, but he has been getting really high scores in majority of them. He knows that his Dad may expel someone, but he isn't measuring people based on physical skill (well, not really). He's judging them by how much potential they have as a hero. If he deems someone unfit to save lives, then he will expel them.

He glanced at his dad and smiled unwaveringly. His Dad made no outward indication that he saw the nod, but Izuku knew that he got the message. He was going to continue proving to everyone that he is here for the right reasons. He wants to be a hero for others. _He needs to be_.

Once he was in the ring, he inhaled slowly, gathering his bearings. He just needed to stay at the maximum outage he could control. Imagining that the power is flowing through his entire body, not just to his arm. Red lines danced around his skin, illuminating the area slightly before disappearing. Kinetic energy left his body in trickles of electricity, sparking slightly as he winded his arm back.

'I can do this!' He thought excitedly, 'I'm on my way to becoming a hero.'

And then his Dad used his quirk.

(The area around him was dark. The only light source was his own glowing skin, sparkling brightly within the void. The surrounding area was the deepest and darkest black there could be. Mother and him came here often in order to regulate the gravitational pull of the area. The Milky Way needed to stay where it was for the time being. It was not its time yet. Mother and himself were unaffected, as per usual. Izuku shook out his teal-tipped wings as the cold atmosphere warped around him. He never liked Sagittarius A*.

The supermassive black hole was so scary to look at. Simply because it was so invisible to the naked eye. Yet Izuku could see it. His eyes often picked up on the finer details of life. He could differentiate shades of colours both vibrant and monotonous to a high degree. He could easily see the thin line of black that separated the void. Almost like a large elongated piece of string, or the web of a spider, almost glistening. And he hated it. Because nothing was darker than the void.

"Mother," he mumbled slightly, wings curling around himself, "How much longer will we be here for."

Mother turned back towards him. Her dark eyes bore into his, sparkling with hidden amusement. He wondered how she could stare at him for so long unwaveringly. He really tried to keep his attention somewhere else. He stared at her beautiful hair, her long silky robes that flowed even within the absence of a breeze. Yet, his eyes kept glancing back and forth between Sagittarius A* and herself. He couldn't help but stare at the black hole. Because _everything_ is drawn to the void.

She chuckled slightly, raising a delicate hand to her face. Her eyes scrunched up as she laughed, and Izuku wanted her to open them so he could look at the comforting darkness within her. This darkness around him only left him uneasy.

"Oh Izuku," she smiled, floating over towards him and drawing him into a big hug, "I know you hate this place. I hate it too. But we must linger here for at least one rotation of the Earth around the Sun. You wouldn't want all of your favourite scientists being sucked into the void, now, would you?"

He shivered involuntary. He remember as a child being sucked into the void by accident. It was the most horrifying experience he had ever witnessed. But that was a story for another time.

He knew that nobody deserved a fate similar to that. He had made his mind up and stood by his decision resolutely, no matter how scared it made him feel.

"Okay, Mother," he said, staring down at the void (because that's all there really was), "I'll help you regulate the gravitational pull for one full year. I can't help but be scared though. I apologise if it seemed like I was acting like a child."

Mother's mood instantly saddened. She always got sad whenever he mentioned or even implied about his experience within the void. She cradled Izuku close to her chest, raking her hands through his luscious hair.

"Oh, my child," she whispered, resting her cheek onto the top of his head, "My sweet, sweet child. I know you are scared. But this is what you were born to do. You were made to _save_ people. You will become a _hero_.")

The first thing Izuku was aware of was the ground. It appears he must've fallen over. Odd. At least the ground had that softness to it like the ground at the park. The second was his pounding headache. Distantly, he recognised that a memory had flashed before his eyes, but he had forgotten the context of said memory. He clutched his head lightly, scrunching his eyes together and tensing his shoulders just to ease the pain. The third thing he recognised was the sight of his Dad in front of him.

He was crouched over, clearly concerned but holding his worry back for obvious reasons. Once Izuku's eardrums decided to kick in, he recognised that he was speaking to him softly.

"Midoriya," he said slowly, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Izuku blearily realised that this was the first time his Dad had ever used his quirk on him. He hoped this wasn't a regular occurrence. His eyes darted over to his Dad's hand, which had three fingers raised half-heartedly.

"Three. I'm okay now, Sensei. I don't know what that was. I apologise for the scare."

The last thing he realised was that Kacchan was tied back with Dad's capture gear. His explosive friend was obvious struggling against the bonds and wanted to see if he was alright, yet he could appreciate the effort that his Dad was making right now. The last thing Izuku needed was people crowding him.

He got up slowly and realised that he really was fine. The pain in his head had subsided, and he no longer felt woozy or nauseous. He glanced over at the ball that sat blearily on the pitch before glancing over towards his class. Most of them had looks of concern on their faces, whilst some seemed indifferent. Izuku noticed one of the girls stare at him oddly, but he decided to save that information for after the test was completed.

"Midoriya," his Dad said, staring down at him, "It's perfectly fine to miss the rest of the testing. You've proven enough to me. You can go visit Recovery Girl in the office if need be."

Izuku contemplated this for a second. He could honestly ditch the rest of the test and go have Recovery Girl check him over. It was an odd reaction to have to his Dad's quirk, one that was never really discussed in their spare time. On the other hand, he felt that it was simply unfair to abandon his classmates when everyone had worked hard to get this far. Besides, whilst he didn't remember majority of the memory, he did remember that someone was out there believing in him. '_You will be a hero_'. He will make that happen by working hard and doing all he can. That included finishing the test.

"Thank you for the offer, Sensei," he said, choosing his words carefully, "But I really am okay. It was just a funny reaction."

He tried a smile after these words, but he noticed how tight his Dad's expression was. He seemed unsure and doubtful, which whilst it kind of hurt, Izuku knew that it was just his Dad judging how well Izuku is and wanting to be extra cautious.

"Very well," he said, turning to the class, "Students. The reaction that Midoriya has had to my quirk, whilst unprecedented, should not occur for the rest of you. Adverse reactions can happen to quirks, and whilst this indeed was an unexpected one, there is no cause for concern.

"And now you," he said, eyes zeroing on Izuku, "Before you passed out, I wanted to say that you lack control. Your quirk when utilised well, such as during these tests, is an essential tool on the battlefield. And yet, during the entrance exam, your punch with the zero pointer cause multiple fractures in both your legs and your right arm. You're a liability on the field, unpredictable at its finest. You shouldn't be an inconvenience to those around you.

"It appears that your quirk is based around your emotions. I'd suggest you get them under control, or kiss your dream goodbye."

Izuku swallowed before nodding. He heard the idle chatter of his classmates around him, but decided to block them out. It was just himself present in the moment. He just needed to let the power rush throughout his body to the maximum extent he can handle it. The tell-tale red lines spread throughout his body, weaving around the muscles that he cultivated over the last year. His winded his arm back and the electricity sparked around him. Right now, he needed to prove to everyone that he isn't a weak-link. He can become a hero. He _will_ become a hero.

To whoever is watching him out there. For those who believe in him already. For everyone who has helped him pave his own path in life. He'd do it for them.

He swung his arm around and launched the ball into the sky, wind flying up around him. He couldn't even see where the ball went. He'd literally closed his eyes as he punted the ball into the air.

A loud beep resounded in the air coming from the device in his Dad's hand. His mouth stretched into a Cheshire grin as he held the screen up. Izuku's score was exactly 705.2 metres, which was _the exact same as Kacchan's_. Oh boy.

Good thing his Dad wore his hero costume, because Kacchan needed to be restrained for a good five minutes.

* * *

The test was over and the results were up. Izuku actually placed third in the class. He was quite proud of that result. He liked to reflect and think about all the progress he had made since that fateful day with the Sludge Villain. If his younger self saw him now, he'd be so astounded.

Yaoyorozu Momo was the overall winner, and Todoroki Shouto came seconds. Izuku realised that Yaoyorozu was the person who was looking at him weirdly the entire time. He didn't know what he'd done to offend her, but he'd definitely talk to her after class. She seemed really spooked about his presence, as if he would pull out a knife and stab her in the back when she isn't looking. Not that Izuku would do that! Whatever the issue was, he silently vowed to fix it before the day ended. It wouldn't be good for the two of them to have this unease with each other when the main goal of high school was building friendships and working together to achieve a common goal. This was especially crucial in high schools with hero programs, particularly because your classmates will eventually become your teammates and those who you trust your life with. He also remembered that her family was very rich and heavily influenced the business econonmy.

Izuku also noted that Todoroki Shouto was Endeavour's son. However, he made Izuku feel sad for some reason. Maybe it was the way he seemed so closed off from the world. He did have a startlingly large scar that covered his left eye and forehead. That must've really hurt. He'd definitely become friends with the boy later on. It was just a feeling.

Izuku had actually beaten Kacchan. It was entirely unexpected and it made Kacchan infuriated. Izuku could feel the anger radiating off of him, and he unconsciously stepped to the side a little at the action. Whilst he knew the blonde was his best friend, he knew when he was about to unleash all evil and gladly liked to avoid exploiting that.

He stared at the bottom of the list and noticed Hagakure Toru. He didn't actually know who she was, yet when he stared at the name it sent shivers down his back. Why was he feeling this way? Did he know Hagakure from the past?

He stared back towards his Dad, who's eyes scanned over them all again. Izuku noticed how whilst they had kind-of warmed up to him, they still shivered at his unwavering glare. His eyes then stayed on a spot near the end. Oh, there were a uniform floating in the air! Was this Hagakure Toru? Her quirk must be invisibility. That's pretty cool and has tons of uses! He silently wondered if she could possibly refract light…

But then he involuntarily shivered as he stared at her more. Okay, he knew that it was wrong to stare, but he couldn't help it! She seemed…off. Even so, he felt bad that she was last.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone."

His Dad turned back, a crazy grin on his face that was partially hidden by his hair and capture gear.

"It was just a logical ruse meant to bring out the best in all of you."

Half the class screamed profanities at that. It was like a huge weight had been taken off of their shoulders. Izuku guessed he could understand where they were coming from. They had literally been trying their best in order to preserve their honour and stay at U.A. Even so, Izuku was surprised that he hadn't expelled Hagakure. It's not like he wanted her to leave, it's just he himself never saw that same spark he sees in the others.

Well, that's another thought for another day.

"Well of course it was a lie," Yaoyorozu said, a slightly confused expression lining her face, "It didn't take that much to figure out."

Izuku silently mulled that thought over. 'No. That's wrong. He would've expelled someone if he saw no potential in them.'

As he was left with his own thoughts, the entire class had seemed to quieten down. The greenette lifted his eyes and stared at the others, wondering what had made them quiet.

"Idiot nerd," Kacchan huffed beside him, "You muttered that out loud."

'Oh', he thought, this time within his own head, 'Silly me. I need to learn how to keep my own thoughts inside my own head.'

"What makes you think that, Midori?" Ashido said.

"Um, w-well," he twiddled his fingers together, "Sensei is known for his expelling's here at U.A. He wasn't lying when he said that he would expel someone. Well, maybe it was a small lie, and maybe he did say that to bring out the best in us, but if he really noticed that some of us don't have what it takes to become heroes…"

"What Midoriya is saying is correct," his Dad said, scratching his head with a small edge of concern within his eyes, "I would've expelled someone if they didn't show any potential. Don't let that increase your egos. You are all dismissed for the rest of the day. Go change in your respective changerooms and head back to your homeroom class."

Izuku spared a small glance towards Yaoyorozu, who seemed like she was carefully studying his actions and contemplating his words. He really wanted to clear the air with her. Kacchan bopped him on the head before walking off with the others.

As the others were all sent back to change and get ready to go home, Izuku noticed Yaoyorozu stand awkwardly off to the side, as if she too was waiting for him.

"Hello!" He said brightly, wanting to start off on the right foot, "Your name is Yaoyorozu, right?"

"U-U-Uh, y-yes, it is…" she fumbled considerably, sweating nervously as she avoided his eyes.

"Um, are you okay?"

She seemed startled at that question, eyes widening and taking a step back cautiously. Her hands shook next to her sides, so she grabbed them tightly and placed her arms near her lap. She still refused to look at him, as if his own eyes would disintegrate her.

"F-Forgive, sir, f-for being so blunt," she spoke, tone formal yet lined with distress, "What shall I call you?"

"Call me?" Izuku frowned, eyes laced with concern, "Yaoyorozu, you can call me Midoriya. I don't bite."

Her eyes widened even further after that statement. They slowly rose from his feet and connected with his eyes, yet the shaking remained. Izuku honestly didn't know why he was startling her, but he wanted to know how he could help.

"Yaoyorozu," he started off slowly, "What's wrong? You seem to be really scared all of a sudden?"

She bit her lip, hands clenched together tightly and body stiff with nerves. She glanced around at the bushes idly as she thought over her next words, and Izuku wondered how she perceived the world around them.

"Pardon me, M-Midoriya," she whispered his name lightly, pausing for a few seconds before breathing a sigh of relief, "B-But, why exactly are you at this school? Are you here to watch me?"

"W-What?" Now it was Izuku's turn to be confused, "No, I'm here because I want to be a hero."

Yaoyorozu stared at him incredulously. Was it seriously that hard to believe that he wanted to save others? That he wanted to protect those who were unprotected? To be there for people who feel like they were abandoned in life? Why did that seem like a fairy-tale to others?

"Why do you all meddle with our lives?" She muttered behind a hand, "O-Okay. Forgive me for another blunt question, but, do you have any known parentage?"

"Uh, that is a blunt question," Izuku nodded, clearly confused with how this conversation was going, "I've never known my real family. I don't have any memories of them."

Well, at least he thought he didn't. He still wasn't sure what to think when it came to these random flashes of past experiences. All he knew was that his family was with his dads. This information seemed to make Yaoyorozu more anxious than before. He watched her pace back and forth for a bit, mumbling under her breath as she went. He picked up certain bits of it, such as "…but his aura…" or "…must tell the others…".

"I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu," he interrupted, pleading with her almost, "But I need you to understand that I just want things between us to go back to normal. I don't understand what I've done or what makes me so scary to you, but I'm hoping that as the year progresses we can put this behind us. Does that sound okay?"

She seemed to analyse him for a bit under her calculating gaze before hanging her head in defeat.

"I apologise for implying that you are a bad person, M-Midoriya," she said slowly, "I'll try to comply with your words. I must go for now, I need to call my mother about dinner."

Izuku felt uneasy with her departure, but decided to ignore that for the time being. It was better to watch on instead of dwelling with what could've been. At least they came to some sort of agreement, regardless of how monumental it is. Silently he wondered about the questions she asked him. Why would she need to know how to address him? Wasn't it common knowledge in all of Japan to use the last name in conversation? Of course, people can use given names when they are very close, but it's the first day of school! Surely considering her rich heritage she'd understand this. Also, why the parentage? Did the whole world just hate him because his real parents didn't want him? Ugh, today was just one big headache.


	12. Codemnant Quo Non Intellegunt

**HEY GUYS! Before you read this, go check out the last chapter if you haven't aready! I added something in before Yaoyorozu and Izuku talk. Enjoy this big long chapter though as a thank you for supporting my story :D**

* * *

Toshinori watched from his spot as Aizawa dismissed the students. Even the Number One hero could clearly see the unease and fear under the bored façade of the homeroom teacher. His fear was understandable though. From Toshinori's understanding, Aizawa had never once had to use his quirk on Midoriya. He was a good boy, and there was no real need to use his quirk on him. The reaction that Young Midoriya did have to his quirk, however, was extremely distressing. The boy had collapsed, eyes rolling back into his head as he hit the ground. Aizawa had immediately cancelled the effects of his quirk, rolling Young Midoriya into the recovery position and checking his pulse. The class seemed especially distraught. Young Uraraka's was very distraught, as was Young Iida. Everyone worriedly chatted amongst themselves with evident fear on their faces.

Despite the issue, Toshinori was glad that the students cared about the wellbeing of their classmate, even if it was only the first day. It really emphasised the true heroic spirit within each of them. Even Young Yaoyorozu, who had seemed quite shaken the entire time, watched on with distant curiosity and concern.

Aizawa told the students to stand back and be quiet, warning them that their volume would not help the current situation. However, Toshinori knew that one student within the crowd would not adhere to his wishes.

Young Midoriya stirred underneath Aizawa slightly. Toshinori breathed out a sigh of relief from his spot behind the building. And it was that moment where Bakugou decided to lunge forward from his spot.

It pained Toshinori to see Young Midoriya's friend so worried about his best friend. Although the older man couldn't see the boy's face, he knew that there would be a lot of concern gracing his normally scowling features. Aizawa, having looked up from his son, immediately confined the loud and abrasive boy within his capture gear. Young Bakugou spewed insults immediately, wanting to check up on Young Midoriya himself. Aizawa softened slightly at the behaviour, but reprimanded him before turning back to his child on the ground.

Ah, Young Midoriya had gained consciousness and was glancing at his father intently. Toshinori wiped his forehead with a large hand, leaning slightly against the cement wall. This child would continue to scare him for as long as he lived. Whilst he was exceptionally proud of Young Midoriya's achievements already, he didn't know how much more scares he could take (of course, there would be _many_ more. It _was_ Midoriya after all).

"Spying on students now, are we, Toshinori?"

Said man spluttered, turning around as his arms waved in the air. He looked down at the ever-smiling face of Principal Nezu. Oh boy, he scared Toshinori sometimes. How had he crept up on him?

"Oh, uh, good morning, Nezu," Toshinori coughed, "I apologise for my behaviour. It's a free period right now, and I wanted to see for myself t-the, um, next generation of heroes."

"Oh Toshinori," Nezu smiled cunningly, "There's no need to lie to me. I know that you're here to see Midoriya Izuku."

Toshinori swallowed, not knowing how to counter that. For such a small being, Nezu could be quite a formidable opponent. He always had this air of power and intelligence beyond his years whenever he was in a room. And that didn't even include whenever he used his quirk. Although, he was curious as to how Young Midoriya had already grasped the attention of Nezu this early into the semester.

"I'll forgive you just this once," Nezu clapped his paws happily together, bouncing slightly, "I have to admit, I'm here to watch him too!"

"Y-You are?"

"Oh indeed!" Nezu's gaze became calculating, even with his normal trademark smile, "He's quite the successor. I can already tell that there's something unique about him."

"He is truly an amazing person," Toshinori sighed fondly, "He made quite the lasting impression on me."

Nezu stared up at the large bulking figure of All Might with a glimmer in his eye. For once, Toshinori didn't seem to quiver under his gaze. Instead, his attention was brought back over to his pupil, who had resumed his position in the ring and thrown the ball with his current usage of power. The ball travelled far with a powerful gust of wind in it's wake. Distantly, he could make out the tell-tale crackles of electricity humming over Midoriya's boy, gently weaving around his arm before fizzing out. 'Young Midoriya', he thought silently, 'That was super cool!' Nezu whistled underneath him.

"You'd have to indulge me with that story at another time. I'd love to hear it. It is quite remarkable how he already has some semblance of control, don't you think?" He placed his arms behind his back, tail wagging gentle, "You've made an excellent choice, All Might."

It always left Toshinori with a sense of warmth whenever Nezu referred to him with his hero name. Although it wasn't often, it carried the respect and high praise that the small creature held towards him. It was his way of showing him that he was grateful for his efforts and hard work. Toshinori chose to look back down at him with a faint smile. It was unusual to see on his boisterous heroic persona, but it seemed that Nezu appreciated the gesture.

"Well, Toshinori," he concluded, "If I were you, I'd review your lesson plans for tomorrow. I understand that you wanted to run through light sparring with them, but I for one want to see what they already know. Test their abilities and how well the students work with each other in a fight-for-life situation. It would be quite an exhilarating experience for the students to have during their first heroics lesson.

"Run through the final product with me and Aizawa before you commence the lesson. I'll be looking forward to what you come up with."

Nezu walked off with a slight wave of his paw and a small bounce in his steps. Toshinori blanched for a second, wondering what the hell he could do. He really wasn't all that great at this "teaching" stuff. Distantly, he wished that he paid attention to how Nana acted back when she was alive. Maybe he could do a battle trial of sorts? Maybe have the students fight against each other? That would incorporate teamwork and raw skill, wouldn't it? Damn it, he really needed to talk to Aizawa.

He glanced back around the corner to find that the students had already been dismissed. Toshinori must've really zoned out for a second. He also noticed that Aizawa was walking towards him. The man must've already known that he was behind here, otherwise he would've followed the students back through the back entrance. Toshinori took notice of the man's tense shoulders and the pinched worry shown on his normally blank face.

"All Might," he sighed, running a hand over his face, "I knew you were around here. You shouldn't be wasting valuable lesson prep time."

"You were lying at the start," Toshinori boasted, hands on hips in an almost threatening manner. It didn't seem to affect Aizawa in any way. Toshinori had silently hoped it would take away the haunted look in his eyes.

"That I did."

"I know that you expelled an entire class of first years last year. You must've seen potential within all of them."

"Hmm," Aizawa scratched his head lightly, "You could say that. Why are you really here?"

"I, uh," Toshinori was honestly at a loss for words, "Well, um, I just wanted to see the aspiring young heroes of the next generation?"

"Why did you phrase that as a question?"

Toshinori's eyes softened as his body steamed and reverted back down to his skinny form. Aizawa seemed really shaken by the adverse reaction that Young Midoriya had to his quirk. It really must be doing wonders to his mentality. For a man to indivertibly hurt his own son. Toshinori couldn't even begin to imagine the grief that Aizawa must be feeling right now.

"Aizawa," he said softly, not wanting to anger the man, "How are you?"

Aizawa's eyebrows shot up slightly in a questioning manner.

"You saw what happened out there," he said bitterly, "Why don't you take a nice hot guess."

"Look. I understand that I may be the last person you want to talk about this with, but the reaction that Young Midoriya had, nobody knew that would happen. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you, and he definitely wouldn't want you moping about it either."

"Easy for you to say," he barked out, "I've never really had anyone react that way to my quirk. Of all the people to collapse after my quirk usage, it just had to be my son. At least his body likes your quirk."

"Aizawa," Toshinori mumbled, obviously taken back by the brutal honestly in the man's voice, "I didn't know you felt that way. But I truly am sorry. You can't help these reactions in life. You aren't a horrible person for it. Please do not blame yourself."

Aizawa seemed to curl into himself at that statement. Toshinori couldn't help but sling the younger man into an awkward one-armed hug. Aizawa stiffened before untangling himself from Toshinori's long limbs.

"I appreciate your concern, All Might," he said softly, eyes downcast yet his lips twitched up gently.

"Oh," Toshinori remembered, hoping a change of subject would lighten the mood, "Nezu told me that he wanted me to revise my plans for sparring tomorrow. He specifically requested putting the students into a challenging environment which tests how well they work together and their current knowledge of fighting."

Aizawa's face crinkled up as if he had sucked on a large slice of lemon.

"Why would he change my idea of sparring?"

"It appears he is quite interested in the students this year. Particularly in Young Midoriya."

Aizawa slapped his hand against his forehead, drawing out a long sigh in the process.

"Of course he does. Did he say to run this through with me first?"

"Yes, he did," Toshinori said as they walked back together.

"Good. You can't teach for shit."

Toshinori laughed joyously, bulking up into his larger form. He was at the very most glad that Aizawa was back to his normal, grumpy old self, even if it was periodically.

* * *

Bakugou waited on the steps angrily. What was taking damn Deku so long? He really wanted to get home and escape all these extras ASAP.

Even though he would never admit it out loud, Bakugou was worried for the smaller boy. He seemed to keep staring at that ponytail bitch half the time, and she seemed to stare at him like he was the spawn of the devil (the irony of that statement). He knew the two were moving to talk to each other as the others went into the change rooms, but he couldn't help but feel worried for him. If Ponytail says anything that makes Deku cry, well, she'll know not to mess with the Wonder Duo ever again.

After he walked off, he made sure to change into his uniform as quickly as fucking possible. Shitty Hair kept on trying to talk to him and make conversation, but Bakugou wasn't having it. Nuh-uh, not today Satan. He just wanted to _go the fuck home_.

And here he was, waiting on the steps like an absolute idiot duckling, waiting for Deku to pull his ass out the door and join him. If he had to wait another minute, Bakugou was sure he'd both literally and figuratively explode on the spot.

Good thing Deku's Kacchan Senses™ were on point today, because as soon as that thought had entered his head, said boy had walked out the front doors. He seemed to be mildly concerned for a moment, but upon seeing Bakugou his face lit up into a bright grin. Bakugou naturally squinted at the brightness of the smile and made a crisp remark about needing to buy sunglasses later.

"Kacchan!" He smiled, walking down the stairs carefully, "Thanks for waiting!"

"Took you long enough," he sneered, yet there was no real bite in his words, "Let's get out of here. I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Deku glanced down, hands gripping his ugly-as-fuck yellow backpack and face twisted into a confused expression again.

"Oi, what's with that face…"

"Hey! Midoriya! Bakugou! Wait up!"

Nope. Bakugou didn't want to wait up. He continued walking, only stumbling slightly when Deku grabbed the back of his collar, ultimately stopping him from walking away.

"Hey Uraraka! Tenya!" Deku waved happily, "Kacchan and I were just walking back to the train station! Did you want to join us?"

"Yeah!" Round Face chirped happily, whilst Iida (Bakugou had known Iida for a long time and at least gave him the respect of referring to him by his last name, but that didn't mean he wanted to walk with him) nodded his head firmly.

"Kacchan," Deku chided, bopping him on the head softly, "They are friendly people. Besides, you already know Tenya. You can at least make an effort."

"Fuck no, Deku."

Deku seemed hurt at this response, eyes already welling up with unshed tears. And oh no Bakugou did not need this crying this early in the afternoon.

"Ugh," he relented, crossing his arms unhappily, "Fineeee."

Deku's face brightened at that before squeezing Bakugou happily, to which he responded with an unholy hiss. Round Face watched on with apparent wonder, whilst Iida looked at him with silent contemplation like he always did. The fucker.

"I don't want to be rude or anything," Round Face tapped her chin with a padded finger, "But, why do you call Midoriya Deku, Bakugou? Is it some kind of nickname?"

"Oh, uh," Deku rubbed the back of his neck with a tiny blush dusting his freckled cheeks, "He's called me that for as long as I can remember. It's not an insult or anything. My name can just be read as Deku, and the name just kind of stuck throughout our lives."

"It's because you are a Deku," Bakugou stuck his tongue out at him good naturedly, to which Deku just smiled cheekily at.

"You know that's not true, Kacchan."

"Oh, ok then," Round Face said slowly, thinking long and hard for a second that made Bakugou want to slam his head into a brick wall. God he was impatient.

"Y'know," she said, coming to her brilliant fucking conclusion, "It kind of sounds like 'dekiru', doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Deku squealed at that, "I said that to Kacchan when he first met my parents. They weren't exactly pleased that he was calling me useless, but we've changed that meaning now."

Round Face pumped her fist into the air, chanting 'dekiru' over and over again with Deku, whilst Bakugou seriously considered just bolting to the train station. He cast a glance over towards Iida, who still seemed like he was thinking about something.

"Oh," she spoke loudly, "That's what I was going to say! Did you guys all know each other before coming to U.A.?"

"Yeah!" Deku chimed, "I've known Kacchan and Tenya since we were kids, but the two of them have met through outings and sleepovers every now and then."

"Yes. It has been a while since we've last seen each other, Bakugou," Iida finally said, arm chopping around wildly, "I hope that we can rekindle our friendship together in the near future."

"What friendship?" Bakugou scowled.

"Kacchan," Deku whined, turning back towards him, "At least _try_ to be nice."

"Yeah?" he barked back, "Well I'm attempting, you ass-hat."

"Hey," Round Face stepped in, trying to be a mother hen but obviously failing, "There's no need to be mean to Deku."

"Since when do you call him Deku, Round Face?"

"It's fine guys," Deku said nervously, hands flying around everywhere, "You can call me Deku if you want to, Uraraka. And it's ok, I'm well equipped with Kacchan's language. He never really means what he says. He just struggles with emotions."

"Hah? I can so handle my emotions, nerd."

"See? He is a good person, trust me."

"Well," Round Face said nervously, "If you insist, Deku. If you're ok with it, then I am too!"

While Bakugou really did attempt to stay calm and collected throughout the rest of the walk, he couldn't help the small outburst or too. And if he smiled slightly at Iida's funny story, well, nobody needed to know.

* * *

Izuku sat down on the couch later that evening, going over the timetable for the rest of the year. He was pleased to see that his Pa was teaching them English, as well as Nemuri teaching them Modern Hero Art History. Well, they were the people he knew anyway. He was very excited to have Ectoplasm as his maths teacher and Cementoss as his Modern Literature teacher. But, the most exciting of all would be having All Might, yes, _All Might_, as his Heroics teacher!

Class 1-A would start their very first Heroics lesson tomorrow afternoon, and Izuku was extremely excited for that moment. He was just vibrating thinking about it. Theoretically, they'd probably begin with the basics, but he couldn't wait to be introduced into more challenging scenarios for the rest of the year. He hoped that All Might would be a good teacher, but he knew that even if he wasn't his Dad would whip him into shape.

Speaking of his Dad, he must be really upset right now. Izuku didn't have the greatest reaction towards his quirk. If Izuku could hazard a guess, the guilt would probably continue to eat up inside of him for the rest of the day. The first thing he'd do when both his parents came home would be to apologise to his Dad and let him know that it wasn't his fault. Yet, he couldn't help but be curious as to why he reacted that way.

He seemed to black out and have some sort of vision? Maybe a distant memory? He sometimes did that every now and then anyways, and yet he never knew why. It was true that he didn't remember a single thing about his previous life with his parents before they gave him up, but even so, these memories seemed to be more advanced and older for an infant to be having. He wished he remembered the entire memory. It seemed too that after a minute the memory would fade within the back of his mind, leaving him to ponder what exactly had been troubling him.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall above the TV. It was 6:07 pm. His parents would surely be home soon. They worked so hard every day. Sometimes Izuku wished they could have a break from it all, but he knew they were dedicated to their jobs.

Sooner than expected, the lock on the front door clicked open, and in walked his parents. They both looked drained, but his Dad especially seemed very upset. Great. This is just what Izuku had feared.

Silently, he moved over to his parents and gave them both a hug each. His Pa smiled good-naturedly, but even he seemed really concerned for his partner. After hugging his Pa, Izuku turned and was immediately enveloped in a warm hug by his Dad. Izuku tucked his head into his Dad's chest, while his Dad curled his arms around his back, resting his face in Izuku's wild green curls. He felt his body shake slightly into the hug, and a small sigh was released into his hair.

"It wasn't your fault," Izuku mumbled, squeezing tighter into the hug, "It wasn't you. Please don't be sad."

His Dad only collapsed on his knees, bringing Izuku down with him. They still remained in the hug, and distantly Izuku heard his Pa grab their things and pack them away into the study. Izuku instead focused on the slightly elevated heartbeat of his Dad. It was like all the guilt his Dad felt was just evaporating into the air through their hug. All the previous tension was beginning to fade, and both father and son realised just how tired they were.

"I'm so sorry," he spoke, voice thick with sorrow, "I'm so _sorry_ Izuku."

"It's not your fault," he sobbed lightly, saying a mantra over and over again, "It's not your fault. It was _never_ your fault."

"I know. God, I know, Izuku," he squeezed tighter, "I was just so _scared_. And I couldn't even console you properly. I still had to treat you like a student. But I was just so _afraid_."

"You could never have predicted that this would happen. It's not your fault."

"I know. I know. It's not the first time this has happened. It's just because it happened to you."

Izuku was instantly glad when his Pa joined them on the floor. His blonde hair, out of its cockatoo-inspired look, draped down over his shoulders, caressing Izuku's face lightly. He leaned into both of their holds, feeling the weight of the day catching up to him as his eyelids drooped.

"It's not your fault." He said instead, not knowing what else to say, "It's not your fault."

* * *

The next day had come quickly. It had started with English, which was quite an enthusiastic lesson for Izuku, despite the others finding it extremely boring and hard. He probably found it enjoyable because his Pa was taking that lesson. Half the time, he found himself sneaking little smiles and cheeky glances towards his Pa as he tapped against his desk, which resulted in him replying is Morse code back. If the class understood that conversation, or even noticed the tapping, they didn't comment or just wrote it off as a jittery motion that Present Mic did. Which seemed entirely reasonable. Everyone just didn't know how the man had such energy during the morning.

Either way, the lesson showed that the only people who could understand the basics of English, excluding Izuku, was Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida, Kacchan, and surprisingly Jirou.

After their morning lessons, they had lunch in the cafeteria. Izuku, of course, fanboyed at the fact that Lunch Rush cooked their meals. It truly amazed him how cool U.A. was and how diverse the teaching staff was. He ate lunch happily with Iida, Uraraka and Kacchan, as well as Kirishima, Ashido and Kaminari. They were all really pumped and excited for Heroics. Izuku was also glad how everyone gelled in together. Everyone seemed to enjoy each other's company, even Kacchan in an odd way could appreciate Kirishima's tenacity.

After lunch, the most exciting lesson had finally commenced. All of Class 1-A buzzed within their seats, waiting for their teacher to arrive. Some had started some excited chattering amongst themselves, which was quickly stopped by Tenya once the second bell rang. They didn't have to wait long, however, as All Might had arrived.

Now, even though Izuku had become quite acquainted with the man, he couldn't help his inner fanboy spark up at the appearance of his idol. His eyes instantly lit up, and he beamed excitedly.

"I AM HERE!" All Might exclaimed, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Everyone was instantly chatting amongst themselves excitedly. Some people were amazed that _the_ Number One hero was teaching them heroics, whilst others commented about how he was wearing his Silver Age costume.

"Hero Basic Training," he boomed, effectively halting all conversation, "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mould you into heroes! No time to dally. Today's activity is this!"

He held out a card within his hands, which in bold chunky letters spelled out "BATTLE". Oh my, this was completely unexpected for a first lesson…

"BATTLE TRAINING!" All Might said, "And for that, you need these!"

He pressed a button on a small device within his hands, which opened up the side compartment of the classroom. Instantly, racks elongated from the side wall, each filled with numbered metal compartments.

"In accordance with the "quirk registry" and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted, the support course has designed your hero costumes."

The class immediately sparked up at his words. Hero Costumes were another fun part of the novelty of being heroes. It was exciting knowing that the designs they had each sent in were crafted and created in real life.

"Now," All Might began again, "Change into your costumes and come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

"Ok!" The class chimed back, immediately grabbing out their designated boxes.

"Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen! Look alive now! Because from today on, you're all heroes!"

Izuku smiled as he made his way to Ground Beta. His design, although kind of plain, paid homage to both All Might and his favourite animal, which was a Pegasus. His design encompassed a teal bodysuit with a hood that came over his hair and face. The hood had two little ears, much like that as a Pegasus, as well as little tufts up the top that ran down to his neck, resembling that of the mane of a Pegasus. The little ears also reflected All Might's signature bangs that stuck up, but in a more refined form. The hood was attached to a metallic mouth guard with two large hole for breathing near the top, as well as small holes down the sides of the diamond-like mouth piece.

His teal body suit had white lines that ran down the outside of his arms, legs and torso, as well as little white trapeziums on his abdomen. On the centre of his back was the outline of Pegasus wings, which were also white and not overly large. On his waist was a red belt with storage on the sides, which his Dads insisted he had with small first aid items and communication devices that were essential for hero work. His elbows were padded with black braces, as were his knees, and the whole outfit was topped with his classic red shoes. He also wore white gloves that protected his knuckles whenever he needed to use his quirk.

Overall, he was really proud of his costume for a first attempt. He was quite surprised to find that the structure of his bodysuit was quite firm, meaning it wouldn't tear away easy when his quirk was used. He silently thanked his fathers for adding their own intelligent and wise input to his design.

When he reached Ground Beta, he took the time to glance at everyone else's costumes. All of them were very unique and creative, representing each of their abilities very well. Izuku silently fanboyed over Kacchan's costume. His gauntlets looked extremely cool, and he couldn't wait to examine them later.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka waved him over from her spot near Tenya and Kacchan, "Cool costume! It's really practical looking."

"Uraraka!" His mood visibly brightened, "Your costume looks so good!"

"Ah," she rubbed her hand against her neck nervously with a smile, "I wish I'd been more specific on my request form. This suit's so skin-tight and curvy. It's a little embarrassing."

"I think it looks fine," he said encouragingly, "They probably took the initiative and made your suit more aerodynamic anyways. It's good for resistance as well!"

"Oh," she paused in thought, "I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Being in the hero course is the best!" Mineta piped up beside him.

Izuku frowned at that whilst Uraraka smiled in confusion. At least Izuku didn't have to do anything, because Kacchan exploded him away anyways.

"Oh, Kacchan! Tenya!" Izuku said happily, "You're costumes are awesome too!"

"Well duh," Kacchan said, staring off to the side, "If I'm gonna be Number One, I've gotta have a dope costume."

"Why thank you Izuku," Tenya said formally, "I wanted my costume to resemble my brother's costume! I also specifically requested that my armour would have a streamlined design that could withstand the speed of my quirk."

Izuku nodded before turning his attention back to All Might, who had cleared his throat quite loudly and boisterously.

"We're all here then? Looking good!" He boomed.

"Sensei!" Tenya chimed, raising an arm robotically, "This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape manoeuvres?"

"Nope!" All Might smiled happily, "You'll be moving on to step two: Indoor anti-personnel battle training!

"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals, in this hero-filled society of ours, ahem, the cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!

"You'll now be split into villain teams and hero teams, and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!"

"So no basic training?" A girl with her hair in a bow said. Izuku believed that her name was Asui Tsuyu, from memory.

"Practical experience teachers you the basics!" All Might answered with a raised fist, "The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."

After this, it seemed that everyone was firing off questions. Yaoyorozu asked about what determines victory, Kacchan in all his glory asked if he could just blast everyone away, Uraraka asked about expulsion, Tenya asked about how the teams would get divided, whilst Aoyama declared how fashionable his cape was. It seemed the class was all eager to ask questions about the exercise, which Izuku noticed made All Might very flustered. The tall hero seemed to shake as he listened to all the questions.

"One at a time!" He finally boasted, "My quirk isn't super-hearing!

"Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout, and the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up."

Izuku watched as All Might read the instructions from a sheet. His eyes zeroed in on the writing, which suspiciously looked like his Dad's. He decided not to think about this, though, and instead listen to the rest of All Might's words.

"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots!"

"IS THAT REALLY THE BEST WAY?" Tenya yelled passionately, causing others to flinch around him.

"It makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies," Izuku rambled, "You never know who you'll end up working with, so this exercise will test our ability to be able to work on the spot with new people…"

"I see!" Tenya bowed in apology, "I apologise for getting ahead of myself. My mistake!"

"It's fine!" All Might smiled passionately, "Let's just get to it!"

All Might drew the lots, and luckily, Izuku and Uraraka were named Team A. Todoroki and Shouji were Team B, Yaoyorozu was unfortunately paired up with Mineta in Team C, Kacchan and Tenya were Team D (another lucky combination, really), Ashido and Aoyama were Team E, Sato and Kouda were Team F, Jirou and Kaminari were Team G, Asui and Tokoyami were Team H, Hagakure and Ojiro were Team I, and finally Kirishima and Sero were Team J.

"Nice!" Uraraka said as she grabbed onto his side with a smile, "This must be fate! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" He smiled back.

"Moving on," All Might boomed, "First up are, THESE!"

He pulled out two balls from each box, with the first being labelled "HEROES" and the second labelled "VILLAINS".

"The heroes are Team A! The villains are Team D!"

Oh, fun. He was versing both Kacchan and Tenya, two of his friends who he knew very well. That was both an advantage and a disadvantage. He turned around and noticed Kacchan grinning at him maniacally. _Oh boy_.

"The villain team goes in first! Both teams have five minutes to prepare and strategise. The timer will go off again and the heroes will be allowed inside the building. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!

"Iida, Bakugou. You boys need to adopt a villain mindset! This is practical experience, so go all out. Don't hold back! Though I will stop you if you take things too far."

Kacchan and Tenya nodded at All Might's words before making their way towards the building.

"Prepare to eat dirt, Deku!" Kacchan shouted over his shoulder.

"That'll be hard considering we'll be inside, Kacchan!" Izuku snapped back sassily.

Kacchan sneered before storming ahead of Tenya. Izuku and Uraraka both made their way to the front of the building and instantly began to plan. They were each handed a page that contained the building's blueprints, as well as some earpieces for communication and capture tape from All Might.

"Ok," she said cheerily, "We should probably memorise these blueprints."

"Good idea," Izuku nodded, "Also, for our strategy, did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well, I don't exactly know Bakugou or Iida that well compared to you. Do you have any idea of what their plan would be like?"

"Hmm," Izuku frowned, a gloved hand scratching his chin contemplatively, "Kacchan will definitely try to find us both. Whilst it'd make send that Tenya would be the one to come looking for us, Kacchan's explosions put him at a significant disadvantage when protecting something, as they would most likely cause structural damage and significantly impact the surrounding area. Tenya will probably stay back because his speed would allow him to protect the surrounding area.

"Our best bet at this exercise would be for me to draw Kacchan away from you and take him on whilst you go up to find the location of the bomb. I'll try to take out Kacchan as quickly as I can, although it won't be easy. I might need to use his ego to his advantage, so don't be alarmed if I start taunting him over the earpieces. You, however, can find the bomb and try to counter Tenya. I be he'll go really over-the-top with his villain impression, so if you could possibly encourage it, he'd get flustered and you can easily use your surroundings to get to the bomb. Once I get up there, one of us will most likely have to be bait for Tenya to take out. Either that or we improvise."

"Alright," she said, nodding thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think I can do that. Just rile Iida up and use his passion to my advantage. Does he move in a particular way that would prove to be challenging?"

"Um, yeah. Whenever he uses his quirk there is a small miniscule time where his engines will need to power up. Knowing Tenya, he'd probably monologue and then power-up, so you have a small window of opportunity to use your quirk. It seems that the walls here are slightly low-bearing, but not to the point where you can't evade his height. Use your quirk to your advantage, but it'd possibly be easier to stick close to walls in order to push off if needed. Structurally, they should withstand you pushing off of them with your quirk."

"Ok, good. Also, will you be ok handling Bakugou? Wouldn't he know your fighting style very well?"

"Yes," Izuku nodded, "You're right. Which is why I'll mix it up. I've learned to pick up naturally on different fighting styles of heroes over the years, so I'll fight with unexpected movements. Ones that he's not familiar with. He might do the same, but I've learned to hone my analysis down to at least predict and dodge if I need. Plus, I have a few gadgets in here if need be."

Izuku patted his belt pouches and thanked whatever God was out there for his fathers.

"We should enter the building through the window on the East side on the third level. There may be a possibility that they will block the windows, although I highly doubt it. Do you reckon you could float us up there?"

"Oh yeah definitely. That would save loads of time too!"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded, "From there, you go left, and I'll make my steps as loud as possible to attract Kacchan. You should float and use the walls to glide up the stairs. Also, it'd be good to have a codeword just in case we need to distract our opponents. Say something and then say this codeword which will tell us both to ignore that last statement. If we say this codeword, distract our opponent with words to back it up. It will confuse them and make them think they have the upper hand."

Izuku whispered the codeword into Uraraka ear, to which she nodded with a smile before placing her blueprint sheets down and giving him a tight hug.

"Let's do our best, Deku!"

"Yeah!" He smiled, hugging her back just as tightly, "I believe in you. You've definitely got this."

The timer buzzed and All Might's voice ran through the devices in their ears.

"Indoor anti-personnel battle training. Start."

They both ran around the side of the building, checking the window and smiling in relief to find that it was indeed clear of blockages. Uraraka instantly made him and herself weightless. Izuku held on tightly as she pushed off the ground, her trajectory for the window slightly off but nonetheless getting them to their destination. They both found the window to be unlocked without the need of a bobby pin, so they slid it open and entered quietly. Uraraka released her quirk as they sat on the windowsill, and from there they both parted ways with determined nods.

Izuku watched as Uraraka used her quirk and continued down the left. He instead stomped really hard as he ran down the hall, turning right and was pleased to hear Kacchan's footsteps as well.

Just as suspected, Kacchan twisted round a corner and let out a heavy explosion at the sight of him. Sparks danced across his skin as he used 5% of One for All to dodge to the side, just barely missing the explosion.

"Nice dodging, Deku," Kacchan grinned ferally, "But don't think you've got it that easily. I know how you fight and how you think."

"Oh yeah?" Izuku countered, eyes darting around him, watching Kacchan's legs tense and get ready to charge forward, "Are you sure about that?"

Kacchan growled before launching forward with a right hand extended outwards, attempting to give a right hook. In a split decision, Izuku pivoted, grabbing Kacchan's gauntlet with a determined frown and pulling him over his shoulder. He slammed the larger boy into the ground, effectively judo-flipping him and causing the building to shake at the force. Green light crackled around him, casting the metal walls with an eerie glow. Kacchan wheezed as his back hit the ground, gathering himself before standing up with a small wince.

"Is that all you got?" Kacchan wiped his mouth with his upper arm, a maniac expression on his face.

"Nope."

Izuku immediately darted down the hall and away from the second set of stairs with 5%. He faintly heard Kacchan scream "Get back here Deku" but he couldn't worry about that right now. 'I have to lead him away from the stairs so that if I need to I can just ditch him and make a run for it', he thought quickly, 'Kacchan can't effectively use his explosion to catch up with me because of the surroundings. If we were out in the open, then it'd be harder to out-run him.'

He could hear Kacchan behind him as he lead the boy into another room. Worst case scenario, he could knock him down and tape the door shut before bolting it, but that would probably prove to be unsuccessful considering he could just burst the door down. He'd have to rely on Uraraka to handle Tenya by herself, but how would he be a good friend by doing that?

No, he could do this. He'd have to outsmart Kacchan. It would be hard, but he knew he could do it.

"Uraraka," he spoke into the device in his ear, "Current status."

"Nearly found the bomb," she said softly, "There aren't any traps that I am aware of up the stairs or in any of the hallways. I've checked every single room except for the final floor rooms. I believe it will be in room XXX."

Ok, that sounded good. Now it's time to use Kacchan's ego to his advantage.

"Gotcha," he breathed heavily, speaking loudly enough to attract Kacchan's attention, "Kacchan is still with me. He hasn't even managed to land a hit on me. Funny, considering my quirk only came in a year ago and I'm already leaps and bounds ahead of him."

"YOU WISH NERD!" Kacchan shouted, launching himself through the room.

Instead of attacking head-on, Kacchan seemed to be analysing his own body language too. Izuku tried to give off the impression of him being really tired and fatigued. That way, Kacchan would think that his head wasn't in the game (Izuku love pre-quirk era movies, including High School Musical _thank you very much_).

Kacchan seemed to be one step ahead, however, as he tensed and immediately came in for a left hook instead. Izuku ducked, quickly activating One for All before attempting to sweep his legs out from underneath him. Kacchan read this and jumped in the air, using his explosions to propel himself upwards with a slight puff. Izuku pounced on all-fours out of the way quickly, landing crouched and at a disadvantage. His back was turned, so he didn't anticipate Kacchan exploding himself in with a leg extended. He kicked him in the stomach and Izuku went flying into the wall.

'Ouch', he thought bitterly, 'That's what I get for taking my eyes off of him. No time to ponder over that now'.

He wheezed slightly before rolling to the side, just narrowly avoiding an explosion to the face. Right now, Izuku knew that Kacchan was not using his bigger explosions because he was storing up all his sweat into those gauntlets of his. He knew this because they both compared costumes excitedly one afternoon before U.A. Therefore, Izuku knew he was running out of time to capture his opponent. He needed to think of something fast.

"Deku," Uraraka said, "I've found the bomb. I was right, it's in room XXX. Iida is here guarding the bomb. Status?"

"Fighting Kacchan," he grunted, "Although I might be stuck. Just peachy."

"Got nowhere to run now Deku," he taunted, blocking his own path to the door, "It's about time you give up and let me capture you. There's no way you're getting out of this."

Distantly, he heard Uraraka asking him if he was ok through the earpiece, but he couldn't dwell on that for now. He watched as Kacchan reached up and got ready to pull the pin on his large gauntlet. Vaguely, Izuku could hear All Might's warning to Kacchan from his own earpiece.

"Can it old man," Kacchan cackled, "He won't die. He has no choice but to dodge."

Izuku instantly had a plan. It was risky, but if performed right, then he would be able to escape quickly and go help Uraraka whilst putting Kacchan at a disadvantage. He was glad that he memorised the rooms on each floor. The one he was in wasn't exactly under the bomb room, which was good. He'd have to use his non-dominant arm though, as he'd require his full power. That meant his timing had to be extremely precise. He could do this. He just needed to believe in himself.

He braced himself for the inevitable pain, legs apart and green lightning sparkling across his body, along with red angry lines that were concentrated just in his left arm. 'Focus,' he thought, 'Time this right. Brace yourself for the pain to come. Don't let that affect your judgement'.

Kacchan released the explosion, to which Izuku let out his own 100% punch at the same time. The explosion was sent upwards through the roof, exploding multiple floors and sending debris flying everywhere. Windows exploded on the outside at the sheer force. Izuku felt his arm burn with the brunt of the explosion, both broken from the force of the punch and burned from the explosion itself. Part of the material had been singed away, revealing the mangled state of his arm. However, he was glad that his face remained undamaged.

Kacchan was forced back by the explosion, with majority of the debris from the roof circling Izuku and separating the two boys. He was essentially forced to go up the long way. Izuku, however, channelled 5% into his legs and pounced as high as he could, making it to the fifth floor and pulling himself up with his good hand. He then pounced again up to the last floor and hoisted himself up, trying not to wince at the pain in his arm. He distantly heard All Might's warning to Kacchan, as well as the warning for three minutes left. There was little room to think. He ran over to the room, finding Uraraka and Iida in a silent face-off.

He knew that Uraraka's combat skills may not be as on-par with Tenya's, but she made up for it by using the height to her advantage. Izuku noticed that she had used some debris from obvious attempts to grab her and was using it to stop Tenya. Izuku noticed how she was distracting Tenya by making him monologue, but whenever she tried to charge at the bomb, she was held back by Tenya's speed. Tenya must've managed to zoom past and manoeuvre the bomb throughout the room whenever Uraraka came close. However, the only thing stopping her from suffering a similar fate to Kacchan was the steel beams within the room, which she used to stop her continuous flight to the bomb. Izuku also noticed that her face was slightly tinged green, and she was sweating a lot. 'She must be really nauseous', he thought, 'She's definitely put up a great fight.'

"Uraraka!" He announced his presence.

She glanced towards him and nodded determinedly. Tenya was slightly alarmed by his state and instead creeped closer to the bomb. Ah, so they must be using Tenya's speed in order to defend the bomb. Tenya was trained well enough to combat the speed of others, so the only way they could get out of this before Kacchan came up the stairs would be to both make a dive for the bomb at the same time. Tenya may be fast, but he was only human. Therefore, he would only be able to take out one person at a time.

"Uraraka," he called, "Float over to the far left beam, and on my count, charge at the bomb with all of your strength. Is that peachy?"

Her expression was scared in that moment, but then she was instantly determined.

"Got it."

Tenya seemed to be struggling to choose which person to mark. It seems that he was intent to take out Izuku, just as predicted. He'd pick him up quicker and eliminate the quick opponent before taking on the slower one. Whilst Izuku may be closer to the bomb, Uraraka was not, which made Tenya think he had the upper hand here.

"On my count, 3…"

Tenya immediately charged forward as predicted and instantly aimed a kick towards Izuku with a loud cry of "RECIPRO BURST!" Izuku tried to dodge, but unfortunately was taken out by Tenya with a swift blow to the head. However, not all hope was lost, because just as predicted…

"THE HERO TEAM WINS!"

Tenya glanced up in shock, glancing over to find Uraraka had moved once he started counting down. Her improvisation allowed the team the win.

Kacchan came running through the door as soon as this was said, his face twisted in anger at the fact that he lost. His anger, however, quickly switched to worry as he saw the sight of Izuku's arm and now quickly bruising head from Tenya's kick. Izuku also vaguely noted that Uraraka was now throwing up in the corner after the win was announced.

"What the?" Tenya said, shock lacing his voice, "I-I don't understand. I heard you clearly announce your plans! In order to change that quickly, you'd have to be incredible skilled at improvising, or there must've been some sort of back-up plan. But, even then, that would be extremely hard to counter!"

"Deku," Kacchan said, eyes widened considerably as he stared down at the boy, "Did I do that to your arm?"

Izuku glanced down at his arm, taking note of the purple bruising, burns and the angle it was pointed at.

"Not all of it," he said honestly, biting back a wince, "It's really ok, Kacchan. You gave it your all and I don't blame you."

Now that he was looking at Kacchan, he noticed the boy seemed to wince as he walked. He had multiple cuts across his skin, most likely from the explosion, and his back must be bruised considerably from the judo-flip earlier. His most noticeable cut was on his forehead, which scratched away part of his mask and left a trail of blood dripping over his eye. Said boy frowned though, obviously angry at the loss.

"Iida," he grumbled, "I thought we agreed that you needed to stay close to the bomb and use your speed."

"I'm sorry, Bakugou," he said, clearly distraught, "But I still don't understand how you guys countered our movements."

"Easy," Uraraka chimed in at her spot in the corner, "We had a codeword that would counter what we said. We'd deliver an instruction or statement to each other that would also lead our opponents into a false sense of security. Then we'd say our codeword, which meant we'd forget that statement altogether. It only worked though if we continued to go along with it to make you guys think that we didn't have the situation under control."

"Our codeword was 'peachy'," Izuku said from his spot on the floor, "We used it twice."

"Oh yeah," Kacchan grumbled, "When you were in that damn room, you said you were stuck. Yet you had a plan all along."

"And Uraraka," Tenya said, "When that happened you acted very distraught, as if Izuku was in trouble. You made me think we were in the best position possible."

Kacchan bopped Izuku on the head despite the boy having a possible concussion.

"You outsmarted us, fucking nerd," he said in an angry manner, yet it was a compliment all in itself, "Next time, it won't happen again."

Izuku nodded determinedly. He was ready for that battle, whenever it may be.

* * *

As the fight was going on, other things were happening on the other side of the world. There was a grand room with marble walls. The ceiling was held up with grand marble pillars with intricate designs adorning them. The roof itself was golden, and in the centre was a large crystal chandelier lined with green ivy. The room was massive and circular, and had one large entrance at the southern end. The entrance was lined with a golden trim that accentuated the marble walls. Around the borders of the room were various plants that gave the room an earthly feel. There was also four large windows that showed the view of the blue sky and clouds outside of the building. Twelve large thrones adorned the centre of the room, with the two largest being in the centre and the other circulating around it, forming the outside of a semicircle. Each throne was carved with critical care, and each was a different colour. On these thrones sat the Twelve Olympians.

Each of them seemed to be in quite distress, talking amongst one another quietly. Zeus, the King of all gods and the Olympian god of the sky and thunder, was sitting in his throne with a contemplative expression on his face. He seemed to have his mind up, however, as he was soon addressing the entire room.

"ORDER, ORDER," he yelled, silencing the room, "Now, thank you all for meeting here today."

"Zeus," said Artemis, who was in this moment sharpening her bows, "Why have we been called here today. The Winter Solstice is coming up soon anyways."

"Yes, yes, I know," Zeus grumbled, becoming infuriated as he pinched his nose, "One of us has received some important information regarding our future from one of her descendants. Apparently it is important enough to call us all here before our yearly meeting."

There were murmurs of this among the other gods. The noise, however, grew to great amounts before Zeus pounded his lightning bolt against the ground.

"QUIET EVERYONE," he shouted. Poseidon gave him a look which Zeus decided to pointedly ignore because it was Poseidon.

"Now," he continued, "Athena, care to explain your news to the others?"

"Certainly, Father," she said, "Recently, one of my descendants has notified the official demigod representative of me, and has claimed that there is an unknown entity lurking among us."

That caused most of the heads within the room to perk up. The only other gods that still seemed uninterested were Aphrodite, who was filing her nails, and Hephaestus, who continued to tinker with a device on his throne.

"The demigod representative claimed that there was something off about the person. Their aura was incredibly strong, so the descendant was unsure of their intentions. The fact that this being is unknown to this person indicates that there could be foul play. As of currently, the being has no known parentage and is in current possession of a mortal body. Therefore, it is unknown as to whether or not this is an extremely powerful demigod, or an unidentified god."

"That is most distressing," Demeter nodded thoughtfully off to the side.

"Surely the being would know if they were a god?" Said Hermes, his legs constantly tapping against the marble floor.

"That's the thing," Athena continued stoically, "This being appears to have some sort of amnesia and has no obvious knowledge of Greek Mythology actually being real…"

"Alright," Zeus interrupted, raising a hand in the air, "What is the description of the child?"

"Short, slightly pale skin, freckles across their cheeks, green hair…"

"THAT KID!" Zeus slammed his fist against the side of the throne, "I should've struck him while I had the chance."

He pointed a finger towards Poseidon, who sat on the chair with amused interest.

"This is the last time I ever listen to you, _brother_."

"Oh hush," Poseidon waved his hand in the air, "Unlike you all, I still believe his intentions are good."

"You must've bumped your head whilst inside Father's stomach," Hera muttered angrily next to Zeus, "It is clear as day that this boy is a threat that must be terminated.

"Does anyone here have any children of that description?" Zeus boomed throughout the hall.

Resounding "no's" and shaking heads occurred amongst the gods. Zeus immediately felt angry and pinched his nose again.

"Alright," he muttered, "Athena, did the child give a description of their scent?"

"That's the strange part," Athena glanced down calculatedly, "The child does not smell like any of our children. It is a different and unique smell, apparently. The being smells like the cosmos mixed with the depths of hell."

"Alright," Zeus grumbled, "So literally no one here. Is the child perhaps a monster in disguise?"

"That is another possibility," Athena said softly, "Although there is a very small chance of that occurring."

Zeus nodded his head in thought.

"Ok. Apart from Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Athena and I, has anyone else come into contact with this child?"

Everybody shook their heads in thought. This did no justice to Zeus' now rampant headache.

"Is there anything that we should know that any of us that did meet the child that may have been left out in previous meetings?"

Slowly but surely, Apollo raised a meek hand. He had the gall to look sheepish as he stood up slowly. Zeus stared at him with utter disappointment and rage, whilst Artemis did the same.

"What. Did you. Forget. To say?" Zeus angrily grumbled out at his sorry excuse of a son.

Apollo quivered before he suddenly stood up straight, gaining a sudden burst of confidence.

"I just remembered that during our fated meeting, he reacted weirdly to some of my poetry."

Artemis' eyes lit up in recognition at Apollo's words.

"Oh yes," she said from her throne, "Some of your poetry nonsense."

"Well, yes," Apollo squeaked out, "But it was more of a prophetic line rather than just a generic line of poetry."

"Well why didn't you say that before?" Artemis grumbled our angrily, bows now long-forgotten.

"B-Because it wasn't relevant at the time!"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU IDIOT!"

"ALRIGHT," Zeus shouted, glaring at the twins, "Enough of your outbursts. State what made the being upset."

"Um, well," Apollo said, "I had said, "Fiat justitia ruat caelum". It made him shake weirdly and he looked really scared. I don't think he really knew how he understood that, but it resonated with him."

Zeus frowned at that. This was not good, not good at all. Something was going to happen and it all levelled down to this unknown being.

"Athena," he stated seriously, "Tell you demigod official to get into contact with your descendant again. She needs to keep an eye on this being. Everyone must be on the lookout for any signs and indications of ill-intention, not just within the boy, but without the whole world. Anything odd, report it here immediately.

"Recognise the pattern of the monsters. This could indicate something bigger. But I leave you with the most important information of all.

"If that child acts out of line in any way, do not hesitate. Strike him down."


	13. Sperate Miseri Caveat Felices

**Hey all! I hope this chapter is ok. It's long, but I don't know how happy I am in some parts, so I might go back and edit it again. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ochako was concerned, to say the least. They'd just finished the battle, and she'd just come down from the last remnants of the winning high. But now, she couldn't help but stare at Deku. How was he still standing and smiling, even after receiving all of his injuries? His arm looked mangled up! It flopped around as he moved, and it was a painfully obvious purple that reached his bicep. There were also multiple burn wounds on his forearm, possibly from getting the brunt of Bakugou's attack. If Ochako were in his shoes, she'd be screaming in pain!

Yet, even so, Deku continued to smile and talk, explaining their tactics to the other awaiting boys. They stood there, albeit reluctantly, soaking in all of Deku's knowledge. It was then that she decided she could probably go and join them. Her nausea had subsided at least. She should probably not overexert herself next time.

As she stumbled over there, feeling the tiredness seeping through her body, she couldn't help the involuntary twitch of her lips as Deku beamed at her.

"Uraraka!" He gushed happily, "You were so amazing just before! Your improvisation is really good."

Despite Deku's reassurance of her performance, she didn't feel like she did a good job. Halfway through, she lost focus and laughed at Iida's over-the-top villain acting. How was she supposed to say she did a good job? Shouldn't a hero always stay focused on the task ahead? How was she supposed to graduate from U.A., become a hero and provide for her family if she couldn't even do her first practical hero lesson without getting distracted?

"Thanks, Deku!" She smiled just as brightly, "But enough about that now. How's your arm, silly?"

Huh. It was like a child forgetting where they put their toy after using it. Did Deku not register the state of his arm at all? That's an insane pain tolerance! Maybe this stuff happened more often than he pleased…

"Oh, this?" Deku said, touching the arm tenderly, "It's fine, really. I'll just try not to move it as much."

"Dumbass," Bakugou muttered angrily, "Then stop flinging it around."

Deku pouted before bring his arm to his chest. Ochako watched as Iida berated Deku for 'not considering the implications of further damage to his arm', all the while chopping the air enthusiastically. Deku was curling in on himself slightly, although he had a small smile that stretched his cheeks nonetheless. Bakugou himself was grunting angrily as he paced back and forth, ignoring his own injuries in the process as he bopped Deku on the head every now and then. Ochako couldn't help but feel like an outsider.

They all seemed like such good friends. She knows that they all knew each other before applying to U.A., but it was clear even to a stranger that they all had an incredible bond with each other. Bakugou would probably bop her on the head for thinking this way, but she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on their friendship.

As if the heavens had heard her inner struggles, Deku bounced over and swept her into a one-armed hug. She couldn't help but lean into his shoulder and exhale deeply. Oh my gosh this exercise was so exciting, but it was scary too! She was too tired to notice how each strand of Deku's hair looked like they had been dipped in glitter up close.

"Uraraka," Deku whined, "You did so well. Stop beating yourself up for nothing."

"W-What?" She jumped upright, slightly startled that it had been _that easy_ to read her? Her Mum always told her she wore her heart on her sleeve, and her Dad liked to remind her that she was like an open book at times, but she didn't realise how obvious it was. She just assumed parents could always read their child, but wow. Maybe they had been literal.

"Yes, Uraraka," Iida boomed as he turned towards her, "Your performance during the practical was spectacular for a first-try."

"Oh," she said softly, looking down at the ground and playing with her hands, "T-Thanks, guys. I don't know why I'm so emotional about this. It's just so exhilarating being here and becoming heroes with you guys!"

"Ugh," Bakugou sighed, "It's like watching a crappy soap opera."

Ochako and Deku both giggled at Bakugou's obvious displeasure at the mere idea of 'friendship'. Their giggling didn't last forever, though, because they heard large footsteps echoing down the mostly-destroyed hallways. Even though she had seen the man earlier, her breath was still taken away by the amazing and awe-inspiring presence that was All Might. Ah! He was just so cool and intimidating in person!

"All right, children!" All Might boomed, hand resting on the doorframe, "Let's head back now. Young Midoriya, on a scale from one to ten, how bad is your pain?"

"U-Um," Deku looked down at his arm and prodded it lightly. Ochako nearly burst out laughing again at the obvious displeasure on Iida's face. He looked like he swallowed a lemon!

"A six, sir."

"Only a six?" Ochako yelled, apologising afterwards for her tone.

"Um, y-yes? Is that bad?"

"Don't worry," All Might frowned, "Would you like to see Recovery Girl now, or after your peers evaluate you?"

"Can I go afterwards?"

"Hmm," All Might hummed, "Well, I suppose if you think you can manage the pain, I'll allow it. Young Bakugou, what about you?

"A fucking three."

"Noted. Iida and Uraraka, you both may not have injuries quite like Midoriya and Bakugou, but how are you both feeling?

"I'm ok, All Might Sensei," Ochako yawned, "Just a little bit tired and sore. Nothing like Deku or Bakugou."

"I am also alright All Might Sensei," Iida said passionately, "I only have a small build-up within my engines, but apart from obvious fatigue I am fine to continue to the monitor room!"

"Alright then, LET'S HEAD OFF!"

The walk back to the monitor room was a bit quiet for Ochako's liking. She liked talking to others and listening to people's stories. Yet, she still felt the bone-deep fatigue that washed over her body from the exercise. They were all just really tired from working so hard. It was silly of her to expect constant chatter after having just been in a fight. All Might held the door open for them all as they walked in, and they were instantly bombarded by their classmates.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Ashido came up to them excitedly, "You four were all amazing!"

"Midoriya, bro!" Kirishima bounded up to Deku, "Your performance was so manly, dude! The way you blew a hole through all the floors by using Bakugou's explosion was so smart! And you trapped Bakugou too!"

"_Shitty hair_," Bakugou grumbled aggressively, and oh my, Ochako feared for Kirishima's life now. She could've sworn she saw the anger radiating off of Bakugou, as if he was well and truly going to explode.

"Uraraka," Asui stopped in front of her, large passive eyes glancing at her curiously, "The way you managed to adapt to your situation at the end was quite impressive for a first performance. Great job, ribbit."

Her voice lacked emotion when she said it, so it seemed like she was just stating a fact. However, she spoke it to Ochako directly, not to anybody else, which made her eyes well up slightly with tears.

"Thanks, Asui," she said softly, wiping her eyes a little.

Asui lifted a long finger to her chin as she tilted her head with hidden amusement. Whilst her actions seemed closed off and non-existent, Ochako could tell it was her own way of being kind and caring. Ochako was always good at reading people, after all.

"Call me Tsuyu," she croaked instantly.

"Well if I can call you Tsuyu," she said contemplatively, "Then you can call me Ochako!"

Tsuyu's eyes crinkled warmly and her mouth stretched into a smile. Ahh, so cute!

"OK EVERYBODY," All Might called, "You can talk to your classmates later about how cool it was. It's time for grading! Now, can anyone tell me who the MVP was in this battle?"

Most of the people in the room didn't raise their hands, obviously unsure of who really was the MVP. Only five or six of their classmates were daring enough to have an answer. All Might pointed to a boy in the back row with large lips. Ochako didn't know his name, though. She'd have to introduce herself later…

"Yes, Young Sato," All Might boomed.

"Wouldn't Midoriya be the MVP?" He questioned, "It was his plan that lead them to victory."

"Not Ochako or Midoriya?" Tsuyu contemplated, "Even though they won?"

"No, it wouldn't be me," Deku said beside her, causing all the heads in the room to turn to him, "My performance was kind of sloppy and half the time my thoughts clouded my vision. I also allowed myself to get injured quite badly, which would incapacitate me in a real-life situation. I also caused a lot of damage to the infrastructure, which is both economically and socially devastating."

"I also was sloppy," Ochako winced, "I got distracted as well."

"That analysis is correct, Young Midoriya and Uraraka," All Might hummed, "Many would think that you two should get MVP, but just because you won the battle doesn't mean you've won the war. Is there anybody else who would like to guess?"

Ochako noticed that three people, including Sato, had lowered their hands. She was honestly shocked too. Shouldn't Deku be the MVP? Although, she could see where he was coming from. She watched as All Might called on another person.

"Wouldn't it be Iida?" Yaoyorozu spoke up politely.

"You are correct," All Might nodded, "Care to explain why?"

"Iida was the only person to be most adapt to the situation," she stated formally, "Although Bakugou did have some sort of plan with Iida, he shouldn't have tried to pursue, um, M-Midoriya, by himself. Also, his actions left him incapacitated for the rest of the match. Of course, Midoriya caused damage to the infrastructure and injured himself heavily, and his performance was also dictated by trying to elude Bakugou away from the scene. While it worked, it wasn't very practical on his own part, and if it wasn't for his quick thinking, he wouldn't have been able to help his partner. Uraraka herself lost focus halfway through, and her final attack, although impressive, really was strongly because of luck.

"But Iida formed an actual counter-strategy, and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He managed to hold off Uraraka for a long time. His only flaw was that he didn't react quick enough in time and listened to the heroes monologue rather than acting on his own accord. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints."

Silence echoed through the room. 'Wow,' Ochako thought silently, 'Yaoyorozu is so smart! She managed to pick up all of that just by watching them fight?' However, she wondered why Yaoyorozu stumbled over Deku's name. She also seemed to be eyeing him strangely, as if he would lash out at any given moment. Maybe they had a bad past?

"I-I'd also add that Iida was a bit too stiff, but, yes, you're correct!" All Might stumbled slightly, giving Yaoyorozu a mighty thumbs-up.

"We've got to start at the bottom and work up!" Yaoyorozu huffed lightly, "And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on, we'll never be top heroes!"

Everyone pounded their fists into the air with a "Plus Ultra!" Yet, Ochako couldn't help but notice how Yaoyorozu's words didn't support her actions. She kept on staring at Deku suspiciously, whilst Deku every now and then glanced over in her direction. It sure didn't seem like she wanted to support him, let alone have him in their class. 'I wonder what happened between them,' she thought idly.

* * *

"All Might," Recovery Girl hummed dangerously, "I thought I told you to fix Midoriya's habit of breaking his bones. Why didn't you prevent this?"

Currently, Young Midoriya was lying on a bed in the infirmary, passed out from the healing process. His left arm was bandaged up, and his right arm had an I.V. attached at the elbow. Young Bakugou was sitting on the bed next to him, scowling at his hands silently. His head was bandaged, as well as some smaller cuts on his arms and body. Toshinori assumed that having Midoriya win the exercise would've been a huge blow to his pride, especially considering Bakugou has had a quirk longer than the green-haired boy. He hadn't said a word all the way to the infirmary, even when Midoriya chatted about the performance of the other students.

("…and the way Jirou used her quirk to listen in on the others was impressive," he yawned slightly, still gripping his arm close to him, "It really gave her and Kaminari the edge during the exercise. Don't you think, Kacchan?"

Bakugou didn't answer, instead turning his head away and jutting his jaw out in defiance. Young Midoriya didn't even try to make him talk, only staring off ahead of them with a faraway look in his eyes. It made Toshinori slightly sad, seeing the rift in their friendship, but he knew deep down that they'd eventually get over it.

"Well, I thought it was cool," He mumbled sadly, "Her quirk doesn't seem that impressive from a first-glance, but it would be really good for espionage work…")

Toshinori coughed into his fist before meeting the cold eyes of Recovery Girl. The older woman could be scary when she wanted to, and throughout all of his high-schooling and hero work, he had never gotten used to her signature glare.

"My apologies, Recovery Girl," he mumbled.

"It's not me you need to apologise to!" She scowled from her spot in the chair.

"I was concerned yesterday, especially after he passed out from Aizawa's quirk, but today as well? He's come to me completely fatigued! This isn't so easily healed. I've given him emergency first aid and an I.V. drip, but now all we can do is wait for him to recover on his own! His pain tolerance concerns me, Toshinori, what did he rate this?"

"A s-six," Toshinori whimpered at the dangerous gleam in Recovery Girl's eyes.

"A SIX?" She yelled angrily, "Honestly, Toshinori? You better not believe a single word he says from now on about his pain. If he so much has a scrap on his arm, send him through to me. That pain tolerance of his is especially dangerous. He could be severely hurt and not receive treatment in time."

"Understood."

"That being said, I don't want to see him in here often," she scowled again, "I know you gave him your power, but whether he's your favourite or not, you have to stop indulging him!"

"No you're absolutely right," Toshinori scowled to himself, "I was sympathising with him too much, so I hesitated. But, um, can you keep it down? At least when discussing One for All?"

"Oh, right. Sure thing Mr. Natural-Born-Hero. Mr. Symbol of Peace. I'm aware that Bakugou knows of the secret, as for the boy's parents. I don't doubt that Nezu knows too."

"Yes," Toshinori said, "The staff of U.A. might know about my injury, but they don't know about my quirk. It's a secret to all others."

"Hmf," Recovery Girl hummed, "I don't suppose that's just you resting on your laurels, then? It's that important, huh? That you be a 'natural born hero' and the 'symbol of peace'?"

"Without me, this superhuman society would fall to _evil_. This is…this is the responsibility that those who wield this power must bear!"

"Then it's all the more important that you learn how to guide him properly!"

Toshinori withered under her gaze, instead turning towards Young Bakugou. He was still oddly silent, yet instead his attention was directed towards Young Midoriya. His face, although still pinched up in evident anger, seemed to hold uncharacteristic concern towards the smaller boy. His piercing red eyes seemed to soften exponentially as he took in the seriousness of the boy's injuries.

"Young Bakugou," Toshinori called for the boy's attention, "Don't fret over his injuries. It wasn't your fault."

Bakugou's shoulders lifted slightly, tensed up with latent aggression. He didn't acknowledge that he had taken in what All Might said, yet the obvious tenseness was enough for the Pro Hero.

It was that moment when Midoriya decided to return to the land of the living. His eyes blearily opened, blinking a couple of times from the harshness of the lights, before fully opening. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before turning his head to meet Bakugou's intense gaze.

"Hello Kacchan," he wheezed slightly.

Bakugou jerkily nodded and turned away, resuming his stare-off with the infirmary bed. Midoriya's gaze turned sad for a split second before locking on Toshinori's skinny figure. His heart softened slightly as Midoriya's eyes sparkled gently at his presence.

"Hi, All Might," he mumbled, "You didn't have to wait here. Recovery Girl could have supervised us."

"No need to worry, Young Midoriya," Toshinori waved his large hands around, "It's my job as a teacher to make sure the two of you are alright. Also, Recovery Girl was, um, scolding me just before you woke up."

"Because you've done a bad job already as a mentor!" Her eyes were cold and cruel as she squinted up at him.

"W-What?" Midoriya burst out, sitting up a bit quicker than they would've liked, "I'm terribly sorry if I was the cause!"

"You're still injured, nerd," Bakugou muttered, "Don't give the old man a fucking heart attack."

Midoriya glanced over at Bakugou before resuming his gaze on Toshinori. Once it had set in what he did, he immediately sputtered out multiple apologies. Toshinori tried to calm him down, before receiving a whack on the head from Recovery Girl's cane.

* * *

Izuku walked out of the infirmary tiredly, trying to meet the brisk pace of one (1) Kacchan. The blonde was walking angrily ahead of him, and the shorter of the two was trying but evidently failing to keep up with him. He was still heavily fatigued from Recovery Girl's healing, but not too much to the point where he needed to stay in the infirmary any longer.

"Kacchan," he huffed lightly, "You're walking too fast."

Kacchan only grunted before walking faster. Izuku scowled, looking more like an angry puppy than an angry boy. He tried to jog a little to catch up to him, but that was evidently the wrong thing to do. He stopped and caught his breath lightly before trying to catch up. Kacchan was already near their homeroom door, stopping short as Izuku shouted towards him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He yelled passionately, "What did I do wrong?"

Kacchan didn't answer, only staring irritably at the door, as if he could destroy it with a single glance.

"Is this because of the training exercise?" Izuku shouted heatedly, "Is it because_ I_ won?"

That produced a reaction. Kacchan turned to him and sneered before entering the class. Izuku stopped, leaned on the wall and angrily adjusted his sling before stomping towards the classroom. He had only just made it to the door before it flung open again. Kacchan had already grabbed his case with his uniform inside within the time it took for Izuku to walk 28 metres to the door.

"Wait, Kacchan," he said, anger lacing his words, "Are you seriously angry about that? Just because it was me who beat you?"

Kacchan didn't reply, instead walking away briskly to the change rooms. Izuku shook his head angrily before stomping into the classroom, only to find himself in front of his classmates' eager faces. His expression softened as they talked about the hero exercise today.

"Hey man!" Kirishima said excitedly, "I don't know what you were saying back there, but that was a wild battle!"

"We were all super pumped after that crazy first round!" The boy with big lips said. Izuku distantly remembers his name was Sato.

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro," Kirishima said, obviously still elated, "I don't think I've introduced myself to you yet. We were all just discussing the battle training!"

"And you already know me!" Ashido winked towards him.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu," the girl who had the frog quirk said, "Just call me Tsuyu."

"And I'm Sato," said Sato, face still struck with shock and excitement from before. Izuku just nodded his head in apparent wonder.

"So noisy," the boy with the bird-head said absent-mindedly. He was sitting on top of the desk, and Izuku just knew that Tenya would go berate him about that.

"Desks are not meant to be sat upon!" Tenya chopped towards the boy, "Please get off!"

"Don't get bent outta shape, Iida!" Kirishima called from behind, "Speaking of bent outta shape. Do you know why Bakugou was angrier than usual?"

"Oh," Izuku mumbled lightly, realisation kicking in, "I think so. I need to catch up to him, actually."

He quickly stumbled over to grab his case, ignoring the looks that the class was giving him.

"Oh?" Uraraka chimed in, "Deku, your arm! Did you get it healed?"

"Oh, um," he stopped before the door, turning back towards her, "Not quite. I'm pretty worn out, so…um, Uraraka, sorry, I have to go."

He turned around before he could hear her reply and tried to run to the change rooms. He made it just before Kacchan had finished and flung his case open, clumsily taking his sling off and taking his costume off. He'd have to ask to get is repaired before their next exercise.

He heard rustling from behind him and turned around to face Kacchan. The taller boy stood in front of him with a scowl on his face, stopping Izuku from his evident struggle. Instead of lashing out like Izuku thought he would, he instead grabbed the collar of Izuku's costume and helped him remove it. He carefully pulled the damaged material over the bandages on Izuku's arm without much movement from the injured boy, and carefully removed the belt from around his waist. He even bend down and undid the laces of Izuku's big red shoes before removing them from his feet completely. Silently, Izuku was touched that even through his anger, he decided to help him.

He left him to pulling it down his pants, but he did pull out Izuku's uniform wordlessly and help him put his shirt and jacket off, as well as reattach the sling. By the end of it, Izuku's eyes glistened with unshed tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks, which made Kacchan's expression soften slightly.

"I'm still mad," he grumbled angrily, "Don't let this get to your head. I only helped cause you looked so fucking miserable trying to get out of your costume with one arm."

"Kacchan," he sniffed, "We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what, Deku," he snapped back, "That you beat me with someone else's quirk? That after me having a quirk for fourteen fucking pathetic years didn't let me have the edge over you?"

"So this is about pride?" Izuku crossed his one arm angrily, "Fine then. I'm sorry for beating you. But this power, I can't even use it right yet. It's still pretty useless to me! That's why I tried to beat you with a small percentage of power, but I couldn't. I had to use it all! That's why I broke my arm today, because you were too powerful and I had to use 100%!"

"But you still fucking won," Kacchan yelled, "And I hurt you, too! Didn't you see how fucking mangled your arm was?"

"It was an exercise, Kacchan! It was my own fault for getting in the way of your explosion! And besides, I've got a long way to go, which is why I'm going to make it my own, someday. And I'll overcome you with my power."

Izuku noticed how Kacchan shakily stepped closer, anger seeping out from within him. But he didn't back down. They needed this conversation, and he knew that whilst it would fracture their relationship, it wouldn't be the end of it.

"I guess you're gonna just keep making a fool outta be, right? I…lost to you, today! And as if that weren't enough, THAT ICY BASTARD! NO WAY I CAN MEASURE UP TO HIM EITHER! Dammit…"

Kacchan covered his face with one of his hands. Izuku ignored the little part of him that wanted to remove it and hug him to death. It would only wound Kacchan's pride even more.

"Ponytail girl said it all, really…dammit! DAMMIT! WHY? YOU TOO…DEKU! FROM HERE ON, I…! FROM HERE ON…! Y'HEAR ME? I'm gonna…BEAT YOU ALL! EVEN WITH YOUR POWER FROM ALL MIGHT, I'M STILL GONNA BE NUMBER ONE!"

Furious tears escaped from his eyes, as he yelled. Izuku only stared impassively at him, knowing that any emotion wouldn't solve anything. Kacchan turned away and stomped towards the door, his case gripped tightly in his hand.

"Enjoy your win," he grunted, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "It'll never happen again! Dammit!"

He stomped out of the door, leaving Izuku all by himself. Huffing slightly, he grabbed his case with his good arm and shouldered his way out of the door. Technically, they'd all been dismissed from homeroom, so majority of the students had already left. None of his classmates were still there after they had left. The only people still left in the room were Kacchan and his Dad, who had dismissed them early. He sat at his desk up the front and stared at Kacchan as the boy angrily placed his case on the shelf. His Dad turned towards him when he opened the door, eyes widening a little at the state that he was in. Kacchan stormed out and passed Izuku without a sparing glance, only to be stopped at the door by All Might himself.

"BAKUGOU!" He boomed, holding a hand on his shoulder to stop the angry boy from escaping, "Kid! Let me tell you…that sort of self-respect is important! Without a doubt, you've got the makings of a pro! From now on, you just have to…"

"Get off of me, All Might," Bakugou grumbled, "I can't walk. Needless to say, I'll be a hero who surpasses even you!"

He wiped the remaining tears before stomping out of the classroom and down the hall. All Might watched on in confusion before turning back to the duo inside the room.

"Um, Young Midoriya?" All Might called, "What exactly did you say to him?"

Izuku didn't respond, only staring back out the door with a determined expression. He could feel the sadness and fatigued seeping back into him. Ugh, friendship could be hard. But he knew they'd be ok. He'd just give Kacchan some space for a bit, and then they'd both come back to their senses. Despite this outburst, his goals hadn't changed. He would keep chasing after Kacchan.

"You're good to go, All Might," His Dad answered for him, walking down to draw Izuku into a side hug, "This looks like a job specifically for the parental department."

All Might nodded before leaving the two together. His Dad drew him over to one of the desks and let him sit down. Izuku was tired enough to just let his Dad take the reins from him. From there, his Dad squatted down in front of him with tired yet concerned eyes. Izuku distantly noticed how the warm glow of the sunset radiated across the room. It was a really pretty sunset today. He was just sad that he couldn't enjoy it as much as he could've.

"Big day?" His Dad spoke softly, rubbing a soothing hand on Izuku's knee.

He didn't have it in him to respond verbally, so he instead nodded. He bit his lip lightly, feeling the waterworks coming slowly.

"It'll be ok. You're both just tired from the events of today. He'll get over it and you two will be stronger than ever."

Izuku was immediately drawn into a soft hug with his Dad. The older man wrapped his arms around Izuku's middle, and he responded by shoving his head into his shoulder. He couldn't find the energy to do much more than that.

"I know," he said, yet the tears still came.

* * *

The next day, Izuku shuffled around the house tiredly, grabbing his homework and shoving it into his yellow bag haphazardly. He ate his fish and rice quickly, making a small mess with his chopsticks that he cleaned up efficiently. He tried to do his tie normally with one hand, but evidently failed. He'd have to get his Pa to do it for him again. Instead, he brushed his teeth and waiting patiently for his parents to come out dressed in their costumes for school.

Not long after his fretting, they came out ready and prepared. They eyed Izuku, noting how he was already prepared and set to leave, despite the train that he took leaving at 7:40 rather than 6:30 like them.

"Why are you ready so early, _little stella_?" His Pa said loudly, shaking the walls as he spoke, "Well, except for your tie!"

"I, um," Izuku mumbled, fingers playing with the end of his shirt that was tucked into his pants, "Could you fix it?"

His Pa nodded excitedly before tying the tie efficiently and quickly. He faltered slightly when he noticed that Izuku wasn't making eye contact. When he finished, he place a hand on his son's shoulder and leaned in slightly.

"Hey," he said softly, which sounded more like a normal person spoke, "Is there something bugging you?"

"Oh, um," Izuku mumbled, "I just wanted to ask if I could leave now with you guys?"

The two parents shared a look of concern before turning back to Izuku.

"Of course," his Dad said softly, "We're leaving now. Go grab your stuff."

Izuku nodded as he shuffled around and grabbed his back with one arm and slung it over his good shoulder. He followed his parents, staying slightly behind instead of walking next to them. His Pa noticed and instead brought him into a one-armed hug as they left the apartment.

"It's really ok, you know. You're not a burden. We love spending time with you."

"And we can also get you checked out by Recovery Girl earlier," his Dad chimed in as he unlocked their car, "You could probably have a little sleep in the teacher's room before you head off to class."

Izuku nodded as he got in the back seat. He struggled a bit to buckle up, but he managed after a while. After a quick reassuring grin from his Pa, they drove off together. He sent a quick text to Kacchan explaining that he was going with his parents today and frowned when he left him on read. He knew they'd be fine, but for now he couldn't avoid the constant anxiety coiled up inside him.

He tried to focus on the view outside, smiling slightly at the birds that joyfully followed their car. The drive went by quickly, and the family soon realised upon entering U.A. that they would have a problem. As they passed the front entrance, they noticed a large crowd of people gathered together. They held microphones and cameras, and some held boom mics and light poles. It was unfortunately, the press.

"Ugh," his Dad sighed in front, "I hate the press. Good thing we have tinted windows."

Izuku nodded idly. The world wasn't really aware of the relationship that his parents had, nor were they aware that Izuku was their child. He was silently grateful for that fact.

"Good thing we can take the back entrance," his Pa joked in front, "Although if they start harassing the students that enter the front gates, you might have to step in."

"I know," his Dad huffed, "They probably will though. Good thing we can see the entrance from the teacher's lounge."

Izuku silently realised then that Kacchan would be by himself as he walked in. It only made him feel more awful. He knew that his best friend was perfectly capable of handling himself, but Izuku couldn't help but feel guilty leaving him to the dirty hands of the press.

"They must be here because word got out that All Might is teaching at U.A.," Izuku noted, "I saw a story about it in the paper and on the news last night."

"They're vultures," his Dad scowled, "They'll definitely harass the students for information. Once people start arriving, I'll go down and shut the gates myself. The remaining students can just enter through the back way. I'll get Nezu to send out a mass text to all their phones."

His Pa nodded as he parked, and the family exited the vehicle in silence. They entered the large school building and immediately went to Recovery Girl's office, who swiftly healed Izuku and sent them off on their merry way. Most of the teachers would already be there by now, along with the odd two or three students that arrived extremely early due to their parents working. This meant that the halls were pretty empty, so they didn't have to worry about Izuku being spotted by any unwanted eyes walking into the teacher's lounge.

When they did enter, his parents walked to their respective desks and got set to work. Izuku, tired after Recovery Girl's healing, chose to doze off in the gap that separated their desks. It was an awkward position to sleep in, as his back was drawn up against the draws. He had his legs bent up towards him, arms wrapped around his knees and head resting in the little gap gently. But it worked, at least. He didn't even notice the hand that carded through his hair lightly.

He woke up an hour later in someone's lap. At first he was suspicious, but soon realised it was just Nemuri. He curled up a little more into her shoulder, refusing to wake up and face the day.

"Morning squirt," she hummed softly, "You looked really sad, so I let you sleep on my lap. Your parents weren't too happy about that though, but you looked much more comfortable so they let me off the hook."

"Barely," his Dad chimed in the background. Izuku could hear the whirr of the coffee machine, which meant his Dad was making them both a coffee. Y e s.

"So," Nemuri glanced down at him as Izuku opened his eyes and sat up, "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"It's really nothing," he said softly, still hazy after his sleep, "Just friend problems."

"Oh really?" she said, glancing up in apparent curiosity, "With the blonde one? Explosive boy?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. No need to get worked up about it," she stated resolutely, squeezing him gently, "You'll both be fine. You're too attached to let go of each other now."

Izuku blushed at her blunt wording, instead choosing to hug her again. Nemuri only chuckled as she gripped on tighter. Izuku knew she was smirking, and it was most likely at one of his parents.

It was then that All Might decided to enter the room. Nemuri swivelled on her chair so that Izuku could see both All Might and the jealous stares of both his parents. Wow, what a morning.

"Good morning everyone," he said as he reverted into his skinnier form, "Oh. Hello, Young Midoriya."

"Hi, All Might," Izuku yawned from his spot on Nemuri, sending a distant wave, "I got my arm healed this morning."

"Well that's good," All Might walked over to his desk and placed his stuff down, "Oh, that reminds me. Yamada, do you know why the press is swarming the front gates?"

"Why no, All Might," his Pa stated, sarcasm dripping from him, "I wonder why they'd be there. Oh, wait! I know! Maybe it's because the _Symbol of Peace is working at U.A_."

Izuku giggled lightly, and Nemuri's shoulders shook as she laughed with him. All Might watched on confusedly before nodding.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Oh All Might," Nemuri said, "You look like a kicked puppy right now. Do you want the child that badly?"

"W-What?" All Might spluttered, blood coming out of his mouth in his shock.

"Nemuri!" Izuku chided, making no move to escape her hold, "Stop teasing All Might!"

She giggled before tightening her hold, sending the Number One Hero a teasing grin. All Might watched on in apparent wonder before turning to make himself some tea.

It was then that the press seemed to start swarming the students that entered the gate. Izuku glanced over at his Dad, who seemed to tighten his hands around his mug of coffee. He stared down at his own coffee, which had been placed on Nemuri's desk in front of him. Ah, he could use some right now.

"I'm going to go down now," he said resolutely, "I'll be back. When I get back, you should probably head on over to class, Izuku."

The greenette nodded before untangling himself and having a small sip of his coffee. He hummed delightfully as he placed it back down and stared at his Pa. The blonde looked like he wanted to steal Izuku from Nemuri's grasp, and honestly, Izuku felt a little sorry for him (only a little. Nemuri's hugs were golden).

His guilt soon overweighed him, and he detached himself from Nemuri with a soft apology. She only grinned wider as Izuku walked over to his Pa and sat down on his lap, giving him the opportunity for a hug. His Pa immediately wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him gently, resting his cheek on Izuku's green and unruly curls.

"HA!" He said, pointing at Nemuri, "He likes my hugs better, Nemuri!"

"In your dreams," she cackled, hands smacking her desk, "He's just hugging you because he feels sorry."

"No way!" He cried, "FALSE ACCUSATIONS! I'LL TAKE YOU TO COURT!"

Izuku giggled at the situation and stared back at All Might, who still had a confused expression lacing his features. He looked like he could use a hug too.

* * *

Izuku walked down the hall, gripping his bag with two arms now instead of one. Ah, Recovery Girl could work wonders. But now there was an even bigger hurdle to jump over. Kacchan…

He turned the corner and noticed Uraraka down the end of the hall. Damnit, he was hoping he wouldn't run into anybody on his way to class. Oh well, he figured he'd have to lie eventually.

"Hey Deku!" She called cheerily, "Boy, there were so many people down at the front gate!"

"Yeah," he spoke slowly as he walked up to her, "They were kind of creepy…"

"Oh, you bet," she said, waving her arms around, "They asked me about what it was like to be taught by All Might! I didn't know what to say, cause it's _All Might_, y'know? So I just told them that he's super muscly! Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah," Izuku laughed awkwardly, "I can't remember what I told them. It's pretty nerve-wracking, though."

"It is," Uraraka nodded thoughtfully before perking up again, "Hey, wait a minute! Why did you come from the other side of the hall?"

"Oh?" Izuku chirped, voice rising an octave higher, "I just came from the teacher's lounge. I, um, asked them about repairing my costume because of the damage from our battle training."

"The battle training was so much fun," she smiled widely, pushing open the door, "I can't wait to learn more from All Might!"

"Yeah," Izuku smiled back, "Me too…"

That conversation with Uraraka honestly made Izuku forget why he was even nervous to go to class. As soon as he entered the room, that same fear was back again. Especially since he made eye-contact with Kacchan. And Kacchan stared back, scowling slightly, though not as much as he could've been, with all things considered. Izuku swallowed nervously before walking over to his desk, which happened to be right behind him. Oh boy.

He sat down nervously, placing his bag down and wringing his hands together. He was going to just stare out the windows until homeroom started, but, of course, Kacchan had other ideas.

"Oi," he said in his usual tone, "About yesterday. I meant what I said."

He watched as the blonde turned around and faced him fully, leaning on the back of his chair with his arms crossed over.

"I'm gonna be number one, whether you like it or not."

Izuku nodded determinedly, staring back at Kacchan with all his energy.

"And I'm going to keep on chasing you and make this quirk my own."

Kacchan nodded, a crooked smile lighting up his features. It wasn't quite an apology, per see, but it was as close to one as they would get. Izuku knew Kacchan's pride stopped him from saying sorry, but were they really sorry? They needed to talk about this stuff with each other, and sure it may have gotten a little heated, but deep down they knew that they both cared. They needed to vocalise their thoughts now before it built up into one big explosion. At least they were on speaking terms now.

"So," the blonde stared back unwaveringly, "Did you come with your parents today? Or did you take the really early train by yourself like a moron?"

"I wouldn't be a moron even if I did take that train, Kacchan," Izuku pouted, "But I went with my parents. Good thing too, cause I didn't have to go through the press."

"Fucker," Kacchan muttered, "They were like vultures."

"Oh yeah?"

"You should've seen your old man," Kacchan's face lit up in a nasty grin, "He really let them have it. Closed the door on them too. Wish I could've seen their faces."

Izuku giggled lightly, hiding it behind his hand. It would've been pretty funny to see those loud and obnoxious reporters instantly aggravated at the U.A. entrances closing on them.

"What'cha talking about?" Kirishima chimed as he joined them.

"None of your business, fucktard."

"BAKUGOU!" Tenya thundered from his seat across the room, "Language like that is inappropriate towards your classmate and future comrade! Apologise immediately."

"Tenya," Izuku giggled from his spot, "You know that won't stop him. I apologise on his behalf, Kirishima."

"OI," Kacchan glared daggers at him, although there was no heat behind it, "You don't do anything on my behalf. I do shit myself."

"Then apologise," Izuku couldn't help the shit-eating grin that came over his face, especially when Kacchan's face morphed into a blank expression. He looked like he'd rather suck on a lemon.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat for today," his Dad walked in, effectively quietening the room. Everyone returned to their seats and sat down, awaiting any further instruction. Izuku noticed the papers that his Dad was doing last night were in his hands, stacked neatly into one thick pile.

"Good work with yesterday's battle training," he huffed out tiredly, "I've looked over your grades and evaluations. I'll give these out to you later. For now, I have an announcement to make. I know it's sudden, but today you'll be picking a class president."

Everyone instantly cheered and asked to be president. It seemed that in the business that is heroics, being something as mundane as a class president in high school could mean leading a group, which is a position suited for a top hero in the making. Everybody would ultimately want the status of leadership. It would work well on a resume, at least.

"Quiet down, everyone!" His Dad called, silencing the room again, "Leading people is a task of heavy responsibility, but ambition does not equate to ability."

"This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents!" Tenya stated from his desk, "If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion that our true leader must be chosen by election!"

"This is just a classroom! Not congress!" Someone shouted from the back.

"But Iida," Tsuyu said, curiosity lacing her words, "We haven't known each other long enough to build any trust."

"Any everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima stated crudely.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" Tenya chopped wildly in the air. Izuku glanced around and saw the understanding nods of his classmates.

"Will you allow this Sensei?" Tenya shouted at his Dad, who squirmed in his sleeping bag.

"However you do it," he called back tiredly, "Just make it quick."

"Hold up," Hagakure squealed, "What if we said a little bit about ourselves so that we'd understand each other a little more! Like, maybe we could each say why we want to be a hero!"

Izuku glanced suspiciously at her before staring at his classmates. They seemed to be on board with this suggestion, although Izuku wasn't having it.

"That seems like a really personal question," he started slowly, causing the excitement to slightly dull, "Maybe we could just state an interesting fact about each other?"

"Yeah, I agree," Uraraka nodded solemnly from her seat, "My reason is more personal, so I'd rather just state a fact about myself that I feel comfortable saying."

"Yeah," Shouji stated from his seat, "We probably shouldn't say stuff we aren't comfortable disclosing to others."

The rest of the class chimed in agreement, and Izuku visibly sweat dropped. He chanced a glance at Hagakure, and although he could not physically see the invisible girl, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was glaring at him somehow.

"Well, I'll go first, oui," the sparkly boy said from his seat at the front, "My name is Aoyama Yuga, and I like myself."

He pointed to himself dramatically, and the class collectively sighed before moving to the next person.

"Ok!" Ashido squealed, "My name is Ashido Mina, and I love dancing! It's super fun, and I like to let loose!"

"Hello, my name is Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu. I like the rainy season."

Each member of the class stated a little fact about themselves as they went around the classroom. It really felt like they were becoming one big giant family. He found it particularly interesting that Sero Hanta likes healthy food, but he scowled slightly when Hagakure said her favourite thing is caramels. He still didn't trust her, and whilst his heart told him that he should be willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, there was something about her he didn't like.

It eventually came to Kacchan, who rather aggressively stated that he liked spicy food.

"Maybe that's why you're such a hot-head," Jirou stated rather boldly from her seat.

"Do you wanna fucking go, earphone jack-ass?"

"BAKUGOU!" Tenya stated very loudly.

"Ok, ok," Izuku waved his hands around, "I'm next! I um…"

He thought hard. What could he say? Maybe he should just state his favourite food like Kacchan…

"I like katsudon…"

He was looking down as he mumbled this, but when lifting his head he was met with encouraging eyes around him. Well, except for Yaoyorozu. She looked like she wanted to yet herself out the window. Also maybe Hagakure. But he couldn't tell, anyway. Either way, his classmate's encouraging faces made him smile shyly.

They moved on after that small wholesome moment. When Mineta said he liked girls, Izuku was not surprised. He was kind of saddened to hear that, really. If only he wasn't such a pervert…

The class ended on Yaoyorozu, who said she liked reading in a very clipped manner. They turned back to the front and each collectively agreed to write their vote down on a piece of paper and hand it towards the front. Izuku knew already who he was voting for. 'Sorry Kacchan', he thought idly, 'But you know Tenya's better for the job'.

Once all the votes had been placed, they waiting for his Dad to finish counting the votes. Once he did, however, there was definitely shock there.

"I got three votes?" Izuku screamed, standing from his seat to look at the traitorous board.

Whilst it made him smile on the inside, he didn't want to be class representative.

"What the…WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR DEKU?" Kacchan yelled, visibly shaking with anger.

"Guess we know it wasn't you!" Sero chimed in cheekily, although he looked nervous as he stood behind the angry boy.

"Zero votes," Tenya spoke disappointedly, "I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office!"

"So you voted for someone else?" Yaoyorozu said nervously, obviously not used to Tenya's passionate nature.

"You're the one who proposed an election," Sato grumbled, "What exactly do you want, Iida?"

Besides, he looked at the other tallies, and Yaoyorozu got vice president. Oh no, that was not going to work. Izuku turned his head to look at Yaoyorozu, who had significantly paled at the implications. No, Tenya needed this position. A small part of Izuku knew that Tenya had to have this position.

He raised his hand silently and waited for his Dad to call upon him before Tenya could have a mental breakdown.

"I OBJECT!" He called loudly, "I mean, thank you for the opportunity and the support, whoever voted for me. I'm really and truly grateful, but I don't think I have the makings of a true class president. You guys need someone who can lead us all to victory."

"Wait, for real?" Kaminari spoke from his seat, obviously confused, "But you totally have what it takes!"

"Yeah," Tokoyami scratched his chin (beak?), "Why would you waste such a valuable opportunity?"

"I'm not wasting it," Izuku defended himself, "As class representative, I have the power to make decisions. And my first and last decision as class rep that I will make is by giving my title to Tenya."

"HUH?" The class chorused in surprise.

"I-Izuku," Tenya stammered, still in apparent shock, "Why are you doing this?"

"Yeah," Ojiro spoke up from his seat, "Why Iida?"

Most people were nodding their heads, well, everyone except for Uraraka, Kacchan, Tenya himself, and surprisingly Yaoyorozu. Although Izuku thinks that it's because she'd rather have anyone _but_ him as her partner-in-crime.

"Well," Izuku spoke slowly, "You've all placed your trust in me this far, now trust me with this. I've known Tenya for a long time, and please don't think I'm doing this just out of friendship. I'm doing this out of knowledge, because Tenya has the workings of a class representative. His passion and drive to become a hero and a good person in life is what this class needs. You need someone who can help keep you all in check, who can make educated and supportive decisions for Class 1-A's wellbeing. You should have someone who can be responsible and protect you all.

"I'm not suited for that. You might disagree, but I know that Tenya will do a better job than I can. And that's why I'm giving my position to him."

Silence echoed around the classroom. Izuku snuck a glance at his Dad, who sat there in silence, yet there was a newfound gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Dude," Kirishima spoke among the silence, "You just proved you could with that speech."

"Please, guys," Izuku pleaded, "_Trust me on this one_."

It was that moment which lead to Tenya standing up abruptly before bowing in a perfect 90 degree angle.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity, Izuku," he stated with happiness, "I promise I won't let you all down."

"Well," Jirou cracked a small smile, "We wouldn't be good people to not honour your wishes. And I trust you, Midoriya."

"Yeah!" Ashido smiled widely as she jumped in the air, "I reckon Iida will be a good class rep!"

The class collectively cheered before resuming homeroom. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was excited to get some food into them. Izuku held his tray and walked over to where Uraraka and Tenya were sitting. Not long after he had sat down, Kacchan came and sat down beside him. They were all chatting together, minus Kacchan, before other people had crowded round the table.

"Hey there," Kirishima smiled, showing his pointy canines, "We were wondering if it would be ok to join you guys at lunch?"

Izuku glanced up and stared at the others who were asking to join them. There was Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Sero and Tsuyu. It made Izuku smile and nod his head eagerly. The more the merrier, really.

They all made room and sat down at the large table. Once everyone had settled in, the conversation started. Eating had proven to be difficult, as they were all having such a good time bonding together and sharing stories with each other.

"This rice is so tasty!" Uraraka chimed, smiling as she took gentle bites.

"I know, right?" Ashido gasped beside her, "The flavour is immaculate! I've never tasted anything like it!"

"That's Lunch Rush for you!" Kirishima buzzed beside Kacchan, causing the blonde to grunt angrily.

"Y'know," Tsuyu said thoughtfully, "I bet you'll be a great class president, Iida."

"Yeah!" Uraraka smiled, "You've got glasses and everything!"

"I really have to thank Izuku for that," Tenya said thoughtfully, "I am honoured and indescribably grateful for his decision to give me the title."

"Honoured? Indescribably?" Kaminari's face twisted, "Those words are not in my vocabulary!"

"Iida!" Uraraka smiled, "The way you talk, are you a rich kid?"

Izuku watched as Tenya considered how he should respond without coming off as rude.

"Ugh," Kacchan grumbled beside him, "The dude's loaded. It's not a fucking secret."

"Kacchan!" Izuku chided, bopping him on the head, "Don't be rude!"

"No," Tenya said calmly, "He's right. I don't like people to know, so I try to hide it, but yes. Mine is a renowned hero family, and I am the second son."

"Woah," Sero smiled widely, "That's so cool!"

"His brother is Ingenium," Izuku's eyes sparkled, "He employs 65 sidekicks at his office in Tokyo!"

"Yes," Tenya pointed, "He leads the people with his unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero! It's my admiration for my brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero."

"That's so inspirational!" Ashido sighed dreamily, "You could write a movie about that!"

"He is a pretty cool hero," Kirishima said determinedly, "And he is pretty dead-set with rules. With you as his younger brother, I definitely understand why Midoriya picked you as our class rep!"

"Make no mistake, Kirishima," Izuku pointed out, "Tenya might be like his brother, but he's his own person too. I picked him because of his own qualities, not just the ones that he shares with Ingenium."

"Bro, you're so manly!"

"Knock it off, Shitty Hair," Kacchan grumbled, "You'll feed his fucking ego."

"I'm pretty sure your own ego is larger than Midoriya's, Bakugou," Tsuyu chimed from her spot.

Before Kacchan could throttle the frog girl from across the table, the speaker system within the school let out a large wail. Izuku recognised this as the emergency alarm that U.A. had installed. Everyone was suddenly on edge and alert for any signs of danger. Izuku glanced around and noticed that most people were nervously standing or shaking, glancing around in apparent fear. His friends didn't seem any better.

"Attention all students," the speaker system robotically reported, "Security Level 3 has been broken. All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

"Three?" Uraraka said, obviously confused.

"What's Security Level 3?" Tenya shouted to a third-year student.

"It means someone's infiltrated the building!" The student shouted back, "Hasn't happened in my three years here! Anyway, hurry up and get outta here!"

It was that exact moment that caused panic amongst the students. As if a switch had been flicked, everyone stood up and bolted for the doors. Students pushed and shoved each other, flocking from the lunch hall and into the large hallways that were now essentially cramped. Izuku and his friends, whilst they weren't exactly separated, were definitely getting caught up in the swell of students.

"Ow, ow!" One student chimed very loudly.

"Stop moving!" A second-year student screamed to no avail.

"Wait, I'm gonna fall!" Another person yelled amongst the crowd.

"I said quit pushing," A first-year in the business course said angrily to a third-year.

The stomping of students echoed down the halls. Izuku could no longer see where Kacchan or the others were. However, he could still see Uraraka and Tenya.

"Ow!" Uraraka screeched, "What's going on?"

"Such a rapid response to danger!" Tenya crowed, "I'd expect no less from this great institution."

'Maybe a little too rapid,' Izuku thought, 'Everyone's panicking. We need to somehow calm down the general public, but how do we even get our voice heard? How would us juniors get their seniors to notice them in the first place?'

He realised a little too late that he'd somehow lost his footing and was falling down in the crowd.

"Oof," he squealed, "I'm going down!"

"DEKU!" Uraraka cried, along with Tenya's "IZUKU!"

He managed to crawl back up, but only after a few people had stomped on him. He couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment, as unfortunately he had lost his position with Uraraka and Tenya. Although, he could still hear Tenya's boisterous voice.

"There's no danger," he cried, "It's just the media! Everyone, calm d-OWCH!"

The students continued to cause havoc, running around rampantly whilst they pushed and shoved each other. Cries of outrage continued to spark within the halls, and many students were both annoyed and panicked. The yelling around the halls did nothing to ease the general mood around the hall. Izuku stared outside and noticed the press that were indeed harassing his parents. 'Oh my god they are lucky I'm in here', he thought icily, but there was no time to panic now.

"Iida!" Uraraka yelled from her position.

"Uraraka," Tenya called back, "Make me float!"

Oh, yes. Good thinking Tenya. The students would definitely pay attention to him if he grabbed theirs first!

He watched with starry eyes as Tenya floated above the crowd and used his engines to propel himself right in front of the exit sign. Because he was too tall, his body had to manoeuvre itself so that he could fit and still be upright. But, hehe, he looked like the exit sign.

Izuku giggled slightly at that before listening to Tenya state boldly that there was nothing to be afraid of and that it was just the press. Izuku's eyes glistened and he felt a wave of proudness wash over him. This was why he had nominated Tenya in his place. He was perfectly capable to run their class.

Izuku took another glance back outside and smiled at the sight of his parents. His vision passed the press and made its way to the gate, only to find it had completely crumbled down into dust. Izuku pressed himself against the window more and glanced over. How had that happened? The gate was impenetrable! It was made so that it could withstand All Might's punches! Surely no reporter had that strong a quirk to completely decay the door…

Wait. There was a single lone figure that stood in the entrance. It appeared to be a man, no, a boy. The figure appeared to be young, yet their skin was sickly pale and they were very thin. Their hair was long and light blue, and they wore a long-sleeved black top with matching black pants. Their shoes were red just like his own, except they were not big and bulky. He couldn't see him closely enough to notice small finite details, but he could tell the person was looking straight at him.

A wave of fear instantly poured over Izuku. His green eyes, normally so wide with curiosity, were now wide with fear. This was nothing like that weird monster that attacked him that one day. No, this guy was _scary_, and he was up to no good. His mind continuously screeched at him 'bad news, bad news, bad news'. He wanted to congratulate Tenya and say how proud he was, but he couldn't stop staring at the strange and mysterious person. And they stared right back.

He could see them scratch their neck with on hand aggressively before turning around and walking away. Once he was completely out of sight, Izuku's knees instantly buckled. The people around him grumbled angrily at the sudden movement, but Izuku didn't seem to care. Why did this person make him feel this way? What made him so scary?

He didn't even realise the words that had slipped past his lips, nor did he really care to interpret them. It was like his mind was running on autopilot, and he wasn't in control. It was as if another Izuku had taken the reins, and the Izuku he was had taken the backseat.

"Nemo mortalium omnibus horis sapit."

The hand that grabbed his shoulder had instantly grounded him. Gone was the sudden influx of adrenaline, leaving him suddenly tired yet panicky. He jerked around, staring into the face of Kacchan. In all of the fright, he hadn't even considered where Kacchan could've been. He was instantly glad that it was Kacchan who had found him like this instead of his other friends.

"Oi," he grunted in his normal way, "What's going on in that thick head of yours?"

Izuku licked his lips before staring back out towards the gate again. He wasn't there anymore. That creepy person had most likely gone back to his place all happy having known he achieved whatever his goal was today. It made Izuku feel nauseous.

"N-Nothing, Kacchan," he mumbled, avoiding his eyes, "I just panicked, I guess."


	14. Sentio Aliquos Togatos Contra Me Conspir

**Hello everybody! Little warning, there is kinda graphic descriptions in here, but not really, so enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Zeus wiped his hand down his face in anger. He leaned on the side of his throne with his other arm clenched in a fist that rested on his cheek. If it wasn't for Poseidon, he would've eradicated this annoying green-haired child when he was only an infant. They could've never had this dilemma that the council is having now. 'Why did I even _listen_ to him?' He thought, grumbling slightly with rage, 'Everything that comes out of his seaweed-brain is stupid.'

The distressing news that had come from Athena had not eased his thoughts at all. In fact, it only made him more angered. Well, considering the ongoing lightning storms over the west coast of America, it was clear that he was well and truly _mad_. What better way to release years of pent up anger than taking it out on the pitiful humans below? Silently, he contemplated concentrating his biggest storm yet in Musutafu, just to give that annoying child a taste of Zeus' raw power. That'd make him reconsider any world-dominating plans he has up his sleeve. His deep chuckling reverberated around the marble walls of the room.

It was this moment that the person he had called in for an emergency meeting had finally decided to show up. Looking startled, they bowed slightly before talking in a rushed and panicked voice.

"L-Lord Zeus, I am extremely sorry that I wasn't quick enough! I got so caught up in my duties that I completely lost track of time…"

"Hermes," Zeus raised a hand, his eyebrows pinched in annoyance, "Slow down for once in your life."

"Y-Yes, Lord Zeus," Hermes bowed nice and low, fiddling with his robes, "My deepest apologies."

Zeus stared down at his son in displeasure. Why must majority of his children act like buffoons? He gestured for the other Olympian to rise from their lowered position in a lazy manner, sighing loudly as Hermes stumbled forwards. Out of all the gods, Hermes performed and outright lived in a faster and quicker lifestyle than the others. It was hard for them all to keep up with him. It often gave Zeus migraines trying to listen to him speak about his latest demigod child.

"May I ask, if you would so kindly listen, as to why I have been called to Olympus on such short notice?" Hermes spoke quickly in unhidden curiosity, "Is this about the unknown entity at U.A.? It probably is now that I think hard about it. You have been quite on edge ever since our group meeting…"

"Hermes. I'd refrain from naïvely insulting me. Unless you'd rather have your hair singed off?"

"O-Oh, pardon my rudeness, Lord Zeus! Sometimes I can't help my 'motor-mouth', as the kids say nowadays."

His grin was large and mischievous, which was rather fitting considering he was the god of thieves. Ugh, Zeus hated having one-on-one meetings with Hermes. He just wanted to be left alone, to be honest. But his stress would not ease unless he attempted to do something about the threat.

"You are correct in saying I have called you in here about the nuisance in Japan," he stated boldly, "The brat seems to occupy my thoughts more often than I would like. I don't care what anyone else says. We are going to do something about it."

"Wait, w-we?" Hermes stuttered, hands flying about in distress, "Shouldn't you run the idea through the council before making such rash decisions."

Zeus scowled angrily as he summoned his lightning bolt. A large crack resounded throughout Olympus, causing Hermes to back away in fear. It was then that he realised how rash his words may have sounded to Zeus.

"N-Not that I am discrediting your judgement, Lord Zeus," his hands waved about in nervousness, "But wouldn't you prefer the approval of, say, Athena, before you jump into a plan?"

"The council was already informed about keeping an eye on the child. We are just having a more literal approach."

Hermes visibly swallowed at the intensity of Zeus' gaze. He summoned his Caduceus in his nervous state and fiddled with it.

"What do you mean by 'literal', if I may ask?"

"I am saying that you will act as a spy during the child's next outing," Zeus leaned forwards in his throne, hands playing with his lightning bolt absentmindedly, "I've recently discovered that the class is travelling to Japan's Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or the 'USJ' in layman's terms…"

"OH!" Hermes visibly brightened, "The Unforeseen Simulation Joint? How fantastic! I have been there before and can I tell you it is truly a work of art. Somebody like Athena or Hera would appreciate it's beauty and creativity. It's times like these that really make you proud of the evolution of mankind! Just like with delivery!"

Hermes stopped his rant to take a small glance at Zeus' face, and oh no he was definitely pissed. Zeus himself hated how Hermes went on a tangent about almost anything and everything. It was a waste of time and, quite frankly, it was extremely boring to sit there and listen to his obnoxious voice.

"Thank you for wasting thirty seconds of my valuable time," he grumbled, secretly enjoying how Hermes squirmed, "Now, I want you to be there on the morning. Arrive there before everyone else so that the child is not instantly alerted of your presence. Maybe hide somewhere in one of the simulations. I want you to watch the child and his actions and report your findings back to me afterwards. In detail. I will accept nothing less."

"Noted, Lord Zeus," Hermes saluted cheekily, "I will do my best! Good thing my memory is quite photographic, don't you think? Is that why you picked me?"

"No," Zeus stated bluntly, "I picked you because you're light on your feet. You don't attract attention easily and are able to blend in with the crowd."

"Oh…"

"That being said, if you get caught by the child, or if the child recognises your presence, then you will be in big trouble."

"Gee, how to make a god feel insecure about themselves," Hermes muttered, ignoring the way Zeus' eyebrow raised, "I understand my task. I won't let you down."

"Good," Zeus examined his fingernails with something akin to boredom, "You may go now, Hermes. Finish whatever job you were doing that I interrupted."

"Understood," Hermes nodded with a smirk, "I'm flattered you called for me. Try not to make your wife upset while I'm gone!"

Hermes disappeared with a flash before Zeus could strike him with his lightning. 'Ugh', he thought irritably, 'I really shouldn't let Hermes spend so much time with Apollo…'

* * *

Nothing was more beautiful than the sky on that fateful night. Streaked with deep purple and blue splashes like a canvas, and glittering with stars akin to that of broken glass glimmering under a light. The skyline reflected on the ocean that kissed the tips of the sand gently. It gave the water a magical touch, allowing a small glimpse of fantasy to become reality. The moon itself was a warm milky colour, and its craters were clearly visible under the darkness of the vast expanse above. All of the known beaches in Japan seemed to produce similar views, but they had nothing on Dagobah Beach. Now that the garbage that used to litter the beach was gone, it just emphasised it's raw beauty.

Toshinori smiled to himself gently. Many of the locals had taken to coming down to the beach and hanging out with partners. It made the older man smile knowing that Young Midoriya's actions had not gone to waste. Today, there was a lovely young couple who sat together on the old dock that had been there longer than Toshinori had lived. They seemed content staring out into the ocean, watching the remaining minutes of the sunset much like he was earlier. Toshinori had seated himself amongst the sand, far enough so he wouldn't get wet but close enough to hear the slosh of the waves.

He heard gentle footsteps in the sand behind him. Turning around, his electric blue eyes met vibrant green. Young Midoriya smiled shyly before bowing in greeting and sitting next to him. This was all done without a word, yet the gesture itself warmed the older man's heart. Their meeting tonight had been entirely unplanned, although it wasn't unwelcomed at this time of year. In fact, Toshinori was quite glad he could spend some one-on-one time with his young protegee.

"Good evening, Young Midoriya," he spoke softly, "I hope you told your parents that you're here."

"Oh no, don't worry, All Might," Midoriya whispered, wary of the couple near them, "They know I like to come here every now and then."

"That makes two of us," he smiled warmly, "Being here gives off a nostalgic feeling, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Midoriya glanced down into his laps, hands fidgeting anxiously, "It feels like it's been so long since we cleaned the beach. A small part of me misses the duty of getting up early and coming here to clean.

"I can't say I'm mad that we finished, though. The locals come here a lot now than they used to, and the view is amazing. I feel like I've always known deep down that Dagobah had a stunning view. I remember coming here with Kacchan one day completely on instinct because of some silly game, and I think I just expected to see this sight as we played. I don't know why I remember a view like this, though…"

"That's perfectly fine," Toshinori spoke slowly, "I think we all have envisioned how things are supposed to look idealistically in our own minds. It's a thing us humans do. Our minds can conjure up what we want our bodies to look like, or what a project or drawing will be like. It's easy to think about it, but it's another thing to get there. Our actions are what can lead us to our desired goals, and whilst the end result may not look identical, it's the thought that counts."

"Wow, All Might," Midoriya's eyes sparkled brighter than the night sky, "Since when were you so philosophical?"

"Oh, um, I guess I've just had a long time to think about things, my boy. That and your Pa gave me a teaching book earlier in the year that has well and truly changed how I view things."

"Pa loves books like that," Young Midoriya's cheeks glowed a soft pink hue, "He reads them often for teaching. I don't know how much info he takes from them though. Clearly it works."

"Well, it works in the sense of analysing things," Toshinori mumbled, "I get your Dad's help with the practical elements."

Midoriya nodded thoughtfully before staring back off into the sunset, reducing them to silence once more. While there was no idle chatter, they still felt relaxed amongst each other. It was like an unspoken agreement of trust had formed between them, allowing them to find peace among the silence and embrace the world around them. Toshinori loved how comfortable he was around Young Midoriya. It reminded him painfully of his relationship with Nana…

"You've got your excursion tomorrow, don't you?" Toshinori hummed as the waves crashed against the sand.

"Yeah, we do," Midoriya buzzed excitedly, "I've been looking forward to it all week. You're going to be there, right All Might?"

Toshinori didn't know what to make of the sudden intense look in Young Midoriya's eyes as he stared up at him. They seemed to hold an air of authority, as if he was informing Toshinori that he should be present or else there would be consequences.

"O-Of course," he stuttered, "Why wouldn't I be? I was one of the teachers that were allocated to be present on the forms you were given."

"I know," the younger boy huffed, "But I know how hard you can work too. Don't overwork yourself tomorrow, All Might. Please, _please_ trust me when I say you have to be ok for tomorrow."

Young Midoriya turned around and gripped one of Toshinori's large hands into his two smaller ones. He vaguely noted how warm they were to the touch despite the cold air. _Like fire running through his veins_. His face was twisted into a scared yet pleading expression.

"We need you to be there, All Might. It's so crucial that you're there."

At first, Toshinori didn't know how to respond. His eyes met Midoriya's again, but instead of the vibrant green he was so used to, he met little ringlets of gold against dilated onyx pupils. Startled slightly, he blinked his eyes quickly and recoiled in shock, only to see familiar green eyes. Did he just imagine the whole thing? It could be possible, as Toshinori was lacking sleep at the moment. Maybe he should take Young Midoriya's advice. He clasped his other large hand around the pair that held his other hand, and he leaned down slowly.

"Don't worry, Young Midoriya," he spoke softly, "I'll be there."

That answer seemed to ease his student's worry instantly. The young boy's shoulders sagged gently and he squeezed his hand as a wordless 'thank you'.

"You know what?" He stated, thinking more to himself, "How about we go grab some ice-cream. I saw a cute little store just around the corner near the plaza. It's ok to have at least one little cheat day. What do you say, Young Midoriya?"

His student nodded gently, lips stretching out into a large and happy smile as he stood up.

"I'd love to."

* * *

The bus was filled with anxious excitement. Everybody was looking forward to this day. It was their first ever retreat for hero work, and they had no idea where they were going. The school had insisted that they kept the location secret in order to maintain the surprise. Izuku had asked his parents multiple times for just a small hint of where they were going, but they never caved. His Dad would shake his head with a soft smile hidden in his capture gear, whilst his Pa would enthusiastically change the subject to his latest adventures on patrol. Whilst it kept Izuku entertained, it did no justice to his patience. He also asked All Might, but even he didn't say a word, instead choosing to smile a toothy grin and ruffle his hair.

The class was only just briefed about the excursion around midday. They were doing rescue training, and their class is going to be supervised by his Dad, All Might, and another 'mystery' teacher. Izuku totally knew it was Thirteen though. He hadn't actually met them before, but that didn't mean he didn't love the hero. Everything about space had always excited Izuku, so it wasn't very surprising that he avidly followed the space-themed hero (well, to a lesser degree than All Might, of course). Besides that, their quirk is so cool! He also knew that Thirteen specialised in rescue missions, so of course the space-themed hero would be involved in this field trip.

Everyone today was instructed to wear their hero costumes, except Izuku technically couldn't. The material had been damaged during the battle training and wasn't going to be replaced for at least a couple of days. That meant he had to wear his gym uniform, although, he decided to keep his padded gear, gloves and utility belt.

Everybody chatted amongst themselves as they made the trip to their surprise location. Izuku was seated in between Sato and Tsuyu, much to Kacchan's chagrin. Said explosive boy was forced to sit with Jirou, although, things considered, he could've been paired with someone much worse. Izuku sat near the front of the bus in the middle section normally designated for the elderly or those who require special seating. Tenya was currently sulking in his seat, as he had allocated everybody to sit in I.D. numbered order all for nothing. Ashido was gladly teasing him for his efforts, although Izuku could tell there was no real malice behind her playful remarks.

"I generally say what's on my mind, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked from her spot next to him.

"Oh?" Izuku mumbled, startled at the sudden conversation, "What was it, Asui?"

Tsuyu's wide eyes turned towards him impassively. She didn't seem to be giving off any threatening vibes from her posture or body language, yet Izuku could see the calculating gaze in her eyes. It was as if they were analysing all of his core components, and it unconsciously made him shiver at the thought.

"Call me Tsuyu. Your quirk resembles All Might's."

On the inside, Izuku began to panic. The signs were there, and it wasn't that hard to come to that conclusion. It just felt really early to be making these assumptions. However, Izuku had been planning for months about interactions such as these, and within his notebooks he had devised multiple ways of how to counter these remarks from his peers. So, he attempted to keep his cool and act rationally. 'Just like Dad,' he thought silently, sweat forming little beads on his forehead, 'Act rational. Don't give away how you really feel'.

His face evened out before giving her a bright smile.

"Really? Thanks, Tsuyu. I'll take that as a compliment!"

If anyone noticed the waver in his voice, then they didn't comment on it. Izuku's eyes briefly darted over to Kacchan's, who remained his usual mode of staring out the window like a teenager with too much angst.

"Hold up, Tsuyu," Kirishima piped up from his spot beside her, "All Might doesn't get hurt, though. They're already different in that way. But that sort of simple, strength-enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it! Not like my hardening…"

Kirishima's arm hardened with his quirk to emphasise his statement. Izuku couldn't help but stare in awe at the effortless quirk usage. There were so many possibilities for a quirk like that!

"I'm good in a fight, but it's real boring," Kirishima frowned silently, staring at his hand like it would give him an answer.

"I think that's pretty neat, though," Izuku smiled, "Your quirk's more than enough if you wanted to go Pro."

"Pro!" Ashido smiled, "But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal!"

Aoyama held his head in his hands, staring off with a smug-like smile. His hair, as always, was immaculate and showed his prideful nature. Izuku suddenly wondered how he managed to tame his hair and keep it in place…

"My navel laser is both strong and cool," he spoke, French accent prominent.

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!" Ashido placed a gentle hand on Aoyama's shoulder. He chose to stare at her as if she'd just slapped the queen, yet there was a hint of insecurity within his features. Izuku could sympathise with him for that.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugou."

Izuku glanced over and locked eyes with Kacchan, who appeared to take interest in his name being mentioned. He winked lightly, as no one was paying him any attention, causing Kacchan to glare out the window again with a small 'tch'.

"But Bakugou's so unhinged," Tsuyu said with no remorse, "He'd never be popular."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, FROG-FACE?" Kacchan shouted, standing from his position and holding onto the bars recklessly. Jirou had to move out of the way before Kacchan smacked her in the face, and Kirishima was visibly nervous. He could obviously hear the way Kacchan was growling. Of course, Izuku was used to this type of behaviour, only letting out a small giggle underneath his hands.

"See?" Tsuyu pointed shamelessly at Kacchan.

"We've only barely started socialising and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality," Kaminari stated cunningly. Izuku was already planning his funeral.

"Yeah, ok, Mr Vocabulary," Kacchan growled, bristling in anger, "How about I pound you."

"It's all fun and games before Kacchan blows up the bus," Izuku laughed, causing others around him to giggle good-naturedly. Kacchan bristled in anger, ready to launch a verbal assault at Izuku, but they were interrupted by his Dad at the front.

"We're here," he said, "Look sharp, now."

"Ok!" The students chorused excitedly.

They all got off the bus and stared up at the large looming circular building. Izuku stayed close to Kacchan, practically vibrating on the spot as they walked up the path. They all talked in hushed whispers, still trying to animatedly guess what was inside the building. The only thing they all knew was that they'd be doing rescue training today, as they were briefed by his Dad before they left the school. Izuku hypothesised that within this building there would be multiple genomes where they could work on rescue-type missions.

Upon entering, they stop atop a large deck-like area. There was a looming gate at the front, with a checked beam that ran across two flagged towers. But the view in front of them was something else. In the centre of their view, there was the Central Plaza, which consisted of a circular garden-like area with a large fountain in the middle. There were steps that led up to it, and the shrubbery circulated around the fountain in groups. To the left corner of the garden area, there was the Ruins Zone that greatly resembled destroyed infrastructure, which Izuku assumed it resembled a demolished city after a villain attack. Just above it was the Landslide Zone, which had large chunks of buildings embedded in a huge amount of dirt and broken trees.

Above this was a large rock-like structure, which Izuku assumed was the Mountain Zone. It had lots of cliffs and hidden caves within its mountainous build. Then there was the Conflagration Zone, which looked like an urban zone that was constantly ablaze by a raging fire. Izuku wondered how they maintained that scorching blaze, as well as the buildings within it. Just next to it was the Flood Zone, which had a large ship sitting in the middle of a massive body of water. There was a waterslide that spun around near the top and finished on a downward slope into the water. Lastly, there was a Downpour Zone, which happened to be encased in a large dome-like structure. Izuku suspected that the inside probably contained urban buildings that were constantly undergoing harsh conditions with heavy rainfall and strong winds. 'Oh yes!' Izuku thought excitedly, 'We're at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint! So cool!'

"Woah!" Someone shouted excitedly.

"Is this Universal Studios Japan?" Another person screamed.

"Every disaster and accident you can imagine," a person rumbled from the front, "I built this facility myself. I call it, the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint!'"

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Izuku crowed excitedly.

"AH!" Uraraka buzzed, "They're a gentleman hero who does their best work in rescue scenarios! I love Thirteen!"

Seeing Thirteen in the flesh reminded Izuku of how far he had come as a person. No longer was he this timid, powerless kid who couldn't hold his own in a real fight. Now, he was here with everybody else, given a powerful quirk from one of the heroes he idolised most, and was now training to be a hero with his friends. While he knew deep down it was his determination that helped him cross the line, he was eternally grateful for those who had given him the extra push to get there. His parents, his mentor, his friends, Kacchan. Everyone had believed in him, and now the results were paying off.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" His Dad stated, glancing around the place, "I thought he was meeting us here."

"About that, Senpai," Thirteen said slowly, raising their hand, "It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute."

Thirteen held up three padded fingers in his Dad's direction. Oh, so All Might must've worked too hard this morning, and he can no longer hold his form. Izuku glanced down slightly. This didn't fare well with him.

"He's resting in the break room," Thirteen continued.

"The height of irrationality," his Dad muttered, clearly annoyed, "So be it. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points," Thirteen stated, "Or three…lots of points…four…As I'm sure many of you are aware my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything."

"And you've used it to save people in all sorts of disasters," Izuku chimed.

"Indeed, however, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

It seemed that statement had left an eerie feeling among the rest of the class. Like a card had just been played, there was suddenly a great amount of fear. They could really hurt people if they wanted to. Of course, they would never do it on their own accord, but accidents always happened…

""In our super-powered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored," Thirteen stated solemnly, "It may seem that this system is a stable one, but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to _die_.

"During Aizawa's physical fitness test, you came to learn of your own hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others. This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilise your quirks to save lives.

"Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to _help_ people. That is all! I thank you for listening."

Thirteen bowed generously whilst everyone else clapped excitedly. Whilst the speech held a serious tone to it, it still helped inspire the class. Thirteen truly is an awesome person.

"Great," his Dad spoke tiredly, "First off…"

Suddenly, a huge wave of fear washed over Izuku. It was like thousands of creepy souls had washed over his body, chilling it to the bone, and that their screams echoed around him. It truly was an agonising experience, both mentally and physically, although why now? He hadn't felt real fear since…well…since the appearance of that strange man…

…Oh no…

A small purple dot appeared suddenly from the fountain, expanding outwards like ink on a white page. A small whirring-like noise projected as the purple murkiness grew in size. His Dad turned around, clearly puzzled, but Izuku currently didn't have the voice to stop him. He was, essentially, paralysed with fear. A long, pale hand emerged from the swirling mass, stretching outwards and reaching for something non-existent. Along with the hand came…another hand? No, there were hands attached to his body. Multiple hands, actually. Izuku visibly shivered. They were hands that had been severed from the bodies of dead people. And now they were covering this boy's face.

Up close, Izuku could see the scratch marks on his neck, as well as the shine that reflected from his greasy blue hair. His eyes seemed to be dry and oddly wide, as if he looked at the world with such scrutiny and accountability. But that still didn't explain the weird feeling he gave Izuku. No, this didn't have anything to do with the feeling of fear. He couldn't feel it the other day when the boy was so far away, but now that he was up close…it was a familiar feeling. He probably didn't notice it when it first happened, but this feeling the boy emanated was strangely similar to a person in his class. A feeling of superiority and hidden power running through his veins.

Soon after the boy emerged, so did other countless villains. Some had very interesting costumes, like the woman who had weird grey hair that resembled dreadlocks, and the man with large horns and an odd mask. But there were other things too. There were strange creatures, like the kind you'd see in myths, that rocketed out of the portal. 'Cyclopes'', Izuku noted, 'Harpies too, and Telekhines. Why are there mythological monsters here? Maybe some kind of quirk that conjures up elements of mythology?' There was also one particular monster that had no affiliation with mythology. Instead, it was weirdly muscular, with a navy blue build and red scars across its muscles. It wore cream, almost yellow, pants with skulls on its knees, and it had a weird metallic mouth-piece that covered it's unhinged jaw and sharp canines. But the weirdest thing was its head. Its brain was exposed, and the creatures eyes were wide and unblinking. In fact, Izuku couldn't see any eyelid. The monster stayed next to the creepy boy, impassive and awaiting any further instructions.

"Hurry up and don't move!" His Dad shouted over the noise, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

Izuku glanced around at his classmates. Everybody seemed confused, which concerned him. Can't they tell that these are villains? Surely, in a world where heroes and villains are the norm, some hero students in training can identify a possible target.

"What the heck's that?" Kirishima piped up, "More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?"

Izuku glanced towards his Dad, who had just lowered his yellow goggles. His body was tense, much like he was about to jump into battle. Which was highly probable, at this point.

"Don't move. Those are villains."

Once all the villains had exited the portal, it warped around weirdly and formed the basic outline of a human. No, this was not a human, well, not anymore. It gave off the same aura as the muscular creature. But it seemed to have more of a grasp on reality, forming its own decisions in a sense.

"Thirteen and Eraserhead, is it?" It's voice reverberated around the vicinity, raspy and deep yet slightly robotic, "According to the staff schedule I received the other day, All Might is supposed to be here."

Of course! That whole incident the other day was a set-up! The boy must've decayed the gate in order to cause a mess with the reporters. That caused the teachers and staff to direct their attention to what was happing out the front, leaving the inside of the building completely off guard. Then somebody probably warped in to receive the information from the teachers room…

'No,' Izuku thought, 'U.A.'s security system would detect an anomaly such as this in the halls. The school had built-in receptors that analyse the quirks of individuals around the building that are plugged in to the school system. If someone unauthorised was using their quirk, an even bigger alarm would've sounded, causing all the teachers to regroup inside. 'Someone must've snuck in from the inside,' Izuku hypothesised, 'A possible traitor? Although, they could've hacked into the mainframe…but Nezu would've put a super hard firewall over the school system, so it would be nearly impossible to crack the code from the outside. I don't want to call things too early, but I feel like there is a traitor amongst us. I wonder…'

Izuku stared over at Hagakure, who seemed to be shaking. 'Ugh,' he thought, 'If only I could see her face…'

"Of course," his Dad scowled, "That whole incident was this scum's doing."

The boy with the hands suddenly whipped his head up, looking around the place with displeasure evident in his piercing red eyes. He brought a hand up to scratch at his neck with four fingers. 'Ah,' Izuku thought, 'His quirk must require a five-finger touch in order to activate. That means he can't turn it off.'

"Where is he?" The boy rasped, his voice sounding eerily creepy and wrong, "We've come all this way, and brought so many playmates. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, is he here? I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here…"

His Dad was ready to leap into action, capture gear in hand and eyes ablaze. Izuku trembled along with his classmates, clearly unnerved by the situation at hand. The warp villain opened up his portal to allow more villains and monsters to emerge from the other side.

"Villains? No way," someone said behind him.

"What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?" Another person said.

"Sensei," Yaoyorozu spoke, "Aren't there intruder sensors?"

"Yes, of course there are!" Thirteen said, gearing up for a fight.

"Are they only here, or also at the main building?" Todoroki spoke calmly, "Either way, if the sensors aren't working, it has to be one of their quirks that's doing it."

'So were the sensors at school not working because of this quirk?' Izuku thought, 'No, a quirk like that would have a certain radius in order to work. More importantly, they would never have gotten past the gate without being unnoticed by the staff on site. My traitor theory still stands…'

"This place is far from the campus," Todoroki stated boldly, "And they picked a time when there'd be few people here."

"Thirteen!" His Dad shouted, "Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric-types is causing the interference."

"Kaminari. Try using your quirk to signal for help."

"Got it," Kaminari said shakily.

"But Sensei," Izuku shouted, concern written all over his face, "You can't fight them all alone! Against that many, even you can't nullify all their quirks!"

His Dad glanced back at him briefly, wincing slightly at the scared expression on his son's face.

"As Eraserhead," Izuku continued, "Your fighting style involves erasure and a quick binding capture. Head-on battle isn't…"

"No good hero is a one-trick pony," his Dad spoke calmly, "Thirteen! Take care of them."

He instantly leapt down into the fray, using his capture gear to swing himself down and land carefully amongst the villains. On the inside, Izuku was freaking out. He didn't want to leave his Dad behind to fight those villains by himself. Izuku trusted his Dad's capability, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed someone to be there with him. He couldn't do it alone, not with this many villains and monsters. He was just one man amongst many more.

Thirteen reacted immediately and commanded them to run for the doors. Izuku stayed still and silent, watching the battle down below.

"Ranged squad," One villain with a weird helmet crowed, "Let's move."

"Our intel said it was just supposed to be Thirteen and All Might," The woman with weird hair huffed, "So who's this?"

"Dunno," The horned man shouted, "But he's coming at us all alone."

"A dead fool, then!" The helmet villain shouted, lifting a hand with weird circular tubes on the end of his fingertips.

"Huh? I can't shoot," one villain scowled as his Dad's capture gear wrapped around them.

The scene below Izuku seemed to play in slow motion. The three villains that were captured were suddenly yanked into the air by the capture gear at such a fast pace. His Dad grunted as he pulled downwards with all his strength, causing the villains heads to crash together loudly. They all grunted on impact, and a cracking noise echoed around the vicinity.

"You dumbasses!" One villain screeched, "He can cancel out your quirks just by looking at ya. That's Eraserhead!"

"He cancels out quirks, huh?" One villain stated, their multiple arms crackling as they extended outwards, "Let's see if that trick works against us heteromorphic types!"

"No," his Dad spoke clearly, "It doesn't."

Quicker than any normal eye could track, his Dad rushed forwards, dodging multiple punches before throwing in his own, hitting the villain clean in the face, their skull crunching at the impact. They were sent flying into the air from the force, yet they did not collide with the ground. His dad spun around low and wrapped his capture gear around the villain's ankle, stopping them mid-air.

"Only against operative or transformative types. However…"

His body dropped, narrowly dodging a punch from a large villain. He grabbed the end of his capture gear, twisting his body as he fell. He sent a kick in to the large villain that sent him flying into two other villains that stood nearby, causing them to fall over.

"Statistically, guys like you tend to shine in close-quarters combat."

He twisted, yanking on the capture gear and pulling the multiple-armed villain in, slamming him right into the villains who had fallen over with a smash.

"Which is why I've got counter-measures for you."

"I hate Pro Heroes," the hand villain rasped, scratching his neck with two fingers this time, "Ordinary villains don't stand a chance against them."

The class was pretty much out of the doors, except for Izuku, who continued to stand there and watch the fight anxiously. Before he knew it, Tenya and Kacchan were at his side, shaking him and trying to pull him along.

"Izuku!" Tenya shouted, clearly alarmed, "This is no time to be standing around! Our teacher had commanded us to evacuate!"

Izuku turned around towards them, eyes wide with worry and tears. The two stopped upon seeing his state of distress but quickly got over themselves. Working themselves up now would be no help to anyone.

"But my Dad is down there!" Izuku said, voice high with fear, "I can't just leave him!"

"Deku," Kacchan grunted, "Your Dad is a Pro Hero. He's been trained professionally to handle villains. This isn't the first time he's been in a fight, and it won't be the last."

"I know, but…"

"Put your trust in him, Izuku," Tenya said urgently, "He will be fine. For now, we need to evacuate with our classmates. Listen to your Sensei."

Izuku glanced back over towards his Dad before staring back into the eyes of Tenya and Kacchan. He nodded determinedly before running to the entrance with them both. They didn't get far, however, as the way out was suddenly blocked by the looming figure of the warp villain. His cold yellow eyes shined against his dark purple body, tendrils curling sinisterly around the area. All of Class 1-A halted near the door, Thirteen standing protectively in front of them.

"To end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace," he rasped dangerously, "We were under the impression that All Might would be here today, but it seems his schedule was revised?"

The warp villain wavered slightly, pulsing with anger.

"Well, no matter."

Thirteen flicked open the latch on their finger in defence.

"My role remains unchanged."

Suddenly, Kacchan and Kirishima surged forwards, igniting their quirks and taking on the villain. Kirishima swiped at the villain with a hardened arm, whilst Kacchan set off an explosion right in the centre of the villain's body with a mighty boom.

"Not it we end you first," Kirishima scowled determinedly, "Betcha didn't see that coming!"

"That _was_ close," the warp villain wavered slightly, "Yes, students though you may be, you are the best of the best…"

It's body began to warp outwards dangerously, encasing them all within the purple darkness.

"No," Thirteen cried, "Get back! Both of you!"

"Begone. Writhe in torment, until you breathe your last."

Izuku felt the pull around them, yet his body didn't get caught up in the villain's might. He, along with some of the others, including Thirteen, remained here near the entrance. However, some of his classmates were lifted and sent through the villain's body, getting teleported into different locations. He stared around, paralysed in fear, watching as his friends got spun around in the darkness. Briefly, his eyes connected with Kacchan's, who's red eyes looked equally afraid despite his rough exterior. He called out helplessly as he got sucked in and taken to some other place within the facility.

Once the villain had finished his job, he resided near the corner of the porch.

"Where is everyone?" Tenya called out, "Can we confirm their locations?"

"They've been scattered, but they're all in the facility," Thirteen stated.

"Physical attacks are no good," Sero called out from behind, "This guy's quirk is too tough to handle!"

"Class President!" Thirteen called out.

"Yes!" Tenya spoke confidently.

"Your job is to run back to the school and report on what's happening. The alarms haven't sounded, and the phones aren't working. The alarm system uses infrared tech. The fact that it hasn't activated even though Senpai, that is Eraserhead, is down their nullifying quirks means that whoever is interfering with the system has hidden themselves well. That being the case, you going back to the school is our best option!"

"The class president can't very well abandon his classmates!" Tenya cried, clearly taken back by the request.

"They said go!" Sato called, "Out the emergency exit! There are alarms on the outside, which means that these guys must only be causing trouble in here!"

"So if you make it out," Sero continued, "They can't follow you! Shake off that mist man with that speed of yours!"

"Please use your quirk to save us all!" Thirteen spoke voice, their voice loud amongst the panic.

"Just like in the cafeteria," Uraraka chimed next to him, a determined smile on her face, "We can provide all the support you need! And we will!"

"Tenya," Izuku spoke from beside him, "You're the only person who can alert the others of our predicament. We need you right now. Go be a hero for us all!"

Tenya seemed to swallow before giving a jerky nod in response. The warp villain chose this moment to loom over the other students.

"Aside from the fact that you have no hope," the villain spoke dangerously, "What sort of fool discusses strategy in earshot of the enemy?"

"It hardly matters if you overheard," Thirteen cried, activating their quirk, "You can't stop us!"

"Thirteen," the warp villain cackled, "Looks like a disaster relief hero can't measure up to even the most ordinary of heroes when it comes to a fight."

The warp villain created a portal in front and behind them, causing Thirteen's quirk to go through the portal and come from behind. Their costume cracked and pulled apart at the force of their own quirk, essentially sucking them in to a death-trap.

"And now you find yourself ripped apart by your own power…"

"SENSEI!" Someone screamed, watching as their teacher suffered damage right in front of them. Izuku glanced at Uraraka, noticing her discomfort at her favourite hero suffering damage in battle.

"Iida!" Sato shouted, "They told you to run!"

Tenya wasted no time and sprinted off, making the warp villain teleport in front of him.

"My dear, scattered children. We merely need to wait for All Might to appear. It would hardly be to our benefit if you called for your teachers."

The ominous portal swirled dangerously in front of Tenya, causing him to slow down slightly in his sprint. Izuku could tell that Tenya was having an inner battle with himself, but before he could move to help him, Shouji had moved first. The multiple-armed boy encased the villain within his large arms, clearly straining under the pressure.

"Go!" One of his arm mouths said, "Quickly."

Tenya wasted no time in changing direction and charging out the door. Ashido had taken to tending to Thirteen, trying to get a response out of the injured teacher. Shouji, however, couldn't hold the warp villain for much longer. His arms suddenly broke apart, and the villain charged towards Tenya.

"How impertinent!" It spoke loudly, "I won't allow you to leave!"

Izuku watched as Uraraka dashed forwards quickly towards Tenya, causing Ashido to sputter in disbelief at her determined friend.

"You underestimate me, four eyes!" The villain rasped, warping in front of Tenya and swirling sinisterly.

"Now vanish!"

Izuku didn't notice it at first, but once Uraraka had made it over to the villain and Tenya, he saw a small glint of metal from the villain's body. Of course! There must be a body underneath all of that purple mist! Uraraka panted as she caught up to the pair, hands outstretched in front of her.

"I'm not sure why, but if you're wearing this thing," Uraraka spoke, her voice clear and passionate, "Then you must have a real body in there!"

Her hands touched the metal part of the villain's costume, activated her quirk, and sent him floating up into the sky. Izuku could tell the action put a lot of strain on the girl, but he was amazed at how strong her resolve was.

"Now go, Iida!"

As the villain floated high into the sky, Sero reacted quickly, sending a line of tape flying towards the body. It stuck on tightly, and the boy gave an experimental pull.

"Go do it!" He screamed towards Tenya.

As Tenya pushed through the automatic doors, Sero detached the tape and flung the warp villain as far away as he could manage. Izuku chose this moment to run away and check on the state of his Dad. As he ran down the steps, he noticed that he was in an intense battle with the hand villain. He stopped on the steps at a fair distance away and watched on in slight fear.

"Twenty-three seconds," the hand villain rasped, charging towards his Dad.

"So, you're the boss?" His Dad panted, sending his capture gear flying towards the villain.

The villain chose to grab onto the capture gear, making no effort to slow down.

"Twenty-four seconds," his voice shook as he ran, "Twenty seconds."

His Dad ducked under an incoming punch from another villain, staying low in front of the 'boss'. His hair was raised, indicating him using his quirk. 'He must be cancelling the quirk of the hand guy,' Izuku thought.

"Seventeen seconds."

His Dad pulled against the capture gear, causing the villain to stumble towards him. He raised his elbow and slammed it against the guy's stomach, making him wheeze in pain before he monologued again.

"It's hard to tell when you're scampering around, but…there are moments when your hair falls in front of your eyes."

His Dad made no outward movement of shock, but Izuku did. This was bad. The villain had already figured out an element of his Dad's quirk. He continued running down the stairs towards the pair. But he suddenly stopped, watching his Dad's hair fall in slow motion, staring at the wrinkled hand that gripped his Father's elbow. Watching as the material of his costume turned to dust. His breath hitched as he noticed the skin begin to crumble and fall apart, exposing his flesh to the villain.

"Every time you finish a given move. And your max duration's getting shorter and shorter. _Don't overdo it now Eraserhead_."

Izuku's breath hitched as his Dad punched the villain in the face, escaping his hold and jumping away. Silent tears began to drip down his face as he witnessed the state of his elbow. The skin around it was cracked and bleeding, and the flesh dripped a steady stream of blood down his elbow. He didn't even have time to consider the state of his injury, as he was instantly assaulted by villains. Bending down, he wrapped his capture gear around the villains before they could hurt him and flung them away with what remaining strength he had. Izuku glanced back over to the boss, who was trembling slightly with tiredness on the ground.

"Your quirk," he spoke eerily, "It's not good in long, group battles huh? This is kinda different from your usual work, yeah? You specialise in quick sneak attacks. Yet you jumped right into this fight. Hoping to make the kids feel safe? So cool. So cool. By the way, hero, I'm not the boss here."

The brain monster loomed dangerously over his Dad, who was now starting to look onwards with slight hesitation and fear. In an instant, the monster charged towards his father at inhuman speeds, slamming his head into the ground and snapping his goggles in half. He grabbed his mangled arm and broke it, dislocating it from his shoulder and bending it at an awkward angle.

"Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace," The villain's eyes crinkled, indicating his sinister smile beneath the severed hand, "The bio-engineered Nomu."

His Dad grunted in pain as the newly-dubbed Nomu gripped his arm harder, causing more fractures and an increase of blood at the site of injury. Izuku was paralysed in fear, nothing but static running through his head. Distantly, he noted the presence of Tsuyu, Todoroki and Mineta within the water of the Flood Zone. They were all watching the scene with horror-filled eyes.

"Cancelling out quirks," the villain continued, wobbling slightly as he stood, "Pretty cool, but nothing special. Up against crazy strength, you might as well be totally quirkless."

His Dad stared up at the villain, reaching out slightly. Izuku noticed the steady stream of blood from his forehead. The Nomu must've cracked his skull open when it slammed his head against the ground. His efforts only provided more punishment, as the Nomu in an instant grabbed his left arm and snapped it like a twig. His Dad could not hold in the pained yell that echoed around the USJ. Even throughout all of this, Izuku watched with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't move. '_Why can't I move?_'

His Dad raised his head defiantly, trying to break himself free from the grip of the monster above him. Izuku watched as his Dad evidently shook and struggled to do a basic movement. 'Does the Nomu have multiple quirks?' Izuku wondered, 'It seems too overpowered.' The Nomu was quick to react, however, grabbing the back of his Dad's head and slamming it into the ground with a resounding thud. The ground around the point of impact cracked, revealing the true strength of the Nomu and the true force of the attack. Izuku shook in anger, feeling his body slowly lose control. He again glanced over to his shaking classmates in the water. It seemed that the colour from their faces had completely vanished, tears filling their eyes.

A shallow rumble emanated from behind the villain. It was the warp villain from earlier! They must've recovered from the earlier attack of the other students. Distantly, Izuku hoped that they were ok.

"Tomura Shigaraki," the warp villain rumbled.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki rasped back, "Is Thirteen dead?"

Kurogiri moulded into his person-like form, wisps of purple curling around in the air.

"They're incapacitated, but there were some students I couldn't warp away…and one of them escaped."

"Oh?" Shigaraki turned towards Kurogiri, but stopped short when he noticed Izuku. He watched as the boy scratched his neck aggressively.

"You," he pointed towards Izuku, "Why do you feel so _weird_?"

Izuku shook with anger, staring down at his Dad who was _bleeding out on the floor_ in front of him. Shigaraki made slow steps towards him but chose to stop only ten metres away from him.

"Why do you feel like _him_?" Shigaraki seemed to speak to himself, "You're not _normal_. I don't like you."

He raised a pale wrinkly hand in front of him and reached out towards Izuku. The greenette himself began to hyperventilate, connecting eyes with his Dad before lashing out. He threw a punch in Shigaraki's direction with a strained yell, tears streaming down his face and green lightning dancing across his skin. A wave of satisfaction washed over him as his punch connected with Shigaraki's stomach, but it was diminished once he felt the cold fingers scrap across his cheek. Yet, there was no pain, no apparent disintegration. He stared to the side and noticed his Dad's eyes staring holes into Shigaraki's head, cancelling his quirk at the last minute. He had blood running down his face and into his teeth, and he visibly was panting beneath the Nomu's large hand. His head was again slammed down into the ground, causing more damage to his head.

"You really are pretty cool, Eraserhead," Shigaraki wheezed, "Kurogiri, warp that child away from here."

He pointed a finger in Izuku's direction, frown evident on his face. Izuku had no time to think as he was instantly scooped up into Kurogiri's warp. He felt the darkness curl around him, a cold feeling washing over his body, before feeling a slight breeze against his face. He stared down, noticing the ground rushing up upon him. He was falling into the Landslide Zone, and he wasn't slowing down.

'Maybe if I use One for All to break my fall?' He quickly thought, panic written across his face. Before he could make a move, he was smacked in the head by Kurogiri from behind, sending him falling down even faster into the Landslide Zone. He hoped deep down that All Might would show up soon. He hoped his Dad would survive and receive treatment for his injuries soon. He hoped that Tenya had reached the school quick enough with his quirk and notified the teachers. His last thought before hitting the ground and blacking out was that he wondered how Kacchan was doing.

* * *

Hermes was not having a good day. He was hiding amongst a building within the Landslide Zone, when all of a sudden, villains had infiltrated the area. Of course, he couldn't reveal himself to the general public and help out, so he hid amongst the ruins, waiting for others to take care of the problem. He then noticed the monsters. There were large Cyclopes' that lurked around the area, grunting angrily and waiting to beat up something non-existent. There were Telekhines that screeched and hissed at each other. And then he noticed the Harpies. Their wings batted angrily as they zipped and dashed around the place, wanting to eat the villains but very clearly avoiding them. 'Why are there monsters here?' He wondered, 'Is it the kid? His aura must be attracting the monsters. But this many? Seems a little odd…'

Maybe this was a planned attack from some other deity. Oh, but then if it was then Zeus would want to know. And did Hermes want to make Zeus even more worried? No, no he did not.

All of a sudden something collided with the ground, causing mud and debris to fly up into the air. The nearby villains were instantly alert, turning their heads at the sound of the impact. Once the dirt had finished falling, Hermes teleported over to a nearby location, taking a peek at the new intruder. He noticed a mangled up body lying in the dirt, with oddly specific green hair. 'It's the kid!' His mind chorused excitedly. But that was where his excitement ended.

The kid's arms were bent at awkward angles, as was his neck. It seemed that his neck had been snapped due to the force of the fall. Such an injury would've, no, should've killed him. Yet, he still saw the rise and fall of the kid's back. His legs were also broken, with one dislocated at the hip. His skin had multiple cuts and lacerations from the fall, which bleed out over his skin and onto the ground. There was an obvious wound somewhere on his back, as there was a large puddle of blood sitting beneath him. The boy also coughed out blood, staining his teeth a dark red. Surely the kid was dead. This would make things easier for the god. If the target was diminished, then Zeus would be somewhat happy again. Then Hermes could go back to his duties and continue on his fast-paced life.

However, this did not happen. Oh, no it did not. He wished it happened this way. Then he wouldn't have to see what happened next.

He watched on in wonder as the veins in the boy's body began to glow brightly. A golden hue seemed to emanate from his chest and spread over his limbs. The most freakish of all was when his limbs snapped back together with audible clicks. It was as if his body was repairing the damage inflicted from the fall. Wounds shut tightly, blood streaks disappeared as if they were never there, and his hip joined back at the socket. He will never forget the sound his neck made when it joined back together. His body turned onto his stomach involuntarily, and his skin sparkled even within the sunlight that shone down from the glass roofing. Each individual strand of hair began to change into a golden colour, and little brown horns began to protrude from his scalp.

With a mighty scream, his back arched upwards and his whole body shook with the force. Hermes heard the boy's uniform begin to rip, and with no warning whatsoever, large wings burst forth from his back. They were quite large and extended from his back powerfully. Each individual feather looked as if it had been dipped in gold, and the ends were tipped with a teal hue, much like the colour of his hair before this whole ordeal yet brighter and more vivid.

Hermes chose this moment to teleport away from the boy, yet still close enough so he saw the action. The child stood up slowly, analysing the area before him, daring the villains and monsters to come closer. Like the fools they were, the villains charged first with mighty roars. Hermes felt sorry for them, he really did. He himself was a good hundred metres away from the boy, and yet even he could feel the raw power coming from him. His head snapped towards an unlucky villain, and Hermes could see the gold ring of his eyes pulse from here. His expression was impassive, yet there was an underlying anger from him. He felt like nothing could be worse than this moment, but the boy once again proved him wrong. The boy lifted his arm slowly as the villain charged towards him, and his gold eyes pulsed dangerously.

"Qualem muleirculam."

His hand flicked upwards, and the villain was catapulted into the sky with a scream. Hermes' breath caught in his throat at the display of raw power. Other villains began to run over, all of them equally as stupid, but the boy still remained impassive. He swung his arm around, sending ice shards flying in their direction and impaling some of the villains. The luckier ones that missed the ice were instead flung back by massive gusts of air. This was when the monsters decided to come charging in.

The child's arms were outstretched in front of him. He appeared to take a deep breath before clenching his fists together. Immediately, all of the monsters exploded, golden dust flying everywhere. Every single monster, not just in this location, but across the whole USJ, where immediately destroyed by the clench of a fist.

It seemed the boy wasn't finished there. The sky immediately darkened, and the lighting within the vicinity began to pulsate before going out completely. The entire USJ was completely dark. Hermes' vision was not impacted, as being an Olympian granted him better eyesight than others. The boy began to spasm slightly before raising his arms in the sky. Objects all around him floated, from the animals, to the debris. Large clumps of dirt and buildings around them were pulled apart from the ground, rising above the boy who glowed like a beacon in the dark. His wings unfurled dangerously as everything seemed to levitate around him, including the villains he was dealing with. It was in that moment where Hermes was incredibly scared. He physically couldn't move, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. It was honestly a bone-chilling sight watching the kid just _lose control_ in such a graceful way.

"Absit omen."

A pulse of light burst from within the boy, spreading outwards across the whole of the USJ and washing over any unlucky villains. He seemed to have missed the battle between the hand boy and the misty villain below. Immediately, the lights flickered back on, and everything plummeted back towards the earth. The villains who were hit by the light were rendered unconscious and unmoving. Hermes was suddenly both awed and scared at the same time. After surveying the damage around him, he stared back at the boy, who was now making eye-contact with him.

The boy teleported to him, startling the old god slightly. Up close, Hermes could make out the little white dots across his face and the startling gold of his eyes. Unlike his normally cheery persona, they looked clouded, like they held the weight of the world within them. His face showed slight concern, although it was hidden under a mask. The boy's aura was incredibly strong and intimidating in this form. The power behind it almost caused him to choke.

"W-What did you do to them?" Hermes stuttered, shaking slightly in his presence, "What was that power?"

"Hermes," the boy's expression conveyed recollection as he stared into the god's eyes.

"Who are you?" Hermes started off slowly, "Why are you here? Who sent you? What is your purpose?"

The child inhaled slowly, staring around at the damage before him. Everybody stayed still in their slumber, and none of the other students seemed to have noticed their presence. In that moment Hermes saw a wounded soldier. He saw a child whose eyes held too much wisdom in them, whose shoulders sagged as if they carried a heavy burden, whose mind seemed too closed off from the world. He seemed to hold the world under scrutiny, and Hermes didn't know how to interpret this.

The boy simply shook his head with a sly smile.

"Omne ignotum pro magnifico."

Hermes frowned and backed away slightly. The child didn't seem like a threat at the moment, but who knows what was going on inside of that head.

"Go home, Hermes. We'll meet again another day."

Hermes warped away without a second thought.


	15. Lupus Non Timet Canem Latrantem

**Hello everybody! Hope all is well. Please stay safe during these times. I love you all 3**

* * *

Anguished screams echoed throughout the white-washed halls of the building. High-pitched and breathless as they were, they did not waver at all, only pausing as the prisoner inhaled a large breath of air. Shishikura sighed long and heavy, scratching his head underneath his cap. This case was a rather interesting one, yet it always left him with a heavy headache for the rest of his shift. Entering the vault with a long sigh, he stared at the prisoner who continued to wail in his confined state.

Hedero Viran was only a D-rank villain, yet his case was extremely peculiar. Originally, he was locked up in a mainstream prison located somewhere in the Musutafu prefecture. He wasn't necessarily tricky in terms of locking up. Whilst his quirk enabled his body to transform into a bulk of a mud-like substance, he was still able to be contained in prison. Each jail was naturally equipped with quirk-suppressing substances and surroundings, which caused the body of the villain to harden and limit the majority of movement. They couldn't get rid of the sludge entirely due to his quirk being that of a mutant-type, but they could essentially immobilise him. All in all, it should've been ok. But it wasn't. The prisoner was stopped physically, but mentally…

He was certifiably _mad_.

The prisoner screamed whenever he was awake. If he wasn't screaming, he was moving his sludge-like body and clawing himself. He would say things that made no sense at all, almost like gibberish, and his eyes were wide and unseeing. It was like seeing the shell of a person. The staff at the prison needed to accommodate for him, leaving most of the other villains in the prison unguarded. Such a method of working was not suitable for such a small prison not equipped to handle mentally deranged civilians. So, instead, they transferred him to another prison in Tokyo.

Immediately after this ordeal, a psychiatrist who specialises in diagnosing mental disorders of highly traumatised victims was called in.

'Schizophrenia', they had said, 'Showing signs of psychosis, high levels of anxiety and post-traumatic stress.' Normally, this particular prison in Tokyo was suited to take care of villains who had this type of trauma. They already had multiple cases of trauma victims within the facility at the time. Yet, Hedero's case had always seemed to prove everyone wrong.

There was a fine level of insanity, and it seemed the villain had passed it far before his transfer. Every night he screamed to be taken away, to just let him die instead of suffering like this. If any person was in a ten-metre radius of him, they could feel the insanity rolling off of him. A new thing he had begun to do was sing nursery rhymes. It was eerily creepy every time he did it, but he didn't seem to let up. He was also prescribed heavy medication that should have calmed him down, but it only made the job worse. It was like fighting a hard battle with fate and losing every time. The staff here couldn't keep up, and after a heavy consensus and government approval, Hedero Viran was transferred to Tartarus.

In Tartarus, they were well equipped with staff to handle situations such as these. They could focus on multiple prisoners at once, and they had enough payment from the government to allow them to have good facilities and equipment. It truly was the most heavily secured prison within all of Japan. Shishikura would bargain and say it was the best in the whole world, but alas, he was one man who had only worked in five prisons, so his opinion lacked judgement and exuded bias.

He was currently walking to the cell that had the villain encased within it. Hedero was under heavy quirk-suppressants, as well as his fifth type of medication, and his cell, whilst not heavily guarded, had lots of hidden CCTV cameras that monitored the villain. He was still a far distance from the cell, but already he could hear the faint sounds of screams. Scowling slightly, he quickened his pace. Doctor Aoki was waiting for him at the end of the hall, tucking a short strand of black hair behind her ear. She fiddled with her clear-rimmed glasses briefly before her piercing green eyes connected with his.

"His condition is worsening," she huffed, clutching her clipboard tightly in one arm, "We're trying to move away from the first-generation medications and transfer him into the second-generation medications, but we haven't found a middle ground of success yet. Chlorpromazine, Perphenazine and Trifluoperazine were tested earlier before his transfer here, but the medication only increased his levels of the hormone prolactin and caused him to have a low white blood cell count and multiple seizures. We've also tried Olanzapine and Clozapine, but they have only increased his blood sugar levels. We're worried that his medication intake will become long-term, which could produce more serious side effects such as tardive dyskinesia."

Shishikura nodded sagely. What had happened to the man to make him this mentally deranged? They tried to interview him during his stay at the Musutafu prison, but even then he was restless and gave strange responses. He never directly answered the questions asked, but he seemed to answer his own. 'The kid,' he would say, 'He's not a kid. He's a monster.'

"Let's take a lot at this man now, hmm?" He said resolutely, "Who else is down here taking a peek?"

"Kaneko, Morita, Ueno and Masuda, sir," Aoki noted, "So are Arai and Onishi. Kinoshita was here, but her shift ended an hour ago. The others have stayed on after-hours so that they can contain Hedero, but he still hasn't shown signs of tiredness. It's been almost two hours since he should've been knocked out by the drugs we gave him."

Shishikura paled slightly. This really wasn't a good sign.

They entered the room and stood in front of the villain. His screaming had halted once his eyes landed on the duo, cold and distant. It seemed like he wasn't really there in the moment. He began to mumble more gibberish and shake uncontrollably, sending small dollops of sludge to collect on the floor.

"Hedero," Doctor Aoki spoke clearly, "Do you know where you are?"

They always asked this question whenever they came in, and the villain never answered. Shishikura knew that the man was slightly aware of his surroundings, but his mind was so far gone he could never answer. Hedero's mumbling turned into crazed giggles as he reached a slimy hand out in front of him.

"Hedero," Doctor Aoki pressed, her face blank despite the behaviour, "Do you know why you're here?"

The villain shook violently in his chair, body pressing hard against the chains that tied his torso to the back. His eyes darted around weirdly, and he made small shrill-like noises from the back of his throat.

"No, no, no," he mumbled incoherently, "Go away, no stop, take me back. Take me back. TAKE ME BACK!"

His sludge-like arms slammed violently onto the armrests of the chair as he let out a guttural scream. Most of the workers flinched at the sound, yet they watched on. It wasn't the first mental case here at Tartarus, and it wouldn't be the last. Shishikura's face remained in a frown as he watched on. The man should've passed out by now, yet he stayed in this crazed state.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked gruffly, "Do you want to go back to the Tokyo prison? Musutafu?"

"CHAOS!" Hedero screamed, "CHAOS TAKE ME! TAKE ME CHAOS! FINGERS, HIS FINGERS! THEY CLICKED, clicked, clickity-clack."

Hedero screamed loudly as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Morita shuddered before walking out the door, whispering blankly that she needed a moment. Shishikura couldn't blame her. They'd never had a case like this before. Theoretically, he should be sent to a psychiatric ward. They'd put that request in ages ago. However, since he is a convicted villain, the Hero Commission ruled against it, instead sending him off to Tartarus and making the staff there provide for his needs.

"His fingers?" Aoki pressed, "Could you further elaborate?"

"Click, click, click," Hedero mumbled, "He clicked his fingers. Light, boom! SPLAT! He's always in my dreams. He's always there, always nearby. He's here to judge us all!"

The villain clicked his tongue repeatedly before scratching at his body again. It was as if he was intentionally trying to claw himself to death, yet his sludge-like exterior made that impossible for him.

"Who is this person you're talking about?" Aoki asked patiently.

Hedero's cold and distant eyes turned towards her slowly. Shishikura shuddered violently, but not because of any screaming. Oh, no. He shuddered because of the _silence_. The villain's mouth curled into a deranged smile, as if invisible strings pulled his mouth upwards. His body stilled, not a single shake or tremor going through him. Distantly, Shishikura noted that after all his time here, this was the first time Hedero had actually _listened_ to them.

"He has golden hair," he cackled, wheezing with the effort, "And his wings. They're so big. Big wings. SUPER LARGE. And his skin glows like the stars. His eyes are so wide and gold. Golden. He's so bright! BRIGHT! Brighter than the stars. He comes from the stars! FROM THE STARS!"

A large and wide smile stretched his cheeks upwards, yet his eyes looked glassy and distant. It seemed Hedero was detached from the moment, despite his crazed yelling and interest in the subject. Whilst it was definitely an improvement, it seemed they were still so far away from rehabilitating the villain.

As if a switch had been flicked, Hedero's body dropped, hanging limply in its chains. It seemed the medicine had finally taken effect, rendering him unconscious in yet another fitful sleep. It was strange though, seeing the villain who was normally crazy and deranged during the day being so silent and peaceful right now. The other staff within the room immediately checked the prisoner over, tightening the chains as they reclined the chair into a horizontal position. Shishikura rubbed a hand over his face before turning to Doctor Aoki, who furiously scribbled notes.

"Notify me the next time this happens," he sighed, "Make sure the audio within this room is cleared. We'll review the tapes later on and determine our next method."

"Noted," Aoki exhaled deeply, eyebrows pinched together, "Should we run the description of the child he mentioned before through our database?"

"Hmm," Shishikura frowned, "Probably. If nothing comes up, we can just assume it was another hallucination."

* * *

Izuku's eyes opened. He laid there, blinking a few times, eyes slowly adjusting to his surroundings. The glass dome above him creaked, some electrical wiring from lights sparking every now and then. Dust particles floated haphazardly in the air, and some clouds in the sky slowly parted to allow some light in. Distantly, he could hear painful grunts and moaning around him, but all he could focus on was the sharp headache he currently had.

His body ached with fatigue. It was the kind that was bone-deep, rendering you completely useless. His neck was especially sore, as well as his hip. He moved his head around a little, testing out the pain, but found that he was ok. Licking his dry lips, he decided to sit up on the rough terrain. Once he did, he was astounded at the damage.

Large clumps of dirt and mud had been ripped from the ground, with the remains having splattered down in random areas. Broken trees and debris was scattered around him, decorating the area dangerously. But that wasn't what startled Izuku. Sure, the damage was impressive, whatever it was. No, it was the _bodies_. There were so many people just lying there, grunting in obvious pain.

Most of them had large cuts and lacerations littering their bodies. Some had the occasional broken arm or dislocated leg. But some were quite literally impaled into jagged branches from trees, or in large beams from the leftover infrastructure. Regardless of their position, they groaned and mumbled weird things. Izuku couldn't make out what they were saying at first, but it sounded like they were pleading for a release. Some screamed into the sky and howled like wolves, whilst others shook violently, slamming their arms and legs into the ground. All of their eyes were cold and distant, as if their souls had already left their bodies.

"CHAOS!" One of them screamed, slamming their large fists into the ground, "CHAOS, CHAOS, CHAOS, CHAOS!"

"Mea culpa," another person wept loudly, "Mea culpa, mea culpa."

Izuku glanced down at his ripped gym shirt. The front had large tears within it, but it still stayed attached to his body. His back, however, was definitely ripped. Izuku couldn't see it, but he could feel the breeze ghosting his skin lightly. He was quite astounded that all of his injuries were gone. Aside from the deep pain within his whole body and his headache, he knew he had at least five large lacerations, with one that would have needed stitches. How did they heal? At least his large red shoes were still intact. They were a present from his Dad and Pa.

Oh no, his Dad. Izuku really wanted to go back and find him. He needed to see him. He needed to make sure he was ok.

Standing up wobbly, he made a few small staggered steps, testing out his legs again. They seemed intact. He watched as the people around him recoiled in fear and shrieked violently. Why were they so scared? 'Did I do something?' he thought silently, 'No, I blacked out. I couldn't have done anything…'

He turned to one of the people who dangled over a large branch. It didn't seem to be impaling him in any way, but there were wounds that dripped blood onto the ground. They were reaching for something in the air that wasn't there. Their hair was long and messy, draped down the side of their pale face. Their eyes, though, while they were a stunning purple colour, looked more dull and cloudy. They lifted upon seeing him come closer, and their mood shifted instantly.

"Hey," Izuku said softly, edging closer slowly, "Are you ok?"

The person screamed before flinging their body off the branch and landing on the ground with a thud. Their movements didn't pause at the slight delay, as they scrambled back as fast as they could. Their eyes never left his confused ones.

"No, no, no," they whimpered, a single shaking arm outstretched towards him, "Stay back, stay back, GO AWAY DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Izuku stopped moving, fear and confusion etched onto his face. If this person didn't want to see him, then he wouldn't provoke them, but why were they acting like this? Did he actually do something? Did something actually happen whilst he was unconscious? If something did happen, then why couldn't he remember?

His headache worsened, pounding against the back of his skull. He clasped a shaky hand around the back of his head, his face scrunched up in pain. The action only made the person in front of him more distraught, as they had now fully ran away from him. Once the headache receded so that the pain was tolerable, he walked away from the dislodged tree and out into the clearing. There was still dust particles swirling in the air, and the lights above still flickered dangerously. But he ignored this in favour of his Dad. It was like a mantra that played in his head on repeat. Dad, Dad, Dad. He needed his Dad. He needed to make sure he was ok.

Before he could make a move, he heard three other people running up the side of the sloped terrain. Squinting his eyes, he noticed one of them had a very noticeable and prominent hairstyle. Oh no it was Yaoyorozu. Why was she running up to him like that? Maybe she was concerned? No, why would she be concerned for him? Also, why does she look really angry?

Yaoyorozu's hero costume looked worse for wear. Her top had been completely destroyed, so a makeshift material that was most likely produced by said girl was tied messily around her front. She had small scraps on her arms and legs, but nothing like what Izuku had before. Running behind her was Jirou and Kaminari. Jirou seemed to be pulling Kaminari along, though, and he looked really dazed. Izuku liked Jirou, she seemed really cool. She only had a couple of scraps and some dirt marks across her costume and face. He also enjoyed Kaminari's presence. The other boy had a wacky sense of humour.

Yaoyorozu made it to him and gripped him dangerously tight around his shoulders. His expression was downright _murderous_, and he could feel her fingernails pressing into his skin in a threatening manner. She was panting, but it was a mixture of furious panting as well as exhaustion. Her normally placid (well, scared expression in Izuku's case) was twisted into a menacing frown. Her hair seemed to have lost its bounce, whether it was from the run or whatever fight they were in, Izuku didn't know. All he did know was that somehow he had either worried the girl, or pissed her off. He realised soon enough that it was the latter.

"What did you _do_?" She snarled at him, shaking his shoulders violently, "Why would you do _that_ in a time like _this_?"

"D-Do what?" Izuku shakily said, eyes wide with fear, "What did I do, Yaoyorozu?"

"You know what you did," she spat angrily, glancing behind at Jirou who was still catching up to them, "You can't just act like this in public. Anybody could see."

"How am I acting? I blacked out before."

"Well clearly not," she let go of him, but she stayed close to his face in a very angry manner, "The whole place blacked out and you were manipulating the weather. All the monsters in my area were destroyed. I couldn't see what you were doing, but I could feel your aura from where I was."

"Yaoyorozu," Izuku spoke slowly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME," she yelled, absolutely unhappy with Izuku's answer, "I'm sick and tired of playing your games. All of their games! Why are you here?"

Her eyes grew cold, and her face morphed into a stony look. It was the kind of anger that was silent but invoked more fear into anyone's heart.

"Are you here to just mess with me? I thought that if I did their bidding and listened then I wouldn't have any trouble. Life is hard enough as it is. I didn't need you showing up out of nowhere mocking me in the distance as I became the one thing that everyone wanted to be back in the day."

Tears gathered in Izuku's eyes. He honestly didn't know what Yaoyorozu was talking about, and he didn't know how to help. All he knew was that his presence was hurting her. And he hated that. He didn't want to interfere with her career path. But he didn't know how he was hurting her. He just wanted everyone to be happy.

"I'm s-sorry," he spoke, tears running down his face, "I don't k-know what y-you're talking about. H-Honest."

Yaoyorozu faltered at his broken look. It was that moment that Jirou and Kaminari had caught up with them, her expression worried now that she noticed Izuku breaking down in tears. Kaminari was making these weird little "wheeeey" noises as he swung his arms around. He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Izuku knew that his quirk had something to do with electricity output, but did large amounts of use potentially fry his brain?

"A-All I know is that I blacked out and now I'm awake and everything around me looks broken and destroyed. I'm so confused."

"Hey, what's going on?" Jirou questioned, glancing between Yaoyorozu and Izuku, "Midoriya, are you ok?"

Izuku's shoulders dropped, his head lowering as he wiped his face quickly.

"No, I'm not," he whispered lightly.

Jirou's expression softened marginally, placing a gloved hand on his left shoulder and squeezing gently. It lifted his spirits to some degree, and he appreciated the gesture. Even though he didn't exactly know Jirou, he knew that she wasn't really the type of person that gave out affectionate gestures like him on the daily. To receive a little shoulder-squeeze in a time like this made him feel warm inside.

"We should probably head back over to the main area," Yaoyorozu stated, whipping her head over to somewhat survey the area, "Let's leave all the villains here. They seem distraught and unlikely to cause any harm on others."

"Wheeeeyyy," Kaminari chimed, swinging his arms around.

She gave Izuku another weird look before running off. They both followed her blindly down the edge of the terrain, with Jirou pulling Kaminari, treading carefully on the uneven ground. Izuku tried to push the past events to the back of his mind, only focusing on the task ahead of him. He needed to find his Dad and get him to a safe place, well, if he hadn't already.

They came down the hill and glanced over at the action. It seemed that Todoroki, Kirishima and Kacchan had intervened to stop Shigaraki and the Nomu from hurting the others. Some of the other students, like Sato and Sero, were flanking the sides just in case one of the villains made a mad dash around. Tsuyu, Uraraka, Ashido and Mineta were currently protecting his Dad and Thirteen, who both looked worse for wear. Izuku immediately sprinted down the side of the hill to go see his Dad, ignoring the fatigue that shot through his body. He just wanted to see his Dad. Tears gathered in his eyes as he sprinted down, accidentally using 5% of One for All in the process. 'Dad', he thought miserably, 'Please be ok. Please be ok.'

He had only made it halfway across the field when he was caught in the arms of Kacchan. He thrashed around, not liking that he was being dragged away from his Dad's limped body. Kacchan's arms were strong, and they held Izuku in a vice grip. Izuku knew that the others would cover for them at this moment. He trusted his classmates, and he knew they were all strong.

"Oi," Kacchan whispered to him, "Don't act irrationally. People can't know."

"I know," he sobbed, leaning his head on Kacchan's shoulder, "I know. I just need to see him. I just need to…"

"I know," Kacchan sighed long and heavy, "Fuck, I know, Izuku. I know this is hurting you, but you've gotta be strong right now. We can't stay here forever, we gotta keep holding out that hand-fucker until All Might and the other teachers show up, ok?"

At that moment, Izuku was glad that he had Kacchan by his side. He always knew what to say that would ground him and keep his thoughts under control, even just for a small fraction of a moment. Even though the boy's face was set in a large scowl, Izuku could see the concern shining in his eyes. Izuku glanced over to the battle, watching as Todoroki sent a large beam of ice towards the Nomu. The Nomu sent a large punch, sending chunks of ice flying through the air. His eyes glanced back down to his father, whose face was bloody and beaten. It was incredibly swollen, and there was a large cut near his eyes. And his arms, they were bent at awkward angles. _Why was there so much blood_?

"Oi," Kacchan grunted, shaking him by the shoulders, "Eyes on me. Don't think about it. You're here, and we're going to kill those fuckers, ok? I'm gonna explode hand-fuck's brains out, and you're gonna punch a hole through his stomach with me. You got that, Deku?"

He nodded resolutely, a determined frown on his face. Hearing his childhood name from his best friend had cleared the worried thoughts that fizzled within his brain and centred him in this moment. There was an attack currently, and it wouldn't do them any good by focusing on other things, no matter how important. The objective was to beat the Nomu, beat Shigaraki and his goons, and capture them.

Izuku pulled Kacchan into a brief hug, squeezing him tightly, pouring out all his thanks into the boy. They let go after, shifting into a battle stance and preparing themselves to re-join the fight.

All of a sudden, the entrance doors burst from the hinges, flying out with a gust of wind and dust. Instantly, the mood had shifted. Uraraka's face morphed into a teary grin, relief evident from her features. Other students smirked triumphantly, and others grinned in surprise. Izuku himself felt the tightness in his shoulders release marginally, instantly glad to have some more support.

"Fear not," a large voice boomed from the entrance.

All Might was here.

But he wasn't smiling.

"I am here."

Steam rolled off of his body, confirming Izuku's earlier thoughts. All Might had used up majority of his time in his muscular form. He was practically using the last remnants of his energy in order to fight now. The admiration that Izuku had for this man increased exponentially. This was the makings of a true hero. He wasn't even in costume, meaning he had literally just come from the school. 'Tenya,' Izuku thought, 'You beautiful human being.'

"All Might!" Mineta screeched.

Shigaraki's ugly head turned around at the sight, one gleaming eye sparkling mischievously underneath the pale hand clasped around his face. It was the kind of look one had when they played chess. Calculating and cunning, covered by a blank mask.

"Ah," he rasped dangerously.

"I had a bad feeling," All Might started solemnly, "So I cut my talk with the Principal short and came right away."

Uraraka and Ashido were outright sobbing now, both in awe and relieved by All Might's presence.

"Then I ran into Iida on the way. He told me the gist of what's going on here. Fear not. I am here!"

"I've been waiting, hero," Shigaraki cackled menacingly, "You're worthless trash."

All Might immediately jumped down, flinging his suit and tie off in the process. He didn't give any of the remaining villains time to process things, punching them with all his energy before landing near his Dad.

"Students," he commanded softly, "Please take Eraserhead and Thirteen to the entrance as quickly and safely as possible. Be careful of their injuries."

Ochako instantly made his Dad weightless, as well as Thirteen, whilst Shouji, Sato and Sero grabbed hold of them gently.

"Everyone else, go to the entrance," All Might said, "Hurry now!"

Every single student had heard the request and immediately made their way to the entrance. But Izuku was torn. He couldn't just leave All Might here to fend off the villains himself. He was weak from earlier, and the boy could see the weakness within the large bulking figure. Although it was quite unnoticeable, he was breathing heavily. His shoulders were hunched over slightly, and his stance was slightly off. His fists were clenched looser than normal, and there was the obvious steam radiating from him indicating that his time was nearly up. He wouldn't be a good protegee to just leave his mentor to fight by himself, especially in this state.

Kacchan pulled on his arm harshly, tugging him towards the entrance.

"Hey," he barked, "Stop fooling around. We need to go."

"But I can't just leave him," Izuku cried, "He's already lost a lot of energy earlier. He needs help."

"He's our Sensei," Kacchan growled, still pulling him, "He gave us an order. We need to follow it."

Izuku paused, analysing Kacchan's serious expression. He knew deep down that Kacchan, much like Izuku, was impulsive and reckless. He had his own ambitions and didn't like to be told what to do. In times like that, it was normally Izuku that stopped him from acting irrationally. They complemented each other well in that regard. In a fight like this, Kacchan would've charged in with guns blazing. But Izuku could see the high amount of respect that the blonde held for his teachers. If he hadn't known his Dad or All Might well, then it may as well be another story. Kacchan was smart and level-headed, even during his explosive moments. Izuku could even say his mind worked the same as his in terms of analysing a situation. He knew the boy was thinking over this situation clearly. They had to listen to their Sensei.

But Izuku wasn't one to just leave his mentor behind.

"Yeah, but…"

Izuku turned back to the stand-off between All Might and the villains. He watched the way Shigaraki wobbled over towards All Might, scratching at his neck ferociously. Izuku didn't like his body language. It seemed the lanky teenager was excited, in a morbid sort of way.

"Ahhhhh," he snarled, "No good. Throwing punches to save people. Ha, ha, ha. That's our state-sponsored violence. You're fast. Too fast to keep up with, but not as fast as expected. Could it really be true…that you're getting weaker?"

Shigaraki smiled coldly beneath his mask, eyes squinting with a dangerous and crazed look.

"All Might," Izuku called desperately, "The brain villain. I think he has multiple quirks. Super strength definitely, maybe even super speed. It's not just one singular quirk, otherwise the levels of speed versus strength should be on par, but they're not. I don't think he can think on his own free terms, though. You can't go up against that, at least not alone…"

"Midoriya, kid," All Might rumbled, turning towards him with a peace sign and a large smile, "Fear not!"

He dashed forwards quickly, arms locked in an 'X' as he prepared himself for a finishing blow. Amidst this, Shigaraki didn't move out of the way or seem phased. Instead, he turned his head towards the Nomu who waited patiently next to him, awaiting command.

"Carolina…"

"Nomu," Shigaraki called.

The Nomu didn't have time to think, let alone move. Before its beady little eyes could pinpoint All Might's location, the Number One hero had sent a cross-armed blast into his chest with a mighty 'SMASH'. It flailed back but didn't lose its footing, almost as if it absorbed the punch upon impact. 'Shock absorption,' Izuku thought, 'It can withstand even All Might's punches!'

The Nomu loomed over All Might dangerously, staring daggers into his skull. It swung its arms fiercely in front, faster than Izuku's eyes could track. All Might ducked just in time, arching his back and crouching low, ready to pounce back up. But Izuku knew better than the others around him. He could see the quiver in All Might's body as he struggled to bend low. He could see the small beads of sweat collecting on the older man's forehead. It was obvious that All Might was losing stamina and fast.

A hand circled around Izuku's bicep, keeping him locked in place for the time being. He glanced up and met the eyes of Kacchan, whose intense ruby-red orbs were locked on the fight in front of him. The blonde boy could always track Izuku's train of thought. He must've known that Izuku was planning to dash back into the fray. Whilst his hands gripped tightly around, they didn't pull him towards the exit.

Izuku's eyes snapped back to the fight just to see All Might send a massive punch into the Nomu's stomach. The creatures' eyes widened marginally, and his head had turned around in disbelief at being bested. Yet, even though the blast that would have been potentially fatal for most humans had impacted the Nomu, it barely left a scratch. Izuku silently swallowed the bile that had risen into his throat.

"No effect at all?" All Might called, his normally smiling face now a deep frown.

"No effect," Shigaraki cackled, smiling with unbridled glee as All Might smashed the Nomu in its brain, "Because he's got shock absorption. If you want to really damage Nomu, you'd be better off slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece. Not that he'll give you that chance."

All Might wrapped his muscular arms around the Nomu's torso, trying to stay upright amidst the shaking of the large hulking beast. It flailed about in his arms, obviously not fond of being trapped all of a sudden.

Thanks for the info," All Might cried, "Appreciate it! No sweat!"

He used the force from within his legs and the momentum of the Nomu's weight in order to yank him off the ground and slam him head-first back into the ground. The action caused a huge explosion of dust and dirt that flew high into the air. Kacchan smirked beside him, presenting his unwavering faith in All Might for the whole world to see. Izuku was in awe at the battle before him, but his mind continued to analyse the situation. 'They might have a way to kill him,' he noted, 'Even worse, we'd only slow him down if they took one of us hostage. Meanwhile, we're stuck here helpless. No reason to speculate about the villains, I just gotta trust in All Might!'

Izuku stared at the cloud of dust anxiously, watching it dissipate ever so slightly to reveal two silhouettes. It was hard to see who was what, considering the haze had yet to disappear. It only made Izuku more anxious. Kacchan's hand felt hot near his bicep. 'But I know the truth,' Izuku reasoned within his mind, 'I check the hero news every day in real time on my way to school. When Thirteen Sensei was saying how All Might wasn't at USJ yet, it was subtle, but they raised three fingers. It was like I suspected earlier. All Might has already passed his limit today. Kacchan might know All Might's secret too, but I don't know if he can tell, or if it's only me who can notice.'

The dust cleared, revealing the fated positions of All Might and the Nomu. All Might still had a solid grip on the Nomu, whose body should be laid out over the ground at the top. No, his body was submerged into a portal. 'Kurogiri must've warped over quickly,' he realised. The Nomu's top half was underneath All Might, with large fingers gripping his sides tightly. A large and gruesome smile covered his features. Izuku's eyes widened as blood dripped out from within All Might's mouth, the older man grunting in obvious pain.

"So that's how it is!" Shigaraki cackled with glee, "So you hoped to drive him into the concrete and seal his movements? It wouldn't have worked. Nomu is as powerful as you. Well done, Kurogiri. Perfect timing, really."

Kurogiri's ugly purple body slithered out from the portal on the ground, shaking with amusement beneath his metal armour. The Nomu's grip tightened on All Might's injured side, causing blood to stain his white dress shirt. All Might yelped in pain, tensing as he continued to hold the Nomu from his spot on the ground. 'The Nomu really is strong,' Izuku noted fearfully, 'I have to do something. I can't just watch this go on any longer, otherwise All Might will end up like Dad…'

"Listen up, Deku," Kacchan squeezed his bicep angrily, "You know I hate this too. Which is why we're gonna fucking do something. But we're gonna go about this in a smart way. Use that fucking brain of yours and think of a good plan that won't kill you instead of acting like you're gonna dive head-first into the deep-end!"

Izuku's eyes found Kacchan again, and in an instant all fear was replaced with determination.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "Yeah, yeah I know. Ok, just wait a little bit, and cover me by flanking around the other side. I'm predicting Kurogiri will intervene, as Shigaraki doesn't seem like the fighting type. When he does, I think your explosions will be able to hold him off."

"Right," Kacchan nodded, a crazed grin appearing on his face, "And I'll blow his ugly purple mist to bits! There's definitely a body underneath that metal shit! I bet he's got a limit to how much mist he can use too."

"Yeah," Izuku smiled, "But just hold up. Wait on my signal. Be wary, though. If he goes for you, target the metal part and immobilise him."

"And when I give you an opening, don't let the finger-bastard touch you. We don't need two injured Aizawa's here."

Izuku's eyes momentarily sparkled before glancing back towards All Might and the other villains.

"Impressive, for first-time offenders, but prepare yourselves!" All Might boomed cheerily, still optimistic within the heat of battle.

"I can't say I much like the idea of having blood and guts inside my gate," Kurogiri stated coldly, "But, if they're yours, I'll happily oblige. You see, it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. And it's my job to close the warp gate on you while you're halfway through and immobilised. Thereby cutting you in two."

"Deku," Uraraka chimed worriedly from her spot near the top, "Bakugou, what are you waiting for? We need to evacuate."

"Midoriya, Bakugou," Tsuyu chimed next to her, "What're you planning?"

"Now." Izuku spoke.

Teal electricity zipping across his body, Izuku pounced off the steps, charging forward with both determination and worry. Kacchan used his explosions to propel himself around the side, avoiding the upfront conflict and attacking from the side. Kurogiri's yellow eyes narrowed as he curled upwards into the air, watching Izuku run towards the action and timing his move.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried passionately, his whole attention focused on the battle in front of him.

"Foolish," Kurogiri chimed as he warped downwards, blocking Izuku's movement. But Izuku was not phased. This is exactly what they had planned anyways.

Kacchan came from his left, firing an explosion right into Kurogiri's side. Purple wisps flew outwards from the onslaught of Kacchan's massive explosion from his remaining gauntlet.

"DIE YOU PURPLE BASTARD!" He screeched, a massive smile etched over his face. His blonde spiky locks flew back from the hot wind of his quirk, and the light illuminated his features, giving his eyes an eerie red glow. His eyes connected with Izuku's and his exhilarated smile widened impossibly larger, signalling for him to keep going. Izuku nodded, continuing through even after Kacchan successfully slammed Kurogiri into the ground, effectively pinning him. The warp near All Might, however, remained, yet it steadily closed. Izuku could hear two of his classmates running down the stairs in order to aid them, yet he kept his attention focused and forward. He paused momentarily, watching with awe at the ice that had formed over the Nomu's torso. He stared back and connected eyes with Class 1-A's most elusive member, Todoroki Shouto. 'His control is amazing,' Izuku thought, eyes alight with hidden wonder, 'He managed to freeze the Nomu and trap him without getting All Might in the process! It effectively both freed All Might and captured the villain!'

"So I heard you people are here to kill All Might," he said nonchalantly, walking down from his spot on the stairs and approaching Kacchan.

Kirishima charged forward, attempting to take Shigaraki by surprise but evidently failing. The lanky teen had dodged to the side with a surprised glance, watching as Kirishima's hardened hand narrowly missed his chest. The red-head grunted in surprise before running safely near Izuku.

"Crap!" He huffed, "Almost had him."

"You're not all that, you misty mook!" Kacchan smirked down at Kurogiri, tightening his grip on his metallic armour.

"But scum like you could _never_ kill the Symbol of Peace," Todoroki stated, as if it was correct knowledge that All Might was an unkillable god.

"You guys!" Izuku teared up, amazed at how supportive and amazing his classmates were.

All Might shakily stood, clutching his side with a smile. Izuku's eyes found his, and an unspoken agreement was made. Fight and protect, save and win, but don't get killed. Shigaraki turned to where the Nomu was frozen over, staring at it with a displeased expression.

"You've pinned down our way out," he snarled, "Well, this is a problem."

"You slipped up, you bastard!" Kacchan taunted, "And it's just like I thought! The parts you can turn into that foggy warp gate are limited! And you're using that misty crap to hide your real body, year? Am I right?"

Kurogiri tensed from beneath Kacchan's hands, causing the portal with the Nomu to swirl dangerously. Shigaraki watched on, unmoving but tense.

"Don't move!" Kacchan snarled, "If I decide you're doing anything fishy, I'll blow you straight to kingdom come!"

"That's not very hero-like, dude," Kirishima stated beside him, yet the grin on his face was evident from a mile away.

"Not only have you beaten our level, but you're all at full health," Shigaraki stated with some sort of wonder, "Today's kids really are something...our league of villains should be ashamed!

"Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back."

The Nomu's eyes widened with glee as it propelled it's torso out of the hole with it's muscular legs, but the strangest thing began to happen. It's entire right arm, leg and down the side of its body began to crumble away, cracking and shattering as it stood up. It screeched horridly, wobbling slightly at the loss of balance but still standing upright and moving.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might called, "What the? I thought his quirk was shock absorption."

The Nomu's body instantly began to repair itself. Muscle fibres sprung from his shoulder joint, weaving around and rebuilding the mass it lost before. Horrible squelching sounds echoed throughout the joint as the tendons and ligaments repaired themselves, wrapping around bones that had formed from nowhere. Shigaraki seemed to watch this with a calculating gaze, slouched over so that his greasy blue hair hid his eyes.

"I don't remember saying that's all he can do," he spoke slowly, "This is hyper-regeneration. Nomu is a super-powered living sandbag designed to withstand everything you've got."

The Nomu charged forward at superhuman speeds, reeling a freshly-made arm behind and prepping it for a punch. He was aiming right where Kacchan was bent over Kurogiri. The boy didn't notice at first, and before Izuku could warn him, he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Izuku's eyes darted back towards All Might, who was leaping towards the Nomu rather than running away. The force from the punch caused a large burst of wind to propel All Might backwards. The action sparked Kacchan into jumping out of the way just as the hit landed on All Might, and Izuku watched on as Kurogiri warped away with a flash. All Might slammed into a barrier, causing large chunks of debris and dust to fly outwards. The force of it all sent them all flying backwards. Once Izuku had braced himself upright, he instantly looked over to where Kacchan stood, dazed yet angered.

"Kacchan!" He cried, "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Deku, shut up for once," Kacchan snapped with no heat behind it, "The fight is still going."

Izuku watched as All Might coughed into his arms from his spot, blood spurting from his mouth. The man was panting, and whilst there wasn't a frown or a sign of discomfort from the outside, Izuku could feel the fear and annoyance from where he stood.

"Anything to save a comrade, right?" Shigaraki continued, "Just like earlier, when, uh, that one…"

He was pointing towards Izuku now, and despite the reassurance of his classmates' presence beside him, he couldn't help but feel weary and scared. He was being singled out by the supposed boss of this group of villains. What did he call themselves? The League?

"The plain one," Shigaraki rasped, hand still outstretched, "He came at me with everything he had. After we warped him away, well, weird stuff happened. Oh yeah…"

He turned towards Izuku now, his full attention solely on him. Izuku didn't like how nearly everyone's eyes bore into his skull from around him. He glanced up near the entrance and noticed his classmates watching from above. He stared at Yaoyorozu, watching as the girl stared down at him with sharp eyes that bore holes into his head from far away.

"The lights flickered, and the weather went crazy. I looked over where we warped you, and a bunch of stuff was floating in the air. Not to mention, that weird yellow light that washed over us all. I know you had something to do with it. I can feel it. And it pisses me off."

"Deku," Kacchan shifted beside him, blocking his view as he grabbed a hold of his shoulder, "What's he talking about?"

"I-I don't know," he whimpered, "I don't know what happened. I blacked out after Kurogiri his me, I swear!"

Kacchan's eyes glinted dangerously as he stared at Kurogiri with a murderous expression. Izuku just responded by returning his attention towards Shigaraki.

"Violence in the name of saving others is admirable, isn't it, hero?" Shigaraki grunted, arms outstretched as he now walked towards All Might, "You know what, All Might? T_hat pisses me off_! Heroes and villains both _thrive_ on violence, but we're still categorised. 'You're good.' 'You're evil.' That's how it is!

"Symbol of Peace? Hah! In the end you're just a tool for violence, made to keep up down! And violence only breeds more violence. I'll show the world that by killing you!"

"What a load of hooey," All Might said, "Idealistic criminals have a different sort of fire in their eyes."

"But you're just enjoying yourself, you big liar," Shigaraki sneered.

"It's three-on-five," Todoroki stated.

"But Kacchan showed us Kurogiri's weak point!" Izuku turned towards him, fists clenched tightly in front of him.

"These are some brutal dudes," Kirishima scowled, "But with us supporting All Might, we can beat 'em back!"

"NO!" All Might shouted, returning beside them with an outstretched arm, "Get out of here!"

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't just stepped in," Todoroki responded coolly.

"All Might," Izuku stepped up near him, "All Might, please listen. You're bleeding, and you need our support…"

All Might clenched the fist that was outstretched behind him fiercely. Izuku paused in his ramblings, staring up at his idol in wonder.

"Right you are, Todoroki!" He boomed, "So thanks for that! But fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get _serious_!"

"Nomu," Shigaraki reached an arm up, "Kurogiri. Take him. I'll handle the kids."

He charged forwards towards them all, lunging low with his arms outstretched beside him.

"Let's clear the game and go home!"

"He's coming," Kirishima warned, "Get ready, guys!"

But before he could come any closer, All Might tensed up beside Izuku. He zoomed forwards with a cry and pounded his fist onto the Nomu's outstretched one. Shigaraki halted, watching the onslaught in front of him. A flurry of punches between the Nomu and All Might occurred. Large smacking noises could be heard from above, with neither one of them backing down. The movements were so fast, Izuku's eyes couldn't keep up with them. The fight was so intense, it cause waves of wind to whoosh outwards as they punched each other ferociously, making Izuku shield his face with his arms as his green hair blew back.

"A head-on assault?" He cried.

"He's got shock absorption," Shigaraki scowled, "You already saw it yourself."

"That's right!" All Might smiled, "It's 'absorption' not 'negation'! So he must have a limit, no? Built to counter me, you say? Made to withstand everything I've got? Then I'll just go _beyond_ that!"

Large burst of wind and dust continued to spread outwards from the clashes. The Nomu's eyes began to shake within it's brain, mouth open with shock. All Might fought valiantly, sending punch after punch despite the blood flowing from his mouth. The Nomu shrieked and send an arm flying near All Might's face, grazing him slightly and causing blood to spurt from the wound. But All Might continued to smile. 'Every hit's the real deal!' Izuku thought, 'Over 100 percent of his power!'

"A hero's always ready to smash through trouble!" All Might smiled, reeling an arm backwards with all his strength, "Tell me, villain. Do you know the meaning of…PLUS ULTRA!"

All Might slammed a fist into the Nomu's stomach, sending him flying through the air and crashing through the glass dome with a mighty smash. The force of the impact sends glass shards and debris to fly outwards. The Nomu was propelled out of the dome and sent flying through the air, understandably unconscious after the collision.

"Like straight outta the comics," Kirishima said in amazement, "He just smashed his way past the absorption. The ultimate bruiser…and against that power, the regeneration wasn't able to keep up with that ruch of attacks…"

"Yep, I'm slowing down," All Might admitted, steam rolling off of his shoulders in his bent over position, "In my heyday, five of those punches would've been enough."

He stood up slowly, keeping his enclosed fist near his chest after the last punch. The steam fizzled around him, and his bangs were loose and messy. His shirt was completely ruined around the top, and his sleeves were burnt off completely. Dried blood stained his side and ran down his lips, yet he still smiled. He was like a wounded soldier returning from the war. Izuku was reminded of his love and admiration for the man.

"But that was over 300 hits just now."

He stepped forwards, sending smoke and dust to fly upwards.

"Well, villain. How about we hurry up and finish this?"

Shigaraki scowled, scratching at his neck viciously. His eyes narrowed dangerously from beneath the pale hand that covered his face.

"You cheated!" He rasped, "You've weakened? Not that I can see, we're completely outmatched. How dare you do that to my Nomu."

He continued to scratch at his neck, hissing angrily as Kurogiri returned to his side. All Might watched on, even as the smoke and steam fizzled around him.

"Well? Coming to get me?" He stated boldly, "What happened to clearing the game? If you can take me, then bring it on!"

All Might glared, even as Kurogiri flared up and Shigaraki shuddered violently.

"Right," Todoroki stated from behind, "We're not ready for this level yet."

"Midoriya!" Kirishima reached an arm out worriedly, "We oughta just hang back for now. Rush in and they might take you hostage or something."

Izuku watched on worriedly as the cloud around All Might only seemed to thicken. 'No!' He thought worriedly, 'That's...He's bluffing! It's mixed with the dust cloud, but...that looks like the steam when he's transforming!' All Might was trembling from his spot, which only emphasised Izuku's worry. He couldn't abandon All Might, not anymore. He just didn't know what to do. He couldn't charge out in this condition. No, he needed an opening. It was obvious All Might was bluffing, so he had to wait until the perfect opportunity arises.

"Well?" All Might stated, "What's keeping you?"

Shigaraki scratched his neck violently, his whole body twitching at random intervals.

"If only we still had Nomu!" He screeched, "He was taking those hits so well!"

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri scowled, tendrils wisping around in the air slowly, "Calm yourself. It's apparent that Nomu did manage to deal some real damage.

"The kids are holding back for some reason. And reinforcements from the school are bound to arrive in a few minutes. But if the two of us double-team him, we still have a chance…"

"Yes," Shigaraki slowed his scratching, "Yes, yes...right, right, right...we can do this...the _final boss_ is standing right there…"

"All Might'll take care of the big bads," Kirishima called, walking away with Todoroki, "Let's go see if we can help the others."

Kacchan stayed, turning towards Izuku and rustling him by the shoulder with his left arm.

"Oi, Deku," he said, "I know what you're thinking. Don't be stupid."

"Midoriya," Todoroki called, pausing in his movement.

Izuku was too caught up in his own mind to pay attention. 'Thinking about it, Kurogiri's probably the more dangerous one, and All Might's limit is just about up,' He thought, 'If Kurogiri manages to suck him in…'

Kiurogiri loomed over, gliding through the air like a snake slithering away. His purple mist was intensely bright, and his yellow eyes gleamed dangerously.

"This is revenge for Nomu."

Kurogiri's portal swirled fiercely in front of All Might, and Izuku darted forwards. The lightning zapped around him as One for All surged through his veins, allowing him to sprint forwards and jump in front of Kurogiri. The villain paused, turning around and devoting his attention to Izuku, just as he had hoped, and Shigaraki did the same. He gained some satisfaction in watching Shigaraki's eyes widen at his speed. He pulled his arm back, preparing to punch the mist villain with everything he had. 'Just gotta aim for his real body!' He chimed within his mind, 'That'll smash him away!'

His face was determined yet scared, but he managed to articulate his thoughts clearly and give his desired message to the villains.

"Get away from All Might!"

Izuku watched as Kurogiri expanded, preparing to swallow him whole. Shigaraki raced forwards plunging an arm through Kurogiri's body towards Izuku's face. For a moment, Izuku was paralysed with fear. He saw the hand, and he instantly began to think of the worst. 'If my face comes into contact with this hand,' he thought grimly, 'Then I'll die. I won't get to see Kacchan, or All Might, or my parents ever again.' But then he realised why he was here at U.A. He thought of all the things he had accomplished over the past year alone. He'd made so much progress in such a short time, and he'd received so much help from the people he cared about along the way. He couldn't die now. He just couldn't.

He thought back to the voice that had spoken to him that one time before the entrance exam. 'It's time to be a hero, my little angel', they had said. Whilst Izuku wondered deep within himself who had spoken to him, he couldn't find it in himself to care in this moment of time. No matter where it came from, it fueled his desire to beat Shigaraki and save All Might and his classmates. Because this was why he was here at a hero school. This was why he was on this planet. This was what he was born to be. He was here to be a _hero_.

Before Shigaraki's hand could make contact with his face, a large bang had echoed around the grounds. Izuku's eyes watched as a bullet sunk itself into Shigaraki's outstretched hand. Shigaraki flung himself backwards in pain and stared at the entrance. Izuku landed on the ground and jumped backwards, watching in disbelief at who exactly had just arrived.

"Sorry everyone," Snipe called, head bowed and gun raised in a threatening manner, "We're a little late."

* * *

The villains had narrowly escaped, but the staff from U.A. had put up a valiant fight with them. Izuku had been thanked by All Might for 'saving him', but the boy just simply nodded with a blank smile and stared off into the distance. He felt incredibly numb, sitting there on the floor next to All Might, separated by his classmates only by the cement wall Cementoss had quickly created in order to preserve All Might's secret.

Izuku stood up shakily, tears beginning to gather within his eyes. He really needed his parents. He needed to see if his Dad was ok. He couldn't just sit back here with All Might. No, he needed to be with his Dad, secret be damned.

He wobbled around the side of the cement wall, walking past Cementoss and running over to Nemuri, who stood off to the side and talked to Snipe. She paused as soon as she spotted him, expression instantly turning sad at the sight of him. She abruptly ended the conversation with Snipe before turning towards him and crouching down, picking him up and cradling his head in her shoulder. Izuku clung onto her sobbing into her shoulder with heavy gasps. All the students had been moved out the doors, so they couldn't see the interaction, but in that moment Izuku couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Shhh," she murmured softly, stroking his back gently, "It's ok. It'll be fine."

"W-Where's m-my Dad?" He burst out, tears streaming down his face.

"He's been taken in an ambulance to the nearest hospital," Nemuri calmly stated, rubbing circles onto his back, "Your Papa is coming here as soon as he can. He'll pick you up and you can both go to the hospital together."

"B-But what about the others?"

"You'll have to thank your boyfriend for that," Izuku could hear Nemuri's smirk, "He offered to get everyone out of the entrance and into a side-room of the USJ for police questioning, so there should be no one out there when we go out. Does that sound ok?"

"He's n-not my b-boyfriend," Izuku sobbed, "But yes, t-that's ok. K-Kacchan's the b-best."

"Mmm," Nemuri hummed, turning around and walking towards the entrance, "I bet he is. Wanna talk about him some more.?"

"M'kay," He hummed, the tiredness from the whole situation seeping over him, "He's super strong, and his quirk is really cool. He can make explosions from his h-hands, but I think you already k-knew that. He's gonna be a great h-hero one day."  
"Oh yeah? Will you two start an agency together in the future?"

"I dunno," Izuku leaned his head on Nemuri's shoulder, calming down slightly, "I wouldn't mind if we did. It'd be pretty cool. I w-wonder what we'd call it…"

"What about, 'The Broccoli and Pomeranian Agency'?" Nemuri cackled.

"T-That's a silly name," Izuku sniffed, smiling through the tears.

"I think it fits perfectly," she teased, poking him gently, "Or what about, 'The Wonder Duo Agency?"

"That's _way_ better. Why didn't you suggest that one earlier?"

"Because I just wanted to see you squirm."

Izuku giggled, but it was only faint and nothing compared to his usual laughter. He just couldn't help but think about his Dad. Sure, the conversation with Nemuri helped ease his struggles a little, but there was always the constant reminder of his Dad's unknown condition.

They reached the entrance doors, and Nemuri lowered him onto the ground just in case there were some students lingering around at the front. Izuku glanced out and only saw Kacchan, who angrily stomped around the front and made sure everybody was inside getting questioned. He nodded towards Izuku and Nemuri before walking back inside, screeching at Kirishima for being a douchebag. Izuku could appreciate the effort that Kacchan was making in order to keep his relationship with his parents secret from the class. He'd have to treat him to some spicy food another time.

It wasn't long after that a familiar car rolled up in the parking lot. His Pa frantically bolted out of the door and sprinted over to where Izuku stood next to Nemuri. Izuku met him halfway, wrapping his arms around his Pa's waist and squeezing tightly. His Pa held him with the same intensity, with one arm wrapped around his back and the other cradling his head. His face was buried within Izuku's green locks, and the duo stayed like that for a little while. Izuku started sobbing again into his Pa's black jacket, and his Pa sobbed lightly, wiping away stray tears. For someone usually so loud, he stayed oddly quiet. Izuku never liked it when his Pa was silent like this.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he choked, exhaling into his hair and squeezing tighter, "God, I'm just so thankful you're not hurt. I don't know what I would've done if you were injured too."

Izuku responded by squeezing tighter, feeling the warmth of his Pa surrounding him and easing his worries slightly.

"Thanks for looking after Izuku, Nemuri," his Pa said warmly, "We better get going now, Izuku. If anyone asks, he had to leave due to a family emergency."

"Don't worry, Yamada," Nemuri smiled sympathetically, "He's been cleared to leave by Nezu anyway."

Izuku blearily waved goodbye before rushing to the car with his Pa. They both frantically got their seatbelts on before driving as fast as they physically could to the hospital. The drive there was silent with both worry and nervousness. They were both so worried that their brains had forgotten about basic human communication. Besides, Izuku figured they could talk about the USJ fiasco later. There were more important things right now.

Once they arrived, they jumped out of the car as quick as they could and sprinted towards the entrance. Bolting through the doors with their hands linked together, they ran up to the lady at the reception desk and asked her about the whereabouts of Aizawa Shouta. The lady calmly stated that he was currently in emergency surgery and that they would have to wait for a while until the procedures were completed. For now, the duo were asked to wait in the waiting room designated for immediate family members. The only other people in there were a worried grandma and a man in a business suit who was dozing off on a chair. They didn't pay much attention to their rough appearances as they entered, but they still chose to sit in the far back corner away from the TV.

Izuku sat down in his chair with a sigh, hands nervously clasped in his lap. His Pa, who was on his left, grabbed his left hand with his own left hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Izuku stared up into his Pa's tired and red eyes, watching as they crinkled up gently and lovingly in his direction.

"It'll be ok," he said softly, trying not to disturb those around him, "Your Dad is the toughest person I know, apart from you, of course. He'll be fine."

Izuku nodded lightly, leaning his head on his Pa's shoulder, humming lightly as his Pa's right hand came up and ran through his hair.

"How was the start of your day anyway?" He whispered nervously, "Was it ok?"

"Yeah," Izuku spoke softly and tiredly, "It was. The bus ride here was so funny."

"Yeah?"

"Hehe, yeah," Izuku glanced down towards their linked hands, treasuring the way his Pa cradled it gently, "We had a conversation about quirks and popularity. It was funny because Kacchan got really angry when Kaminari said he wouldn't be popular."

"Haha," his Dad laughed, slightly loud yet not bothering the others, "That definitely sounds like Katsuki to me!"

He sobered up, hating how his insides churned and flopped around with anxiety and grief.

"I saw what happened. I watched the Nomu beat up Dad.

His Pa stiffened up beside him, glancing down at Izuku with concern.

"Oh, Izuku," he shakily said, hand still running through his hair, "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but what happened today is not your fault."

"But I just stood there," he spoke, tears gathering in his eyes as he looked at his Pa, "I watched the Nomu grab Dad's head and slam it into the concrete. I-If I was a b-better hero, then I-I could've stopped him from getting h-hurt…"

"Now, now," His Pa soothed, "None of what happened today is your fault. Never believe for a second that you are the cause of someone else's actions. It's completely natural for humans to freeze up in fear at things we don't like. Besides, this was your first fight. Nobody blames you for your Dad being hurt. So please don't blame yourself, _my_ _little stella_.

Izuku sobbed lightly into his Pa's jacket again, releasing all of his stress out at once. It seemed that everything that had been building up today was just overflowing from within him. His Pa fully turned towards Izuku now and pulled him in for another hug, lifting him over the chair and placing him on his lap. It was a gentle moment shared between the two that they would never forget for years to come.

"T-Thanks, Pa…"

"Hey now," his Pa frowned, "Since when have you called me 'Pa'? What happened to 'Papa'?"

Izuku glanced down, playing with his fingers gently.

"I j-just felt like calling you Papa was too childish," he mumbled.

"WHA?" He cried, a smidgen too loud, "You could never be too old to call me Papa. You're always gonna be my kid! And besides, it makes _me_ sound old!"

Izuku's eyes were glossy with unshed tears, staring up at his Papa in awe before giving him another bruising hug. Things might be sad at this very moment, but he was glad he didn't have to suffer alone. He had his Papa with him holding him close, easing his worries, and helping him relax just a tiny bit.


End file.
